Los Ojos del Chico del Pan
by Peetkat
Summary: ¿Cómo y qué actos de Peeta han influido en la vida de Kat desde que mató a Coin? Peeta es un joven maduro que ha crecido en cuerpo y mente, mucho más que Katniss, su experiencia vital ha sido dura. No se limitará a esperar que Katniss vaya a por él. Si tiene que elegirlo, no será solo por sobrevivir, ella es su vida y tiene que decidir si lo quiere por el mismo. Lemon/spolier
1. Recordando la historia

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers  
_**

* * *

**_Intro...  
_**

**_¿Cómo y qué actos de Peeta han influido en la vida de Kat desde que mató a Coin?_**

**_Peeta es un joven maduro que ha crecido en cuerpo y mente, mucho más que Katniss, su experiencia vital ha sido dura y se niega a dejarse vencer. No se limitará a esperar que Katniss vaya a por él. Si tiene que elegirlo, no será solo por sobrevivir, ella es su vida y tiene que decidir si lo quiere por él mismo._**

**_Desde los primeros juegos, Peeta ha influido en la forma en que la gente ve a Katniss, es como un asesor de imagen (está muy bien eso de "no sabes el efecto que causas en los demás" pero a veces pienso que en quien realmente causa efecto Katniss es en él, y Peeta consigue que los otros también la perciban tal como la ve él)._**

**_Quizás llegue un momento en que ponga su talento y su inteligencia al servicio de su propio interés. No en el mal sentido, solo que no me gusta verle como espectador pasivo._**

**_Ahora quiere despertarla y aunque tiene sus dudas va dejando miguitas en el camino, hablando con la gente preparando cosas, intentando que ella madure y elija por sí misma aunque él marca el camino, siempre le deja a ella la elección de seguir adelante y se encarga de fijar el avance lento pero inexorable._**

**_Quiero describir al Peeta talentoso, sutil y un poco manipulador, solo un poquito, y un chico seductor que despierte la sexualidad de Katniss aplicando la teoría en ambos, por primera vez, y disfrutando del camino de conocerse como adultos. Mejor dicho como ella se termina viendo a través de los ojos de él._**

* * *

_**Recordando la historia**_

En mi cabeza repaso todo lo que ha pasado hasta hoy, la propuesta de unos nuevos juegos, las votaciones, el día de la muerte de Snow y Coin. ¿Cómo pude dudar de ella?, solo Haymitch vio claras sus intenciones, las de ella y las de Coin, la presidenta quería tenerla a su lado definitivamente sólo como un símbolo, como un peón que reafirmara su poder y la idea,… la maldita idea de unos últimos juegos.

-_ Votos a favor_ – recuerdo la voz de Coin.

-_ Voto en contra-_ dije yo, me quede mirando a mi Katniss o lo que quedaba de ella demacrada y con esos ojos sin expresión.

_- Voto a favor_ - y sus ojos se desviaron en dirección al que fue nuestro mentor, buscando su apoyo, pero, ¡que tonto fui! ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta que desde el principio su entendimiento de la estrategia era diferente?, ellos siempre tuvieron ese tipo de comprensión silenciosa, siempre fueron capaces de encriptar los mensajes que se enviaban, era algo no premeditado, simplemente conmigo no tenía esa conexión.

_- Voto a favor_ - dijo Haymitch, y mi mundo se cayó al suelo, ella había cambiado, por fin de verdad era un muto vengativo y rabioso, como lo había sido Gale solo quedaban ansias de venganza.

La miré tristemente y ella devolvió la mirada, fría y sin expresión.

_- Por Prim_ - dijo para todos pero sus ojos seguían clavados en mí, ahí tendría que haberlo visto, yo conocí a Prim y era la persona más amable que he conocido nunca, ella fue la primera que confió en mi curación la que rebuscó ideas en su mente intentando que sanra, si no hubiese sido por mi traslado al batallón de Katniss estoy seguro que habría encontrado el modo de acelerar mi recuperación. Nunca, ¡Jamás! Ella habría permitido una nueva matanza en su nombre, Katniss lo sabía y en ese momento no lo vi. Todo el mundo pensando que era un genio de la estrategia y no pude descubrir la más sencilla.

Cuando salimos por la puerta ella intentó hablar conmigo pero Haymich la abrazó susurrando algo en su oído, algo que solo ellos pudieron oír, me sentí fuera, fuera de todo, olvidado por fin y para siempre. Cabizbajo y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho me fui a mi habitación.

No volví a verla, Delly me visitaba de vez en cuando pero no tenía ánimos para nada. Prim me había ayudado tanto a reponerme, a ver las cosas tal cual eran…. Y si, aún tenía fuertes ataques, pero... necesitaba a Katniss, pero a mi Katniss, y esa, ya no estaba.

El día de la ceremonia, con todo el mundo reunido en torno al estrado donde Snow sería ejecutado, me coloque cerca de ella, pero no me vio, su arco armado con una sola flecha sería el arma que acabara con el causante de tanta sin razón, de tanta maldad y de tanto dolor. No sé qué me hizo mirar con más atención , quizás un leve cambio en su mirada de cazadora, algo apenas perceptible para alguien que no la conociera como yo, vi el ligero fulgor en sus ojos mientras Coin hablaba, vi un pequeño dudar cuando apuntó a Snow, y entonces lo supe, Katniss no podía seguir viviendo, iba a suicidarse, no sabía cómo pero esa era su intención, Haymitch a su lado tenía una mirada triste, él también lo sabía y el maldito no hacía nada por evitarlo, pero ¡que puedo decir! él siempre la eligió a ella, él siempre la apoyaría, tenía que evitarlo.

La flecha salió disparada de su arco, y acertó en su objetivo, la gente gritaba, pero yo la miraba a ella, en la confusión los guardias movían la cabeza desconcertados sin saber cómo actuar, maltita sea, era su Sinsajo, era la cara de la rebelión, pero Coin yacía en el suelo, muerta con una flecha clavada en su corazón. Lo comprendí de inmediato su voto a favor había sido una maniobra de distracción, algo para ganarse la confianza de la mujer que quería ser nueva presidenta de todo Panem.

Me lancé en su dirección y vi la pastilla morada en su mano, con toda mi fuerza la retuve, los recuerdos de su mutación comenzaron acribillarme las sienes, pero tenía que aguantar, no podía permitir que muriera, no podía, teníamos que tener nuestra oportunidad, la que siempre había estado esperando, la oportunidad de demostrarle como se veía a través de mis ojos, de darle todo mi amor, de curarnos juntos. Jamás podría renunciar a eso, yo soy su diente de león, ella lo dijo ¿no?. Ella es mi luna, la que quiero iluminar cada noche, la que quiero que me acaricie con su tenue luz, quiero ser el sol que le dé luz, quiero que en su alma se refleje todo el calor y todo el amor que siempre sentí por ella no puedo darme por vencido ahora.

Me mordió con toda la fuerza de que era capaz, mi mano sangraba pero no la retiré, le arrebaté la píldora, y la tiré lejos.

_-_ ¿Por qué me haces esto?, tú ya no me amas, no soy nada, no tengo nada, déjame marchar -

_-_ No puedes hacerlo, me lo debes - conseguí decir antes de que se la llevara.

Su cara era un poema, estoy seguro de que pensaba que lo hice para que sufriera, por todo lo que había pasado por ella, que era una muestra más del Peeta infectado con el veneno.

Rápidamente me puse en marcha, localicé a Haymich y le llevé aun aparte.

- Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar, de verdad – le dije estampándolo contra la pared.

- No sé qué quieres Peeta, era su decisión – se atrevió a contestarme entonces.

- ¿Su decisión? ¿Y desde cuando tú respetas sus decisiones o las mías?, tú nos has manipulado, ¡Sí!, tú también, entiendo que siempre la hayas elegido a ella, pero debiste hacer que me mataran la última vez, en vez de dejarme en manos de Snow – en esas palabras estaba dejando salir toda la rabia que me consumía por lo que pasó.

- No podía hacer eso Peeta – dijo cabizbajo

- Claro que podías hacerlo, era muy fácil. Y después en el trece, permitiste que me rescataran y que Coin intentara usarme como arma contra ella.

- Peeta por favor, escucha, no fue así – Intenta explicarse pero no tengo ganas de oírle, no aquí.

- Estoy en ello, vamos a mi habitación - Nos dirigimos rápidamente al cuarto que me habían asignado – Habla, y espero que seas convincente -

- Peeta no podía matarte, tu secuestro fue un error de cálculo, pensábamos sacaros a los dos, pero algo falló – ahora parece que recuerda, se le ve realmente contrariado

- Claro que falló nos separasteis en la arena, eso nunca debió ocurrir – digo cruzando me de brazos frente a él.

- Eso, no se quizás fue Coin, sabes que ella te quería a ti -

- Si, como un juguete, como Katniss también fue un juguete – en mi voz se nota que estoy enfadado.

- Creímos que estabas muerto y luego cuando Snow te saco en la televisión, creímos que te tenían para la causa. Bueno en realidad ellos lo creyeron, nosotros jamás dudamos de ti, te conocíamos, al final tu cambio la lucha contigo mismo era tan evidente que Katniss se empeñó, en ir a rescatarte, y yo la apoyé.

- Pero el daño ya estaba hecho ¿no? – pregunto con tristeza confirmando lo obvio.

- Si – comentó tristemente – luego,…. Ya sabes, ella estaba tan ilusionada con tu vuelta, deseaba tanto recuperarte, y fue lanzarse en tus brazos y …..- No pudo continuar por la emoción.

- Si, ya se…..

- Pero, estabas dominado por el veneno, y no sabíamos si podrías sanar, luego Coin te metió en la guerra, y allí conseguiste dominarte ¿de dónde sacaste tanta fuerza de voluntad?–

- No lo sé, realmente, no tengo ni idea, el juego de preguntas, verla a ella tan entregada, y aun no estaba del todo bien, pero Prim estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, quizás si ella no hubiera muerto sus ideas y su paciencia me habrían sanado – pongo en palabras lo que siempre pensé.

- Ahora nunca lo sabremos ¿verdad? -

- Es lo que nos ha tocado Haymich, una época cruel, llena de incertidumbres y traiciones, pero eso se acabó – añado con firmeza

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunta intrigado.

- Solo eso, ¿me entiendes? No más juegos, no más ocultar nada. Eres nuestro mentor, lo más parecido a un padre que a los dos nos queda y tienes que estar ahí. ¿serás capaz? -

Haymich reflexiona por un momento y me mira muy serio.

- Tienes razón os lo debo, en especial a ti, y aunque no fuera así, sois mis chicos, mi única familia, siempre he estado aislado, para no perder a nadie más y casi os pierdo a los dos, no pienso consentirlo, no nunca más -

- Bien – le abrazo como a un amigo – ahora esto es lo que vamos a hacer -

* * *

_**Este es la segunda historia que comienzo a subir, se que hay muchos finales de Sinsajo, pero que decir éste es el mío, en algun momento se cruzará con otra historia que he escrito con el pov Katniss pero en realidad, esta es de Peeta se relacionan pero no son para nada identicas.**_

_**bsitos.**_


	2. Todo depende de ti

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Esta siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers**_

* * *

_**Todo depende de ti**_

Sé que Haymich está en su habitación preparando la partida, en cuanto la sentencia de Katniss se produzca, él se marchará con ella de vuelta al doce, es lo que hemos acordado.

- Chico eres increíble nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, tu cabeza funciona como una computadora, Katniss y yo siempre nos entendimos estábamos en la misma frecuencia pero a un nivel mucho más básico, entre nosotros no había misterio somos iguales, igual de complicados y depresivos necesitamos el amor que nos negamos - me dijo ayer después de la cena cuando nos reunimos en su habitación.

- Haymich, si fuese tan listo como dices, habría previsto muchas cosas – afirmo y niego a la vez con la cabeza - solo quiero que no olvides que he depositado mi confianza en ti, te encargo el cuidado de lo que más amo en el mundo la única familia que me queda, salvo tú, en cuanto lleguéis al distrito estaréis solos su madre no podrá ayudarte, tienes que controlar lo de la bebida - le digo muy serio, si él no es capaz de mantenerse sobrio todo se irá a hacer gárgaras.

- Tranquilo, no voy a fallarte, ya lo hice muchas veces antes haré lo necesario para que tengas la oportunidad de volver de recuperarla, quiero que encontréis la felicidad que la vida os ha negado hasta ahora, tu harás tu tratamiento y yo me llevaré a Katniss al doce, cuando termine el juicio, si todo sale bien.

- Solo espero que la dejen marchar - comento aun dudoso de la defensa que hemos trazado.

- Aurelius es un médico competente conoce los puntos flacos de la gente, su defensa no tiene resquicios la habéis elaborado juntos, yo siempre confío en ti, además aunque hiciera falta dar un giro al proceso es lo bastante inteligente para hacerlo de la mejor manera para nuestros fines, ya lo habéis hablado, cuando declares él sabrá llevar tu declaración si se desvían los jueces, pero creo que te bastas y te sobras solo para captar su atención les llevarás por donde quieres, prácticamente su abogado serás tú y tienes experiencia en ello las palabras son lo tuyo.

- Espero que mi "experiencia" como tú dices sea suficiente Haymich, Katniss no puede estar encerrada más tiempo, moriría en meses, y lo que es peor aún, creo que ella se dejaría ir gustosa - este conocimiento me entristece - no puedo permitirlo, ¿entiendes? , ella cree que para mí siempre será un muto, que no la deje suicidarse para alargar su sufrimiento.

- Muchacho, eso cambiará, tiene que cambiar, la llevaremos al doce y me encargaré de tenerla controlada, solo lo suficiente para que no se sienta agobiada y escape al bosque cometiendo alguna locura, intentaré que esté más o menos estable pero en casa, te lo he prometido y lo haré, además me encargaré de que Sae, la mujer del quemador que ella conoce de tantos años se encargue de su casa y de prepararle algo de comida, ella no reaccionará igual que conmigo, le dejará hacer - Haymich pone una mano en mi hombro, y nos despedimos con la mirada para ir a dormir el día de mañana será duro.

- ¿Sabes Haym? - le digo con media sonrisa - Se que te pedí no mas ocultar cosas, pero es necesario que ella elija y no puedo dejar que se haga daño, no le ocultaré nada prometo que será ella misma quien decida, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí, por cierto eres un jodido manipulador,.

El me la devuelve en la puerta - Pero soy tu jodido manipulador, y pongo todas mis artes a tu disposición, aunque sinceramente tu no me desmereces - anda intenta dormir.

Se marcha y me tiro en la cama, se que lo de dormir es como una ilusión, ojala pudiera, solo Katniss tiene ese efecto en mí, aun viéndola como un muto en muchas ocasiones teniéndola a mi lado me tranquilizo, me quedó patente cuando compartimos "pieles" en casa de Tigris, bien cierto es que la obligue a atarme, pero en mis pesadillas en la oscuridad de aquel sótano podía oír su respiración a mi lado, removiéndose incluso acercándose a mi hasta que sus murmullos se calmaban. Yo también consigo ese efecto en ella, la añoro tanto como al propio aire, cuando estoy dormido y ella me falta, creo que incluso dejo de respirar.

Así con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y pensando en Katniss, me quedé dormido, hasta que mi sueño derivó en pesadilla con ella cayendo en un gran agujero negro sin gritar, vencida y derrotada, tragada por el negro infinito, mis manos extendidas llegaban por un momento a rozar sus dedos pero cuando iba a agarrarla más fuerte se descomponían en plumas iguales a las alas de un Sinsajo, y ella volaba en dirección a la oscuridad perdiéndose, para siempre lejos de mí. Mi grito resonó por primera vez fuera de mi cuerpo, jamás antes mis pesadillas habían tenido ese efecto ni siquiera en los juegos, claro que me bastaba mirarla para saber que estaba allí durmiendo a mi lado, compartiendo mi calor y desaparecían de inmediato hasta eso me ha robado Snow.

El día siguiente resulta una tortura, paso por la habitación de Haymich y veo todo recogido tiene las maletas preparadas, si todo sale bien tienen que absolverla, nadie ha hecho tanto por la nación como esa chica, y nadie puede saber los motivos que envuelven el asesinato de la "presidenta", a nadie le conviene que salga a la luz lo de los Juegos, ni yo, ni Aurelius dudaremos en utilizarlo para salvar su vida.

- Bien Peeta todo está listo - dice cuando me ve entrar en la habitación.

- Recuerda, ella será tu prioridad - esto tiene que salir bien

- ¿Aurelius está de acuerdo? -

- En todo, él sabe ver bien en las personas, él presentará su dictamen médico después de mi declaración, pero si quieren buscar un culpable conseguiré a las malas que sea de otra manera, que ella sea considerada inestable, afectada por el estrés Aurelius defenderá la manipulación hecha por Coin a Katniss, expondrá los planes y aprovechará cualquier resquicio que le permita la ley -

- ¿Y si no es suficiente? - realmente Haymich está preocupado.

- Tranquilo, lo será, tiene que serlo ahora quieren mi declaración y lo que van a oír no será bonito no se que esperan que diga, solo me permiten entrar porque evité su suicidio, pero creo que quieren aprovecharse de mi muto, igual que Coin que no era mejor que Snow, ambos me enviaron a matarla, y les saldrá el tiro por la culata, declararé en un rato, usaremos la manipulación del veneno en mi mente, que ella no pueda estar en la sala me ayudará a expresarme con claridad, aun tengo problemas con mis ataque no ayudaría nada el que me pusiera como un loco e intentara atacarla, lo conseguiremos, solo siento que el juicio no sea público - afirma Peeta.

- Eso sí que nos garantizaría su absolución, pero ¿y después? -

- Sabes como yo que ella no puede estar encerrada, Aurelius y yo hemos hablado sobre ello, Katniss necesita su bosque, su pradera, su lago, el entorno que compartió con sus seres más queridos si no ahora, si en algún momento. Y al nuevo gobierno puede servirle de excusa, hay quien pide su cabeza buscan alguien que pague por lo mal que se sienten, la gente no sabe lo que de verdad pasó y al nuevo gobierno no le interesa que se sepa, esa opción taparía bocas y les dejaría en buen lugar antes todos, podrían presentarlo como un exilio un castigo. Además, gracias a Dios no estaría bien que de pronto el símbolo de la rebelión a quien tantos aman resultase ejecutado.

- No, no resultaría muy buena propaganda - reconoció con una sonrisa.

- Haymich, confió en ti dale esperanzas, las suficientes para que no se sienta atrapada.

- ¿Y si se deja morir?

- Avísame, si es necesario aceleraré mi regreso, Aurelius tiene un tratamiento nuevo, solo mantenla con vida, hasta que yo vuelva.

- ¿y cómo sabes que reaccionará? Cuando te vea, recuerda que ella te da por perdido.

- Para eso estás tú, para mantener la duda, la leve chispa de esperanza.

- Peeta, ¿la quieres? -

- Más que a la vida, pero eso ya lo sabes - parece mentira que me pregunte eso.

- Y si…..

- ¿si vuelvo y le hago daño? - Le interrumpo - por eso tengo que seguir aquí un tiempo, solo ese temor me retiene, en cuanto Aurelius piense que es seguro volver, allí estaré.

- ¿Y si ella te rechaza? - vuelve a preguntar

- No importa, viviré feliz solo con verla a mi lado, y… Solo tengo una esperanza, que me elija por voluntad propia, que sea yo ese alguien sin el que ella no puede vivir.

- ¿Tu conversación con Gale? - rememora mi mentor.

- Si y no, él piensa que ella se quedará con aquel sin el que no pueda sobrevivir, pero vivir es otra cosa, no quiero que esté conmigo solo porque no queda otra opción, quiero que me busque, porque ella quiera, quiero que me ame, y me lo diga, quiero…

- Quizá un imposible, ¿y si no te busca? ¿Te conformarás con lo que ella te dé? -

- No sé, no puedo asegurarlo, pero aún queda mi esperanza, hasta que lo oiga de su propia boca -

- Uff - soplo él - Te deseo suerte chico.

- No la necesito, solo algo de tiempo, ese me lo conseguirás tú, yo estoy seguro de lo que siente, lo noté en la arena, cuando me besó, cuando le pedí que me matara tras la muerte de Finnick, aun sabiendo que representaba un peligro para ellos… ella no fue capaz de matarme, sé que fue la esperanza, ella… volvió a hacerlo volvió a besarme y me pidió que luchase que no dejase que Snow la separase de ella, me hizo seguir adelante - afirmo convencido.

- Han pasado muchas cosas después de eso - dice él.

- SI pero, la esperanza sigue allí, bajo los escombros de las bombas que mataron a Prim, y yo intentaré sacarla de nuevo, si lo consigo no habrá marcha atrás. Ella sabrá por fin la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? -

- Que la amo, que me ama, que podemos vivir una vida juntos -

- Dios muchacho, como deseo que tengas razón -

Sonrío a mi mentor, y palmeo su espalda - Tranquilo Haym eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Tengo que irme a la sala del juicio dentro de poco me toca declarar y esta tarde se dicta sentencia.

- Te espero, ya sabes en el Distrito 12, mantendré a mi babosa con todo su "encanto" para ti.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, Dios mío son tan parecidos - ¡Ay!, mis dos babosas, seguro que podrán apañárselas muy bien - me paro un momento en la puerta y en el último momento me giro - Gracias Haym gracias por mantenerla con vida, aun a costa de…. Ya sabes, lo que me pasó a mí, yo si la necesito para vivir.

- Lo sé, rubiales, anda, déjala en mis manos - le miro fingiendo celos - Bueno, vale, solo miraré de lejos, mis manos estarán lejos de tu sinsajito ¿ok?

Vuelvo a sonreírle - perfecto, solo en momentos de emergencia ¿eh?, que sabes que luego me entero de todo, y por favor controla el alcohol.

- Así será, recuerda todo depende de ti – mi mentor se queda en la habitación mientras me dirijo a la sala habilitada para el juicio.

- Vamos allá Peeta Mellark, demuestra lo que vales, demuestra que aun posees el don la palabra justa en el momento apropiado – me digo a mi mismo para concentrarme.

Cuando salgo noto revuelo en los pasillos, la gente cuchichea cuando me ve llegar, todo el mundo me conoce, y ninguno deja escapar palabra alguna, todos temen mi reacción.

Me siento en una de las sillas que ocupan el pasillo de la entrada al tribunal un agente sale y se dirige muy educadamente a mí.

- Señor Mellark, le esperan dentro, puede pasar - y se aparta en cuanto yo me levanto para dejarme el acceso.

Cuando entro en la sala un semicírculo formado por trece personas clava sus ojos en mí apoyando los codos en la mesa frente a ellos o recostándose hacia atrás en sus sillas, en el lado contrario hay otra mesa más pequeña con una silla y a la derecha de la misma puedo ver ya sentado al doctor Aurelius, está verificando todos los informes para el tribunal , no es tan elegante como el plató de Caesar pero servirá; no necesito grandes escenarios para expresarme, solo público dispuesto a escuchar, pero ¿hasta qué punto están dispuestos a oír lo que tengo que contarles?, da igual lo escucharán, pienso con resolución

Me siento en la silla acomodando mi pierna protésica de forma evidente, que vean mis heridas no solo las quemaduras de mi rostro, que sepan que fuimos los primeros en sufrir.

Me piden que cuente lo que pienso de Katniss, y lo cuento, desde el inicio de la rebelión su gesto de ofrecerse voluntaria, la pérdida de Rue, el horror de los juegos, las presiones de Snow, lo que sentimos al saber que volveríamos a los juegos, nuestra separación.

Me escuchan en silencio pero sé que no es eso lo que buscan pronto el representante del distrito dos hace la pregunta.

- La muerte de Coin fue ¿premeditada? - aquí está quieren acabar con ella pero no les daré esa satisfacción.

- ¿Premeditada?, esa palabra puede aplicarse a muchas cosas ¿no? – comienzo lentamente relamiendo las palabras, levantando levemente las cejas para marcar mi supuesta duda, preparados, listos…

- No le entiendo señor Mellark explíquese - dice el del distrito tres

¡YA! Comienza la gala… el juego por la vida de Kat - ¿Fue premeditado que nos eligieran para la cosecha? , evidentemente si y no, podría decirlo y ambas respuestas serían correctas y serían verdad - me miran con la interrogación en los ojos - quiero decir, todo es cuestión de perspectiva, fue premeditado porque Snow lo impuso las cosas iban así en Panem ¿no? Pero claro la cosecha es un sorteo mi nombre salió elegido a suerte, y Katniss se ofreció voluntaria por su hermana por lo que podríamos decir que NO hubo premeditación.

- No sé que quiere decir - dice uno de los jurados

- Pues es sencillo, las cosas no son negras o blancas todo tiene su sombras y sus luces.

Estos jueces buscan una excusa, bien Peeta pienso, esto es lo que se te da bien, como dijo Haymich, todo depende de mí, de una u otra forma.

* * *

_Os dije que no es la típica historia de voy vuelvo y ya ¿o no os lo dije?. _Espero que os guste.

* * *

_**Gracias por comentar, a tod s espero n******__o_ defraudaros labluegirl si amado Peeta XD _**Akatniss91**_ Me alegra espero que al final no quede como la peor historia que jamás leíste sobre Peeta jajaja. Me halagaste mucho en tu comentario gracias_** rorritonacho**_ mi chico en llamas algún día te cortaré la lengua. XP pero desde el cariño XD _**Ikamari** _que bien espero que lo siguiente también despierte tu interés; _**johana**_ pues no tendrás que esperar mucho, bss_** minafan** _uys, tu eres un peso pesado, creo que lei todas tus historias antes de tener cuenta aquí. _**Sil-LJDH**_ se que no podras resistir la tentación, lo se. bss


	3. Su vida en mis manos

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers**_

**_Y bien, una frase que me encanta "Cuando Peeta Mellark se enfada, entonces el mundo tiene un problema". ¿Tenéis curiosidad?_**

* * *

_**Su vida en mis manos**_

Pienso que esta gente es estúpida, no peor no quieren entender - Las cosas no son negras o blancas todo tiene su sombras y sus luces - repito la frase porque sus caras viajan entre la sorpresa y el enojo, y lo entiendo ahora mismo deben estar viendo un chico que cree saber mucho, pero para mí mala suerte por como adquirí ese conocimiento no lo creo, lo sé.

- Veamos en este mundo todo es relativo pero si hay algo que no puedo creer es esto - levanto una ceja con gesto desafiante – No dejo de preguntarme una cosa si me permiten recapitular, ¿Estamos realmente juzgando a la persona que perdió todo por liberar el país?, y puedo asegurarles que no fue por ella misma, ella no se eligió como bandera o icono, y son hipócritas si dicen lo contrario. En el trece llevaban mucho tiempo buscando que surgiera la persona adecuada. Y surgió ella, valiente, voluntaria en un distrito miserable y hambriento, y para rematarlo, enamorada del chico que va con ella a los juegos. Los trágicos amantes eran una combinación demasiado atractiva para que los "conspiradores" contra Snow lo dejaran escapar ¿verdad? ¿Eso fue Premeditado, señores? - algunos tienen la poca vergüenza de bajar la vista ante mi discurso el del siete aun me encara.

- Eso no es lo que estamos juzgado – Pues si no lo es lo será eso puedo garantizárselo mi cerebro no para de organizar las palabras para rebatirlo todo.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? , pues igual deberíamos… - digo levantándome y apoyando mis puños en la mesa para no ir y partirle la cara, esa actitud que intuyo en él me saca de mis casillas - …igual este juicio debería ser público, …quizás se haga necesario ampliar los horizontes de la palabra PREMEDITACION, porque… - sigo dejando con la boca abierta al juez del distrito seis - que yo sepa nadie se quejó cuando Katniss aceptó ser el Sinsajo, y mucho menos Coin cuando ella pidió acercarse a la acción, ¡Qué bien! - añado con sarcasmo - Pero algo no tuvo muy contenta a la "excelentísima" presidenta, ¿cierto? – tomo aire solo para seguir.

- Después de usarla como propaganda, Katniss tuvo la poca decencia de no dejarse matar, ¿verdad? tuvo la desfachatez de sobrevivir en la lucha armada, de despertar la lealtad en los hombres y mujeres que la acompañaban, ¡que malvada! ¿No?, ¿sería premeditado?..., ¡Seguro!, que insolencia que atrevimiento el de la niñata advenediza del doce, mira que tener la cara de ganarse incluso el cariño de Boggs, eso debió joder a Coin - la ironía que contienen mis palabras les cabrea.

- Señor Mellark está usted rozando la falta de respeto a este tribunal - me dice el del dos

- Disculpe, no me había dado cuenta, será la emoción - sonrío torcido antes de volver a la carga - ¡No! Que va, lo tengo todo planeado, "premeditadamente" - digo haciendo las comillas a los lados de mi cara - ¡Hipócritas! quieren lincharla, Katniss tiene muchos defectos pero la maldad y la traición no están entre ellos no forman parte de su canon, la obligaron ¿quieren entenderlo?, la obligaron a ser el Sinsajo, y tras la rebelión estorbaba, y como ella es fuerte y resistió todos los ataques cuando quisieron convertirla en un icono muerto, ¡cuando necesitaron un mártir me usaron a mí! – estoy verdaderamente enfadado, a duras penas consigo controlarme, pero tengo que hacerlo, por ella, en este momento esto es lo más importante que tendré que hacer si quiero volver a verla.

Sus caras son de sorpresa, mezclada con indignación - ¿Acaso no lo sabe ninguno de ustedes? - pregunto con sorna - Si, Coin uso mi "reprogramación" para intentar matarla, me llevó a su mismo batallón quería que muriésemos todos, yo no hacía más que retrasarlos se pasaban el rato vigilando mis ataques y los del enemigo, Coin planeó el ASESINATO de todo el batallón de vencedores, Finnick, Katniss y yo. Pero no estaba completamente segura de que su estrategia resultase, ella me había visto avisar al trece del bombardeo Coin sabía que había posibilidades de que no fuese capaz de matarla pese a todo y solo se le ocurrió una cosa más para hundirla, para acabar con su alma, matar lo que más amaba aquello por lo que desde el principio sí estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su vida – hago otra pausa para inmediatamente seguir.

- ...Su hermana Prim…., Coin envió a una niña de trece años al campo de batalla, solo para poder matarla delante de Katniss y se aseguró de que moría usando la eficacia de la trampa de bombas que había ideado su mejor amigo, Gale.

- Eso no lo puede saber usted – protesta el juez del distrito trece.

- ¡Maldita sea!, yo estaba allí y Katniss lo reconoció, ella cazaba con Gale y reconoció la trampa era igual a las que preparaba su amigo para obtener más presas, y vio a los niños y a su hermana morir abrasados sin poder hacer nada, yo también lo vi sentí el fuego oí los gritos ¿o piensan que estas heridas me las hice con el café? - Abro mi camisa y enseño piel quemada - Pues Katniss tiene heridas similares en su cuerpo y no solo eso, y dentro de su ser ella sabía que las bombas las envió Coin.

- Entonces ¿Por qué la presidenta le cedió el derecho de ejecutar a Snow? - pregunta el juez del distrito diez.

- Porque era lo pactado - respondo sin dudar - pero ¿quieren saber otra de las cosas que Coin pidió a cambio? – Les dejo pensar un momento y sonrío de forma cruel - las vidas de 24 niños.

Me miran desconcertados mientras Aurelius se acerca a mi - Peeta, tranquilo te estás alterando demasiado, pediré un descanso - me dice.

- Aurelius gracias, pero no, no puedo marcharme ahora que tengo toda su atención - le susurro - solo necesito un poco de agua - pido llevándome la mano a la garganta, que noto completamente seca solo necesito una pausa -

Aurelius hace un gesto y uno de los guardias me acerca una botella de un mueble en el lateral. Me doy la vuelta y bebo despacio, aprovecho para bajar mis pulsaciones para poder continuar, noto que la vida de Katniss está en mis manos, van a por ella, espero poder hacerlo por las buenas, pero...

- Bien señor Mellark ¿Qué es eso de los niños? - pregunta el juez del distrito 8.

- Me agrada haber despertado la "curiosidad" de alguien en esta sala - contesto dándome la vuelta - responderé a su pregunta, Coin nos pidió a los vencedores que votáramos unos nuevos juegos - el murmullo es general - solo con niños del capitolio, y no solo eso ella publicaría que lo habíamos solicitado nosotros, en venganza por lo que nos habían hecho pasar. Así su imagen quedaba limpia, y nosotros como unos seres amargados y vengativos.

- ¡Mentira! - salta de una el juez del trece - nuestra presidenta no era así.

- ¿Mentira?, ¿usted que sabe de lo que es capaz la gente para mantener el poder? , ¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a insinuar que miento? - Camino sin darme cuenta en su dirección y le miro desde arriba - ¿tiene alguien de esta sala idea de lo que es una tortura?, no me refiero a la que consiste en golpes y latigazos… Me refiero a la que te roba el alma.

- Sentimos mucho lo que le pasó señor Mellark pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso – el distrito diez, bien… otro en contra.

- ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver?, tiene todo que ver, trata de la maldad intrínseca de las personas de esas personas que envenenan la mente de alguien joven pervirtiendo sus recuerdos y programándolo para que acabe con los seres que ama.

- No tenemos la culpa de lo que le hizo Snow - se defiende de nuevo el del trece

No le escucho y continuo - Va de las personas que cogen a una persona torturada y la envían de nuevo a matar a la mujer que más ama.

- ya le he dicho…

- Esa fue Coin, ya se lo dije antes ¿es que nadie me escuchó? - le corto - se aprovechó de mi tortura para intentar matar a Katniss, si hubiese sido tan consciente de ello como lo soy ahora la habría estrangulado yo mismo, y eso si habría sido premeditado.

Me siento cabreado en la silla mientras los jueces se enzarzan en una acalorada discusión, sé que los jueces del distrito doce y del once se encaran con los del dos y el trece pero los demás… no se están como expectantes, el ocho es el de Paylor... no creo que esté de acuerdo pero ahora tiene un importante cargo y seguramente la presionen desde el trece. Al menos he conseguido sembrar la duda en alguno de ellos. Miro a Aurelius y el palmea mi mano y asiente.

- Bien muchacho. Lo has hecho bien – mirándome se incorpora.

- Señores dice Aurelius - todo lo que pasó con Peeta y con Prim afectó profundamente a la señorita Everdeen, dudo mucho de que fuera capaz en su estado de elaborar un plan para eliminar a la presidenta

Oigo a Aurelius y asiento aunque sé que a nivel básico si existía ese plan, quizás no elaborado, solo como intuición Haymich y Katniss tramaron matar a Coin, pero en realidad no estoy mintiendo, no hubo premeditación, ellos no hablaron entre sí, no urdieron un plan. Katniss sencillamente se entregó, quería morir y no dejaría el mundo en manos de esa mujer.

Cuando el bullicio se calma todos vuelven a tomar asiento y yo me preparo para tantear su opinión, al final es el del trece quien habla y sé que esto no puede ser bueno para Kat, pero no importa, estoy aquí para salvarla y es lo que haré.

- Todo lo que nos ha contado nos parece muy trágico y muy triste pero era la presidenta fue asesinada ante todo Panem todo el mundo lo vio.

- Ahora he alcanzado mi límite, de escuchar estupideces - digo subiendo la voz, bien… será por las malas - no quieren entender que fue una ejecución justa.

- Donde la señorita Everdeen fue Juez jurado y verdugo - no podemos consentir que quede sin castigo, compréndalo - dice el juez del trece, mi mayor opositor.

- ¿Qué lo comprenda? - me rio delante de sus caras sorprendidas abandonando mi lugar tras la mesita, y camino hacia ellos a pasos contenidos, algunos incluso parecen recular como si me temieran, y francamente, hacen bien en temerme - ustedes son los que van comprender ahora mismo.

Tomo aire para hablar - He hablado de la guerra, de Katniss, de mi secuestro, de mi vida - digo llevando mi mano al pecho para señalar el corazón - solo para darles la oportunidad de ser honestos, justos y consecuentes pero no me dejan más alternativa que la que les voy a dar – ahora si van a saber cómo defiendo mi vida, porque eso es Katniss para mí.

- Katniss será declarada inocente - se oye un murmullo en la sala, y yo sigo sin hacer caso a sus protestas - hablen con el doctor Aurelius él les entregará las excusas pertinentes que ofrecer a la población arréglenlo como les dé la gana pero Katniss tiene que estar en el doce mañana a esta misma hora.

- Mellark - me dice el presidente del tribunal - eso suena como una amenaza.

- Se equivoca - comienzo falsamente calmado - no les estoy amenazando solo suena como lo que es UNA ORDEN y la van a acatar - exclamo mientras les veo removerse en sus sillas molestos y protestando - ¡SILENCIO! - grito, y todos se callan - digo que la acatarán y a cambio seré generoso y les permitiré mantener esta farsa de Coin heroína salvadora de Panem.

- Eso…

- Eso nada - le corto - y les diré porque, si Katniss Everdeen muere yo, ya no tendré una razón para vivir, y me importará menos que nada el futuro del país y de la gente que vive en él, saldré a la calle y contaré a todo el que quiera oírme la vergonzosa propuesta de Coin, tan cobarde para proponerla que además tenía obligar a los vencedores a declarar que lo propusieron ellos. Y de paso les contaré como trece hombres decidieron matar a su Sinsajo simplemente para ocultar esta verdad, que su nueva presidenta su adorada Coin no era más que un Snow con tetas, y créanme, la gente me escuchará… a la gente le gusta escucharme debe ser un don - termino con suficiencia.

Les he dejado sin habla, es la hora de bajar el telón todo está sobre la mesa el juego se acabó - Bien señores, solo deseo que su "nuevo gobierno" florezca sano sin la sombra de ninguna duda sobre él en cuanto a su parecido con el anterior "gobernante" - recalco las palabras que me interesan - ahora me voy, les dejo con Aurelius y sé que harán lo "correcto" - No puedo evitar decir una última cosa antes de salir - Por cierto señores esto ¡SI HA SIDO PREMEDITADO!, créanme, lo he preparado muy bien.

Me giro hacia la puerta y salgo sin apenas cojear, no me ha gustado amenazarles, pero era la única manera de salvar la vida de Kat. Cuando salgo de la sala me dirijo a mi habitación y espero al doctor Aurelius para saber que opción de "retiro" han decidido para Katniss, espero no tener que volver a intervenir, que Katniss sea libre, y que vuelva a casa, después ya veremos.

Entro en la recámara de Aurelius acaba de sentarse en su mecedora, debe estar agotado, ya es bastante mayor, y lo que le pedí requiere concentración, seguramente habrá sido una dura prueba para sus años.

- ¿Cómo ha salido todo? - pregunto de inmediato.

Abre un poco los parpados, y me mira desde debajo de sus grandes cejas, sus ojos marrones me miran con algo de chispa, como una broma. - Bien chico, Katniss salvará la vida por eso no tienes que preocuparte, ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera?, les diste si o si, pero tu novia está loca - Se adelanta un poco en su asiento para mirarme mientras apoya sus codos en las rodillas y se prepara para mi pregunta

- ¿Cómo loca? - pregunto - ¿a qué acuerdo ha llegado?

- Uno bastante conveniente para todos, ven siéntate conmigo te lo explicaré.

* * *

¿Qué os pareció Peeta? ¿Os lo habéis creído con este carácter? ¿Os gusta?

A mí me encanta, todo ese talento para hablar a las masas se estaba desperdiciando ¿no?..

Vale que trece jurados, no son una masa pero hay que "convencerles"

**Bss- Peetkat. Gracias a todos por leer**

** .94**muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando. **Akatniss91** igual me he salido del libro de madre y de todo pero es lo que me salió a mí de dentro, lo que yo quería leer.** Labluegirl.** Sip espero que os guste. **juliper22** Te deje para el final pero quiero decirte que tu comentario me ha halagado y asustado al mismo tiempo, si que comparto tu opinión para mi si el libro se narrase desde el punto de vista de Peeta borraría los demás personajes del mapa. Es mi personaje favorito y lo amo, desde cualquier punto de vista, solo espero hacerme merecedora de tal responsabilidad. Puede fallarme el estilo o la retórica, pero puedo asegurarte que pondré todo cuanto pueda dar.


	4. Locura y castigo

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

_**Y mi chico está preocupado, ¿a que va y les atiza?**_

* * *

_**Locura y castigo**_

Me siento en la silla más cercana, y el doctor se vuelve a recostar en la mecedora.

- A ver explíqueme lo de Katniss, ¿Cómo que está loca?, en qué consiste el acuerdo alcanzado, ella hizo lo correcto, se que quedamos en plantear la opción de que declarasen su inestabilidad pero ¿de ahí a loca?, no quiero que termine encerrada eso no entraba en la ecuación.

- Y yo no lo discuto, pero jovencito, has amenazado a todo un jurado cualificado y les has obligado a enfrentar las ordenes que traían de más altas esferas, ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar?, había que justificar el cambio de opinión, pero tranquilo su vida está a salvo no podrán tocarla

- Pero ¿Entonces?, ¿ha tenido que modificar mucho nuestra propuesta? - no estoy dispuesto a muchas concesiones pero mejor le dejaré hablar.

- ¡Entonces! Lo que tienes que entender es que les has acorralado, que este gobierno es muy joven y no podría soportar la carga de que la gente sepa que quien era su nuevo gobernante, podría haber sido como Snow, aunque muchos sí hubiesen sonreído ante la venganza de unos últimos juegos, les das miedo, saben que tienes armas poderosas y son muy conscientes de que estas dispuesto a utilizarlas todas y que sabrías hacerlo, pero tienes que hacer alguna concesión.

- Depende de donde tenga que ceder sabe perfectamente que hay cosas referentes a Katniss que no puedo aceptar, su bienestar es lo único que me preocupa, hay locuras y locuras y quien sabe lo que una declaración mal hecha o un diagnóstico determinado podrían traer consigo - me quedo pensativo, descifrando las palabras de Aurelius.

- Peeta ellos saben que tus amenazas no son en vano, eres uno de los amantes trágicos te declaraste ante todo Panem y además tu tortura es conocida, no al detalle pero eso solo lo terminaremos sabiendo tu y yo ¿cierto? - sonríe con perspicacia mientras asiento en su dirección - Temen el poder que tienes sobre la gente te aman, te amaron antes de la guerra, fuiste el único capaz de sublevar a los habitantes del mismísimo capitolio, ni siquiera un vencedor tan querido como Finnick Odair levanto ese tipo de amor en la gente. No pueden arriesgarse a que hables.

- Eso lo sé soy consciente de la información que poseo y la conclusión es… - hago una pausa esperando que me diga que ha pasado al final.

- Katniss será declarada loca, mentalmente inestable y seguirá tratamiento eso es lo que dirán.

- ¿Cómo tratamiento?, ¿de qué tipo de tratamiento estamos hablando?, no permitiré que sea tratada con electroshock, ni con pastillas que anulen su personalidad, ella está dolida y deprimida pero no loca, inestable quizás pero eso cambiará pronto en cuanto pueda volver a casa, solo me tiene a mí para entenderla para luchar por ella no puedo permitir que la cambien ella… no sería ella. - comienzo a alterarme y esto no es bueno.

- Tranquilo, de eso me he encargado yo, solo será de cara a la gente, ella seguirá su terapia igual que tu, todos entenderán su inestabilidad muchos luchan por mejorar sus vidas, han perdido a sus seres queridos y entienden de dolor, pero también necesitan saber que la persona que lo hizo estaba … completamente loca, es la imagen que debemos mantener no podemos permitir venganzas particulares, la gente que ha perdido alguien ha sufrido mucho, el nuevo gobierno podría dar la imagen de que todo vale, hay que evitar posibles represalias contra los supervivientes del capitolio.

- Lo sé, al fin y al cabo ellos también ayudaron con su descontento cuando nos llamaron para participar en los segundos juegos, pero que tengamos que pasar por locos para lavar su imagen no es justo - digo con amargura - ¡A mí no me queda nadie!, todos los míos han muerto en la guerra, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi padre o mis hermanos y mi madre… no estaba muy unido a ella pero demonios era mi familia, les arrasaron de un plumazo todo nuestro distrito fue arrasado.

- Te queda Katniss - dice el profesor mirándome calmado

- Ni eso, ella declarada loca no durará mucho aquí en capitolio…, y yo si no consigo curarme, ¿Qué destino nos aguarda?. Vernos cada poco detrás de un cristal, ¡Porque nos encerraran a los dos!, de por vida si no lo evito ahora, más tarde perderé ese poder la amenaza solo es válida ahora, después todo el mundo se irá acostumbrando y comenzarán a olvidar. En cuanto el nuevo gobierno se haga fuerte, dejara de temer mis palabras en cuanto se haga público que estamos "locos" perderé mi credibilidad y mi fuerza.

- Tranquilo Peeta eso no pasará, primero tu no serás declarado loco la gente sabe que fuiste torturado, es lo primero que hizo Paylor, encargarse de "lavar" tu imagen y has usado bien tus cartas, para cuando pase el tiempo los dos estaréis curados, además dependéis de mi supervisión y me encargaré de que así sea, todo estará firmado y me entregarán una copia sellada por testigos con la declaración de las intenciones de Coin y tu declaración de hoy se incluirá en los documentos yo lo depositaré todo en una caja de seguridad, vas a ser el protagonista de un secreto de estado.

Sonrío ante la eficacia en la negociación de este hombre - Uff, eso es una excelente noticia, lo consiguió sabía que podía ponerme en sus manos en ese sentido confío plenamente en usted, pero respecto a nosotros a Katniss y a mi ¿Puede asegurármelo?, que nos curaremos.

- Al noventa por ciento - asiente convencido.

- O sea que me queda un diez por ciento de probabilidades de que todo se vaya al garete, y entonces me encerraran, o peor no podre volver nunca con Kat… porque aunque esté libre no me imagino estando sin ella - medito pensativo un segundo - …bueno no seré agorero por el momento tengo que confiar en mí, y en mis posibilidades, tengo que aprender a controlarme avanzar, de ello depende también la recuperación de ella, lo sé.

- Peeta, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, vosotros…, tú eres fuerte, saldréis adelante, lo sé. Además ella volverá al doce, con Haymich, tal como planeamos. Te he hablado de la terapia pero aun no te lo he contado todo, les dije que no aceptarías que ella pasase ni un momento más encerrada en una celda que contarías todo, y negocié un nuevo pacto, espero que confíes en mí.

Asiento levemente, no esperaba menos de él, y sigo escuchando

- Su pena será el destierro, el exilio en el distrito doce, eso sí lo habíamos hablado tu y yo, su tratamiento será seguido por mí y no será necesaria su presencia la cubriré con el tratamiento telefónico hasta que tu estés en condiciones de volver, una vez allí ella tendrá que empezar a responder – hace una pausa antes de seguir - Para todo Panem, estará fuera de circulación, tendrá que someterse a terapia, pero con el control de su mentor fue suficiente para Paylor, nos apoyó en todo, ella solo necesitaba argumentos para oponerse a los representantes del distrito trece que solicitaban su muerte, los del dos y el uno ya sabes, la culpan de la rebelión, los demás se habían dejado convencer el doce y el once estaban solos, para defenderla. Tu amenaza fue providencial, pero no todos van a entenderlo, ellos son los representantes de sus distritos pero allí hay más gente, y eso nos ayudará para evitar posibles disturbios hemos conseguido que se marche antes tal como les ¿"ordenaste"? - sonríe con sarcasmo – pero se a que se refiere, eso lo usarán como una excusa más.

- Eso es genial, al menos, no estará encerrada, ni pastillas ni corrientes, puedo aceptarlo y creo que ella también cuando sea consciente - digo al fin tras reflexionar un poco - todo lo que conoce y todo lo que le queda está allí, su madre no va regresar con ella y nunca iría al cuatro.

- Lo sé, y además ella también cuenta con muchos amigos, en realidad no estoy seguro de si su muerte no hubiera provocado una nueva rebelión – se queda pensativo y enseguida sigue hablando – Aunque, tengo que advertirte algo Peeta, si te soy sincero no creo que esté preparada para irse me parece que… es muy frágil, en cuanto salga de aquí y entre en el doce nunca más podrá salir de allí, salvo permiso especial.

- Entiendo sus dudas pero Haymich la convencerá para el tratamiento, y… respecto a salir del doce, no creo que a ella le importe mucho dejar de viajar - se que su imagen volverá a ser utilizada, al igual que la mía, pareceremos un cuadro de "los desastres de la guerra" pero ¿Qué me importa mientras este a salvo?.

- No Peeta, no te engañes sólo una persona puede convencerla y se llama Katniss Everdeen.

- Ella lo hará, tiene que hacerlo – afirmo, necesito que lo haga quiero volver con ella y tener esa vida que siempre desee tener ahora vislumbro una esperanza donde antes no había nada.

- Sobre todo porque hay un chico cabezota que está empeñado en que despierte ¿no? –

Sonrío, levemente, estoy preocupado pero todos los que hablan conmigo me dan ánimos, todos piensan que yo puedo hacerla reaccionar. Bien pues si todos lo piensan yo lo sé pero necesito tiempo, tengo que estar sano sin eso no será posible ella tiene que aguantar.

- Profesor, quiero trabajar duro, quiero cualquier tratamiento experimental o no que se le ocurra, hipnosis, drogas lo que sea con tal de volver lo antes posible - Se que en este momento solo el tiempo es mi enemigo.

- jajaja, - se ríe de ese modo en que las personas mayores, se medio compadecen de los impulsivos jóvenes que les rodean - no será necesario tanto, Prim tuvo buenas ideas, en realidad cuando fuiste al campo de batalla habías mejorado mucho de no ser por qué Coin te mando allí - su mirada se ve sombría - con la esperanza de que acabases con Katniss, la habrías recibido en el distrito con los brazos abiertos, es posible que incluso hubieras evitado lo de Prim de estar aquí.

- Creo doctor que me ve con demasiados buenos ojos, no sé si habría podido hacer tanto – aun me duele la muerte de Prim, me siento en cierta forma como si les hubiera fallado a las dos, no supe o no pude protegerlas pero ¿Cómo podía adivinar lo que estaba tramando Coin.

- De algo estoy seguro todo habría sido muy distinto, pero ahora ya tenemos que dejar de pensar lo que pudo haber sido hay que creer en el futuro mejor.

- Bien, por donde empezamos.

- Pintura, jovencito, quiero tus recuerdos en la pared, y no quiero los buenos quiero los peores, quiero que los mires y te enfades, que los destroces si hace falta, quiero que patees rasgues y acuchilles esas imágenes, que saques toda tu rabia en cada uno de ellos. Acaba con los recuerdos falsos, aprende a reconocerlos, márcate una pauta, y cuando vuelvas con ella, crea recuerdos nuevos, tu mente será como un disco duro, hay que formatear y grabar de nuevo.

- Mis recuerdos - la nostalgia me invade - será duro.

- Más de lo que piensas, revivirás todo, pero será eficaz.

Un escalofrío me recorre al pensar que tendré que volver paso a paso a mis días en las celdas de Snow pero contesto con seguridad - Bien, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, ¿Cuándo empezamos?.

- Hemos empezado ya, cuando has ido aceptando la condena de Katniss, y sujetando tu muto al defenderla, enfrentándote a esos hombres usando lo que mejor sabes la palabra, sin una mejora de tu cerebro nunca habrías podido hacerlo, y lo hiciste por la chica que ves como un muto, eso es una mejora.

- Esta noche, descansa, o pinta, pero mañana, comenzarás a marcarte una rutina, ¿te gusta hornear?,.. ¡Pues hornea!, y después ¡pinta!, y después ¡pasea!.

Me quedo pensativo durante un rato después digo:

- Mi padre toda su vida trabajó en la panadería, comenzaré esa rutina, quiero reconstruirla cuando llegue al doce me siento bien cuando hago el pan, cuando creo decoraciones para los pasteles, me recuerda a Prim mirando tras mi cristal, se que a la gente le gusta verlos, les hará felices.

- ¿y después?

- Seguiré una vida más o menos normal, primero aquí, haré mi comida, recogeré mis cosas, aprenderé a vivir solo, me encanta leer, tomaré algunos viejos libros de la biblioteca del capitolio, leeré sobre historias antiguas y pintaré mis recuerdos cuando sienta que voy a estallar.

- Perfecto lo has entendido muy bien, eres el chico más listo que me he cruzado, si no aprendes a vivir solo primero, no podrás aprender a convivir con otros como hacías antes la guerra nos ha aislado mucho a todos y también está el que si no te vales por ti mismo en todo, no podrás ayudar a nadie más. Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy.

- Gracias doctor, por todo, siga intentando con Katniss, por favor, no se rinda, solo hasta que yo pueda estar con ella.

- Tranquilo, sois mi única prioridad. Que descanses.

- Igual – le deseo al profesor se le ve cansado, la verdad.

Me despido con la mano y marcho a mi habitación, sé que no podré dormir, en mis pesadillas pierdo a Katniss, cuando me despierto y ella no está conmigo, no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño, esta noche no será diferente a las demás.

A la mañana siguiente Aurelius me informa que el acuerdo está a salvo por fin puedo respirar, van a dejarnos en paz. Paso por el cuarto de Haymich y todo debe haber sido muy rápido, él ha partido, y Katniss con él, estarán a punto de llegar a lo que queda de nuestro distrito, solo espero que se encuentre bien.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y dedicarme vuestro tiempo espero que no os canséis de esperar a Katniss pero recordad es la historia de él.**_

_**Bsitos Peetkat**_

**Akatniss91 **me alegra que te guste, a mi también a veces me cuesta diferenciar con algunas historias que leo sobre todo las frases- Otra: cuando Peeta Mellark se queda sin palabras, estamos en un lío. **juliper22** que decirte… Pensamos parecido, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo mi historia guapísima, me encanta leer tus opiniones siempre, y no me importa si algún día me echas un "rapapolvo" gracias por escuchar mis ideas. **Guest,** gracias quien seas, espero que sigas leyendo**. labluegirl **gracias por decirme lo que piensas.** Ekishka **Seeeehhh, me mata con ese carácter.** lucianasalvatori94 **gracias x venir me alegra que te guste


	5. Terapia: Reconocimiento y eliminación

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Terapia: Reconocimiento y eliminación**_

* * *

Pasa el tiempo y estoy en la consulta del Doctor Aurelius, han pasado un mes desde el juicio pero en total hace bastante tiempo que no veo a Katniss, sé que está en el distrito doce y a salvo, aunque nunca pueda salir de allí, pero me preocupa saber que no sigue su terapia, habitualmente llamo a Haymich, no porque desconfíe de él si no porque Aurelius dice que Katniss no coge sus llamadas, y me inquieta que se encierre más en sí misma.

Marco el teléfono de su casa es medio día imagino que estará allí y espero que sobrio o me obligará a ir a patear su culo, aunque me lo prometiese, comprendo que dejarlo de pronto será tan difícil para él como para mí la terapia.

- ¿Diga? ¿Quién es? - pregunta con su voz rasposa

- Tu peor pesadilla, - contesto animado al oír a mi mentor parece estar sobrio.

- ¡AH! Peeta, hola - contesta pero hay un deje de desánimo en la voz.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto ansioso y sólo oigo el silencio al otro lado - Haym, contesta ¿pasa algo?

- Katniss, no me hace caso, no sé qué hacer con ella, al menos Sae consigue que coma algo, pero ya he pasado de la comprensión a casi el insulto, nos pasamos los pocos momentos que la veo discutiendo.

- Dios, aun no estoy preparado, Haym..., no puedo adelantar tanto mi vuelta tengo que estar lo más fuerte y controlado posible para poder ayudarla a ella - digo suplicante, se que sin lo que hago ahora con el profesor solo resultaré una carga para ella seré como un cero a la izquierda, mis ataques aun son fuertes, necesito control sobre ello todo el que pueda lograr.

- El otro día intenté apelar a su orgullo, intenté que al menos me odiara, le dije que nunca te merecería, así viviera cien años, que eras mejor que nosotros dos, que ojala rehicieras tu vida con alguien que realmente supiera lo que valías.

- ¿Qué dijo? - pregunté intrigado.

- Nada, eso es lo que me preocupa, antes reaccionaba a esas pullas, me gritaba e intentaba golpearme pero ahora,… nada.

- Tengo que volver - digo de inmediato.

- Espera tú necesitas quedarte, también tengo que velar por ti no pienso volver a abandonarte, déjame ver si con mi última baza- parece que una nueva alegría se le nota al hablar

- ¿Cuál es? – Estoy intrigado nunca se por donde me va a salir, en su forma amargada es más listo que yo… Pero… a su manera.

- La esperanza - susurra mi mentor con voz cansada

- No entiendo Haym - comienzo a ponerme nervioso por no hacer nada.

- Le diré la vedad ¡que uno de vosotros va a volver! - ahora hay firmeza en su voz.

- ¿Gale va a volver? - pregunto con miedo, yo estoy aquí encerrado si Haymich tiene esa información es porque Gale vuelve al distrito, ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho?

- No, tonto, eres tu quien volverá, yo no voy a decir cuando ni quien, si con eso no reacciona es que ninguno de los vivos que la rodean le importa, si eso pasa te llamaré – Estoy obsesionado con que Gale pueda cuidar de ella mejor que yo, ahora es muy vulnerable… ¿será capaz de perdonarle? Probablemente algún día pero… aun no.

- De acuerdo, pero no me mientas, no acepto mentiras en esto - mi voz suena con firmeza pero yo noto que el alivio vuelve a mi pecho, este tipo acabará conmigo - adiós, cuida de ella, y cuídate, Aurelius me espera.

Cuelgo el teléfono aun preocupado, pero lo único que puedo hacer es intentar recuperarme por mí y por ella.

Aun no puedo volver a verla y no quiero que Katniss me vea como en el trece cuando intenté matarla, cuando los recuerdos que implantaron en mi cabeza se apoderaron de mi impidiéndome distinguir la realidad de lo falso, no quiero hacerle daño, la añoro, la echo de menos más aún que a la pierna perdida, esa parte de mí que aún me duele y me causa picores como si siguiera en su sitio todavía.

Las primeras sesiones fueron muy duras, habíamos decidido probar todas las posibles terapias me sentaba frente al profesor y probamos con la hipnosis, tuvo que interrumpir el proceso varias veces pero tengo que hacerlo tengo que curarme lo antes posible.

- Bien Peeta estás preparado para nuestro siguiente intento - me pregunta Aurelius, hay dos agentes en la puerta por si se activa mi parte agresiva, era posible que pudiera romper las correas de seguridad que yo insistí en que me colocaran no quería herir a nadie de nuevo, mucho menos a la persona que tanto me estaba ayudando.

- Preparado digo - la voz de Aurelius comienza a relajarme hasta que entro en una especie de trance o un sueño suspendido donde no estoy despierto pero tampoco estoy dormido y oigo perfectamente sus ordenes en mi cabeza, tal como oí las de Snow en su día pero esta voz no hace que aparezcan brillos detrás de mis parpados cerrados, al contrario me calma.

- Peeta, quiero que regreses al día de tu cuarta sesión de tortura - agito la cabeza, no quiero volver allí, avanzo por un pasillo oscuro y alguien me sujeta por los brazos y me lleva en volandas arrastrando mis pies, lo que acaban de inyectarme me ha dejado sin fuerzas, al final del pasillo hay una puerta, lo sé porque sus bordes se recalcan con una luz blanca alrededor.

- Peeta tranquilo, estás a salvo estás conmigo, soy Aurelius, yo te acompañaré, lo que vas a ver solo es un recuerdo, no te dañará pero necesito que me lo hagas presente a mí, cuéntame lo que ves – en ese momento me incorporo, nadie me va arrastrar ahora tengo que enfrentarme a la verdad que se esconde en mi torturado cerebro.

La puerta del final del pasillo que aparece en mi mente se abre sin ruido, entro en la sala y me quedo de pié, misteriosamente mis fuerzas ha regresado, ¡claro! Yo no estoy aquí realmente –_** Aurelius**_ – hablo en voz alta.

- Dime, muchacho ¿Qué hay en esa habitación? – me obligo a mirar alrededor... todo está casi vacío salvo una pared más oscura sé que es una gran pantalla de proyección parecida a las que creaban ambiente en las habitaciones del capitolio y una enorme silla de metal con el respaldo muy alto veo algo más y se lo describo a Aurelius.

- _**Hay alguien conmigo, un joven rubio, atado a un sillón de metal está atado con correas en brazos y piernas la silla tiene el respaldo muy alto, no tiene fuerzas o está dormido, aunque su cabeza está inclinada en un ángulo muy raro, quizás esté muerto…**_ - hago una pausa mientras una figura con bata blanca y mascarilla se acerca al chico – _**Un… medico… se está acercando a él…**_ - vuelvo a callar y veo como lo sujeta con la espada recta en el sillón, despacio pero con firmeza ajusta unas correas alrededor de su frente y posiciona su cabeza sobre una especie de soporte que se adapta a su cuello para mantenerlo derecho en esa posición, tengo que apartar la vista, todo está empezando a tener un tenue resplandor no es como con Kat es angustia y presión en mis sienes - ¡_**Aurelius!, está atado y han fijado su cabeza y hombros a la silla para que no pueda cambiar la posición.**_

- ¿Le reconoces Peeta? - pregunta el profesor

- _**Aún no, tengo que dar la vuelta para ver bien su cara**_ - pero dudo y se nota en mi voz.

- Da la vuelta, es necesario saber quién es – no quiero pero sé que no me queda alternativa.

- _**De acuerdo - **_voy girando en torno al sillón hasta poder ver la cara de la persona que está allí atada - _**Aurelius estoy frente a él, pero… Dios mío, han colocado una especie de pinzas en sus párpados y no puede cerrar los ojos que ahora enfoca hacia el frente pero no me ve.**_

- No puede verte tranquilo – su voz me calma un poco los resplandores parecen disminuir.

- _**Pero él, está… desesperado… tiene miedo… está sufriendo demasiado y…. ¡Soy yo! Aurelius ¡Soy yo!** _– sé que estoy gritando me remuevo en el sillón de la consulta tratando de soltar mis manos mi corazón comienza a latir desaforadamente, cuando las luces se apagan y en los ojos de mi recuerdo se pinta el más extremo horror mezclado con un amor y un miedo terribles, su forma de mirar la pantalla me paraliza recuerdo lo que sentí y me relajo de golpe inquietando al doctor, con la inmensa tristeza que me entumece y me embarga aparto la mirada porque no necesito verlo lo tengo grabado sé lo que este pobre chico sintió, lo que yo sentí… Katniss mi amor, porque me mantuviste con vida para que ellos me atrapasen, porque no me mataste para evitarme sufrir…

- Peeta estás bien ¿Qué ves? -

-_** ….Le… me… obligan a ver imágenes** _- le digo, pero no estoy mirando a mi otro yo, tengo los ojos fijos en el suelo, ahora puedo elegir pero dentro de mi mente real estoy sumido en la pena más intensa se como deformaron cada uno de los bellos momentos que compartimos recuerdo su transformación y sigo hablando - _**este día es el de la entrevista con Caesar… estamos sentados juntos en el sillón** _– tiro un poco de las correas pero continuo - _**ella… deja de ser mi dulce chica deja de mirarme con amor y su rostro se contorsiona y deforma hasta no poder reconocerla …. Salta sobre Caesar sobre las cámaras está desgarrando sus cuellos…**_ - una vorágine de luces y brillos se forma como en un remolino, y algo se quema dentro de mi tengo que decírselo al profesor - _**son imágenes Aurelius, de ella, de Katniss, me ataca me rompe la piel me mira con odio como si… no sé si eso pasó en realidad y Snow me salvó como susurra esa voz al lado de mi oreja… y estoy sufriendo… y no puedo apartar los ojos ella es un animal, un muto, está matando a la gente que hay en la sala, a los niños, se da la vuelta y viene de nuevo hasta donde estoy yo …**_

- Tranquilo Peeta no puede hacerte nada, aguanta un poco más sigue hablando para mí estás seguro sólo recuerda, que nada te va a dañar -

Los brillos de mi cabeza se hacen más intensos, me oigo gritar, es como si arrancasen un trozo de mi carne en vivo hasta que estalla en una bola de fuego y se apaga - _**…Lo sé,**_ - digo quedamente - _**…lo sé**_ - el daño ya está hecho, ¡no otra vez!, el daño lo recibió el joven de la habitación y allí va a quedarse noto como una lágrima barre mi mejilla. Estoy cansado, pero al fin todo se esfumó.

- Bien Peeta relájate, el falso recuerdo del ataque en el paltó no te molestará más ahora, vas a despertar, y te encontrarás a salvo y relajado, recordarás todo pero no te hará daño nunca más - asiento levemente ya me encuentro mejor - a la cuenta de tres chasquearé mis dedos y despertarás… UNO… DOS… TRES… - chasquea los dedos - despierta Peeta abre los ojos despacio.

Lo hago y me encuentro tal como me dijo, tranquilo y relajado - Hola - digo y le sonrío para demostrar que estoy bien, siento mi mejilla húmeda pero no noto ninguna tensión.

- Bienvenido - me sonríe de vuelta - bien, ¿cómo te encuentras lo viste todo? ¿Qué pasó al final? ¿Qué te calmó?'

- Todo… he visto como cambiaban el recuerdo las imágenes que me hizo ver Snow, Aurelius me hablaban durante el "tratamiento" me contaban lo que Katniss había hecho y me decían que creyera en Snow… - pero ahora quiere saber algo más y se a que se refiere – en un momento dado un resplandor lleno mi cabeza todo brilló, el dolor ha sido enorme y todo se arremolino todo a mi alrededor hasta explotar como una bomba y todo volvió a ser oscuro.

- Bien, inducción imágenes y sonido – dice Aurelius pensativo – pero al menos hemos eliminado otro recuerdo implantado, no el de la tortura ese no podemos borrarlo porque fue real, sé que es duro pero lo que borramos es el recuerdo de una parte del muto de Katniss.

- Uno más - suspiro con algo de resignación - ¿cuanto queda? Este método es mucho más rápido

- No podemos saberlo, estuviste mucho tiempo en manos de Snow, y no sabemos la frecuencia con la que se realizaba la implantación de imágenes… , fue así obligándote a ver y a oir, y la mezcla del veneno… y probablemente combinado con la sugestión brutal a la que te sometieron – me mira sonriente – y par tu afirmación, si, este método es más rápido pero es mucho más duro, te obliga a recordar…

- Si, no lo recordaba debieron darme algo para que lo olvidara.

- Prim se dio cuenta enseguida de lo de las imágenes -

- Ella me enseñaba fotos todos los días y entre ellas mezclaba alagunas de Kat y me hablaba de los besos en la cueva de nuestras manos unidas en el desfile de tributos… de lo que se veía a kilómetros según ella, me hablaba de su amor pero yo no quería creer que Katniss me amase… me… abandonó.

- Es lo que intentaron que creyeras, lo primero que te implantaron y lo primero que Prim eliminó con su paciencia ¿Qué notabas al ver su foto?

- Como un chispazo eléctrico, brillo, me irritaba, odio desgarrador y miedo mucho miedo, luego las voces, te odia, te ha abandonado, no merece que la quieras es una asesina…. solía abrazar a Prim para apartarla de la foto, Como si la pudiese dañar.

- Luego siguió mezclando esas fotos con imágenes agradables y la sensación se calmó -

- Cierto - digo- el odio seguía presente pero ya no tenía el impulso irrefrenable de destrozarla, a veces sí pero alguna vez logre dominarme y actuar como un ser medianamente racional, las fotos de Katniss siempre se mezclaban con cosas sencillas, unas flores que en realidad eran cebollas – sonrío por el recuerdo – se que se las regalé, un diente de león deshaciéndose en el aire... pan… era curioso como el olor el sabor y ver el pan podía suavizar mis impulsos.

- Bueno, por hoy es suficiente, Peeta, esto va muy bien en unos meses podrás volver al distrito, al parecer, el que Prim trabajase tan pronto contigo con una terapia de imágenes evitó que se fijaran totalmente en ti, ahora tienes bastante sitio en tu "disco duro" - y me da un cariñoso capón en la cabeza - para crear nuevos recuerdos.

- Aurelius no sé si podré esperar tanto tiempo - le comento - hablé con Haymich, usted tenía razón solo ella misma puede convencerse para seguir la terapia, se está dejando morir como temíamos -

- No puedes irte ahora, es muy importante terminar, estamos en el buen camino solo unos meses más -

- ¿Qué podría pasar si no termino el tratamiento? - la pregunta es muy seria pero necesito saber todas las opciones para evaluar mi decisión.

- Pues,…realmente no lo sé quizás unos meses más serían suficientes para curarte totalmente pero… -

- Tampoco lo puede asegurar -

- Ya sabes que esta técnica de secuestro es nueva, por lo que vamos descubriendo se emplearon a fondo contigo, usaron la química y varios tipos de influencia mental… no tenemos de donde partir estamos dejándonos guiar por las intuiciones de una niña… aunque hay que reconocer que de momento va muy bien, en teoría cada vez que arrancamos un mal recuerdo tu mente recupera una especie de memoria primigenia en tu cerebro, y devuelve el recuerdo anterior que permanece en tu subconsciente pues nunca fue arrancado de allí-

- Pero esa era precisamente la sensación que yo tenía, como si me arrancasen parte de mí, la misma que he sentido al final de esta sesión -

- Era parte de la superposición de recuerdos falsos, por lo que me dices los falsos recuerdos hacen una falsa conexión con tus neuronas por eso se producen los brillos -

- O sea que, los puedo reconocer - sonrío como si hubiera descubierto el helado de chocolate - Aurelius practiquemos con eso, por favor, no puedo elegir entre mi cordura y la vida de Katniss.

El doctor sonríe ante mi optimismo - Bien muchacho te enseñaré la "técnica de eliminación", básicamente consiste en enfrentarte al miedo que te produce el recuerdo implantado concentrarte, buscar el origen y reconocerlo como falso.

- Uff - resoplo con los ojos como platos - usted cree que yo seré capaz.

- Más que capaz, tranquilo es menos complicado de lo que parece, pero aunque te lo enseñe estarás aquí tres meses, eliminaremos lo más agresivo. El resto será trabajo diario…

- Un mes profesor - insisto.

- Dos o no te enseño nada - dice cruzándose de brazos, y sé que no cederá.

- De acuerdo, ¡chantajista! - pero no puedo demorarme ni un día más.

- Perfecto - acepta con una sonrisa estrechando mi mano y pasando su brazo por mis hombros - te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, se que estás preocupado por ella, pero si tú no estás bien si no eres capaz de controlarte y enseñar a ella para ayudarte… porque tendrá que ayudarte si estáis juntos -

- Eso no es seguro que pase - digo algo dudoso.

- Pues te vendría bien, en fin de momento controlemos tus impulsos después ya veremos qué pasa, no adelantemos acontecimientos, ¿no?

Asiento - Tiene razón - no puedo dejarme decaer, tengo que ser de nuevo yo para que ella pueda venir a mí.

* * *

**Primero agradecer las Alertas ** - imagino que eso es bueno - no me acostumbro aun a la página - además me hace ilusion que vuestras lecturas habituales son Naruto o Glee o Harry Potter, perdonad si de memoria no recuerdo más. un besito a todas. _**Espero no haberme columpiado mucho con lo de la hipnosis Juliper22.** _

Bueno, casi estamos allí, preparando la vuelta. Por si nadie lo ha reconocido, me inspiré para la tortura en la "reeducación" de Alex, de su psicopatía violenta en la película "la naranja mecánica" de Kubrick es una gran película. Pero Alex se presenta voluntario para eludir la cárcel y es bombardeado por imágenes violentas después de que le inyecten un activador, no le dejan cerrar los ojos, y el fin es que desarrolle un rechazo falso a la violencia porque él sigue siendo como es pero cuando un pensamiento violento cruza por su cabeza le duele y le deja indefenso. No es capaz de reaccionar ni para defenderse… El proceso de Peeta sería al revés… le hacen agresivo frente a una persona le "cargan" para que reaccione ante ella es un arma y no lo puede evitar la cabeza le duele hasta que obedece el impulso como Alex…. intenté describir algo similar. Es como siempre imagine la tortura de Peeta.

Espero que os guste y no me abandonéis después de la charla que acabo de colaros…

Bss Peetkat.


	6. La Charla

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**La Charla**_

* * *

El tiempo pasa más lento de lo que debería mientras aprendo las técnicas del profesor, cada vez domino más el método para atajar mis ataques y cada  
vez son menos frecuentes, hacemos mucha terapia sobre todo de relajación, he notado que antes de tener un ataque recibo una especie de "avisos" en forma de brillos tras los párpados ligeros destellos de intensidad variable dependiendo del estimulo de si es sonoro o visual directo o indirecto. Los indirectos apenas me afectan y con la voz de Katniss prácticamente no tengo problema es solo al ver su imagen, aunque incluso eso ya no representa problemas, claro hablamos de sus vídeos y sus fotos, al principio los videos de los juegos si hacían saltar todas mis alarmas pero hay que reconocer que lo que esas cintas muestran son situaciones muy extremas y ahora el país está en paz, así que lo único que me queda es verla directamente.

La relajación que tengo que enseñar a Katniss es bastante sencilla su voz es preciosa, creo que solo con que cantase bastaría pero el profesor dice que fundamentalmente es necesario un tono suave que me apoye, mientras yo respiro despacio ensancho mis pulmones y dejo pasar el aire, como hago con el, siento como se hinchan hasta el máximo y como cuando voy soltando el aire mi estómago se contrae… después otra vez, mi cuerpo siempre parece adquirir un estado similar a una especie de ingravidez donde los sentidos se ralentizan y puedo oír el bombeo de mi corazón, mi mente se limpia de todo y vuelvo a ser como un lienzo en blanco un sitio donde poder pintar, dibujar nuevas o antiguas experiencias algo que quede grabado en mi cerebro para "contraatacar", esos recuerdos puede dármelos Katniss rellenando los que borraron los que no estoy seguro de que sean verdad.

El profesor me confiesa que he avanzado mucho de más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así no consigo convencerle para que me deje marchar antes.

- Un trato es un trato chico - a veces pienso que me llama así porque echa de menos haber tenido hijos.

- Pero profesor… - me quejo con tonillo que realmente me hace parecer el crio que físicamente soy, pero solo porque él me cae bien y sé que le hace gracia, le estoy tan agradecido por todo….

- Ni profesor, ni nada, y no me pongas ojitos… eso te funcionará con las chicas que no hacen más que perseguirte por los pasillos, pero conmigo no sirve - se ríe mientras me empuja dentro de la habitación donde nos reunimos para la terapia.

- No me fijo en ellas - digo algo avergonzado, la verdad es que últimamente he recibido bastantes propuestas para compartir cama, la verdad que he estado tentado de aceptar, pero más que nada porque me da vergüenza pensar que si vuelvo con Katniss no podré estar seguro de nada, y eso me desvela un poco, también estoy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar si llego a tener intimidad con ella, cómo reaccionará mi muto.

- Lo sé tonto, tu pensamiento siempre está en ella, pero últimamente tus lecturas se están volviendo más atrevidas ¿no? - siento como el fuego de la sangre de todo mi cuerpo se concentra en mis mejillas, puedo ser muy duro cuando defiendo lo que amo, pero… en este terreno… me siento un niño. - se que tienes preguntas Peeta puedo intentar resolver tus dudas cuenta, sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, incluso sobre sexo si quieres.

- Lo sé profesor solo que… todo esto no es costumbre para mí, ya sabe, no estaba previsto que sobreviviera a los juegos… - me quedo callado un momento recordando con tristeza las palabras de mi madre en el tren, al respecto de que por fin el distrito tenía posibilidades de tener un ganador, y sabía que no hablaba de mi - luego cuando ganamos todo se complicó más de lo debido y… resumiendo la famosa charla "padre/hijo" sobre estos temas nunca se produjo entre mi padre y yo.

- Peeta no tienes que avergonzarte por nada, es normal que te sientas perdido, vuestra adolescencia no ha sido la más tranquila ni propicia para este tipo de conversaciones o relaciones - la tranquilidad con la que habla el profesor me relaja y me atrevo a seguir hablando de lo que siento.

- Todo el mundo pensaba que Katniss y yo éramos una pareja.. ya sabe completa, que nuestra relación física llegó hasta el final, pero no es cierto, dormir abrazados nos ayudaba a superar nuestras pesadillas… y me gustaba besarla - sonrío con nostalgia al recordar esos besos, algunos de ellos tan apasionados que encendieron mi libido adolescente - pero para que mentir, yo la deseaba, todas las noches que pasamos juntos la desee como hombre, como el muchacho enamorado que era, pero… - y volví a sonreír al mirarle - tuve que conformarme con montones de duchas frías y algún que otro contacto "personal" - terminé estirándome en el sofá y pasando mis manos tras la cabeza, me encontraba extrañamente tranquilo, Aurelius era un profesional de la medicina y como tal me estaba escuchando aparte de mis traumas él era una especie de orientador para mí.

- Así que no eres ajeno a la masturbación, al menos conoces tu cuerpo … - parece dudar - Peeta debo preguntarte algo muy personal, no te ofendas pero…

- Pregunte, no pasa nada en algún momento tengo que hablar con alguien de mis dudas -

- Esto puede tener que ver con tu recuperación, ¿alguna vez, lo has hecho? , masturbarte pensando en Katniss después de atacarla en el distrito trece - asiento con algo de vergüenza - ¿Cómo te sentías al respecto?

- Pues no sé qué decirle, si lo he hecho - contesto sinceramente, a que ocultarlo si necesito su consejo - pocas veces lo hacía de forma consciente, mayormente sucedía mientras estaba dormido... soñaba con ella con sus besos con nosotros y me despertaba sudoroso y mojado -

- Sueños húmedos, pero ¿no te atacaba ni la temías en esos sueños? - pregunta curioso

- Nunca, ella era mi perfecta novia, muchos de los sueños eran sobre nuestra boda falsa, la luna de miel, nuestra primera vez... esas cosas, jamás sentí deseos de atacarla para otra cosa que no fuera hacerle el amor - ahora si sonrío medio tímido medio cómplice, la verdad es que esto no me está resultando tan difícil como al principio.

- Curioso… - murmura, en tono profesional - muy curioso, por lo visto tu muto actúa casi siempre frente a imágenes y estímulos visuales directos, no se centra en tu memoria más profunda.

- Cierto - convengo al caer yo también en la cuenta de ese detalle - pero tengo miedo porque cuando me siento ya sabe... atraído, deseoso de ella, se me acelera el pulso y parece que se me vaya a salir el corazón las sienes bombean sangre a mi cabeza, no sé si la excitación puedo liberar algo que la dañe -

- No estoy seguro, sinceramente, es como todo en tu caso eres especial - dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos -

- ¿especial? ¿En qué sentido? - pregunto

- Pues, verás nadie ha sido sometido que sepamos a este tipo de tortura así que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene cura, pero tu evolución y tu respuesta a la hipnosis y a la estimulación con imágenes es sorprendente, lo más probable es que sea duro y nunca desaparezca del todo, pero podrás controlarlo - vuelve a sonreír - creo que no tendrás problemas para responder sexualmente a la señorita Everdeen.

Sé que lo ha dicho sin segunda intención, solo para calmar mis dudas y de forma profesional, pero sé que mi cara está completamente encarnada. Y solo el saber que puedo llegar a tener ese contacto con Katniss hace que me hierva la sangre poniendo en peligro la integridad de mi imagen seria y madura con una erección. Gracias a dios consigo controlarme.

- Gracias Aurelius - digo sinceramente - pero eso está aún por ver.

- Yo confío en ti, plenamente, por cierto esos libros llévatelos, jajaja, no está mal que le eches un vistazo a la "teoría" antes de llegar a la práctica - otra vez este calor - y no le des tantas vueltas, eres un joven sano y enamorado, lo normal es lo que sientes no al revés.

- Jajaja, eso es mucho decir, pero gracias - digo con humor, un gran peso se me ha quitado de encima - es bueno saber que tengo un fan. Gracias por darme permiso, pero me los pensaba llevar igual, y alguna cosilla más que nadie parece reclamar. La semana que viene es el día, volveré al distrito.

- Considero que es algo pronto pero, ella te necesita, no ha cogido ninguna de mis llamadas, y eso se está poniendo peligros necesita tratamiento.

- Eso lo sé Haymich dice que reaccionó algo ante la noticia de que alguien volvería, el intuye bastante bien sus reacciones, cuando esté allí veremos qué pasa.

- Pero tu tómatelo con calma, la panadería está funcionando con lo básico Tom y Liam te ayudarán y tendrás que enseñarles lo que ellos no saben así comenzaras tu rutina.

- Esta usted en todo doctor - le digo sonriente levantándome para ir a cenar.

- Hago lo que puedo hijo, pero vosotros los jóvenes siempre sois tan impacientes - se levanta renqueante para acompañarme a la puerta - en fin Peeta yo entiendo tus motivos y de verdad que espero que ella te corresponda, te mereces ser feliz y si Katniss es la que consigue ese efecto, ¡a por ella!

- jajaja, es usted un caso doctor - a veces es como un chiquillo

- sí, ¡perdido! como todos los que hemos sobrevivido a esta guerra - comenta entristecido - venga intenta descansar y mañana no olvides terapia de pintura… vamos a intentar que vuelvas a casa lo mejor posible.

- De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces - digo despidiéndome estoy contento por haber hablado con él, le estoy muy agradecido por hacerme tan fácil todo este tema, con la sonrisa en los labios me voy a dormir, esa noche curiosamente conseguí hilvanar más de cuatro horas sin pesadillas, todo un logro para mí.

La semana siguiente pasa volando, pinto cuadros sin parar con mis pesadillas, allí está todo lo peor de mis días en la arena, incluso pinto los cuadros de lo que veo en mis sesiones de hipnosis, las de Katniss son cuadros llenos de brillos y luces deslumbrantes no son para nada naturales, cuando los miro empiezo a reconocer un poco lo que veo en mi cabeza y soy consciente de la diferencia entre las imágenes reales y esas , después me encierro con ellos y descargo toda mi rabia contras las telas de colores vivos que llaman a mi muto a aparecer y tomar mi cuerpo, y desgarro y rompo y me desahogo con ellas descargando toda mi frustración mi dolor y mi miedo.

Hemos decidido no suprimir el juego que inventamos con los demás soldados cuando Coin me incorporó a su batallón, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella con odio, menuda "heroína de Panem" está hecha la maldita, pero ya me da igual, en nuestras charlas pregunto cómo en aquella época ¿real? . Pero hay muchas cosas que él profesor no puede contestarme para eso necesitaré a Katniss.

He trabajado duro para recuperarme, las noticias que recibo de Haymich no son nada buenas, se está dejando morir, no sale, no hace nada, deambula como un fantasma, por la casa, Haymich a veces la visita, no más de lo necesario, solo come porque Sae la obliga, Dios cuanto tendré que agradecerle a esa mujer, solo la mecedora de su casa la sostiene, imagino sus pesadillas, ella siempre tuvo problemas con ellas, ahora con Prim muerta será mucho pero, le pedí a Haymich le dijo que uno de los dos iba a volver, y por lo visto su cara se iluminó un poco, pero eso fue hace semanas, ha vuelto a recaer.

Durante este tiempo ¿Pensaría en mí? ¿Me estaría esperando?, O fue por Gale por quien se alegró.

Aurelius, cree que necesitaría más terapia, pero ya no puedo arriesgarme más, ya no me queda en el mundo nadie salvo ella, ningún sitio en el mundo donde ir salvo el que fuera mi hogar, y si los pierdo… no puedo permitirme ese lujo.

Tengo todo preparado y recogido en un par de maletas, gruño un poco al levantar la que lleva los libros, luego dicen que el saber no ocupa lugar - pienso con sorna - pues mis maletas dicen lo contrario, y las diez cajas preparadas para que me las envíe el profesor igual, en fin siempre me gustó leer he encontrado libros antiguos y maravillosos que me gustaría enseñarle a ella, el último que he leído se llama "Los tres Mosqueteros" no sé muy bien que era un mosquetero para eso tengo que irme a otro libro, se llama "enciclopedia" pero por momentos deseé ser D'Artagnan, y haber tenido siempre lo que él tuvo esa amistad incondicional ese "Todos para uno y Uno para todos me emocionó de verdad". Tantas historias que quiero contarle en las noches de invierno… es genial que se me permita acceder a estos tesoros recuperados del pasado.

Me marcho, es suficiente, debo volver cumplí mi promesa y después de saber que es posible acercarme a ella sin dañarla, y que el doctor crea que seré capaz de controlarme, pero me pide paciencia, poco a poco, si he esperado tanto, ¿Qué más da un poco más? Lo haré bien, le dejaré acercarse, y cuando me dé la oportunidad, sabré aprovecharla. Voy a hacerla feliz, me prometo a mí mismo, si ella quiere…

Dios ¿Qué haré si me rechaza?, ¡No! No puedo permitirme pensar así, sé que ella me quiere, solo tiene que recordar, que verse a través de mis ojos, recordar como la amo, recordar cómo me ama, solo… recordar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias** a todos **por las alertas y comentarios y favoritos** espero que sigáis leyendo y diciéndome lo que os parece. **Muchos besos Peetkat. Bien como explicarlo, yo pienso que cuando Peeta vuelve al doce a buscarla lo peor ya ha pasado entonces puedo centrarme en cosas como sentimientos y demás charlas y relaciones con otra gente... no se para mí los ataques de Peeta pasan a segundo plano en esta fase de la historia no es que dejen de estar ahí pero su importancia es más alta en el desarrollo de Sinsajo no al final... o eso pienso yo... vermos que os parece  
**

**Anfitrite** muchas gracias por comentar me alegra poner palabras a tus dudas **labluegirl** gracias intento describir o escribir sobre cosas o que conozco o que me han inspirado libros o películas como en este caso **juliper22 ** eres muy generosa conmigo es cierto el termino sería terapia de regresión pero soy profana en la materia… gracias por decírmelo, no se que te parecerá este y la técnica de relajación es parecido a las técnicas de couching….**CarlaMellark **estoy muy contenta de que os guste la historia porque a mí me encanta.


	7. De vuelta al doce

_********__Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoliers_

* * *

_**De vuelta en el doce**_

Estoy nervioso, a partir de ahora tengo que extremar el control sobre mis reacciones, hasta que consiga acostumbrarme a este nuevo entorno, miro por la ventana intentando reconocer el distrito que dejamos atrás hace ya casi dos años, pero ya no hay nada que reconocer, grandes huecos se acumulan en algunas zonas donde la marca de la destrucción y el fuego siguen presentes, un poco más a delante el tren comienza a frenarse y puedo apreciar donde están las zonas que han empezado a reconstruirse, pequeñas pero sólidas casas de ladrillo se vislumbran detrás de los árboles que bordan la estación cuyo tejado de un vivo color rojo se encuentra completamente restaurado y se puede ver un gran reloj que marca las horas de la actividad ferroviaria.

El tren para en la estación, cuando bajo de mi vagón no creo que nadie me esté esperando, quizás Haymich pero no estoy seguro de que pueda llegar sin levantar las sospechas de Katniss, le he pedido que no lo haga, que la deje reflexionar, se que está hundida, se que ha tocado fondo, ahora tiene que levantarse pero tiene que ser ella misma quien quiera hacerlo.

El andén está casi vacío, algunas personas van llegando y son recibidas por sus familiares más cercanos conozco a algunos de ellos, imagino que quieren ayudar en la reconstrucción, puedo ver aquí y allá como las casas se van levantando poco a poco, los materiales de construcción se van repartiendo en los distritos y entre todos se reconstruyen las viviendas, ya puede apreciarse como el pueblo vuelve a surgir.

Tiro de mis maletas en dirección a mi casa de la aldea de los vencedores, estas casas más grandes que las demás se levantan aun majestuosas en el horizonte recortándose en el atardecer de suave color naranja que lo envuelve todo antes del ocaso, en mi camino puedo ver la nueva escuela, que está casi terminada, y en la plaza el antiguo quemador, que ahora se yergue en el centro del pueblo con sus muros grises y funcionales dándole un aire de gran mercado, como un centro comercial. No puedo resistir la curiosidad entrar y recorrer los escaparates con bastantes productos para ofrecer a la gente, todo está decorado conservando el color gris del hormigón con detalles en aluminio matizado.

Es un lugar bonito en su sencillez ya que en el centro una gran fuente y un vivero de plantas aportan el punto natural a todo el conjunto con enormes árboles que sobrepasan la hendidura central que se dejo abierta en el techo. Es un nuevo punto de reunión a lo lejos veo a Sae que me hace una seña con la mano, acercándose.

- Muchacho, gracias a Dios que has llegado, ya no sé qué hacer - me dice la mujer.

Sé que se refiere a ella - ¿Tan mal está?- pregunto consternado.

- Sencillamente, no está, no reacciona pasa horas, días completos sentada en esa vieja mecedora, mirando a la pared, intento que coma, de momento lo voy consiguiendo pero necesita algo necesita las ganas de vivir. Espero que no hayas llegado demasiado tarde.

- Sae sinceramente si hubiese vuelto antes… habría sido un peligro para ella, no se si aquí llegaron a saber algo de lo que me hizo… Snow.

- ¡Oh!, muchacho, no nos decían nada pero fue raro verte en televisión apoyando a ese maldito, mucho daño debió hacerte para que hablases a su favor, jamás creí que aquello fuera voluntario

- Bueno, eso ya es pasado me hizo ver cosas que no eran reales pero ahora puedo controlarme, a veces no del todo pero lo conseguiré… - la miro contrito - ya sabe tiempo y paciencia, tuve que adelantar mi regreso por las noticias de Haymich, por cierto ¿como está él? .

- Bien, ha ciudado de ella sin que se de cuenta pero seguro que ahora todo estará mejor. Esta noche ya no harás nada, descansa, te espera un duro trabajo, además dentro de poco - dice sonriendo - tendrás que trabajar, Haymich ordenó reconstruir la panadería, ahora ya tienes incluso ayudantes, pero tendrás que enseñarles a hacer algo más que pan.

Le dirijo una sonrisa algo cansada - ya me contó algo Aurelius es perfecto, seguir con mis pautas me vendrá bien, me mantendrá centrado y me ayudará a pensar como acercarme a ella, sin… dañarla -

- Sé que lo conseguirás, que descanses, Peeta - y se despide de mí - ¿sabes? Muchos dijeron que erais unos farsantes, que ese amor vuestro era una invención - sus palabras me dejan clavado en el sitio ella habla como si… - ¡Menuda tontería!, no había más que ver vuestras caras cuando os mirabais

Acaba de dejarme de piedra, sonrió dándole la razón, es cierto que tontos fuimos, todo el mundo viendo nuestro amor y nosotros obsesionados con fingir algo que estaba allí desde siempre - Lo intentaré Sae, lo intentaré -

Me despido con la mano y marcho a mi casa, todo está igual a como lo dejé, no enciendo las luces para no alertar de mi llegada, ¿para qué? Conozco esta casa como la palma de mi mano. Seguramente Sae la dejó preparada, en la habitación sabanas limpias, y en la otra mis cuadros cuidadosamente tapados. Aun quedan muchos por llegar éstos los hice para la gira de la victoria, levanto levemente uno de los paños y allí está ella mirándome desde la tela con sus ojos grises - Katniss… - murmuro sin poder evitar pasar mis dedos sobre el rostro plasmado en el lienzo.

Tomando de nuevo las maletas las llevo a mi habitación abriendo una de ellas para sacar la ropa y los utensilios más básicos y me pongo el pijama, ni siquiera tengo ganas de ducharme, abro la ventana y miro al exterior, hacia su ventana, no se oye nada, todo está a oscuras, pero sé que ella está ahí con la mirada clavada en la pared, y la mente dormida, para evitar las pesadillas. Mañana, Mañana la despertaré.

En la cocina tomo un vaso de leche y un ligero bocadillo que me han preparado, no tengo mucha hambre pero necesito reponer fuerzas el viaje ha sido largo. Termino y subo a la habitación.

Me acuesto entre las blancas sábanas y me siento huérfano de su cuerpo, de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, de su aliento en mi pecho, Preso de esa añoranza me sumo inquieto en un sueño de destellos, de mutos y de muerte, cuando despierto sobresaltado son las cuatro de la mañana, sé que no podré dormir más y me quedo allí tumbado, con la vista fija en la pared, el recuerdo de sus labios, de su último beso, el que me sacó de la locura en la que estaba a punto de caer, el que me dio esperanza, camino del capitolio, "no dejes que te lleve" me dijo... y ese beso fue el que me hizo tirar la pastilla de veneno en cuanto la vi marchar hacia el centro de la capital, me había separado de ellos separados sería mas dificl advertir nuestra presencia pero al final la seguí esperando protegerla y cuando vi a Prim caer bajo las bombas cuando mi piel y la piel de Katniss quedaron quemadas bajo la onda explosiva, lloré antes de la inconsciencia, no había podido hacer nada.

Pero ahora estamos aquí frente a la misión más importante que jamás he tenido, devolver la vida a mi amada, y con ello volver a vivir yo también.

Me levanto y me doy una ducha, el sol del amanecer ya asoma, algunas flores ya han comenzado a florecer y eso me da una idea. Me visto con una camisa blanca y un vaquero, botas y armado con una carretilla y una azada me acerco a la valla.

El bosque comienza a invadir el pueblo con múltiples flores, allí está lo que busco, tomo la azada y comienzo a sacar unos pequeños macizos de Prímulas blancas, cargo la carretilla y me dirijo al árbol que hay frente a su casa, comienzo a cavar haciendo un hueco para replantarlas, cuando ya tengo casi he terminado mi trabajo, oigo un murmullo ahogado.

- AH!- suena débil sé que es ella. Me vuelvo sonriente para ver su cara, mi mejor sonrisa no está preparada para lo que su dueño ve. El alma se me cae al suelo y el corazón se me cruza en la garganta, pero mantengo la sonrisa como si nada pasara.

Su cara es de enfado, me mira con extrañeza, primero a mí, luego a las plantas, y otra vez su cara cambia, está completamente desaliñada, lleva un pijama sucio y desgastado y está muy flaca, mucho más que cuando salimos de los primeros juegos, hay ojeras bajos sus ojos sé que no ha dormido mucho, se cómo son sus pesadillas - ¿habrá creído que eran rosas? -

Abre la boca para decir algo pero al final calla.

- Pensé que te gustaría - digo yo entonces para animarla

Vi iluminarse su mirada, un atisbo de luz en sus ojos no se de pronto igual que había venido salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-Katniss, Kat, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Qué pasa? - grité algo asustado, quizás, me equivoqué, quizás….. le recordaron demasiado a su hermana. Entonces ella me grita sin volverse.

- Nada Chico del pan, absolutamente nada malo - y desapareció en la casa, vamos cielo pensé reacciona.

Me quedé perplejo durante unos segundos pero después sonreí y terminé mi trabajo, alrededor del árbol, un gran macizo de Prímulas comenzaban a llenar el aire con su aroma. Las regué y me marché a casa, aún tenía que hacer, recoger, hacerme con suministros y conocer la panadería, quería empezar lo antes posible a trabajar.

Todo el mundo había hecho un gran trabajo, los hornos a pleno rendimiento, mis ayudantes esmerándose en hacer el pan, me coloque un delantal, ante sus miradas sorprendidas.

- ¿Pensabais que no vendría nunca chavales? - ellos sonrieron al oír como los llamaba, era casi un mocoso, con diecinueve años, ya había vivido más cosas que muchos de los chicos de mi edad y de la suya. Creo que podía darme el lujo de llamarles así.

- Bien Jefe, me devolvieron la sonrisa, tu mandas, "general". Me reí con ganas ante la broma. Y empecé a enseñarles cómo hacer panecillos con queso, son los favoritos de Katniss, no podría empezar por una lección distinta a esa.

Cuando por fin volví a mi casa Sae había dejado un plato de comida en mi mesa, con mi hogaza de pan, lo calenté un poco y casi me sentí en casa. Solo necesitaba a Katniss para sentirme completamente allí.

Cerca de la hora de dormir recibí una llamada, descolgué y oí la voz del doctor Aurelius al otro lado del auricular.

- Buenas noches Peeta

- Buenas noches doctor.

- Tengo buenas noticias, al menos, esperanzadoras, Katniss me llamó - dice quedando a la expectativa de mi reacción.

Un deje de alegría llenó mi cuerpo pero aun no podía cantar victoria - Aurelius, ¿ella está avanzando?

- Parece que sí de hecho tiene una idea, me parece una gran idea, pero… - se corta.

- Es mejor que me lo cuente ella ¿no? - es una pregunta de la que se la respuesta.

- Exacto, tienes que saber por ella lo que está pensando, además ya sabes ella es mi paciente, solo es "secreto profesional" -

- Bien - sonreí - dejaremos que mi niña, salga del cascarón y se atreva a contarme -

- Veo que entiendes perfectamente el quid de la cuestión, pero el primer paso esta dado, suerte muchacho, ah y por si te lo preguntas, yo creo que no eres tan peligroso como tú piensas, digo… para ella. Buenas noches Peeta. Y colgó.

Me dejó mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano sin saber muy bien que podría estar planeando Katniss que implicaba el que yo no tuviera que ser peligroso para ella. En fin, lo sabría a su debido tiempo. Tomé las cosas de la mesa, lo lavé todo un poco y subí a la habitación dormí profundamente por el cansancio pero como siempre mis pesadillas me despertaron una tregua de tres horas - No está mal - murmuré. Supe que mi sueño no volvería, me levanté y encendí la luz de la habitación donde guardaba mis cuadros y me senté indolente en el taburete situado frente al caballete de pintor.

Decidí pintar un retrato de la hermana perdida de Katniss en el que pudiera recoger todo lo que sentí cuando me cuidaba la añoranza que siento por cómo me trató, una forma de agradecerle todo el empeño que puso en cuidarme y su plena confianza en que haría feliz a su hermana pese a todas las torturas y a todos los sufrimientos. Ella fue mi inspiración.

Utilizo acuarelas líquidas con colores más brillantes que las convencionales, para plasmar el tono de su pelo, sus ojos tiernos y azules de un color más claro incluso que los míos, y su eterna y perpetua sonrisa en su boca color cereza. El resultado es una imagen muy difuminada y etérea que le da un aire de irrealidad, como si nunca hubiera existido porque su alma era demasiado buena para el mundo en el que vivimos. Solté el color con los distintos pinceles, y degradé con agua, algunas zonas las reservé en blanco sin humedecer ni aplicar color para crear después un ramillete de Prímulas que descansaba en sus manos.

En una esquina, justo al lado de mi firma, dibujé un diente de león, porque igual que un día Katniss me contó como yo lo había sido para ella, Prim lo fue para mí, la primera flor en el oscuro hormiguero que era el refugio subterráneo del distrito trece, dándome esperanzas aun entre las tinieblas en las que me encontraba.

Me levanté para contemplar en perspectiva el cuadro y me sentí satisfecho, comenzaba a amanecer en mi ventana, con ese color tan parecido al del atardecer… mi vista fija en la casa de enfrente, viéndola levantarse a través del cristal.

* * *

**Muchas gracias** a todos **por las alertas y comentarios y favoritos** espero que sigáis leyendo y diciéndome lo que os parece. Muchos besos Peetkat.

* * *

**Katri** si Peeta es así, ante todo amor sin condiciones.**Aiko1504** en realidad para mí Peeta siempre es más maduro de la edad que tiene, es de esos niños que muy pronto perciben lo que está bien o mal, es sensible al dolor de los demás... desde muy pequeño. Katniss está demasiado ocupada con sobrevivir para crecer realmente, eso me parece a mi. **juliper22 **y a ti que te voy a decir, cada vez veo que hay un comentario tuyo se me hace un nudo en la barriga hasta poder leerlo.  
Muchas gracias por todos tus consejos alguno ya lo he seguido pero seguro sigo más, aunque ahora me está quedando como muy nostalgico, espero que en algun momento canmbie pero hay varios capitulos hasta que eso pase. Espero que os siga gustando leerme.


	8. El libro de Katniss y el trabajo de Peet

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**El libro de Katniss y el trabajo de Peet**_

No he dormido mucho esta noche pero tampoco lo echo de menos, me ducho y salgo de casa sin desayunar, me tomaré algo en el trabajo, ahora puedo tomar algo recién hecho, ya soy mi propio jefe, no es como antes de los juegos donde solo comíamos lo que no se podía vender. Me paro un segundo en la puerta, algunas luces encendidas y el movimiento que percibo en casa de Katniss, me dicen que ya se ha levantado, seguramente irá a cazar, una sonrisa cruza mi cara, eso es bueno.

Dirijo mis pasos tranquilamente hasta la panadería, disfrutando del corto paseo que hay hasta llegar, a estas horas el ambiente es fresco pero eso me ayuda a despejarme, Tom y Liam ya han abierto y encendido los hornos, entro saludando y me coloco el delantal, de inmediato me pongo a preparar los ingredientes para hacer el pan, y a pesar la harina preparo la levadura, el agua y la sal, al cabo de un rato cuando tengo la masa terminada para cortarla la campanita de la tienda me sobresalta, salgo inmediatamente a la zona de despacho para ver quien ha entrado.

La preciosa cara de Katniss asoma cuidadosa por la puerta, está tan delgada que se marcan sus pómulos, no obstante puedo percibir un nuevo brillo en su mirada que le aporta una vida que ayer casi no parecía tener, incluso esboza una sonrisa que casi no recordaba, sigue llevando la vieja cazadora de su padre no sé cómo puede haberla conservado después de todo lo que pasó.

- Katniss ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - pregunto aun con tono neutro, no quiero que piense que la estaba esperando, aunque bien sabe Dios qué es así, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber los detalles de su conversación con el doctor.

- Voy a cazar al bosque, pero antes tengo algo que pedirte - contesta ella entrando por fin, y plantándose delante de mí sin poder evitar mirarse las puntas de los zapatos, imagino que está pensando cómo empezar, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos así frente a frente y sobre todo no tengo ganas de matarla, lo que es bueno… muy bueno diría yo.

La miro con precaución, esperando oír que tiene que decirme, como Aurelius me advirtió tengo que dejar que ella de los pasos, así que cuando hablo mi tono es serio.

- ¿Qué quieres Kat? - intento que en mis ojos no se refleje la ansiedad que siento por la expectativa de lo que ella pueda decirme.

- He tenido una idea, es sobre escribir un libro, sobre todo lo que pasó, sobre la gente que conocimos, todo. Para recordarlos - dice al fin, me está mirando desde esas ventanas que ahora son sus ojos grises que tanto tiempo llevaban empañados por el dolor, ahora parecen cristal de espejo animado por la chispa que vuelve a vislumbrarse en su interior, y mi corazón late más fuerte porque en el fondo estoy seguro de que lo he provocado yo.

Eso era, me sorprende su idea y según la va desgranando me interesa más y me emociono, ella se va animando y sé que esa emoción trasciende mis ojos y ella lo nota. Pero tengo dudas, por eso era tan importante que yo estuviese bien que fuera capaz de controlarme, puedo mirarla sin sufrir ataque pero un contacto prolongado… no se qué efecto puede causar, a pesar de todas lo que me pudiera decir el profesor.

- ¿Y Aurelius dice que es seguro? - esa duda no sé si alguna vez me abandonará, a pesar de toda mi terapia de toda la confianza que he adquirido en mi control durante estos meses junto a la persona que nos tiene que supervisar, ahora soy plenamente consciente de la complejidad de la tortura que aplicaron en mí en el Capitolio, lo difícil que será arrancar esas falsas imágenes de mi cerebro, probablemente nunca lo consiga del todo pero...

- ¿Hacer un libro? ¿Cómo no va a ser seguro? - contesta ella eludiendo la verdadera cuestión, lo que me da pistas de porque ha venido ella elude el peligro para poder acercarse a mí, la llama de mi optimismo brilla con un poquito más de fuerza en ese instante.

- Katniss, ya sabes a que me refiero - le ruego, ella mira al suelo y sigue hablando, es cosa mía o ¿quiere compartirlo conmigo a toda costa?, al fin y al cabo es algo que sufrimos los dos.

- Yo creo que lo es, Peeta, y sé que tú nunca me harías daño - ahora si encara la cuestión, mirándome con ojos esperanzados, que calientan suavemente mi corazón ella me necesita de nuevo y yo como siempre no seré capaz de decirle que no, pero decido poner otra prueba, para comprobar hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar.

- ¡Si claro!, será porque no lo he intentado, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan convencida de ello?, cuando ni siquiera puedo estarlo yo - insisto aún, tiene que estarlo para darme la fuerza que en ese momento me está empezando a faltar.

- Peeta, en esta vida no hay nada seguro, pero por ti estoy dispuesta arriesgarme, y si Aurelius cree que lo es, tengo que confiar en él - su voz denota tanta seguridad, que me hace sonreír, ella quiere arriesgarse por mí y conmigo sé que estoy en el camino correcto, tengo que contenerme para no abrazarla, para dejarla avanzar por sí misma, pero es tan difícil controlar mi emoción.

- Lo haré, por ti, por mí, por nosotros, y por la gente que hemos conocido y merece que la recuerden. ¿Cuándo empezamos? - al fin contesto a su pregunta, intentando no cogerla en brazos y llevarla a casa para comenzar ya mismo, su idea también me gusta, y no quiero que la olvide, las personas que murieron merecen ser recordadas porque entre todos dimos lugar a una llama que incendió el mundo tal como lo conocíamos, y ahora ese mundo como un Fenix quiere resurgir de sus cenizas y de nuevo se está levantando, hay que recordar la historia y a la gente que lo hizo posible, me parece algo importante, algo que además nos puede unir.

- No sé, mañana llegan los materiales que me prometió el doctor, ¿nos vemos en la cena? – me pregunta algo ansiosa aunque intenta contener su emoción, espero que no sea precipitado pero en el fondo se que no lo es deseo que no lo sea.

- En la cena entonces - estoy feliz, aunque algo preocupado, hace mucho que no compartimos habitación aunque sólo sea para cenar y ¡qué demonios! la deseo tengo tantas ganas de abrazarla por fin que no se si mi cerebro será capaz de superar esta nueva prueba, intento calmar mi nerviosismo con una broma - pero, deja que Sae cocine, no quiero arriesgarme a un dolor de barriga.

Ella sonríe, y me ilumina el alma, me saca la lengua como una niña y se marcha a cazar, yo me quedo plantado delante del mostrador, con una boba sonrisa en mis labios.

- Peeta - oigo a Tom detrás de mí.

- ¿Si? - pregunto algo atontado aún.

- Vamos la masa está hecha, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- pregunta riendo, parece que te vino a ver Papa Noel.

Me río de su ocurrencia - No exactamente, pero algún regalo si entró por la puerta hace un momento - digo yo.

- Ja, ja, ja, Pues debe ser un regalo fantástico, porque se te ha quedado cara de no poder esperar abrir la caja - ríe divertido.

- Ni te lo imaginas - contesto yo, aunque Tom y Liam vienen del distrito once, me caen bien, me recuerdan bastante a mis hermanos con la diferencia de que para ellos soy una especie de "héroe nacional" y aunque son algunos años mayores que yo me tratan con un respeto inusitado para alguien de mi edad, pero claro… mi edad física no es la misma que cargo por dentro, en algunos sentidos ellos son más inocentes que yo, aun habiendo pasado por una guerra.

El resto del día pasa lentamente, tengo que ver a Haymich, necesito contárselo a alguien, no se siquiera si podré esperar. Entre los tres terminamos enseguida de hacer el pan para la venta, aunque tengo muy claro que nadie pasará hambre si yo lo puedo evitar.

Cuando termino de colocar lo que hemos horneado puedo ver que hay una mujer joven en la calle mirando el escaparate, está algo desaliñada, no hace ademán de pasar. Sin perder el tiempo abro la puerta y le pregunto.

- ¿Necesita algo señora?, no quiere entrar.

Ella duda un momento y al final responde - No gracias joven - pero su mirada se desvía de mis ojos como sintiendo vergüenza por estar allí.

Me acerco a ella, está triste, no puedo ver a la gente sufrir - Vamos acompáñeme dentro, seguro que tendremos algo que le guste - intuyo que no tiene dinero para comprar nada, pero sé que necesita algo y tiene que decirme que es.

- No, no de verdad - intenta marcharse, pero la retengo cogiéndola suavemente del brazo.

- Por favor - le pido - entre conmigo, no puede marcharse así.

- No tengo dinero - admite insistiendo en irse.

- Lo sé, no importa - le sonrío - Vamos entre, cuénteme.

Entramos en la panadería y nos acercamos al mostrador

- Ahora dígame - le digo colocándome frente a ella - ¿Qué es eso que la tiene tan triste?.

- Pues - ella se sonroja por la vergüenza - mi nombre es Mary, y acabamos de volver al distrito, bueno en realidad mi marido vivía aquí, llevamos poco tiempo y aunque el ya tiene trabajo aún no ha recibido su salario.

- Puede llevarse el pan hasta que lo tenga no importa - la corto yo, no permitiré que pasen sin pan para alimentarse.

- No es eso - sonríe levemente - tenemos la asignación familiar del Estado, para ir tirando hasta que podamos ponernos al día, en poco tiempo todo mejorará. Pero… - Se queda pensando, si decírmelo.

- Vamos - la animo - lo peor ya está dicho ¿no? - Esbozo una gran sonrisa para tranquilizarla y eso parece aportarle confianza.

- Cierto - contesta de vuelta - es solo mi hijo, Peter, hoy es su cumpleaños, y hubiese querido comprarle un pastelito, alguna cosa que haga que su cumpleaños en este distrito sea especial.

- Pues vaya problema - digo muy serio masajeándome el mentón aunque solo estoy bromeando, ella me mira confundida - No podemos dejar que Peter se quede sin pastel, ¿no? - ensancho la sonrisa en mi cara y ella casi se sonroja de felicidad.

- En ¿serio? - pregunta anonadada.

- ¿Acaso me ves reír? - pregunto tontamente - bueno, sí, me estoy riendo pero no es ninguna broma, solo que aún no tenemos tartas si no le haría una especial, tengo panecillos de queso, no es muy original pero creo que con un poco de glaseado y algo de nata pueden quedar estupendos -

- ¡Oh! Sería fantástico, pero como dije no puedo pagarte - su cara ha pasado de la tristeza a la completa felicidad y otra vez se puso triste, cosa que me admira y me hace gracia porque fue en cuestión de unos segundos, cuantas emociones contienen las personas, nunca dejaré de asombrarme.

- Tranquila será mi regalo para Peter, yo también acabo de regresar, espera aquí - entro en la cocina y preparo cuatro panecillos recién hechos en un molde, hay azúcar de colores para glasear, una franja de azúcar coloreado naranja, otra azul, verde y amarilla, unen entre sí los panecillos, y al fin una cinta color violeta alrededor del conjunto. Lo dejo enfriar un poco, quito el molde y pongo el nuevo pastel encima de una pequeña bandeja de postre. Si todo fuera tan fácil como esto, he tardado quince minutos, pero haré feliz a una familia entera por horas o incluso años cuando recuerden su primer pastel en el distrito doce.

- ¡Aquí está! - exclamo saliendo a la zona de venta, portando el dulce regalo.

- Es precioso - dice ella con una sonrisa.

- Espera, un detalle - voy a por la manga pastelera y pongo adornos con nata, y una guinda en el centro - siento que no pueda ser mejor, pero el año que viene avísame con tiempo y le prepararé una bonita tarta.

- Muchas gracias, es el pastel más bonito que he visto en mi vida, pero te pagaré el mes próximo - y hay tal agradecimiento en sus ojos que casi no puedo contestar.

- Ni se os ocurra, necesitareis todo para empezar, además es un regalo, disfrutadlo - le digo abriéndole la puerta.

Ella sale con la felicidad marcada en su cara, se la ve mucho más bonita, me mira dudando - vete y no digas nada - le pido y empujo levemente su brazo. Ella se vuelve, deja un beso en mi mejilla y se va, con el improvisado pastel en sus manos.

El día de trabajo termina y me voy a casa, y como un poco y por fin puedo terminar de retocar la acuarela del retrato de Prim concentrándome en los detalles hasta caer la noche, ceno algo ligero, me ducho y me voy a dormir, sorprendentemente las pesadillas no me despiertan mis sueños son sobre la sonrisa de un niño que esta noche también dormirá feliz.

El pago del pastel es muy generoso, una noche tranquila al fin, las pesadillas habituales son sustituidas por imágenes de niños jugando en la Pradera al salir del colegio parece que ninguna preocupación les afecta, un niño rubio de grandes ojos azules está en medio soplando las velas de una tarta, y una niña de trenzas castañas y ojos grises con un bonito vestido rojo, se levanta sonriente para cantarle el cumpleaños Feliz, cuando termina se acerca al niño y le besa en la mejilla poniéndole colorado pero sé que está contento, mi yo con doce años está radiante y el sol brilla y ellos giran tomados de las manos con los pies descalzos sobre la verde hierba, esta noche soy el dueño de mis sueños y no el esclavo de mis pesadillas.

* * *

_**Bien mi Peeta querido y adorado haciéndose amar otra vez, es lo más o no es lo más**_

_**M****uchas gracias a todos los que os habeis fijado en mi historia y me regaláis vuestro tiempo leyendo y comentando, gracias por los avisos y favoritos también. Besitos Peetkat**_

**Katri,** Pues siento desilusionarte, pero es un final alternativo a Sinsajo aunque varíen cosas y no sé realmente si habrá alguna otra pareja relevante, porque en realidad la idea surgió solo para ellos pero de la primera idea hasta aquí he variado tantas cosas que nunca se sabe… aunque si hubiera episodios de otras parejas no serían muy largos… Sorry.** labluegirl **que decir… pues es el carácter que yo le imagino a Peeta yo siempre suelo pensar en Katniss como un transmisor… alguien que un poco se deja llevar, que no participa en la rebelión de forma consciente… y voluntaria se deja llevar demasiado por las circunstancias, Peeta marca diferencias siempre en todos sus actos y palabras siempre encuentras una consecuencia… le adoro**. juliper22 **si pobrecito el susto que debió llevarse… a ti no tengo mucho más que decirte porque adoro tus comentarios y tus charlas eres maravillosa y me ayudas un montón. Muchas gracias wapa, espero que te guste la historia y no me tengas que dar una colleja en algún momento por chapuzas…. XD. Me esforzaré.


	9. Tenemos una cita

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Tenemos una cita  
**_

Me despierto sin sobresalto después del sueño reparador, sonrío al pensar en mi "cita" de esta noche y en Peter y su pastel, y la sonrisa me inunda la cara al recordar el sueño que tuve anoche, Peeta y Katniss nunca ocurrió pero es un bonito recuerdo falso para buscar al dormir. Me voy al baño y me lavo la cara, me afeito y me peino un poco con los dedos, me pongo unos vaqueros, un suéter y mis botas. Bajo a la cocina y me tomo rápido un vaso de leche, esta noche ceno con Katniss, pero he decidido darle una sorpresa. Busco en el cajón de la cómoda las llaves de su casa, creo que aún conservo la copia y me voy a la panadería donde Tom y Liam acaban de llegar, les saludo y me pongo a mi tarea de preparar los ingredientes que necesito colocando todo en una bolsa.

- Chicos lo siento hoy tendréis que empezar sin mí - les digo caminando hacia la puerta.

- Tranquilo jefe - me dice Liam - a ella le gustará desayunar esos bollos que preparas, nadie puede resistirlos - y cruza una mirada divertida con Tom, la verdad es que todo el mundo conoce nuestra historia así que… me lo tomo con tranquilidad.

Niego con la cabeza pero sonrío, ¡Dios somos más famosos que Romeo y Julieta!, un viejo libro que leí, por lo visto era muy famoso - Eso espero - le contesto y salgo a la calle sin mirar atrás pero antes de que la puerta se cierre puedo oír a Tom.

- Espero que esa chica, aprecie de verdad lo que tiene, Peeta me inspira, algún día cuando tenga novia intentaré tratarla igual - no sé lo que contesta Liam porque la puerta ya se cerró.

Deshago el camino hacia la aldea del los vencedores y ni siquiera necesito probar la llave, giro la manilla y la entrada se abre casi sin empujar ¡por Dios! Esta chica tiene que aprender a cerrar las puertas, pienso para mí, entro en a casa y voy a la cocina, es como estar en mi propia casa, solo que la de Katniss es un poco mayor. Extiendo todo en la gran mesa de madera y comienzo a preparar el desayuno, al menos parece que Sae, se ha encargado de reponer provisiones porque en la nevera hay queso y huevos, en el armario encuentro café, preparo una gran cafetera, por si quiere tomar a lo largo del día, es raro que ella se ponga a hacer nada en la cocina, ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca la vi hacer nada salvo calentar agua, y bueno en los juegos preparar y conservar la caza, eso sí lo hace fenomenal pero sería divertido compartir algún día ese espacio y cocinar algo entre los dos.

Arriba en las habitaciones comienzan a oírse leves ruidos, unos pasos suaves en las tablas del suelo y el agua de la ducha que cae. Las tuberías chirrían un poco, oigo como Katniss, revuelve algunos cajones, y yo sigo a mi faena. Cuando baja los bollos y el café están preparados.

Suenan muy tenues sus pasos lentos en la escalera y asoma en la puerta de la cocina, lleva el pelo recogido en una trenza y está muy delgada, pero se la ve mejor, se la nota sorprendida seguro que no esperaba encontrarme aquí veamos si no he metido la pata y me he anticipado tontamente, pero necesitaba verla, asegurarme de que vuelve a comer y a levantarse, comprobar ese nuevo ánimo por vivir que creí atisbar ayer.

- ¿Hola? - Saluda quedamente - ¿cuándo has llegado? - La pregunta no es ¿Qué haces aquí? Sino que cuando llegué, estoy casi seguro de que me esperaba si no hoy, otro día ella sabía que iba a venir.

- Hola - saludo de vuelta y respondo a su pregunta - llegué hace un rato, por cierto ¿no has pensado en cerrar esa puerta?... - dudo un momento antes de seguir y después me aparto un poco para mostrarle lo que preparé con todo mi cariño, para ella - creí que te apetecería un buen desayuno, quiero que te tomes el café y te pongas en marcha, me parece que no has estado alimentándote demasiado bien estos meses - le digo colocando delante de ella la taza, un bollo y un plato de huevos revueltos, tranquilo Peeta, no le des órdenes no quiero que haga algo brusco que me pueda exaltar.

- Tienes razón, en las dos cosas me apetece desayunar y todo huele tan bien… y sí quizás tengo que aprender a cerrar la puerta, pero… por otro lado si lo hubiera hecho ahora no podría estar tomando este maravilloso desayuno - tengo ¿razón?, no puedo creerlo, hay alegría en su voz y eso que asoma en su sonrisa es ¿un deje de picardía? - Muchas gracias, Peeta eres un sol -

- A mi no puedes cerrarme la puerta, ¿olvidas que me dejaste una llave? - sonrío y le enseño la copia que lleva en el bolsillo, y que fue eso ¿un sol? Ella es mi luna sí seré su sol si ella me deja, ahora parece no recordar que me dio una copia de la llave, así que le digo lo que aun recuerdo - la tengo desde que volvimos de los primeros juegos, ¿te acuerdas?

- Errr, si claro, solo no creí que aun la conservarías - ahora está algo confundida, es raro que ambos conservemos cosas anteriores a la guerra, ella la chaqueta de su padre y yo... la llave de su casa, una rápida pregunta pasa por mi cabeza ¿guardará la perla también?, pienso averiguarlo pero… después.

- Pues sí, ya ves lo guardo todo - las llaves y todo lo que me has dado pienso y realmente me gustaría decirlo en alto me gustaría decirle mucho más todo lo que guardo de ella y Snow no pudo robarme… tus besos, tus caricias en la arena, las noches en el tren quiero decírselo, ella me está mirando pero al final continuo hablando de otra cosa aún no… comencemos con su "terapia"… - y por cierto no me des las gracias, quiero que estés fuerte y despejada para escribir se piensa mejor con un buen desayuno, esta noche quiero ver algo del trabajo que vamos a hacer.

- No te preocupes, trabajaré toda la mañana, y espero enseñarte algún bosquejo después de la cena - me segura, y noto su determinación esto es importante para ella y para mí sus ojos brillan singularmente moviendo las pupilas a la derecha, está recordando en este momento, lo he leído en un libro sobre expresión facial, ¿Qué pensaría de mi si supiera que la estoy "leyendo"? probablemente se enfadaría pero ahora que conozco ese detalle no lo puedo evitar.

- De acuerdo, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos esta noche - me despido para ir a trabajar.

Cuando paso a su lado noto el olor de su pelo, de su piel, me recuerda todas las noches que compartimos para olvidar nuestras pesadillas, me acerco sin pensarlo y beso su mejilla mientras salgo hacia el trabajo. Una vez en la puerta me doy cuenta de que ha sido algo inconsciente, un gesto que me encantaría repetir, algo tan natural. Con las yemas de mis dedos me toco los labios que guardan aún el recuerdo de su piel.

De camino encuentro a Sae que va a casa de Katniss la saludo con la mano y ella asiente con la cabeza, sabe que vengo de allí, y sus ojos se alegran al menos me lo parece a mí.

Entre los tres terminamos enseguida de hacer el pan, hoy me encargaré del reparto así puedo ver mejor como se empiezan a mover las cosas; más o menos a medio día marcho al Quemador para entregar el pan para las comidas y me encuentro de nuevo con la mujer, le entrego la cesta y ella me mira curiosidad.

- Peeta, ¿puede saberse que le has hecho a la "niña"? - la sonrisa surge en su cara, algo en mi se remueve ¿no le habrá pasado nada?.

- ¿Yo?, hice el desayuno y el café - contesto muy serio, no le digo que la besé - ¿Por qué, no está bien?.

- Esta mejor que bien, al menos eso creo, me la he encontrado toda embelesada con una sonrisa y la mano en la cara, vamos que pasé delante de ella dos veces y si no la llamo, ni me ve - me cuenta y mi corazón salta en el pecho.

- ja, ja, ja, Tranquila Sae, estaría recordando algo para el libro que quiere hacer - al menos es una buena excusa pienso, pero mi fuero interno está loco de alegría, por saber lo que se. Ella también notó mi beso.

- ¿Un libro?, ¿sobre qué? - pregunta curiosa.

- Sobre las personas del distrito, la gente que conocimos en los juegos, en la guerra… algo para que no les olviden.

Sae se queda un momento parada y al fin asiente y dice - eso estaría bien -

- Por cierto, esta noche ceno en su casa para enterarme de más cosas de las que piensa hacer, ¿sería posible tener un adelanto de la cena? - se que le estoy poniendo ojitos de pena y me siento un manipulador pero no soy peligroso y además tengo mucha curiosidad.

Ella suspira un momento y al final me contesta divertida - ¡Dios mío! , no sé como esa chica no se te lanza encima, de verdad que si yo tuviera 18 no te escapabas, ¿Tú crees que es justo que me pongas esa carita de niño bueno o de cachorrito abandonado?, eres malo Peeta Mellark - y una sonrisa se instala en su cara

- ja ja ja, Sae ¿Por qué eres tan sabia? Me has pillado venga, por favor… - ahora sí que ella se ríe con ganas porque casi hago pucheritos, si me siento un jodido manipulador.

- Está bien, te lo diré solo que ella me ha pedido hacer un plato muy conocido en Panem gracias a vosotros – me cuenta animada - y solo porque no puedo soportar esos ojitos, anda vete que la chica no va a poder ni darte una sorpresa.

- Bien - casi voto de alegría en la silla - estofado de cordero como el que nos mandaron cuando estábamos en la cueva, ese que a Katniss le gusta tanto ¿REAL? - y sonrío porque sé que adiviné.

Sae me mira algo confundida, ella no sabe nada del juego pero algo intuye que hace que conteste con naturalidad - REAL - y me dirige una sonrisa parecida a la que siempre añoré en mi madre o en una abuela, eso me pone un poco triste porque no lo tuve cuando vivía con ella y ahora tampoco será posible.

- Muchas gracias Sae, ¿irás luego a casa de Katniss?

- Si claro le llevaré la comida -

- Por favor, recuérdale que iré a su casa al caer la tarde - esta vez llamaré a la puerta como un buen chico y esperaré que me abra.

- Tranquilo cuando prepare la cena y me marche se lo recordaré.

Me despido de ella, y vuelvo a la panadería, terminamos con los pedidos y comienzo a enseñarles a los chicos nuevos tipos de pastel, tartaletas de fresa y buñuelos de viento, pastelillos con crema y un bizcocho de chocolate. Dejamos unos cuantos preparados para meterlos al horno mañana, es domingo y creo que descansaré, no sé a qué hora terminará la cena, pero creo que me va a costar dormir, si hablamos de nuestros recuerdos para el libro lo más probable es que las pesadillas sean agresivas esta noche y… ojala no me espere ningún ataque.

Ya en casa me ducho y me arreglo un poco, unos vaqueros y un jersey negro y fino que traje del capitolio estoy un poco nervioso, estaremos solos sin cámaras ni espías, lo que siempre quise. Hago un paquete con los pasteles que hemos ensayado y nos hemos repartido y me voy a casa de Katniss, no hemos quedado a ninguna hora concreta, espero no llegar demasiado pronto.

Cuando estoy frente a la puerta, toco con los nudillos dos veces, nadie responde pero oigo ruido en la planta de arriba, me hago un poco hacia atrás para ver si hay luz, y ¡si! hay luces encendidas en el baño y el pasillo, unos pies bajan presurosos pro la escalera y vuelvo a tocar la puerta.

TOC - la puerta se abre dejándome con la mano en vilo y pasmado tengo delante a Kat, la sorpresa es mayúscula, lleva el cabello mojado y una toalla blanca envuelve su cuerpo, ligeras gotas brillan aun en sus hombros, está tan hermosa, sin nada del maquillaje que le ponían en el Capitolio, su piel ligeramente bronceada surcada en algunas zonas por pequeñas líneas de piel quemada, en la clavícula, los brazos y el cuello, tan parecidas a las mías y que me gustaría borrar a besos, ojala pudiera borrar todo su dolor.

Se me escapa una sonrisa - Kat, por dios, ¿qué haces así? vas a coger una pulmonía - su piel se eriza en los hombros por el fresco del exterior.

- Entra rápido por favor, temía que te marcharas, enseguida bajo - Se está empezando a poner colorada, es tan adorable esta visión. La miro correr hacia la escalera, y parece que la suerte está de mi lado, la toalla se le engancha en el arco que cuelga del perchero, y se le resbala, regalándome una extraordinaria visión, son solo unos segundos, pero mi boca se abre con incredulidad, lo que atisbo de su cuerpo es precioso, como tatuado por las cicatrices de piel nueva que lo surca, noto un ligero chispazo un brillo que amenaza con tapar la imagen, no sé hasta qué punto este accidente puede causar en mi una reacción que active el muto que llevo dentro, por lo que cierro los ojos tal como he practicado con sus fotos, para prevenir. La oigo entrar en su habitación y cerrar con un portazo. Se lo que está pasando y ¡No se lo voy a permitir!, no dejaré que vuelva a esconderse, es capaz de pasarse toda la noche escondida y no, ¡eso sí que no!, después de lo que hemos pasado tiene que crecer de una vez.

Dirijo mis pasos hacia la escalera subo despacio y me acerco a la puerta, tocando suavemente con los nudillos.

- Katniss abre… - no contesta y repito - Katniss abre la puerta ahora mismo o la tiro abajo - digo en voz alta para que me oiga, no podría hacerlo la violencia que requiere unido al leve aviso que tuve abajo podría provocarme un ataque pero… ella no lo sabe, Peeta… me reprendo mentalmente otra vez salió tu diablito manipulador.

- No, no quiero abrirla - la oigo justo detrás.

- Vamos - pido con voz más suave - no seas niña, vístete y baja tienes que atender a tu invitado, prometo no recordar nada, miento lo recuerdo vivamente aunque solo fue un segundo eso no se me borrará.

- Mentiroso, me moriré de vergüenza - Me contesta, y no puedo dejar de imaginar sus mejillas sonrojadas igual que el día que Johanna se desnudó en aquel ascensor, es como si volviera a ser esa niña, siento que deseo despertar a la mujer, ahora no puede venirme con esas todo su equipo de preparación la ha visto desnuda a estas alturas tendría que haber superado su pudor, pero…

- No seas ridícula, Kat nadie se muere de vergüenza, además ahora estamos en paz - ella sigue como en la primera arena cuando me lavó la herida de la pierna, no sé como acertó a ayudarme y poner el emplasto para la infección si cada rato giraba la vista para no mirar mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo que estamos en paz? - Pregunta pidiendo una explicación.

- ¿Recuerdas? - le digo haciendo memoria - cuando me rescataste en los primeros juegos, tuviste que curarme, lo que te agradezco profundamente pero que yo sepa, el color de mi ropa interior no fue un secreto para ti.

- No es justo, yo no llevo ropa interior - Otra queja de niña, vamos Katniss ayúdame.

Reprimo una carcajada y digo - De acuerdo Kat, pues entonces me quitaré la mía, abre para que puedas verme - y realmente estoy dispuesto a hacerlo para que reaccione. Y comienzo a quitarme la chaqueta.

- No, para, para, solo dame un segundo y bajo - dice por fin, seguramente oyó el roce de la tela.

- De acuerdo, no me hagas esperar mucho si no quieres que vuelva a por ti - Me oigo a mí mismo y mi voz suena rara, como ronca intento contenerlo, en verdad, las imágenes que me han pasado de ella y mías desnudos no son nada castas.

Realmente, tendrá vergüenza y me doy cuenta de por qué puede ser… las cicatrices, eso… le resultará duro a ella pero no a mí, seguro que es eso, la conozco se ve como un muto de fuego creado por el capitolio, y yo la veo distinta es MI mujer la que llevo deseando tantos años la que la vida me tenía destinada todo me ha llevado hasta ella al momento mismo en el que estoy , y como hombre no estoy seguro de poder quitarme la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo de la cabeza, durante toda la cena.

* * *

_**Bien, pues ya estamos en "contacto" espero que os guste el capitulo, a mi me encanta es te Peet. Es tan tierno...**_

_**Admito comentarios vamos deseo por favor que ustedes queridas lectoras comenten lo que os va pareciendo porque me ayuda mucho y para que mentir me hace mucha ilusión, y ahora os enseño a Peeta Mellark poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado como a Sae, como diréis que no a esos ojitos azules...**_

_**Besos Peetkat**_

Gracias a **johana** por "pegarse" la maratón te agradezco mucho que me regales parte de tu tiempo **Katri **también me hace ilusión que os guste hacéis que merezca la pena seguirla **juliper22 **a ti no sé qué decirte, me alegra que cada capítulo te guste como te contesto en PM pues ya sabes todo ¿no?

_**También muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han añadido a sus avisos y favoritos y a todos los que leeis por supuesto.**_


	10. La cena con Kat

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**La cena con Kat**_

Bajo las escaleras, riendo quedamente, entro en el salón y veo la mesa dispuesta, mi gesto se hace más travieso al notar las velas encendidas, en la chimenea un alegre fuego resplandece y calienta , y una cacerola tapada desprende un exquisito olor que hace que mi estomago suene un poco, tengo hambre, es como si no hubiese comido en años, ¡No! es como si hasta ahora, la comida entrase en mi solo para alimentarme, hoy estoy disfrutando ya de su olor, se que algo está cambiando, y creo que es para bien, llevo los dulces a la cocina colocándolos en la encimera y vuelvo a salir.

Me quedo embelesado unos instantes mirando las llamas de la chimenea, el chisporroteo del fuego que lame los ladrillos y atempera toda la habitación, me siento en el sillón que se encuentra dispuesto justo a un lado del sofá junto a él, en la pequeña mesa que sostiene una pequeña lámpara atisbo un papel, lo tomo entre mis manos y reconozco la letra de Katniss, es bonita pero es un ensayo y se ve descuidada, siempre trazó con prisas, incluso en el colegio.

Lo sé porque solía recoger los borradores que desechaba, ¡uf! , pensarlo de nuevo hace que me sienta como un puñetero acosador. Sonrío para mí mismo y murmuro - si, Peeta Mellark eso es exactamente lo que pareces - jamás desde la primera vez que la oí cantar desee dejar de mirarla, mi ojos se posaban en ella conforme entraba en el aula un día tras otro, quería que cantase para mí, siempre lanzaba vistazos furtivos para comprobar que estaba bien, por eso cuando su padre murió y vi como iba decayendo su estado, como llegaba al fondo, comencé a dormir mal, a despertarme por las noches con terribles pesadillas de que la perdía, y que no había hecho nada por evitarlo, hasta … el día del pan.

Allí en el boceto de Katniss, el esquema de personas y nombres ese día estaba anotado a la altura de otros dos, la muerte de su padre y la muerte de Prim, creo que no pudo decidir qué hecho había sido más importante en su vida, si su padre hubiera estado vivo mi pequeño gesto nunca habría encabezado ese registro junto a ellos y si Prim viviese… ella no estaría así, lo hubiese preferido, habría preferido perderla y que eligiera a Gale si eso pudiera hacer que Prim volviese a la vida, al fin y al cabo yo lo tenía asumido en la arena del reloj pero… quien sabe puede que me hubiese elegido… ese beso… se que fue distinto… - ¡ah! - se me escapa un suspiro porque ahora todo da igual, estamos donde estamos y punto, todo lo demás son elucubraciones que no llevan a ningún lado.

Así es como ella me encuentra cuando aparece en la sala, trae unos vaqueros y un jersey fino con el cuello alto, aun tiene un ligero arrebol en sus mejillas, encoge los hombros escondiendo el cuello como si quisiera que éste tragase su cara, o echase en falta una capucha, es una imagen tan tierna de vergüenza que no puedo menos que sonreír, pero reprimo la gracia que me causa, no quiero incomodarla.

- ¿Cenamos? - me pregunta con voz casi imperceptible, como si deseara que solo la oyera el cuello de su jersey.

Me levanto y le ofrezco mi mano, mi piel se electriza con su roce, siempre fue así - vamos Kat a ver que tenemos en la mesa - digo tirando levemente de ella.

Quiero que su retraimiento desaparezca para poder disfrutar de la velada, pero no dejo de lanzarle cortas y aparentemente casuales miradas, incluso con esa sencilla ropa me atrae, el jersey de fina lana se adapta a sus suaves curvas evocando en mi mente la escena de hace unos minutos.

Katniss descubre el estofado de cordero, y me mira con curiosidad, sé que es el estofado de la cueva, pero no quiero que su detalle al servir esta cena se pierda en algo vano, es el que me recuerda el momento de nuestro primer beso de verdad, sin fiebre, sin pudor, sin pensar en las cámaras… al menos yo, pero ahora se que ella lo ha elegido así, es su forma de decirme que recuerda, y la esperanza se abre camino cada vez más en mi pecho… ella quiere que recuerde.

SI, recuerdo la cueva, ella sirve dos generosas raciones y comenzamos a cenar en silencio.

- ¡Hum!, esto está muy bueno, Kat - digo para romper el silencio y pienso que Sae cocina fantásticamente bien, y está tan rico que creo que he puesto los ojos en blanco, ella sonríe al verme así.

- Ya sabes que el mérito es de Sae es una cocinera genial - dice Katniss, yo ya lo sabía pero a ella nunca le gustó tomar el merito de los demás. Me quedo pensando un instante, tengo que hacerle saber que he captado su mensaje, que me llegó lo que intenta expresar con actos ya que con palabras… jamás acertó a expresarse como quería en algunos momentos y ahora que quiere recordar conmigo.

- Esto ya lo hemos comido juntos - afirmo pero con un ligero amago de duda, para enseguida preguntar - ¿antes?

- Si, en los primeros juegos - contesta ella feliz.

- En la cueva, después de que me inyectaras la medicina, después de que contara la historia del colegio ¿real? - bendito juego, es como una señal de control, de entendimiento, para que el lugar del hombre no lo ocupe el muto.

- Real - dice ella, se calla un momento mientras lo evoco cabizbajo y la dejo seguir - después de besarnos apasionadamente - y mi corazón salta en el pecho, ¡Sí!, aquí está el recuerdo…. Y ahora, me toca.

La miro con ojos tristes, temerosos de lo que pueda contestar, como lo pensé hace un momento - pero fingías para la audiencia ¿real? - pregunto con el corazón en un puño, casi puedo sentirlo latir en la garganta.

- No, no real, otra cosa en que no lo reconociera, pero lo que experimenté en ese momento fue real, yo quería besarte - Dios, no puedo creerlo, ¡al fin! ¡lo ha dicho!, ¡lo ha dicho!, estoy completamente dichoso y emocionado tengo ganas de cogerla entre mis brazos y dar vueltas por la habitación de gritar de saltar, pero me contengo, solo tomo su mano, y le pido disculpas por el "juego", es mejor que le cuente poco a poco mi terapia es una forma como cualquier otra de empezar.

- Se que odias este juego Kat, pero es mi forma de recuperarme, de seleccionar los recuerdos de mi cabeza, saber que es real y que no me permite controlar los ataques, o al menos intentarlo, necesito que seas sincera, ¿realmente es cierto lo que has dicho? -

Ella me responde con voz suave, sus palabras son la más dulce de las golosinas de Panem, lo que dice entra en mis oídos pero apenas lo procesa mi cerebro cae directo a mi corazón - Completamente, y no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti, cuando lo necesites - y me sonríe, le dedico una sonrisa reflejo de la suya, estoy seguro de que no se ha dado cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tienen en mi, bajo la luz de la chimenea y la de las frágiles velas por un instante vuelvo a oler a tierra mojada y a bosque en su pelo y estamos dentro de la cueva besándonos como los jóvenes enamorados que decíamos ser, olvidando que la muerte estaba siempre al acecho, por eso y porque podría no haber mañana, esa noche con la lluvia sin dar tregua, nos besamos y nos dormimos abrazados en el calor de nuestros cuerpos, ¡Cuánto la ame en ese momento! Y después… y ahora... Siempre.

Terminamos la cena y llevamos todo a la cocina, Katniss prepara un té caliente y me acerca un plato para que yo coloque los pasteles de fresa, así pertrechados volvemos al salón, nos sentamos en el sofá que ocupa todo el frente de la chimenea, y ella comienza a explicarme lo que ha pensado hacer con palabras precisas y algo melancólicas, sus ojos se cierran a veces para contener la emoción, es como el libro de medicinas de su madre, Un nombre, una descripción, unos recuerdos compartidos, y un dibujo para que no olvidemos su aspecto.

Yo escucho y me empapo de sus ideas y cuando quiero darme cuenta estoy asintiendo, se lo que quiere hacer y me parece una idea excelente, tomo una hoja de papel de la mesa que tengo delante y empiezo a sacar los colores del a caja que está al lado

- Espera, voy a hacer un boceto, a ver cómo podemos colocar los dibujos para que encajen bien en sus páginas.

Mientras comienzo a dibujar y ella se queda callada a mi lado me queman sus ojos grises clavados en mí, pero me concentro en el dibujo, porque me gusta dibujar, pero también porque, si la mirase en este momento, en el que me abarca con la mirada, me lanzaría sobre ella y la besaría hasta que ninguno pudiera respirar. Oigo un ruidito sordo, cuando Katniss se va deslizando poco a poco y acomodándose al mullido sofá, sonrío al ver que se está quedando dormida, me encanta mirarla, me encanta ver esparcirse su pelo como hoy, no lo lleva recogido en su trenza habitual.

Sigo dibujando durante un rato, Katniss se remueve pero sigue durmiendo, de pronto oigo mi nombre en un grito de terror.

- PEETA…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Un ligero brillo por la sorpresa salta en mi cabeza, ¡no!, aspiro aire y me relajo de inmediato me acerco despacio y la rodeo fuertemente con mis brazos, la miro preocupado preguntándome en qué consistirá la pesadilla esta vez - ¿pesadillas? - pregunto, con toda la tranquilidad que soy capaz de transmitir porque su contacto me quema como brasas.

- Si - responde llorando - ellas nunca me han abandonado, desde que tú no estás conmigo para abrazarme, te echo de menos, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche - suplica escondiendo en mi hombro su cabeza, es una niña asustada y estoy aquí para protegerla, para cuidarla para hacer que florezca su esperanza – soñé que morías chocando con un campo de fuerza y Finnick no estaba allí y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte y sonaba el cañón…

¡Dios!, lo que tanto deseaba oír desde que volví al doce, que me echa de menos que me quede con ella, solo han pasado unos días, pero eso sumado al tiempo que permanecí recuperándome en el Capitolio hacen que parezcan muchos más, y su pesadilla ese recuerdo si está aun pero es algo que pasó y ya está.

- Tranquila Kat, eso ya pasó morí y Finnick me salvo, solo siento no hacer podido hacer lo mismo por él - acuno su cabeza contra mi pecho y le beso el pelo – pero ahora estoy aquí contigo como te prometí siempre estaré aquí para ti, yo también te he añorado, también tengo problemas para dormir desde que no lo haces entre mis brazos, cuando despierto no puedo verte y siento que te he perdido. - le digo al fin apostando en el juego de mi vida, jugándomela a su rechazo o a su aceptación.

¡Ya está!, aquí lo tienes Katniss, todo lo que soy, todo lo que te sigo amando, todo lo que te añoro, ¿lo quieres? Pregunta mi fuero interno, y mi cerebro me dice; Peeta sabes que esto es el todo por el todo.

- No me has perdido Peet, sólo es, que me ha costado encontrarte - Sus palabras me llevan al cielo, me ha buscado, solo esa frase "me ha costado encontrarte", ahí está, quería oírlo, lo necesitaba.

La tomo en brazos y la subo a la habitación y parece quedarse dormida apenas cae en la cama, me tumbo a su lado por que no me veo capaz de dejarla ahora, la abrazo y aparto con cuidado la masa de pelo de su nuca y depositando un suave beso allí - Te amo, Kat, nunca he dejado de hacerlo - susurro contra su cuello, pensando que no me oirá.

Me mira a los ojos, sorprendiéndome y me besa suave en el mentón - yo también siento algo muy fuerte por tí, creo que también te quiero, no puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta - Otra vez, mi corazón suena tan alto que pienso que se oye en toda la habitación, tan alto como los cañones del capitolio cuando anunciaban la muerte pero esta vez es diferente..., la vida se abre paso, acaba de admitirlo más claro que nunca, ahora si, como en los primeros juegos , ¡No puedo permitir que te vayas!, pienso, y poco a poco me vence el cansancio del día y el sueño nos llama como en la cueva dándonos calor y esperanza, amor y consuelo en la oscuridad de la noche abrazados en el centro del universo.

* * *

Bien, pues ya estamos en "contacto" espero que os guste el capitulo, a mi me encanta es te Peet. Es tan tierno...

Admito comentarios vamos deseo por favor que ustedes queridas lectoras comenten lo que os va pareciendo porque me ayuda mucho y para que mentir me hace mucha ilusión, y ahora os enseño a Peeta Mellark poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado como a Sae, como diréis que no a esos ojitos azules...

**_Besos Peetkat_**

Gracias a **johana** por "pegarse" la maratón te agradezco mucho que me regales parte de tu tiempo **Katri **también me hace ilusión que os guste hacéis que merezca la pena seguirla **juliper22 **a ti no sé qué decirte, me alegra que cada capítulo te guste como te contesto en PM pues ya sabes todo¿no?. A **Lali weasley** que ha vencido su inicial resistencia arriesgandose a que no termine la historia... como a ella le dije eso noentra en mis planes... salvo caso de fuerza muy muy mayor.

También muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me han añadido a sus avisos y favoritos.


	11. Una muestra de confianza

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Una muestra de confianza en un día especial**_

He dormido toda la noche, ¡si!, es increíble y ¡de un tirón!, tener a Katniss entre mis brazos es la mejor medicina del mundo, ni siquiera los relajantes del capitolio consiguieron que dejase de soñar.

Ella aun sigue entre mis brazos, y anoche dijo que sentía algo por mí que me quería... . Me dedico a mirarla saboreando cada rasgo suyo con los ojos, si solo supiera como la veo yo… tan hermosa y tan valiente, pero tan frágil a la vez.

Con tranquilidad llevo mi mano a la punta de uno de los mechones de su pelo que descansa sobre la almohada y lo acaricio con inmenso cuidado, no tiene la tersura de cuando la preparaban en el capitolio pero es incluso más hermoso porque es real, es la textura original de su cabello y no hay nada mejor en el mundo para mí que sentir entre mis dedos ese pedazo de realidad.

- Buenos días - dice ella al poco, desperezándose y girándose para clavar su mirada en la mía - ¿No has ido a trabajar hoy? - pregunta tapando su boca con una mano para ocultar un bostezo y parpadeando deprisa por la luz.

- Hoy es domingo tontita y se encargan de ello mis ayudantes, además nada podría apartarme de ti en este momento..., ¡vamos!, mueve ese precioso trasero - me asombro de mi familiaridad, es un momento tan repetido pero tan nuevo, no hay presión porque nadie nos espera,no hay nadie golpeando la puerta para que nos pongamos en marcha me siento liberado como un joven normal en ese momento... y efectivamente ¡tiene un trasero precioso! - te prepararé el desayuno - digo contento de poder compartir un tiempo con ella después de esos meses interminables, aliso un poco con las manos la ropa que llevo desde la tarde de ayer, caímos dormidos sin preocuparnos así que... aprovecho para proponer algo - y ya que estamos vestidos, podemos ir a dar una vuelta, para que veas cómo está quedando el distrito, el otro día cuando volvía a casa me asombré por cómo está cambiando todo y tú... - hago una pausa para ver su reacción - hace mucho que estás aquí encerrada.

- Sí, ¡seguro que es eso! - bromea - lo que tú quieres es pasearte conmigo para que todos sepan que te comerás vivo a quien se me acerque - esa respuesta no es ciertamente la que esperaba pero parece que desde que planté las flores sí ha dado un giro radical a su actitud y esta nueva Katniss me deja alucinado y boquiabierto, a ella si me la comería viva, pero ¡que demonios! tiene razón quiero que todo el mundo la vea conmigo que nos vean como la pareja que debimos ser - AuuuuuuuuuuuHHHH - increíble, me la han cambiado seguro ¿está imitando a un lobo? se me escapa una carcajada, ahora mismo parece que está realmente feliz de estar aquí.

La miro y la sorpresa en mi boca abierta hace que esboce una sonrisa y que yo se la devuelva - Ja, ja, ja - al final ninguno puede contener la risa, esto sí es tan inusual y aun hay otra cosa, no he notado nada a pesar de su "imitación" no saltaron las alarmas ningún brillo ¡nada!. Esto es maravilloso.

- ¡Si claro! - afirmo con seguridad - eso también, pero quiero que te dé un poco el aire - sigo mirándola más serio.

- Ok, permitiré que me lleves a la plaza - y vuelve a sonreír…

Los recuerdos me asaltan de golpe y digo con rapidez - La terraza del centro de entrenamiento, cuando te dije que me gustaría congelar el tiempo y vivir para siempre en ese momento, tú me dijiste lo mismo ¿real? - pregunto.

- Real - me contesta Kat

Bajamos a la cocina y juntos preparamos el desayuno, veo a Katniss exprimir las naranjas con paciencia sacando todo el zumo en vasos grandes sus manos hacen girar la fruta y el movimiento metódico y pausado me atrapa - ¿es interesante lo que hago? - pregunta sacándome de mi ensoñación sólo podía pensar en esas manos alrededor de mi cara o entre las mías y deseé… .

Termino de preparar algo de té y dos vasos de leche con algunos pastelillos de fresas que aún quedan en la caja, comenzamos a comer allí mismo sentados en los altos taburetes, uno enfrente del otro mirándonos, cuando se me ocurre hacer lo que estaba deseando acerco poco a poco mi mano a la suya y con cuidado acaricio sus dedos siguiendo la ligera línea de la cicatriz rosada que la surca, ella hace amago de apartarla pero con la otra mano la sujeto por la muñeca mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran. El silencio nos envuelve, y con la yema de mi pulgar comienzo a trazar suavemente círculos en la sensible zona de la unión entre la mano y el brazo sin mirar directamente, sé que su piel se está erizando es una caricia muy sensual o al menos eso leí, lo sería más de hacerla con mis labios o mi lengua, en realidad lo desearía pero aún…

Ella me deja acariciarla y cierra los ojos llevando el zumo de naranja a los labios que tanto añoro, quisiera ser el vaso que le da de beber….

Despacio me acerco su mano a los labios y beso ligeramente su pulso abandonandola de nuevo sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, si no lo dejo ahora mismo esto puede acabar mal… al menos en mi caso, no me apetece congelarme bajo la ducha para bajar mi nivel de excitación.

Katniss está muy callada y pensativa, seguimos desayunando sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreír, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dos amigos compartiendo el desayuno, pero algo más flota en el ambiente hay un aroma a intensidad…

Casi se me va el zumo por la nariz cuando escucho lo que dice por fin y consigo mantener el líquido en mi boca con gran dificultad.

- ¡Oye Peeta!, si quieres puedes trasladarte aquí, es absurdo que ambos sigamos soportando pesadillas, cuando el remedio es tan fácil - me suelta de corrido como si tuviese miedo de arrepentirse o de derivar su pensamiento hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Seguro que no te importa?, tengo muchas cosas y… ya sabes con mis cuadros y todo lo que traje de Capitolio por aquí igual ocupo demasiado espacio no se… quizás no te encuentres cómoda conmigo y podría hacerte daño… - pero por dentro estoy saltando, esto es mejor de lo que nunca hubiera soñado, ¡claro que tengo miedo a dañarla!, pero desde que Aurelius me dijo que podía ser seguro y además una buena terapia soñaba con compartir su tiempo mucho más.

- Sabes que estoy segura, contigo no tengo nada que temer, podemos jugar tu juego o podrías enseñarme como ayudarte más…, has vuelto y… otra vez me encontraste perdida… quiero probar la vida contigo quiero conocerte de verdad, sin cámaras sin artificio sin necesidad de ocultar o decir nada que no queramos y además… estaré encantada de compartir mi humilde hogar con usted Sr. Mellark - dice ella con una gracia que no le conocía, ¡Sí!, es verdad que no se da cuenta de su efecto en las personas, bien es verdad que su encanto siempre brilló por su ausencia, no me gusta repetir la frase de Haymitch, pero no olvido aquel chiste de la babosa muerta, y sus palabras me dejan sin aire, ¿que más podría pedir salvo la oportunidad de demostrarle que aunque tuvimos que declararnos o pedir su mano o tantas cosas, lo único que yo deseaba era hacerlo de verdad? poder mostrarle que sufrí mucho por ello y que estaba seguro de que ella no lo entendía, ahora lo entenderá.

Reímos al unísono y contesto antes de que se arrepienta - encantado de aceptar el honor que me ofrece Srta. Everdeen, tiene usted toda la razón, estoy deseando conocer su "yo oculto" - aunque ella es transparente para mí, en realidad quiero darle lo que yo escondo aquello que le dejé solo atisbar todo lo que me quedé para ella y creí perdido, mi memoria se fragmentó, pero no mis sentimientos ¡eso nunca!, aun así sigo su broma - pero como caballero que soy quiero advertirle que los vecinos van a murmurar - quiero hacer que lo repita y que este segura de ello, no sea que luego piense que aproveché su arrebato, tengo que darle la ocasión de rectificar. ¡Por favor! Que no lo haga.

- Y ante eso, solo tengo que decir una cosa - me hace sonreír su gesto, poniendo un dedo como bigote sobre su boca cual pequeño dictador - A la porra con los vecinos que se mueran de envidia, somos los trágicos amantes del distrito doce ¿acaso lo has olvidado?. Eso es lo que todo el mundo creyó ¿no?, pues… ¡que piensen lo que quieran! - Su respuesta se reafirma sorprendiéndome aun más. ¿A la porra?, ¿donde está la verdadera Katniss? y ¿quien es esta desconocida que empiezo a adorar?, parece que sí había un lado de ella que no conocía hasta ahora, ha llorado la muerte de Prim todo este tiempo y siempre la añorará pero en algún momento… algo ha cambiado, está dispuesta a seguir adelante y parece que yo entro en sus planes… tanto como ella en los míos siempre estuvo allí.

- ¡Como podría olvidarlo!, ¿algún día dejaremos de ser trágicos, Katniss? - en verdad recordar el apodo que nos dio el capitolio me entristece aun un poco, ¡Sí!, nuestra historia siempre fue una tragedia, pero eso puede cambiar y creo sinceramente que estamos dando los pasos convenientes. Necesito creerlo de verdad.

- No lo sé, eso espero..., de verdad que lo espero… - Su voz me suena soñadora, y me alegra pensar que se siente como yo, la esperanza comienza a arraigar en su interior y necesita creer también.

Y ahora ya no puedo contenerme más, me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, la levanto en vilo solo para apoyar su adorable trasero en la mesa de la cocina, me atrevo y mis manos van a su espalda, una de ellas alcanza su nuca sujetándole la cabeza para fijar su mirada en la mía, tengo algo de miedo a que me rechace pero ¡Qué demonios!, después de ofrecerme vivir con ella creo que es mi día de suerte, anhelo tanto su boca…, sus besos..., sin darme cuenta apenas ni saber el tiempo que pasa me acerco y poso mis labios en los suyos, lamiendo suavemente su labio inferior, pidiendo un permiso que ella me da cuando entreabre los suyos y ejerce una ligera presión para acercarme más. Lamo lentamente arriba y abajo recordando la línea de su boca, tantas veces llena de besos frente a las cámaras del capitolio retransmitidas a toda la nación, algunas veces la noté sentirlos, otras veces fueron pura ficción, pero ninguno, absolutamente ninguno me supo como éste, oigo como ella suspira. Percibo su lengua en mi boca empujando contra la mía, y mi cuerpo se calienta con ese sencillo roce, peleamos por la victoria y ambos resultamos derrotados por la falta de aire, Katniss es la primera que se separa y a mí... no me importaría morir así.

- ¡Cielos! ¿Dónde has aprendido a besar así? - Me pregunta sonrojada, sus mejillas se arrebolan dándole un color encantador, está tan preciosa que la mordería, no podría parar de besarla si no fuera por mi autocontrol aprendido a base de paciencia a su lado.

- Contigo Katniss, todo lo he aprendido contigo, pero creo que mi mente ha hecho alguna que otra hora extra pensando en ello, me obligué a recordar nuestros besos en la arena, he soñado tanto tiempo con repetirlos sin espectadores, solos tu y yo - le respondo y sonrío con una promesa en la mirada - Pero aún puedo enseñarte algo más.

- ¿Sobre tus besos? - pregunta mientras se sonroja aun más.

- Sobre los besos, en otro momento quizás - y es probable que ahora esté siendo malo, pero prefiero pensar en un sutil juego de seducción y despertar su curiosidad, claro que quiero besarla sin parar pero… cada cosa… a su tiempo - ahora tenemos cosas que hacer ¿recuerdas?

Tantas veces la he besado en mi mente, tantas veces he repetido los movimientos que me llevarían a disfrutar de su boca, aplicando las lecturas que encontré en el Capitolio, ¡Sí!, cuando terminamos los primeros juegos, pensando que no tendríamos que competir más me dedique a buscar información para poder conquistarla, encontré muchas cosas, las aprendí de memoria porque me daba vergüenza que alguien se enterase pero ella merecía la pena y ahora… es el momento.

Ella me mira curiosa y completamente colorada antes de decir lo que la azora - Yo también he anhelado esto… tus besos y tus brazos pero… - y duda, para luego continuar - si vamos a vivir juntos, incluso… - ¿es posible que esté aun más roja que antes?... al parecer, si..., se aguanta y continúa - antes tenemos que hablar... se que nunca me obligarías a hacer nada que no quisiera, pero aun no me siento preparada para ir más lejos ¿lo entiendes, no? - La sinceridad de esta nueva Katniss me abruma, a punto he estado de pensar que por besarla ella daría marcha atrás es un alivio y no esperaba algo diferente, aunque no se a que se refiere exactamente con no ir más lejos..., pero de momento todo es normal… me siento como Aurelius controlando mi terapia en realidad, es muy importante que controle los tempos, y yo soy parte de su terapia, el profesor me lo dijo y siempre lo supe no podría ser de otra manera, tiene que curar conmigo y yo con ella.

Me va a costar un mundo no lanzarme sobre Katniss, mis hormonas hace tiempo que se remueven, haciendo reaccionar mi cuerpo y no puedo decir que no me haya masturbado pensando en ella, muchas veces… no me avergüenzo de ello, la deseo, no somos niños y aunque seamos muy jóvenes hemos vivido más cosas que mucha gente en todos sus años de existencia, soy un hombre en la flor de la vida y mi reacción es completamente normal, pero si ella necesita madurar, la esperaré como la he esperado estos años, aunque... quiero animar esa llama y conseguir que por fin ella declare que me ama, que me desea y cuando Katniss me permita poseerla, será mía para siempre, yo me encargaré de hacerla sentir tan amada, tan deseable y tan hermosa como la ven mis ojos, como cuando declaré mi amor frente a todo el capitolio.

- No te preocupes, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que quieras, es bueno que podamos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. Voy a casa recoger mis cosas, solo traeré la ropa y cosas de aseo pero otro día me tendrás que ayudar con lo demás y luego daremos ese paseo que me debes y pasaremos la tarde trabajando en el libro - Respondo sin dudarlo, tengo delante lo que quería es mi oportunidad.

La beso en la punta de la nariz, y me doy la vuelta para salir, antes de llegar a la puerta oigo que se acerca corriendo, me giro justo a tiempo pero percibo un chispazo tras mis párpados porque se lanza de golpe entre mis brazos y planta un sonoro beso en mi boca, no es nada sensual pero me parece lo mejor del mundo cierro los ojos un instante hasta que el molesto brillo desaparece, tendré que hablar con ella al respecto de estos impulsos pero no aun no quiero asustarla.

- Te espero impaciente - Ni te imaginas cuanto voy a correr, pienso en cuanto puedo mirarla sin riesgo.

Creo que puse los ojos en blanco volviendo la cabeza y mirando al cielo - No sé cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin ti - le digo girando sobre mis talones, antes de que me arrepienta de irme tan pronto - tranquila, no tardaré mucho.

Recogí todas mis cosas en dos maletas, lo imprescindible, vaqueros, camisetas y ropa de abrigo, creo que "olvidé" algún pijama, en realidad no los uso porque siempre he sido muy…caluroso, solo con ella y ahora durmiendo a su lado creo que … bueno, escondo un par, por si acaso…

Me cruzo con Haymich en la calle y le prometo una visita, la verdad no estoy mucho para darle explicaciones solo quiero disfrutar el día con Katniss, pero quiera o no tendré que hablar con él, es el único hombre con el que tengo confianza para hablar de ciertas cosas, total el cachondeo sería el mismo si se tratase de mis hermanos. - ¡AH! - suspiro quedo, no tengo más remedio, sufriré sí o sí.

- Hola Haymitch - digo.

- Hola, chaval, ya me he enterado de la "cenita", ¿Qué? ¿aportaste el "pan"? - no cambiará nunca.

Obviando la parte del doble sentido contesto - Pues fue una cena estupenda, y la idea de Katniss también lo es, y sí llevé el pan que había hecho - le miro retándole a decir algo más - y no quiero cachondeos.

- ¿A si? - se ríe pero ahora me mira curioso enarcando una ceja.

- Pues sí, y ahora me voy de paseo vamos a pasar el día juntos, mañana, pasaré a verte y te cuento - digo reanudando mi marcha.

- ¡Vale! - me dice en voz alta - pero me cuentas también que significan esas dos maletas ¿eh?, que sabes que aquí no llegan las "revistas del corazón".

- Gracias Haymich - le grito ignorándole y sin responderle, pero sé que me entiende, comprende que Katniss se está recuperando y que estamos bien. Hace un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

- No lo olvides, mañana, - le oigo - y no vengas mientras duermo no quiero clavarte un cuchillo en el corazón.

Me estremezco al pensarlo, es cierto él también es un peligro a su manera. Llego a casa de Kat y ella misma me ayuda con mi ropa ha hecho un sitio en su armario, compartimos la cama y la habitación. Salimos de la casa y paseamos por el distrito, la gente la saluda con la mano y algunos son más efusivos y le dan las gracias o algún abrazo.

Ella nunca esperó esto, le sorprende que no la acusen de todo el mal que sucedió, cuando llegamos de vuelta ella es feliz, empieza a comprender lo que sintió la gente, lo que están agradeciendo la liberación.

- Gracias, Peeta -

- Por nada amor - mis palabras la hacen sonrojar.

El momento más increíble llegó cuando encontramos a Peter, el niño del pastel paseando con sus padres, se acercaron enseguida a nosotros para darme las gracias me puse muy colorado, lo sé pero la mirada de orgullo y… ¿amor? Que Katniss me dirigió hizo que mi corazón saltara emocionado, ¡lo dicho! ese niño y ese regalo me estaban siendo pagados con creces nunca esperé tanto a cambio. Mary me pidió disculpas por no reconocerme, cosa que me sorprendió ya que nuestras fotos estaban repartidas por todo Panem pero al final tuvo que reconocer coqueta que había dejado las lentes en casa y no había podido verme bien, fue bastante cómico la verdad.

Su marido es un chico bastante joven como de veintitrés años de la veta que Katniss si reconoció como uno de los amigos de Gale, aunque no dijo nada su mirada se oscureció levemente con algo de dolor…, no importa… sé que es normal que le añore en el fondo fue su amigo tantos años, y a su modo también la ayudó a sobrevivir… algún día tendrán que volver a hablar.

Nos despedimos de Mary, Tomas y Peter y entramos en el local de Sae que se puso como loca por verla fuera de casa y sonriente… me miró cómplice, cuando en un momento Katniss tropezó abrumada y enlacé mi mano en su cintura para sujetarla y ella se apoyó en mí.

Comimos en el local y le fui mostrando el pueblo y la panadería, le presenté a Liam y Tom que ya marchaban a sus casas y aprovecharon para darme el pan y una cajita con algunos pasteles, cosa que agradecimos ya que fue realmente un día agotador, nos marchamos por fin a casa y preparamos una ligera cena, después trabajamos en el libro hasta que llegó la noche, tengo que despertar a Kat se volvió a quedar dormida mirando como dibujaba.

Me ducho en el baño de invitados y me coloco el pijama, nos metemos en la cama a la vez y ella se apretuja contra mi cuerpo y yo no puedo sentirme más feliz, pero doy gracias por estar tan agotado, si no, es probable que tuviera bastantes cosas que explicar o alguna carrera a media noche en busca de desahogo, no hay problema esta vez caigo rendido sabiendo que de momento no tendré pesadillas y si las tengo solo abrir los ojos bastará para alejarlas porque ella está allí conmigo durmiendo confiada entre mis brazos. Por fin, mi lugar en el mundo, siempre estuvo tan cerca… y tan lejos.

* * *

**He dicho ya que amo a este chico pues eso - LO AMO -  
**

Por cierto cuando escribí esto acababa de ver Puente a Therabitia, y definitivamente con esa mirada y esa sonrisa Peeta tenía que ser Johs. lo que he llorado... en fin esta histoira no es triste al menos esta parte ¿no?. Salvo que alguien muera de sobredosis de azucar... jajaja. lo siento.

Besos Peetkat

**Katri** gracias por comentar wapa espero que te siga gustando; **charlotte8800** que decir, gracias x elegirnos? XD **juliper22 ** Como te comenté Katniss es como yo quiero que sea para hacer feliz a Peeta, es mi personaje favorito y no tengo criterio en lo que a el respecta... solo quiero que sea feliz.. besitos wapa... gracias por estar tan pendiente de todo**.Lali weasley **bueno un capitulo más y prometo no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente ¿ok?.

**Gracias a todas y todos por leer...** y a quienes me han agregado a sus favoritos y avisos espero que no me abandonéis...


	12. Esto es lo que soy

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Esto es lo que soy**_

Como todas las mañanas me despierto temprano, otra vez he dormido casi de un tirón solamente algún ligero desvelo que no duraba más del tiempo que tardaba en notar la piel de Katniss junto a mí , y ella tampoco ha despertado sobresaltada, quizás algún pequeño quejido cuando en algún movimiento se alejaba de mi lado, pero todo encontraba solución en cuanto ella misma se removía hasta volver a encajar de nuevo junto a mí, colocaba el cuerpo de tal forma que el mío casi lo envolvía, o se giraba para apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro y yo reposaba mi cabeza en su pelo, respirando su olor a manzana debe ser el jabón que le envían desde el Capitolio, creo Effie y los demás la tendrá surtida eternamente de esos productossi de ellos depende, por su ayuda cuando terminó la guerra.

Katniss defendió a su equipo de preparación y a todos cuantos había conocido frente a la gente del Distrito trece y ellos no lo olvidan, habría sido injusto que les hicieran pagar por los desastres de Snow, en el fondo ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de lo que hacían, les tenían cegados con toda la parafernalia desplegada, ellos no pasaron hambre no tuvieron que entregar a sus hijos a la sangrienta boca de la cornucopia, a punto estuvieron de sufrirlo si no hubiese sido por Katniss, cuando mató a Coin salvó muchas vidas, más de las que en un principio pudiera parecer, porque el odio engendra más odio de eso ella sabe más que nadie y Gale también, durante mucho tiempo la venganza les cegó, pero Katniss tuvo oportunidad de conocer a gente real a Cinna o como yo a Portia y a los demás, ese conocimiento nos dio una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

Mientras mi mente divaga entre recuerdos me inunda el olor de su pelo y de su piel y mi cuerpo reacciona de otra manera, no esperaba que este sencillo gesto levantase en mi tanta… expectación noto como me endurezco bajo el bóxer y me aparto un poco de Kat, no creo que ella espere esto pero… tengo que salir enseguida de aquí antes de que se de cuenta, miro en dirección al baño y con mucho cuidado me aparto de ella, saco una pierna de la cama y … . ¡Dios! Katniss se da la vuelta, aún está dormida pero me abraza por la cintura, y ay, ay, esto no puede salir bien… me dejo escurrir algo más abajo entre las sábanas con su brazo a la altura del pecho al menos de momento… Pero tengo que salir de aquí, no puede ser que despierte y me encuentre de semejante manera el primer día que duermo con ella de manera "oficial"… .

Levanto un poco la cabeza y puedo ver el bulto en las sábanas, una pierna abajo y la otra atrapada bajo la suya y… ¡no dios!, ¡no! se recoloca poniendo la cabeza en mi pecho, ¡estoy perdido! me pillará me tomará por un puñetero pervertido que solo piensa en el sexo… ¡quiero gritar!.

Mi sangre pulsa en las sienes y ella comienza a gemir no tengo ni idea de que estará soñando pero suena condenadamente sensual, - Peet… - murmura y sonríe ¡yo!, sueña conmigo, ¡mierda! bueno no, pero si… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no en otro momento?, y el aroma de su cuerpo no ayuda en nada sube despacio el brazo por mi torso y desliza su mano en mi cuello siguiendo después suavemente hacia la nuca y allí enreda sus dedos en los mechones de mi pelo, estoy al borde del colapso, me siento excitado y… atrapado, ¡estoy atrapado!…

Algo comienza a brillar e intuyo un ataque… tanto estrés mis deseos, mi necesidad de ella y al mismo tiempo de controlarme están haciendo su trabajo me encuentro mareado y comienza… el dolor…

Intento apartarla con cuidado pero me resulta imposible hacerlo con suavidad mientras...  
Katniss abre los ojos asustada yo ya estoy en el baño con la puerta cerrada sujetando la cabeza entre mis manos esto no tendría que estar pasando, no puede pasar…

Pero si… el ataque no remite y oigo su voz tras la puerta - Peeta, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - Brillo, brillo y dolor su voz…

- Por favor Kat vete, no quiero hacerte daño… ¡por favor! - ruego contra la puerta mientras mantengo los ojos cerrados para que las imágenes no me engañen y no me obliguen a buscarla para… ¡Maldita sea!, estoy luchando contra mis instintos contra la implantación y es doloroso no dejarse llevar, tan doloroso.

- No me iré - contesta con firmeza - no te dejaré solo nunca más.

- Katniss… - mis dientes se juntan en un chirrido el dolor me lacera tengo que aguantar.

- Dime que hacer Peeta, dímelo - me apremia tras la puerta.

Odio esas órdenes odio esa voz, estoy aquí por ella, ella me ha excitado es su culpa..., ¡no Peeta! ¡No! - Canta, Katniss…. - consigo vocalizar - no preguntes y canta la canción del valle canta para mí por favor - ese recuerdo atesorado no pudieron tocarlo servirá ¡tiene que servir!

**En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,**

**hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;**

**recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo**

**y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo.**

Imagino lo que dice la canción intentando aligerar la entrada de aire en mis pulmones despacio, Peeta tranquilo… el prado un día de primavera. Plagado de dientes de león. Tirado en la hierba verde, un colchón divino para descansar mi mente..., vagar por ese campo…. mi mente..., repito como un mantra, respirar profundo, dejar salir el aire, notar los pulmones y el estómago y dejarlo ir, el vacío… blanco…, blanco…, un lienzo en blanco donde dibujar…

Un campo verde donde plantar nuevos recuerdos - Sigue cantando Kat - su voz y la melodía me relajan, y un pincel inexistente traza con paciencia su canción dos jóvenes se recuestan en la hierba, estoy allí abro los ojos y veo el cielo siento el calor del sol. El cuadro va surgiendo en mi interior mientras mi chica desgrana las notas con su voz más dulce... como aquella vez en el colegio.

**Este sol te protege y te da calor,**

**las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,**

**tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad**

**y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará.**

Sí, el calor me envuelve y aleja las sombras al acecho margaritas mezcladas con mil flores más, rojo, violeta, amarillo y blanco todas en mi cuadro sigo pintando y respiro lentamente, mis sueños se harán realidad en este momento ese es mi sueño, tumbado en el valle junto a Katniss tal como lo veo yo, y mi amor por ella perdurará.

**En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,**

**hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.**

**Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,**

**pues por la mañana todo estará en calma.**

Las nuevas notas las disfruto aun más pasada la dureza del ataque se va disipando el dolor estoy débil pero relajado y veo ante mi todo lo que cuenta la canción la capa de hojas, el rayo de luna a lejos cuando el sol busca apaciguarse en el horizonte tras las horas de calor, asoma vergonzoso bañando el cuadro, olvido mis penas y mi alma y mi cuerpo están calmados por efecto de lo que imagino, de su voz, porque hacía mucho que ella no cantaba, y lo hace ahora por mí para no abandonarme para curarme porque me ama, lo sé… es a mí a quien siempre quiso, y todo estará en calma todo será como siempre debió ser… ella y yo…

La canción cesa y vuelvo a hablar a través de la puerta.

- Katniss… - la llamo con suavidad.

- … Peeta, ¿estás bien?, dime que estás a salvo… por favor - noto lágrimas en su voz.

- Estoy bien… solo necesito algo más… abriré la puerta, necesito que me ayudes a levantarme pero… por favor entra despacio - si se abalanza sobre mí podría regresar el muto.

- Peeta… ¡no podría hacerte daño!, ¿aún crees que te atacaré? ¿Qué soy un muto del capitolio? - la oigo llorar más fuerte.

- No, cielo no llores más no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo… hemos tenido suficientes lágrimas en nuestra vida… estoy bien… entra y te contaré algo ¿de acuerdo? - quito el cierre de la puerta y me aparto despacio, estos ataques me dejan confundido y agotado, Katniss asoma lentamente la cabeza y yo sonrío como puedo aún apoyado en la pared mientras la veo entrar a gatas hasta llegar a mi lado. Se incorpora sobre sus rodillas y despacio lleva sus manos a mis mejillas acunando mi cara con suavidad y observando el color de mis ojos tan atentamente que pienso que se ha parado el tiempo.

- ¿Puedo? - pregunta bajito temerosa de lo que acaba de pasar, extiendo mis brazos hacia ella y la sonrisa se amplía en mi cara cuando la recibo contra mí.

Su cara se incrusta en mi cuello posando besos cortos en toda la piel a su alcance haciéndome sentir bien, como si miles de mariposas me rozaran - sabes Katniss … tus besos me recuerdan a la primavera - bajo la vista para mirarla y con el pulgar limpio los surcos que marcaron las lágrimas en su rostro adorado.

- La primavera no da miedo, yo si - me dice entristecida.

- Oh Kat - la abrazo más fuerte - esto no es culpa tuya sólo que hay cosas que tengo que explicarte, quiero saber si… quieres aprenderlas, ¿quieres?

- ¿para estar contigo? - pregunta ella.

-¡No!, porque estás conmigo… ¡no para estar! no es un agradecimiento o un trueque es solo que… si vivimos juntos… cabe la posibilidad de que venga algo defectuoso de serie… y habrá que gastarme así… - intento bromear pero en el fondo hay oculta una pregunta muy seria es como soy ahora y probablemente siempre será así, ¿es capaz de aceptarlo sin culparse?, esa es la cuestión, no quiero que me tome como una obligación - Katniss esto es serio, lo que me pasa es parte de mí, cuando ayer dijiste que querías conocerme… - me callo un segundo y levanto su cara hasta mis ojos - … este también soy yo… ahora… no quiero compasión quiero que seas sincera, ¿quieres estar conmigo?, con todo ahora esto es lo que soy.

Me mira sin dudar con sus ojos grises limpios de bruma y lágrimas - Lo quiero - y mi corazón se ilumina - no voy a negar que me da miedo, ni que me siento culpable por lo que te pasó, pero no es lástima lo que siento cuando te veo, sólo … me apena no haber aprovechado todo nuestro tiempo, me apena haberme perdido en dudas y reproches en falsas lealtades y favores no devueltos, pero esto es sincero, quiero conocer al chico…, al joven que me perdí da igual lo que cargues en tu espalda yo tampoco estoy libre de eso, disiparemos nuestras dudas respecto a nosotros, no respecto a cómo nos vean los demás… eso no importa.

- Shhhhh - la callo con el dedo y no puedo pedir más a la vida que este momento, sentado en el suelo del baño con la chica de mis sueños y bien jodido por el ataque de nuevo ansío oírla decirlo - pero ¿estás segura? - la acuno contra mí-

- Como nunca antes en la vida - afirma dándome un beso ligero en los labios y recostándose de nuevo - ¿sabes Peet? Creo que solo contigo podría estar tirada en el suelo del baño y sentirme en el cielo - ambos sonreímos y miro alrededor.

- lo mismo acabo de pensar yo - confieso. Pensando en el cuadro que pinté en mi mente inspirado por la canción me decido a preguntar de nuevo - Katniss tu y yo hemos estado tumbados en la pradera bajo el sol hasta el ocaso solo disfrutando de ello ¿real? .

- No, no real - contesta -

- oh, sólo cuando cantabas me pareció que lo habíamos vivido y lo imaginé -

Acaricia mi pelo apartando el flequillo de mi frente - Eso tiene remedio ¿quieres ese recuerdo Peeta? - asiento - Pues lo tendrás eso si puedo regalártelo el próximo domingo será el día de tu nuevo recuerdo, y taparemos uno de esos horribles que Snow te dejó…

- Así funciona… - ella me mira curiosa - cuando tengo un ataque tengo que relajarme respirar, dejar mi mente en blanco y … rellenar…

- ¿Tan fácil? - pregunta Katniss

- ¡Y tan difícil! - sonrío yo - pero tú me has ayudado con la canción, creo que ese recuerdo no pudieron tocarlo…; gracias por cantar, sé que no lo hacías hace mucho tiempo.

- Solo alguna vez, para… - se corta.

- ¿Prim? - termino yo por ella

- SI - suspira acurrucándose más en mi pecho - ...pero ella querría que lo hiciera también para ti.

- Gracias, espero merecérmelo - yo también echo de menos a Prim, y a mis hermanos pero lo único comparable a lo que ella siente es lo mucho que añoro a mi padre, esa conexión especial.

- Bueno - dice ella con resignación pero intentando borrar la pena - habrá que levantarse de aquí no, empieza a doler el… , ya sabes…

- ¿el trasero? - me río y ella me acompaña - tienes razón ya estoy mejor puedo levantarme.

Nos ponemos en pie y nos quedamos mirando uno frente al otro, tan cerca y ya no tan lejos, lo noto, lo sé esto nos ha unido aun más poco a poco… Pero mi beso se descuelga en su boca con suavidad colando la lengua entre sus dulces labios para disfrutarla y ella me responde igual nos besamos despacio, saboreándonos, entregándonos los recuerdos de las noches pasadas de los besos de la playa, una pequeña porción de intimidad regalada en este rato...

- Preparo el desayuno - dice con voz animada de nuevo - prometo no quemar nada - continua ante la ligera elevación de mi ceja - y baja esa ceja rubito… que te puedo sorprender… pero … ¡por si acaso! ¿sabes si en el pueblo ya hay bomberos? - como evitar lo que siento... .

Me rio con fuerza ante su broma ¿Quién dijo que mi chica no tenía gracia? Tengo que contárselo a Haym - trata de no quemar nada... - digo cuando se marcha canturreando, mientras me meto en la ducha y suelto el aire de golpe en una respiración.

De la risa al llanto, del llanto a la risa… estamos cicatrizando, nos repondremos los sé miro mi entrepierna y esa parte de mi que a veces actúa como si tuviera entidad propia… al final terminaré hablándole como mis hermanos - Todo ha sido por tu culpa - ¿ves? Lo hice, me faltó señalar con dedo acusador. Dejo correr el agua sobre mí antes de lavarme aun con la sonrisa por mi última "conversación". ¡Vamos! Me digo hoy llegaré tarde a todas partes pero pese a todo estoy feliz.

* * *

Tenía que subirlo... espero que os guste.

Como dije en otro sitio para este capítulo me acordé mucho de _**Lissy33**_ (de la otra página), por lo del principio es una mente pervertida, (no, es broma) y de _**Juliper22,**_ una por su comentario y otra por hablarme de los ataques en situaciones de estress a la hora de dispararse y voilá solo iba a ampliar lo de "ya sabéis" y de repente me vino a la cabeza lo de que podrían unirse los dos episodios "traumaticos" en uno y comencé a escribir y cuando quise darme cuenta… ahora la historia tiene un capítulo más que no estaba previsto y van al menos cinco … que va del guion que tenía solo he usado tres capítulos lo demás es nuevo… me gustaria saber como quedó y agradecedselo a ellas que plantaron la idea en mi cabeza.

_**labluegirl, Lali weasley,Sole713, charlotte8800,**_ todas amamos a Peeta, esperro contribuir a ello y por supuesto _**juliper22**_, no te mueras aun que me queda mucho por contar... muchisimas gracias a todas por leer y comentar... creo que contesté todos los comentarios pero soy algo despistada.

Gracias por favoritos y aletas wapas si hay algun wapo también...

_**Besitos Peetkat**_


	13. Pidiendo consejo

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Pidiendo consejo**_

Después del cuanto menos curioso capítulo vivido al despertarnos y una ducha reparadora, me vestí me afeité y bajé a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero comienzo a pensar que necesito demasiado a Katniss para ocultarme mucho más, en algún momento tengo que dejarle ver que mis sentimientos son también carnales no limitados a puro amor platónico, no sé si ella estará preparada para ello pero tarde o temprano saldrán a flote y no sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero la seguridad en mi mismo y en lo nuestro ha salido reforzada gracias o por culpa de el ataque, ella me acepta con lo que soy eso ya nadie podrá cambiarlo y lo demás encontraré la forma de hacerlo bien.

Desayunamos uno al lado del otro, Katniss me mira de vez en cuando y se sonroja levemente cada vez que acaricio sus manos, un "vicio" que ya no dejaré y que a ella le gusta se le nota... al final no quemó nada y me sorprendió con unas tortitas con un aspecto algo amorfo en vez de redondo pero con buen sabor…

- Katniss esto está muy rico - le digo para agradecérselo y animar su esfuerzo.

- Eres un adulador, siempre fui incapaz de dejarlas redondeadas, parecen... - mira la tortita de su plato con tal cara de desconfianza que me hace dudar si debía comerme la mía, pero enseguida corta un trocito y se lo lleva a su boca antes de seguir -… humm, no está mal - me dice sonriente - parece la peluca de Effie pero …

Me entra la risa sin poder remediarlo - ¿la peluca de Effie? - pregunto, la verdad es que tiene razón.

- Si, así como un Buñuelo enroscado malamente - contesta Kat haciendo un gesto raro con la mano alrededor de la controvertida tortita… lo que aumenta mis risas .

- Dios Katniss ¿de verdad eres tu? - pregunto aun asombrado por su humor

- ¿como si soy yo? Pues ¡claro que lo soy! - Esa fuerza que ahora emite, me parece increible.

- Perdona preciosa… - digo limpiándome una lágrima de los ojos - sólo que no te recordaba tan graciosa.

Entonces ella cae en la cuenta y comienza a reír también - Me lo habrá contagiado Haymich, porque tienes razón yo no era así, pero… - y lleva su mano a mi cara acunándola - cuando te vi plantado ahí afuera con las flores… sentí…

- ¿Que sentiste? - pregunto muy serio-

- sentí calor, pude ver la vida, cambiaste mi rumbo, siempre lo has hecho desde el primer día que te vi - cierro los ojos y tomo su mano entre las mías para besar sus dedos.

- Tú siempre fuiste mi vida… - susurro.

Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que por fin puedo soltarla y mirarla fijamente - todo va a estar bien, lo prometo - me levanto y beso su mejilla - me voy a trabajar, llego un poco tarde me van a despedir - digo sonriendo para quitar hierro a lo que acabamos de decirnos.

- Tu eres el jefe ¿no? - su mirada es casi de niña mientras se levanta conmigo.

- Por eso debo dar ejemplo - me acompaña a la puerta y me ayuda a colocarme la chaqueta, un gesto tan sencillo y tan agradable.

- Abrígate - dice - aun hace frío

- ¿Irás de caza? - pregunto volviéndome hacia ella.

- Tal vez, pero creo que me quedaré un día más en casa, ahora subiré a ducharme y luego ya veré que hago, pasa un buen día Peet - me besa en la mejilla y me siento bien… en mi cabeza suge otra idea... algún día nos ducharemos juntos... Peeta... estás fatal, me rio... yo y mi maldita costumbre de hablar sólo - ¡ah!.

Salgo a la calle y el aire fresco de la mañana mueve mi pelo, la sonrisa se ha fijado a mi cara, lo que comenzó mal puede enderezarse hoy puede ser un gran día… miro a la derecha y recuerdo que quedé con Haymich… ¿o no? … nada puede cambiar mi humor.

Cuando llego a la panadería los chicos han preparado la masa y la están cortando, me disculpo con ellos por llegar tarde - lo siento chicos pero a veces tengo algún que otro problema con... las secuelas de la guerra… ,- no quiero dar muchos detalles pero al menos eso tienen que saberlo -

- Tranquilo jefe - contesta Liam - nos hacemos cargo.

- Gracias, chicos, bueno terminemos el pan y comencemos la siguiente lección… las galletas - Me encanta enseñarles a estos chicos tienen talento se nota que los escogió Aurelius… y son entusiastas, algún día les haré socios… si todo va bien.

Cuando termina la jornada todo el pan se ha vendido y tenemos en nuestras manos una cajita con galletas variadas es la hora de comer esta tarde ellos se acercarán solo para hornear las galletas que preparamos para el día siguiente. De Canela y coco sobre todo y con chips de chocolate a Katniss le encantarán. Con idea de sorprenderla regreso a casa para preparar las cosas y comer con nuestro mentor, olvidé preguntarle si me acompañaría aunque hay cosas que me gustaría hablar con él, a solas.

Según entro por la puerta la veo mirarme con los brazos en jarras eso no es bueno intuyo lo que pasa y pienso que menos mal que traje las galletas, Katniss está cabreada, pero si me la dejé de buen humor y muy cariñosa no entiendo nada… cuando le pregunto si me quiere acompañar a comer con Haymitch se hace la luz, - ¡No gracias! ya he tenido bastante de nuestro "mentor" por hoy, llegó aquí esta mañana diciendo que había quedado contigo y que por lo visto yo estaba haciendo algo "interesante" y que el lo quería ver ¡como si fuera una sorpresa! buf...- entrecomilla con los dedos a los lados de su cara y bufa al final.

Sé de sobra que el humor de nuestro vecino la saca de quicio, más de una vez he temido que se enzarzaran a puñetazos y Katniss sigue hablando y me cuenta que está convencida de algo muy "curioso" - Haymich me vigila - me dice, sin darme tiempo a contarle que me lo encontré ayer mientras trasladaba mis cosas.

- Vamos Katniss, ¿Cómo va a vigilarte? - pregunto haciéndome el tonto, no puedo descubrir a mi topo durante este tiempo, yo me quedo más tranquilo así, aunque es seguro que si alguna vez me descubre me dejará sin pelo, la idea me estremece y pienso que tengo que esconder mis cuchillas de afeitar, mejor evitar tentaciones - solo es que se aburre, además ayer me vio en la calle cuando traía las maletas y hace mucho que sólo he hablado con él por teléfono y además tu siempre has sido su favorita.

- Un cuerno, lo que pasa es que nos leemos como un libro abierto hoy le invité a desayunar cuando vino a buscarte y no paró de meterse conmigo por … ya sabes - dice ella con algo de apuro.

- ¡No!, no sé, - que mentirosillo soy a veces, solo me imagino que es sobre mi mudanza, pero quiero que lo diga ella, que pierda la vergüenza poco a poco al hablar de nosotros o incluso de las barbaridades que le pueda haber dicho Haym.

- Pues… de lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer, que si tenía bastante leña para la chimenea de la casa, que la necesitaría ahora que tenía que calentar el pan… ¡Ya está!, ¿contento? - me mira con ojos acusadores, está roja como un tomate.

- ja ja ja - la carcajada escapa de mi boca - Pero Katniss si no hacemos nada, unos besitos, y dormir juntos, y compartir el calor de la chimenea, ¿no chica en llamas? - pregunto sugerente, esto me hace mucha gracia.

- Aysss, a veces pienso que esas charlas con él te pervirtieron, es lo mismo que dijo él, te gusta hacerme sufrir ¿verdad? - me encanta cuando se sonroja, ahora voy a pincharla un poco a ver qué pasa.

- Kat cielo, no ves que es igual que Johanna, eres tan sensible a ciertos temas que se aprovechan de tu inocencia - casi no termino la frase y la veo levantarse fríamente de la silla y llegar hasta donde estoy, es tan divertido y tan fácil ponerla furiosa.

- ¿Inocente?, te vas a enterar tú de lo inocente que soy - dice con los ojos brillantes, y acercándose lentamente me quita la caja de galletas y coge el abrigo, la caja va a la mesa y el abrigo vuela hasta un sillón, apoya su dedo en mi pecho y me empuja con suavidad pero con firmeza, al menos no hace movimientos bruscos tal como le dije en la mañana, le sigo el juego y me voy lentamente dando pasos hacia atrás.

Esto si es nuevo, pienso sin parar de reír, estoy deseando saber que va a hacer, y caigo tendido en el sofá, cuando quiero darme cuenta la tengo encima de mí sentada a horcajadas sobre mi pelvis. Se inclina hacia mi cara y me besa, un beso fiero que antes no le había conocido, su boca toma posesión de mis labios robándome la respiración, es tal la sensación de su lengua acariciándome, profundizando en el beso, rozando la mía con necesidad que gimo incontrolable y cierro los ojos con el contacto.

Nos besamos furiosamente, no hay nada de ternura en ello solo ansia, necesidad, y lujuria desenfrenada alimentada por la ira de mi "inocente" chica, toda esa pasión contenida escapa a raudales por su piel, mete las manos bajo mi camiseta y me acaricia sin dejar de comerse mi boca, mis dedos vuelan rozando su espalda y siento que gime también. No puedo contenerme, si seguimos así no podré parar, mi erección se marca en mis pantalones y cuando lo nota es como si algo en ella hiciera click. Se separa como un rayo y se levanta está toda sonrojada, el cabello se escapa de su trenza y respira con agitación.

- Dios, Katniss ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto con voz ronca de quien desea aun más.

- Inocente… puffff - suelta antes de girarse y correr hacia la habitación.

Probablemente es el corte más grande que me he llevado en la vida, no sé si reír o llorar, menudo calentón me ha dejado, pero no puedo quejarme acabo de comprobar que no es de piedra, - ¡vaya que no! - susurro, llevándome la mano a los labios me incorporo e intento calmarme, el bulto de mis pantalones me saca la risa de nuevo, vaya día llevo ahora tendré que esperar que esto baje. Me levanto despacio intentando controlar poco a poco mi excitación, y yo sufriendo esta mañana por si me veía y todo lo que pasé… y ¡mira que me ha hecho!... desde luego si vuelve a pasarme me lo tomaré con mucha más tranquilidad.

- Katniss, ¿Tú crees que Haymitch se creerá que no pasa nada cuando me vea llegar así? - le grito con burla en la voz.

Camino hacia la cocina y preparo la comida para llevar, a poco la oigo bajando despacito la escalera.

- ¿Peeta? - se asoma a la cocina y suelta un suspiro de alivio - perdona, has pagado por mi enfado con Haymitch

- Tranquila, yo tampoco quiero que se cachondee a mi costa y… - con un giro que no espera la pego contra la pared y apoyo mi frente en la suya, acariciando su cara con mi nariz - ya te lo cobraré, quiero que sepas, que estás jugando con fuego Chica en Llamas…

Me separo rápidamente, por mi propio bien… y la dejo allí plantada mientras salgo de la casa, sin apenas mirar atrás. Su cara era todo un poema, una vez fuera estoy seguro que oye mi carcajada, dejándole entrever que el niño ha crecido y que ella sigue siendo más inocente que yo aunque esa inocencia puede ser su perdición y la mía. No puedo dejar que repita lo de antes, sé que aun no es el momento y no creo que pudiera controlarme.

Con paso firme llego a casa de Haymich y prudentemente toco la puerta con el puño sin atreverme a abrir, al rato una voz ronca suena dentro.

- ¡Muchacho!, entra no te acuchillaré - menos mal que parece que no está borracho no soportaría que me pasara como la otra vez, llevaba tal borrachera que lo único que pude hacer fue quitarle la ropa y acostarlo.

- ¡Ok! Haymitch, traigo la comida, espero que quede algún plato limpio en esa asquerosa cocina tuya - digo con humor.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso ¿no panecillo?, sabes perfectamente que Sae lo limpió todo ayer, y me obligo a bañarme cuando le dije que ibas a venir ¡ni que fueras un ministro!, insistió en que eres un caballero y tenía que recibirte en condiciones - quería sonar enfadado, de hecho, ¡sonaba, enfadado! - metió toda la ropa que encontró en esa infernal máquina de lavado y abrió las ventanas, me quitó las mantas y no tuve nada que ponerme, sólo en la bañera pude recuperar el color.

Creí que me moría de risa al ver su cara de contrición - Vamos Haymitch, Sae me usó de excusa tú lo sabes, además lo necesitabas, tienes que cuidarte, que aun eres joven para tirar el resto de tu vida bebiendo como un cosaco, tendrás que salir y buscarte una novia…- esto último lo dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa, le veo abrir los ojos como platos

- Si claro ¡como tú! - me replica - alguien que me caliente la cama.

- Pues si, como yo ¿Qué pasa? Y no seas borde que no es eso y lo sabes - me enfada su actitud ahora que estoy aquí es como si todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por nosotros lo reclamase con fuerza, después de tantos meses sin beber ayer debió cogerlo con desesperación - ¿Qué pasa? ¿que ayer aprovechaste el tiempo?

- Si, lo aproveché, y tu también por lo que vi… de mudanza no Sr. Mellark ¿por fin dijo que sí el Sinsajito?

- Haymitch..., en el trece se podía hablar contigo pero aquí estás imposible, no quiero contestarte porque lo más probable es que termine diciéndote algo muy feo - es cierto, no se toma nada en serio. Entro en la cocina con él detrás y busco los platos en las alacenas, los pongo en el tablero de la cocina y saco una cacerola de la cesta que preparé.

- Humm, eso huele delicioso, chico - grita desde el sofá

- Peeta…

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de llamarme chico, soy un hombre, y me llamo Peeta - Sin mirarle lleno los platos y coloco al lado las cucharas, me siento en uno de los taburetes y me dispongo a comer.

Haymitch se sienta frente a mí con aire pensativo - ¡Bien! Habla, tú tienes algo en esa cabecita rubia, en serio dime lo que realmente quieres saber.

Dejo la cuchara al lado del plato, este hombre jamás dejará de sorprenderme con su perspicacia - Verás… yo,- me cuesta trabajo hilar las palabras - solo te tengo a ti.

- ¿Y viniste a declararme tu amor? - pregunta burlón -

- ¡Haymitch! - le repruebo - ¡Por favor! Bastante penoso me resulta ya esto - le digo poniendo mis manos en los bordes del taburete y mirando al plato, empiezo a dudar de que esto sea buena idea quizás debería llamar al profesor, pero… es demasiado "académico" necesito algo más visceral, resumiendo tendré que pasar por la humillación de contar a Haymich mis dudas sobre sexo… espero que alguno de sus años como mentor le hiciese intimar con alguien porque si no ¡lo llevo claro!, y encima mi sacrificio será en balde.

- Vale, Vale, comencemos de nuevo - dice el sin soltar la cuchara.

- Tu sabes - comienzo a contarle - que yo no tengo - hago una pausa - experiencia con… las mujeres, bueno no tengo a quien más preguntar, aunque hablé con el profesor Aurelius fue más a nivel médico - termino sin dar mucho sentido a mis palabras, noto que las orejas me arden debo parecer un amapola.

- ja ja ja, ¡así que es eso…!, ¡vaya! Por lo que veo aun necesitas a tu viejo mentor - mete una cucharada de guisado en su boca y sigue comiendo mirándome con ojillos divertidos.

- Pues - termino de atreverme - si, es eso se lo habría preguntado a mi padre pero no tuve oportunidad antes de los juegos después todo se complicó, mis hermanos eran demasiado serios, iban a la suya y luego la guerra… en fin; resumiendo que… todo mi conocimiento es TEORICO - digo centrando la mirada.

Él está a punto de escupir la comida por el ataque de risa, pero gracias a Dios logra contenerlo, habría tenido problemas para explicar a Katniss porque llegaba sucio de arriba abajo al volver.

- ¿teórico?, ja ja ja. ¿Y sobre que si puede saberse tienes conocimiento teórico? ¿Sobre las mujeres?, eso es imposible ellas son inteligibles para cualquier hombre Ja, Ja, Ja - sigue muerto de risa.

- ¿Me harás decirlo verdad? - pregunto con aire cariacontecido

- Por supuesto, Ja, Ja, Ja por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de ver y "no oír" al gran Peeta Mellark sin palabras, esto sí es un gran hecho histórico y no la rebelión.

Tomo aire fuertemente para llenar mis pulmones y relajar mi corazón - ¡sexo! - contesto vencido - conocimiento teórico sobre sexo, ¿estás contento?

- Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja - su risa se hace más fuerte y yo me quedo mirándole y cabreándome por momentos. Cuando él me ve hace un esfuerzo y se calma un poco - perdona, perdona - pide secándose las lágrimas de los ojos - lo siento de veras sé que es importante para ti.

- No pasa nada, esperaba tu reacción pero no tengo confianza con nadie más y al fin y al cabo, eres lo más parecido a una figura paterna o como un tío que tengo.

- Bien, pues no perdamos más tiempo - dice Haymich terminando su plato - por cierto esto estaba muy bueno ¿lo cocinó Katniss? - el tono extrañado de su pregunta me hace reír.

- No, "precioso" - le llamo por el apodo que el utiliza con Katniss - no quiero que queme la cocina Sae se encarga de ello, de momento, aunque quizas si te portas bien te invite a comer tortitas..., aun le salen algo raras pero están buenas de verdad... - si Katniss se entera de que le invité tendré problemas seguro, pero puedo intuir que en el fondo le aprecia, le entiende como nadie más.

Salimos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá Haymitch se acerca a un armario y saca dos copitas de licor, las rellena con un liquido oscuro que huele dulce le miro extrañado mientras me pone una en la mano.

- Estas cosas tienen que hablarse disfrutando un buen licor de bayas - le miro con cara a cuadros - si, muchacho, encantadoras bellas y a veces tan venenosas como esos frutos con los que amenazasteis al capitolio, se meten en tu cabeza, en tu sangre y en tu corazón y ¡estás muerto! Porque si ella te deja entonces no tendrás vida nunca más - sonríe con algo de tristeza.

- o si te la roban ¿no? - pregunto conociendo la respuesta.

- … no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, vamos chico cuéntame cuanta "teoría" conoces.

* * *

Bueno... este... se que es distinto pero reconocedlo en algun momento los capitulos tenían que cambiar y en realidad todo va bastante lento solo que escribo sobre todo lo que pasa en la mente de él pero llevará una semana escasa en el distrito.. cuento fatal el tiempo.  
En fin que ya vive con Katniss y ha tenido una mala mañana pero el día siempre puede mejorar ¿no? ...

Katniss le dió una sorpresa y el tuvo que pasar por la... burla de Haymich.. pero él lleva su idea... y ella como que se está poniendo tontorrona ¿no?  
os gusta? decidme x favor  
**_Besitos Peetkat_**  
_**charlotte8800,labluegirl,Lali weasley,juliper22 .**_.. deciros que no siempre podré actualizar tan rápido pero de momento... Espero que os guste. ¿que historia de la parejita está completa sin su mentor? y puesss que os pareció la "inocente" Katniss... ahora Peeta ya sabe como reacciona ¿no? ... pero si le pasa lo del capitulo anterior como que ... no se va a agobiar tanto. Lo subi un poco rápido así que si hay errores me avisais y lo cambio...


	14. Hablando con mi mentor

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Hablando con mi mentor**_

Allí los dos sentados frente al fuego y me siento arder, pero de vergüenza y lo peor… ahora no hay marcha atrás Haymitch es como un perro de presa cuando coge algo no lo suelta jamás y la presa que acabo de poner frente a su hocico es demasiado tentadora para dejarla.

Tomo un sorbo del licor de bayas y siento como mi garganta arde, nunca he bebido algo tan fuerte me provoca tos y esto lleva a una carcajada de mi "mentor".

- Vamos… Peeta, ya eres un hombre ¿no? , aguanta – dice irguiendo la espalda para dar empaque a sus palabras.

- Ejem - carraspeo para aliviar mi garganta – Haym no creo que el beber vaya a ayudarme en esta ocasión.

- Bueno… eso es sólo un punto de vista – le miro muy serio, solo espero que no pretenda justificar sus continuas borracheras, el parece notarlo - no me malinterpretes chico..., ¡perdón! Peeta, solo que a veces ayuda a tranquilizar… algunas situaciones.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me emborrache para hablar con Katniss cuando quiera plantearle lo del sexo? Porque entonces tú y yo no tenemos mucho de qué hablar entonces – digo dando otro sorbo a la copita de licor, ahora ya no quema tanto y el sabor dulzón deja un agradable regusto en mi boca.

- Peeta, por Dios, no me creas tan falaz, por favor… - se queja poniéndose serio – en todo caso tendrías que emborracharla a ella – y me guiña un ojo haciéndome saber que se trata de una broma, pero a mí no me está haciendo ni pizca de gracia.

- Vamos, hablemos de verdad, por favor – pido mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Está bien si así lo quieres… ¡Vamos dispara! – Me dice Haym... no sé qué decir ni por dónde empezar - ¿no querías saber cosas? dime eso de la Teoría y podremos empezar por algún lado.

Doy otro trago y empiezo - Bien pues… cuando ganamos los primeros juegos… -

- Espera, espera, ¿Cuándo ganasteis los primeros juegos?…esto va de historia antigua ¿no?

- Haymitch, déjame hablar a ver si me voy a ir a casa y lo que salga, salga… – es una vana amenaza, después de llegar hasta aquí seamos sinceros, ni yo pienso irme, ni él me va a dejar.

- Si, eso si te puede pasar que te salga algo que no esperes… - le miro acusador, esto no es fácil para mí y él me lo está complicando aun más –… venga sigue te escucho

- Pues... yo, pensé que Katniss había llegado a sentir algo conmigo… ya sabes los besos en la cueva... habría jurado que en algún momento fueron reales…

- Y lo fueron… pero…- le paro en ese momento, estoy hablando yo.

- Déjame seguir… yo quería ser su pareja en el distrito, ya sabes, realmente creí que al volver continuaríamos "lo nuestro", pero por lo visto eso que yo pensé que existía no era igual para los dos – Haym se remueve impaciente, no sabe a dónde quiero llegar – pero el tiempo que pasamos allí y sobre todo mientras me recuperaba, solía escabullirme a la biblioteca en busca de… información.

- ¿Qué tipo de información? – pregunta curioso Haymitch –

- Pues… sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres como hacer que se sientan… bien – noto que el calor sube a mis orejas.

- ¿Ya en los primeros juegos? – Musita dubitativo – ¿ya entonces perseguías a la preciosa de esa forma?

- No, exactamente pero… ¡Sí! – Concedo - quería aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que me diera, para hacerle ver… lo que sentía pero…

- No funcionó, ¿verdad? – el más que nadie sabe lo que pasó, la estrategia que montaron a mis espaldas y mi posterior alejamiento.

- No, ni siquiera tuve oportunidad, realmente con las amenazas de Snow y… Gale, de por medio y con todo el mundo vigilando nuestros pasos y yo… me enfadé realmente me dolió mucho enterarme de vuestra muda comunicación de cómo marcasteis el paso de nuestros besos y gestionasteis mi cariño en la cueva, me sentí muy dolido, para mí todo existió. Porque yo siempre la amé y eso se notaba en cada gesto ¿REAL?

- Real – contesta mi mentor algo contrito – se te notaba a la legua que bebías los vientos por la chica en llamas, pero hay algo más que es real… ella, también cambió en esa cueva… y todo el mundo lo vio y eso también fue real.

- Bueno, eso ya es pasado ahora estamos donde estamos y ya nada va a cambiar lo que hicimos, yo quiero tener algo para siempre con ella y eso nos lleva a la cuestión de la intimidad entre los dos, lo quiero todo esta vez… solo quiero saber… - tomo otro sorbo de licor y la verdad me noto más relajado – como hacer las cosas para no lastimarla… ya sabes he leído sobre la primera vez para una chica y puede ser…

- Complicado, es complicado – termina él – y más en vuestro caso, creo que tendrás que ser paciente por ella y por ti – son momentos de mucha… - parece que duda antes de continuar – excitación – dice al fin – y vosotros tenéis muchas secuelas.

- Entonces piensas que mi muto saltará o que ella… nunca va a aceptarme, ¿cierto?

Haymitch sonríe como lo haría un maestro frente a un alumno impaciente – no he dicho eso en ningún momento, sólo quiero advertirte… que tendrás que ser más cuidadoso… estar pendiente de las reacciones de ella y hacerlo sólo en el momento adecuado, despacio tómate tu tiempo y dale tiempo a ella si llega ese momento, su cuerpo tendrá que acostumbrase a ti, después dejaos llevar, además antes de llegar a eso seguro que puedes hacer otras cosas.

Sonrío pero enseguida recuerdo el episodio de la mañana - Pero ¿será tan fácil? Esta mañana tuve un ataque – confieso, ese licor empieza a soltar la lengua.

- primero, no es fácil controlarse en momentos así y más si llevas tiempo deseándolo y segundo ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué fue eso del ataque? – ahora está preocupado.

- Pues, ya sabes dormimos juntos y me desperté… con… con… - no sé cómo voy a decir esto - excitado, me desperté excitado, uff – resoplo con alivio cuando por fin suelto la información.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, menudo susto para la "preciosa" ¿eh? – Está la mar de divertido ¿no oyó la parte del ataque? - ¿Qué te dijo? Qué pena perderme su cara debió ser…

- Haymitch basta – me he puesto serio no tiene gracia – ella no se enteró, intenté llegar al baño pero me rodeó con los brazos y estaba soñando … y … y … cada vez me ponía más nervioso y al final tuve un ataque, todo comenzó a brillar y tuve que encerrarme en el baño, lo pasé mal, Haym, muy mal.

Está completamente serio ahora – lo siento mucho, pero Aurelius debió advertirte sobre ello –

- Si, pero piensa que podré controlarlo, creo que pasó porque quería dos cosas contradictorias quería escapar para que no me viera y… al mismo tiempo quería…

- ¿saltar sobre ella y hacerle el amor?

- Eso mismo – ya está lo solté me llevo la mano a la boca incrédulo por haberlo dicho al fin –

- Tranquilo Peeta te comprendo, siempre te he admirado por tu contención por todo lo que le dabas sin pedir nada a cambio, lo que te pasa se llama tensión sexual no resuelta, y se cura, ja ja ja – haciendo el amor con ella.

- Muy gracioso, pero para eso se necesitan dos para eso ¿no?

- Pues sedúcela – dice Haymich y no parece que haya ni un atisbo de broma en sus ojos

- Que fácil – y lo dice con tanta seguridad… y se queda mirándome sin decir palabra - ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto, me encuentro extrañamente cómodo a estas alturas es la segunda copa de licor - ¡oh! Dios, si los dice en serio... Pero Haymitch ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es decir… yo nunca.

- A ver rubito, tú solo has tenido ojos para ella pero si hubieses estado algo más atento habrías notado como te miraban las chicas alrededor, no sé cómo te libraste del destino de Finnick las mujeres jóvenes y no tanto se relamían a tu paso, eres guapo como dijo Caesar, pero además eres educado y sabes hablar con palabras claras y dulces o ser contundente cuando es necesario. ¡Cielos Peeta! pusiste el Capitolio a tus pies y a los de Katniss… es una solemne tontería que me digas que no serás capaz de seducirla… solo tienes que ser tú y aplicar lo que has leído.

- Pero… cuando hacia todo eso que tú dices era algo inconsciente, quería salvar su vida.

- Pues ahora es igual ¿o piensas acaso que habría podido vivir sin ti? – En realidad no se me había ocurrido pensarlo, mi propósito al llegar aquí era abrirle los ojos, a nuestro amor – vamos Mellark, encandila al sinsajo, muéstrale lo que sientes, bésala, acaríciala, hazla sentirse segura… solo tú puedes conseguir eso.

- acariciarla y besarla, eso lo tengo controlado – digo mirando la copa en mi mano.

- Incítala a desearte – creo que ella me desea al menos un poco pienso para mí.

- Pero ¿Cómo consigo eso?, que salga a la luz ese deseo -

- ¿Tú tienes mucha vergüenza? ¿O el capitolio hizo el trabajo a fondo y te quitó el pudor?

Es una pregunta extraña – pues… no se con ella al principio me sentía cohibido pero ahora… realmente me da igual, no me importaría mostrarme desnudo si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

- Más o menos pero empieza poco a poco, no entiendo como el desnudo le afecta tanto desde siempre pero si como quien no quiere la cosa te vas… "acomodando" a estar en casa, ella se acostumbrará a verte… y... quién sabe igual el tuyo no es el único muto que vive con vosotros – comenta divertido.

No puedo evitar una sonrisa – eso puedo hacerlo, y mucho más - me siento algo… ligero, sé que es el licor Haymitch tenía razón hay cosas que se hablan mejor con una copa en la mano, espero que Kat nunca se entere de esto me mataría - tengo todo un repertorio de besos y caricias que quiero probar.

- ¿la famosa teoría? – ríe él -

- La famosa teoría – contesto yo.

- Pues te daré un consejo, siempre que ambos estéis a gusto intenta ir más allá – debe ver mi cara confusa – me refiero a que cuando te acepte, cuando ambos estéis juntos no te cortes si te apetece algo inténtalo, besa donde te apetezca besar, muerde o acaricia lo que en ese momento te pida tu cuerpo.

- ¿todo? – pregunto ahora si colorado, mis pensamientos sobre ella han ido bastante lejos, la verdad –

- Todo, con la persona adecuada, no puedes sentir vergüenza, cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que unir lo que sabes al instinto, si ambos lo sentís así nada es causa de sonrojo, ni escandaloso. En la intimidad que no tuvisteis, ahora estaríais juntos. Recuérdalo.

- Lo haré – asiento – nunca pensé que fueras tan buen consejero Haym.

- También soy un "teórico" – sonríe con picardía –

- Dios eres un monstruo – me río con él – y ahora me queda otra cuestión.

- ¿Otra?... – pregunta divertido – ésta ya te la tendré que cobrar.

- Pues no pienso pagarte "en especias", ni traer licor, tendrás que conformarte con venir a cenar, eso sí, tendrás que prometer no fastidiar a Katniss que menuda me montó cuando llegue hoy y todo por tu culpa.

- ¿por mi culpa? Pero si solo le pregunté si tenía suficiente leña – afirma inocente

- ya, ya… bueno eso ya no importa… pero… se lanzó sobre mí hasta que me tuvo caliente – a estas alturas ya hablaba por los codos, me prometí no volver a beber.

- Peeta por Dios eso me lo tendrías que haber contado antes que ya te dije que aquí no llegaban las revistas del corazón. La preciosa ¿te excitó?

- y luego se fue corriendo, pero… uff vaya beso.

- Ay, ay, ¿ves? ¿Qué te decía? no le resultas indiferente en el plano sexual – dice arrellanándose en el sofá – por cierto ya puedes ir pensando en… como evitar tener panecillos – vuelve a su típico sarcasmo – ya sabes se enciende el horno, se cuece el pan y puede tener… efectos colaterales, por decirlo así.

- Haymitch por favor, no seas soez – le pido – pero era lo siguiente que te quería preguntar - ¿Cómo consigo un preservativo? O algún método, por si acaso… se presenta el día, por estar preparado.

Haymitch ríe con ganas – al final y pese a todo, sigues siendo un optimista ¿eh?, lo mejor sería preguntar a tu suegra directamente – la carcajada que suelta es enorme, probablemente me he puesto blanco – pero mejor primero pídele algo a Aurelius, creo que será menos peligroso para tu integridad física, no correrás el riesgo de morir envenenado… ja ja ja.

- ¡Glups!, pues… no lo había pensado pero es cierto el profesor puede ayudarme al respecto… Muchas gracias Haymitch, por… escucharme y por hablar conmigo de… todo esto.

- Sexo chaval, se llama sexo… y cuanto antes empecéis a practicar… mejor - creo que va por la quinta copa y este licor es fuerte.

- Pero que bruto eres "precioso" – sonrío sin poderlo evitar no es mi padre pero es un raro espécimen de erudición. En fin tengo que irme - Imagino que Katniss estará trabajando en su libro, si te acercas un día de estos te lo enseñaré podrías participar, te haría bien.

Haymitch se queda pensativo un momento, al final habla despacio – lo pensaré Peeta, lo pensaré… espero que te vaya bien con tu... teoría y recuerda, paciencia, suavidad, sin olvidar la osadía.

- No pareces ni tú, no bebas mucho… no quiero que te pase nada malo, y Katniss seguro que tampoco… aunque te riña y se enfade… ya sabes, eres nuestra única familia.

- Y vosotros la mía – dice con algo parecido a la nostalgia – venga, tomemos la penúltima, y me rellena de nuevo la copita creo que con cuatro es demasiado para mí pero no puedo dejarle ahora – oye por curiosidad ¿Qué más encontraste removiendo libros ratoncito? –

El alcohol me ha hecho efecto y ya nada me importa – pues encontré textos y… fotos…

- Ja, Ja, Ja, ¿fotos? – su sonrisa se ensancha – Muy ya sabes, ¿sugerentes?

- Sugerentes es poco, no dejaban nada a la imaginación – río algo achispado – pero fueron muy "educativas"-

Haymitch no puede con las carcajadas – eres increíble probablemente ni siquiera te afectaron, encuentras el último "tesoro" del capitolio y tu estudiándolo desde el punto de vista "académico"

Me río con él – pues… no te creas que me costó alguna que otra ducha fría – lo que provoca más risas por parte de ambos.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, así que era eso lo que hacías en tu habitación, y después compartías cama con Katniss, jajaja, debió ser el infierno –

- Oh Dios, ni te imaginas – no puedo creerme que sea yo el que habla definitivamente Haym me ha pervertido – algunas noches necesité algo más que una ducha para poder ir a dormir con ella y tengo otra duda… Haym tú alguna vez has… ejem – me aclaro la garganta pero ya qué más da – Hablado con tu… ya sabes… tu… – me mira con cara de diversión - … amiguito.

- Ahhhhhh, ja ja ja, también eso... - grita extasiado – o sea igual que todos los chicos alguna vez en su vida, no eres un santo, Ja, Ja, Ja, - se ríe llevando su mano a la barriga, por lo visto no eran sólo mis hermanos - Peeta Mellark un pervertido, Dios si preciosa llega a saberlo… sale corriendo ¿y en la gira de la victoria?.

- También - sonrío algo colorado, ahora también por el alcohol – pero la conversación con "ya sabes" fue esta mañana…

- ja ja ja, no puedo creerlo, con lo serio que parecías, conversaciones "secretas" fotos nada castas… .

- Estaba enfadado, pero… - dudo un momento, como si quisiera justificarme pero mi lengua se ha soltado completamente - … había mucha información – acabo mirándole con picardía – y no podía hablar con nadie ¿a quién podía preguntarle? ¿A Portia o Cinna?

- No, bueno Portia podría haberte dado buenos consejos, ella… es, muy dulce… podría haberte ayudado con el punto de vista de la mujer –

- Haym, ¿estuviste con Portia? – pregunto con los ojos como platos.

- No hablamos de mí – contesta sonriente – igual Cinna también te habría ayudado y habría sido discreto pero pasaba más tiempo con Katniss… ¿y por qué no acudiste a mi? Me tienes solo como último recurso.

- Haymitch a ti no hay quien te cuente nada, y también estabas implicado con ella… no tenía con quien hablar – digo algo triste de repente.

- Ahora, eres un adulto, Peeta – se calla un momento y luego sigue – confío en ti, en vosotros se que lo haréis muy bien.

Me levanto de golpe para volver a casa se ha hecho de noche. Hago unas cuantas eses hasta la puerta – Wooh, este licor es fuerte – digo.

- Puedes llegar solo a casa ¿o aviso de que te quedas a dormir aquí? –

- No, no, Katniss se preocuparía o en el mejor de los casos me cortaría el pelo – me río en alto y cuando me coloco la chaqueta noto que me mareo.

La puerta se abre de golpe y una linterna en mi cara me hace parpadear… todo me da vueltas, algo brilla tras mis ojos pero no pasa nada más antes de que pueda darme cuenta todo se pone negro a mi alrededor, las rodillas me fallan y me voy contra el suelo.

Cuando recobro la consciencia estoy tumbado en el sofá con los pies en alto y Katniss refresca mi cabeza con un paño de agua, me mira enfadada, Haymich tiene la mejilla roja, intuyo que ha pagado por mi borrachera.

- Hola – digo bajito aún estoy mareado –

- Hola – contesta seca - ¿estás en condiciones de andar?

- Creo que sí – me incorporo poco a poco y la cabeza me sigue dando vueltas – la cabeza me da vueltas.

- Normal, a quien se le ocurre, emborracharse con licor de bayas – me espeta Katniss.

- ¿A ti? – contesto recordándole que ella tampoco es perfecta.

Me mira sorprendida y abre la boca para decir algo, la miro tranquilo y no dice nada.

Se levanta lentamente y me ofrece la mano – tienes razón, vamos a casa, adiós Haymich – tomo su mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

- Haym, gracias por escucharme, y perdona, has pagado por mi culpa – Katniss me mira apenada y al final se da cuenta, y se acerca a nuestro mentor.

- Perdona Haym, no debí ponerme tan histérica, solo estaba muy preocupada, puedes devolverme el puñetazo, me lo merezco y lo aguantaré.

Haymich y yo la miramos como si fuera Caesar pidiéndonos un té – No seas ridícula, esto no es una lucha de poderes o culpas, y tienes tu parte de razón no debí incitarle a beber.

- No, fui yo quien bebió el licor, pero no pienso darle más importancia de la que tiene, solo ha pasado y ya…

- Lo siento Haym cuídate – me despido de él con la mano y me devuelve el gesto, no quiero dejarle así pero… no puedo quedarme con él cada uno tiene que enfrentarse a sus demonios.

Katniss y yo caminamos en silencio y tengo que apoyarme en ella porque las fuerzas me fallan, cuando entramos en casa me acompaña directamente al dormitorio y me tiende, me duele mucho la cabeza y el simple toque con la almohada hace que chirríe los dientes y aun sigo mareado. Katniss lo ve y sale de la habitación – voy a traerte un paño mojado – está muy seria.

Cierro los ojos para aliviar mi cabeza, la oigo entrar pero me hago el dormido me llama suavemente - Peeta – pero no respondo solo gruño un poco como dolido y respiro profundo.

Al poco sus manos tantean mi cabeza en busca del chichón que me hice al caer gruño un poco pero no abro los ojos, una vez que se asegura de que estaré bien comienza a quitarme la ropa, lo hace lentamente y con cuidado como en la cueva me quita la camisa y los pantalones, roza con un dedo la cinturilla del bóxer pero como aquella vez… tampoco se atreve. Me cubre con las sábanas. La oigo arrodillarse a mi lado y despacio atusa mi pelo recolocando el flequillo para despejarme la frente, donde planta un beso.

Entra en el baño y vuelve en pijama se mete en la cama a mi lado y me abraza, recuerdo el día de su herida en el tobillo, cuando le prometí que siempre estaría con ella.

Mientras me envuelve en sus brazos el sueño me alcanza y la oigo cerca de mi oreja en un susurro – me tenías tan preocupada, tengo miedo a que te pase algo – no si lo dice porque sabe que no estoy dormido o solo para desahogar su angustia gruño un poco y me giro para abrazarla.

- Hum - suspiro – Katniss, perdona – murmuro – la aprieto junto a mi cuerpo y ella tiembla un poco – quédate conmigo – le ruego.

- Siempre- contesta ella, cierro los ojos y sonrío, mañana me matará la cabeza, pero no me puedo quejar, la chica que amo acaba de prometer que no va a dejarme nunca, estoy en el cielo.

* * *

**_Bien ahora yas sabemos que Haymich es un buen mentor... al menos el único que hay a mano... Me gustaria saber que opinais de este capitulo... a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo... _**

**_Me gusta cuando Katniss le echa en cara la borrachera con ese ¿a quien se le ocurre? y Peeta responde ¿a ti?..._**

**_AY... Katniss esa boquita jajaja_**

**_Besitos Peetkat_**

_**charlotte8800,Lali weasley,juliper22,Katri,Angiiee7,Sole713, os contesto a todas con PM salvo a Katri... pero por si se me pasa algun día que sepais que me encanta que comenteis mi historia...  
**_

_**gracias por vuestro tiempo...**_

_**por si no lo sabeis... tengo otra de ellos es arriesgandome al amor... y es un AU en Madrid XD. **_


	15. El nuevo recuerdo de Peeta

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**El nuevo recuerdo de Peeta**_

Han pasado unos días desde mi "incidente" en casa de Haymich y las cosas han estado un poco raras, me levanté efectivamente con una gran resaca y Katniss me preparó un enorme vaso de zumo y un calmante, no habló mucho pero si comprobó mi cabeza, verificando que allí tenía un chichón, y ahora que pienso me parece que lo hizo con un poquito de mala leche.

El trabajo en la panadería va viento en popa, los chicos y yo cada vez tenemos más clientes y ellos aprenden muy rápido, pero siempre saco tiempo para hacer los pasteles favoritos de Katniss, eso no puedo evitarlo es mi muda forma de decirle que la quiero ella sabe que los he hecho yo, y cada vez que los prueba la sonrisa que me dirige me emociona.

Aunque me disculpé y ella no parece estar enfadada, si está mucho más retraída, por las mañanas ha ido a cazar y luego trabajaba en el libro, después de cenar leo lo que ha escrito sobre la vida en la veta y es como abrir una ventana a la infancia de Kat, los dibujos van surgiendo en el papel desde mis manos usando el carboncillo, es la técnica más adecuada para retratar las calles desangeladas y manchadas de esa sección del distrito. Katniss mira los dibujos y asiente, me hace algunas observaciones y cuando está terminado lo fijo con laca plástica para que no se borre. Después nos acurrucamos juntos en el sofá frente al fuego y ella me cuenta lo que se le ha ocurrido para continuar, mientras yo me dejo llevar sin prisas por lo que me apetece que es tocarla constantemente, cada noche acaricio sus brazos, y la beso suavemente en la cara y en el pelo, en la muñeca o en las sienes, ella sólo se deja hacer pero está muy pensativa me mira fijamente cuando cree que no me doy cuenta y de pronto se sonroja… no tengo idea de que es lo que pasa por su mente.

Nos vamos a la cama y dormimos como cada noche, también compartimos tranquilos y cálidos abrazos, que me dan oportunidad de pensar en el camino que tengo que comenzar a trazar en nuestra relación. Aun así, y pese al episodio de mi borrachera ahora, en vez de separarnos nos hemos unido más, no sé cómo explicar esta conexión que ahora siento más cercana que nunca pese a lo extraño de nuestros días.

Abro los ojos y miro al techo notando la cama vacía a mi lado, hoy es domingo y no tengo que ir a trabajar en la mesilla hay una nota, es de Katniss.

**_"No he querido despertarte, pero te debo un recuerdo te espero"._**

**_"K"_**

Un recuerdo… el de el día de campo… la sonrisa se planta en mi boca sin remedio me levanto rápidamente y me meto en la ducha cuando me miro en el espejo recorro con el dedo lentamente una de las cicatrices de un ligero tono rosa que surcan mi pecho y se me ocurre algo… termino cepillándome los dientes y salgo con la toalla alrededor de mi pelvis.

Al salir me encuentro a Kat sentada en la cama, otra vez esa mirada fija en mí, pero esta vez recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si quisiera cincelarme en piedra y entonces sé que le pasa, ¡me desea… como yo a ella!, estos días sólo hemos establecido una tregua pero en realidad está ahí, y hoy voy a aprovecharlo, tal como me dijo Haymich, es el momento de "acomodarme" a vivir con ella.

- Bajo enseguida – le digo con voz tranquila - y salimos ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien, está todo preparado - su cara cambia enseguida dedicándome una sonrisa radiante a la que correspondo de la misma forma. Pero no espero siquiera a saber si ella está o no en la habitación y me quito la toalla para ponerme la ropa interior, oigo algo así como un suspiro ahogado y reprimo una risa termino de ponerme el bóxer mientras oigo sus pasos salir de la habitación, fuera pudor… veamos qué pasa.

Antes de bajar recojo algunas de mis pinturas y una tabla para hacer las mezclas y lo guardo todo en una bolsa de cuero, espero no olvidar nada, un cuaderno y algunos lápices completan mi "alijo" de sueños… si, ese podría ser el nombre.

Bajo a la cocina y la veo cargando una gran cesta…

- Vamos cambiemos – le digo entregándole mi bolsa y tomando a cambio la cesta.

- Gracias – otra vez colorada… quien pudiera estar ahora en su cabeza para saber lo que piensa.

Aun es temprano y no hay mucha gente por las calles, de todas formas allí donde nos dirigimos no encontraremos a nadie, enseguida llegamos a la zona donde antes se encontraba la verja y salimos a la pradera. Katniss camina delante y el paisaje va cambiando, pronto frente a mí se extiende un macizo de arbustos que cierra una zona llena de árboles.

- Este es un sitio especial Peeta no es exactamente como en la historia que me contaste pero sí es algo que quiero compartir contigo – me dice parándose frente a mí.

- ¿Porqué? – pregunto anhelante.

- Porque eres especial, y este es el mejor sitio que se me ocurre para crear un nuevo recuerdo de ambos, antes solo vine con mi padre…, y yo… creo que te gustará –

La quiero… solo eso pasa por mi cabeza en este momento… soy especial pero ¿en qué forma? Katniss aparta las plantas haciendo hueco para que pasemos, y ante mí se ofrece un paisaje increíble es un lago, rodeado de un campo de flores blancas y amarillas el sol se abre paso entre las ramas entiendo porque Katniss ama el bosque.

Entre los dos cargamos con la cesta hasta la base de un grueso árbol cercano al agua, Kat saca una manta y la extendemos sobre la hierba para sentarnos, me tiendo para disfrutar del sol que comienza a calentar, coloco las manos bajo mi cabeza y la miro, el sol se filtra entre las ramas y la alcanza por detrás opacando su cara y marcando la silueta a contraluz… el pelo revolotea escapando de su trenza me gustaría soltarlo… pero ahora mismo sólo disfruto de esa imagen.

- Esto es precioso Kat, gracias por compartirlo conmigo – no sé si Gale estuvo antes en mi lugar junto a ella cuando cazaban para mantener a sus familias pero en realidad no me importa es aquí y ahora y soy yo quien la acompaña como en mi fantasía.

- Se que estás pensando – me dice con una tímida sonrisa – y la respuesta es no.

- ¿no? - pregunto mirándola con ojos divertidos ¿desde cuándo es ella la intuitiva?

Se tiende boca abajo y me acaricia el pelo – no he traído a Gale al lago… aquí es donde mi padre me enseño a nadar… era nuestro escondite especial - cada vez está más cerca, disfruto de sus ojos grises hasta que vuelve a sorprenderme con un beso, suave y cálido que me eriza la piel, levanto la mano hasta su cuello y la atraigo más a mi boca invadiéndola como un intruso, despacio probando su sabor y agotando el aire que nos separaba.

Después del abandono en nuestros labios disfrutando de esa caricia nos apartamos un poco para tomar perspectiva pero las miradas siguen uniéndonos – Katniss – le digo - ¿sabes que un beso no se da primero con los labios?... primero se besa con los ojos y ahora mismo me estás besando – ella se acerca de nuevo lentamente poniendo las manos en mi cara, bajando sus dedos por los pómulos y acariciando mi boca con el aliento que escapa de la suya hasta sumirnos de nuevo en el segundo paso del beso… el contacto.

- Sabes mucho sobre besos – me dice por fin sobre mi boca pero sin besarnos, esos labios son una tentación demasiado grande en todo caso - ¿me enseñarás?

Esto es algo que ni por asomo esperaba, pero… no quiero pensarlo como seducción solo deseo aprender tanto como ella y respondo sin sonrojo - ni lo dudes, ¿quieres empezar ahora? –

Sus mejillas se colorean de inmediato – No me importaría –

- Bien – añado de broma – espero que seas una buena alumna – lo que me gana una ligera palmada de complicidad en el hombro.

Me incorporo y me siento frente a ella con una pierna encogida y la que me falta formando ángulo a su lado, su mirada pasa sobre ésta de soslayo, se lo que piensa – No pasa nada Katniss, no lo pienses…

- Pudiste morir –

- Me salvaste, sin el torniquete no estaría hoy aquí… pero ya basta estoy vivo y contigo – la tranquilizo con una sonrisa que se tiñe de picardía solo por pensar lo que voy a hacer – ¡vamos quiero comenzar la "lección"!, primero la teoría.

- Los besos son la expresión de las emociones podemos transmitir muchas cosas con ellos, el más sencillo es el beso nominal un simple contacto entre los labios, ven – acerca su cara a la mía y lo hago, un pequeño toque; y cuando acabo rozo su boca con mis dedos, se queda con los ojos cerrados y es una visión perfecta - ¿quieres que siga? – pregunto.

- Si - contesta casi suspirando

- Bien… el siguiente es el beso inclinado hay más contacto, dicen que es un beso muy dulce, acércate un poco más e inclina un poco la cabeza - Katniss acerca su cara y lo hace la tomo del mentón volviendo a besarla con una ligera presión sobre los labios alargando un poco más el contacto. Me aparto un poco antes de continuar - … el beso de costado… - inclino mi cabeza en sentido contrario y vuelvo a posar los labios.

- Sigue… - me pide susurrando.

- Como desees preciosa… El beso palpitante - sigo de nuevo y acerco mis labios y recorro su boca dejando pequeños besitos en sus labios ahora, Katniss se ríe

- Me haces cosquillas - me río con ella - ¿puedo probar yo?

- Por supuesto - esto me está gustando, solo se oye el canto de los pájaros en la soleada mañana – se acerca y reparte pequeños besos sobre mis labios.

- Es cierto hace cosquillas - afirmo sonriendo.

- Vale, me toca dime como hacer y pruebo yo – estoy encantado con la soltura con la que lo pide, resulta tan extraño verla pensativa y sonrojada, y después… pedirme probar… un beso conmigo… algo se mueve en ella que la lleva de la vergüenza a la osadía sin apenas transición y es una mezcla que no le conocía pero me encanta y quiero más de ella.

- De acuerdo, este se llama beso superior pon tus labios en el mío y muérdeme – me mira de forma rara – tranquila sólo aquí - digo señalando mi labio inferior – muérdeme un poquito – como sigue dudando le digo - ¿quieres que lo haga yo?

- No, no sólo… ¿despacito? – acerca su boca de cereza a la mía y suavemente me muerde el labio y aprovecho para abrir mi boca y muerdo levemente su labio superior sorprendiéndola pero haciendo que suelte un ligero gruñido, esperaba esto leí que es muy sensible en las mujeres y Katniss me lo demuestra, tiro de él entre mis dientes y ella me sigue es excitante, ambos respiramos más agitados cuando se separa.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – otra vez ese sonrojo

- Lo hiciste perfecto… - noté el deseo de complacer en su gesto

- ¿Cuántos tipos de besos conoces Peeta? – pregunta curiosa.

- ¿ya te cansaste? – sonrío –

- Oh, no… sólo… me gusta besarte –

- Y a mí, conozco al menos veinte más, pero no he podido aprenderlos con nadie hasta ahora – solo la he besado a ella, entiende lo que le digo porque la sonrisa cruza su cara.

- Pues parece que lleves haciéndolo toda la vida… pero…si tu lo deseases yo… podría aprenderlos todos… contigo – me dice con arrobo en la mirada

- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo compartir mis besos contigo, pero por ahora basta – tenemos que comer, y vuelve a sorprenderme.

- Solo uno más – me pide-

Sonrío antes de aceptar, y acerco con las manos en el cuello su cara a la mía presionando mis labios cerrados con fuerza sobre los suyos para después mirarla con fijeza – Este es el beso presión – digo antes de repetir el gesto.

Nos quedamos así un momento sus dedos enlazados en el pelo de mi nuca y los míos bajando por sus hombros acariciando su cuello, despacio nos separamos sin decir nada más pero algo en su mirada ha cambiado de nuevo… he despertado la llama y nada podrá apagarla otra vez yo me encargaré de eso…

Comemos los bocadillos que ha preparado y me saben a gloria, es un día perfecto y tengo calor nos quitamos las chaquetas que quedan cerca del árbol. Al terminar nos tumbamos de nuevo pero mi cabeza ahora reposa en su estómago y ella pasa los dedos una y otra vez por mi pelo esta comodidad, este reposo es parte de lo que siempre añoré me giro para quedar de lado y levanto un poco su camiseta para besar su vientre, ligeras líneas rosadas lo surcan cuando acerco mis labios ella vuelve a bajarla con la mano – Peeta, no… , por favor – me incorporo sobre los codos para mirarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – creo que estoy en lo cierto cuando pienso que las cicatrices la hacen insegura pero necesito que ella lo confirme.

- No quiero que… veas mi piel… está horrible, parezco un muto… podría afectarte – dice al fin, está también preocupada por la forma en que yo pueda reaccionar… no es que yo no me preocupe pero me interesa más saber cómo se siente ella, el resto intentare manejarlo cuando se dé.

- No es horrible Katniss… pero no quiero que te sientas incómoda - de pronto recuerdo que se me ocurrió algo esta mañana – espera, tengo una idea.

Me levanto y cojo mi bolsa, saco los tubos de pintura y la paleta y comienzo a mezclar los colores, el blanco el que más, amarillo un poquito, menos de rojo un puntito de negro y una pizca de azul, cuando tengo la mezcla deseada me vuelvo hacia Kat que me mira entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

- ¿vas a pintar? , pero no has traído lienzo – me dice.

- ¿Confías en mí? – pregunto

- Te confié mi vida – contesta Kat.

- Entonces eso es un sí… dame tu mano… - le pido y ella duda un instante pero extiende la mano hacia mí, levanto la manga de su camiseta y dejo al descubierto algunas marcas de quemaduras, al principio hace amago de retirarla pero la detengo con la mirada dirigiéndole mi mejor sonrisa – confía… el lienzo vino conmigo.

Mojo las cerdas del fino pincel en la mezcla de pintura que tiene un tono parecido a la carne y la acerco a su piel, despacio como en los primeros juegos repaso las líneas de las cicatrices mientras ella respira sin perder detalle cerca de mí, me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo y poco a poco hago desaparecer las marcas bajo la pintura, cuando termino levanta el brazo para que le dé el sol, parece terso y sin marcas de nuevo.

- Eres… increíble… ¿sabes? – Sonrío al ver su expresión – pero no sé que me sorprende, siempre fuiste muy hábil en el camuflaje – al poco su expresión vuelve a tornarse triste - pero esto sólo es un camuflaje, debajo todo sigue existiendo.

- Katniss, - necesito sincerarme - llegará un día en que puedas entender una cosa… así es como yo te veo, siempre, para mi eres perfecta… no necesitas ocultar tus cicatrices como yo no oculto las mías, son parte de ti y algún día podrá verte como te veo yo…

Me mira con duda pero atenta – ojala eso fuera posible…

- ¿acaso lo dudas? ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? – pregunto con todo el cariño que quiero que trascienda.

- Nunca – contesta ella.

- Entonces, no dudes… - me levanto un momento dejándola a solas mientras lavo la paleta y los pinceles en el lago, los seco y regreso junto a ella guardándolos en la bolsa – ven.

Me recuesto en el árbol rodeándola en mi abrazo y siento su calor junto a mí. La tarde ha ido bajando y el sol comienza a ser engullido por el horizonte esparciendo en el cielo ese color anaranjado que tanto me gusta.

- Tu color favorito ¿real? – pregunta ella.

- Real, lo recuerdas – digo yo.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? , todo el tiempo que he pasado antes de tu vuelta lo he visto cada atardecer, es lo que me ha mantenido hasta tu regreso.

- No tienes que esperarme más, ahora estamos juntos aprendiendo a vivir.

No es hasta que el sol se esconde completamente en la línea del cielo que nos levantamos para volver a casa, tengo mi recuerdo el que Katniss me prometió y es mejor aún que el que imaginé. Hacemos el camino de vuelta cogidos de la mano mirándonos y sonriendo con la promesa de vida en las caras y una idea ardiendo en mi cabeza.

* * *

_**Bueno….. Pues ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Que deseaba escribir este capítulo, sé que es un salto a lo romántico de nuevo después del "pollo frito" (este es Haymitch, a mi me recuerda a esa comida… sencillo, pero si está bien hecho te puedes chupar los dedos) ya me entendéis pero Katniss le debía un recuerdo.**_

_**Aun quedan más besos como dice Peeta pero eso será poco a poco o quizás todos a la vez… eso depende de cómo me salga… ya sabéis.**_

_**Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la idea de "pintar" a Katniss, viene de una historia que leí, que es como una "leyenda" veréis… Goya retrataba a la Duquesa de Alba… cuando ella se fue haciendo mayor y los años hicieron mella en su belleza… se dice que el propio pintor usaba sus pinceles para maquillarla y tapar las imperfecciones que iban surgiendo en su piel… y siempre quise hacer una escena inspirada en esa idea para ellos. **_

_**Solo espero que os guste…**_

_**Besitos Peetkat.**_

_**Lali weasley,** _y a mi… le elegí como personaje más parecido a mí en el Foro al que pertenezco.**_ juliper22, _**pues como te conté eso no lo recordaba, básicamente siempre vi a Peeta como un optimista…, del fic de mordaz me llamaron la atención otras cosas, y solo pensé en todos los chicos de 17 o 18 del mundo que salen de casa con el preservativo en la cartera… da igual si conocen a alguien o esperan conocerla jajaja todos son unos optimistas porque no iba a serlo Peet?_** Angiiee7**, _si penoso y curioso ahora a ver si le saca provecho a la charla XD. _**thedylori**__**,**_ intento actualizar pronto todo depende de lo pillada que ande, _**Anfitrite**__**,**_yo creo que es muy Peeta… desear a Katniss y querer saber como hacerla sentir bien ¿no? _**flororstar**__**,**_ intenté hacerlo estilo Haym, y que tuviera algo de gracia si te reíste lo conseguí XD _**labluegirl**_Haym nunca ha sido sutil… jeje. Y Peeta se abochorna por que le conoce… y porque lo que le cuenta es mas de garito… que x ejemplo cuando habla con el profesor. Y vuelvo a lo mismo es niño y mayor a partes iguales está en edad complicada y con secuelas importantes solo tiene algo claro… lo que quiere… y tiene mas o menos la idea de cómo conseguir a Katniss… y a quien debe preguntar o que hacer en cada momento pero eso no evita que se sienta inseguro a veces… nunca con Kat. **Gracias por comentar os contesto a todas con PM al menos lo intento. Y a quienes me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**_gracias por vuestro tiempo..._**


	16. Quiero conquistarte

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Quiero conquistarte**_

La noche llega más pronto de lo esperado, el comienzo de la primavera alarga las jornadas. Cuando llegamos a casa entramos juntos en la cocina con intención de preparar la cena, Katniss me envía fuera para que guarde el resto de las cosas y pueda cambiarme, el diablillo interior que a veces me habla me dice que la bese, que la arrincone contra la mesa y le haga saber lo que es el deseo y me resisto a escucharle pero no se durante cuánto tiempo podré hacer oídos sordos a las peticiones que mi cuerpo me hace.

Subo al cuarto y vuelvo a guardar mis pinturas y mientras Katniss prepara la cena aprovecho para ducharme, siento el agua sobre mis hombros y mi espalda resbalando en pequeños regueros transparentes calmando mis pensamientos y mis deseos lo suficiente para normalizar mis constantes… Pero… esta noche daré un paso más allá. Abro los ojos y el agua me pica un poco me enjabono el cuerpo y el pelo pasando mis manos sobre él ¿Cómo sentiría ella las cicatrices que lo surcan? ¿Notará la nueva textura en sus dedos?

Para mí tocarla es como siempre no me importan las pequeñas vetas que cuartean su piel pero no sé si para ella es diferente, si es seguro que sus cicatrices no le gustan, pero cuando me miró en la mañana… no me pareció asqueada, más bien confusa…

Termino de ducharme y me seco, me visto con un vaquero y camiseta, el pijama luce delante de mí sobre la almohada pero hoy… dormirá en el cesto de la ropa sucia… y ¡oh! Me siento malo… - ¡no!, mentiroso, es lo que quieres, ¡venga… reconócelo! - hablo conmigo mismo inconscientemente pero no puedo engañarme más. Por esta noche el diablito conocerá la victoria me dejaré llevar. Además aun me ronda por la cabeza y… debajo de mi cinturón el calentón que me provocó para demostrarme su "no inocencia" y tiene que pagar por ello, al fin y al cabo eso adelantó mi charla con Haymitch y mi borrachera ¿no?

Vale eso no es justo pero… - y tu contrólate, que no es cuestión de llegar avasallando - por Dios otra vez no, ¿Qué pasa que no podré dejar de hablar con mi "amiguito"? , a partir de ahora seré ¿bipolar? Me río de la situación porque en realidad es para ello.

He pasado el mejor día de mi vida junto a Kat, adoro cada momento del nuevo recuerdo que atesoraré como el oro. La "lección" sobre los besos, su cara cuando le pinté el brazo, su abandono cuando la acerque a mí para envolverla en mis brazos y para disfrutar juntos del ocaso, la vuelta a casa sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreír.

Pero esta noche será distinta, después de provocarme, ella puede prepararse parar la sobredosis de mi persona que pienso darle… me paro un momento frente al espejo y observo la imagen que refleja, mi cuerpo ya no es el de un niño, dos años de entrenamiento, guerras y sacrificios han tallado los músculos de mis brazos, de mi torso y mis muslos…lo que el espejo me deja ver es un joven en la flor de la vida, fuerte y bien formado… mi mano inconscientemente va a la pierna ortopédica, a veces siento que aun está ahí y no la prótesis de aleación especial que la sustituye, paso los dedos sobre ella… es tan real tan adaptada a mí que si no fuera por la leve cojera y algún que otro tornillo prácticamente no se notaría.

Me sorprendo estudiándome de arriba abajo y recuerdo la mirada de Katniss esta mañana y el suspiro que lanzó cuando me quité la toalla para vestirme, se que le gusto, físicamente se siente atraída por mí y yo no soy tan inocente como ella, no me avergüenza mostrarme, me da algún reparo sólo por si Katniss pudiera llegar a sentirse mal pero me retó y el solo recuerdo hace que aflore todo…, mis hormonas están salvajes las suyas estarán igual en poco tiempo.

- Palabra de vencedor - murmuro bajito y la mirada que me devuelve el espejo no es tan dulce como la de los carteles del capitolio, hay deseo en ese azul.

Cuando bajo al salón oigo a Katniss en la cocina sigue preparando la cena, espero llegar a tiempo para ayudarla a terminar, me he demorado más de lo previsto con todos mis pensamientos alborotados, entro y me encanta su imagen un delantal blanco destaca sobre la sencilla camiseta y el vaquero y ¿llora sin parar?... No sé qué puede pasarle pero ahora me acerco a ella por detrás y rodeo su cintura besándola en la nuca, el **beso para distraer,** para llamar la atención de otro cuando se concentra en otros menesteres, no es necesario besar en la boca con ello atraigo toda su atención, sólo el roce de mis labios eriza su piel al instante.

Katniss cielo ¿qué te pasa? - me arrepiento de mis pervertidos pensamientos de antes, y espero su respuesta sin dejar de besar su cuello para de deje lo que quiera que está haciendo con ese cuchillo -

- La cena - snif, snif, grandes lagrimones caen por sus mejillas - cebolla…

- ¿cebolla? - miro por encima de su hombro y veo la causa de las lágrimas - Ja, Ja, Ja, que susto me has dado creí que estabas triste por algo - había lavado su brazo, el que pinté y creí… soy tonto la estoy sobreprotegiendo… no todo tiene que ser traumático… - le quito el cuchillo y la cebolla y me voy al fregadero mientras le explico - hay un truco… tienes que abrir un poco el grifo del agua para poder picar la cebolla sin llorar.

- Peeta… cada día me sorprendes más - dice Kat limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano -

- Y lo que aun te queda… - contesto quedamente -

- Tus besos de antes… - comienza ella.

- Otro tipo, del tipo que llama la atención ¿ha llamado la tuya? - yo se la respuesta pero me gustaría oírla responder.

- Un poco… - ¡mentirosa! toda la piel de gallina no es un poco, sonrío y la miro buscando sus ojos, pero al parecer lo esperaba porque en ese momento no hay nada tan interesante para ella como la punta del lazo del delantal que sujeta entre sus dedos mientras se mueve rítmicamente girando la cintura a un lado y a otro como una niña sorprendida infraganti - bastante…. - ahora si me mira y ve mi sonrisa, enrojeciendo hasta el nacimiento del cabello - … vale, me has pillado… mucho.

Suelto una carcajada y sigo picando la cebolla, al final Haymitch si da buenos consejos - entonces ha cumplido su función apartar tus lindos ojos del picor de la cebolla ¿no? - ¿sueno bastante inocente?, porque… no pienso dejarme pillar - si quieres me ocupo yo de la cena, vete a duchar, cuando bajes todo estará listo ¿de acuerdo? - la animo mientras pongo el vegetal en un plato y me acerco a ella ladinamente abrazando su cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo con la excusa de deshacer el nudo que ata su delantal, es un nudo sencillo pero me demoro más de lo necesario haciendo un movimiento un poco brusco que la empuja más contra mí al tiempo que mi mano se acerca a su cintura acariciando en un "sin querer" la piel que esconde bajo su camiseta.

Katniss da un respingo y me mira, mientras deslizo por su cabeza la tira superior del delantal, sus ojos brillan con un punto de reprobación y ¿osadía? Mi mirada se concentra completamente en el techo cuando ella comienza a besar suavemente mi garganta, subiendo hacia la oreja y mordiendo el lóbulo con decisión, gruño casi imperceptiblemente por el placer que me causa y tiro hacia atrás la cabeza dejando acceso al nuevo camino de besos que Katniss reparte en otra dirección.

Cuando su exploración acaba me preparo para marcar su boca con la mía como nunca antes lo he hecho, pero la muy… se aleja de inmediato y desde la puerta me dice - ese beso ¿también es de distracción? - pequeña…bruja…, ahora si te la has buscado -

- No Katniss, es una llamada de "atención" - si atento peligro de ignición, me mira con una sonrisa y sale en dirección al baño, mientras pregunta -

- Pero ¿te gustó? – ¿cómo puede siquiera preguntarlo…?, su diablito interior también se revuelve inquieto…

- Por supuesto, eres una buena alumna, muy… creativa… - le digo desde la parte de abajo de la escalera mientras me coloco el delantal, ya verás cuan creativo puedo ser yo.

Termino de preparar la cena una pasta deliciosa que aprendí a hacer en el Capitolio se corta en tiras muy finas y después se deshidrata, es parte de lo que me traje a mi vuelta… en cuanto pueda conseguiré lo necesario para fabricarla aquí, y de paso tendré una excusa para viajar y pedirle a Aurelius lo que necesito… bueno al menos eso espero.

Cuando hable con mi mentor le pregunté por los anticonceptivos, ¡mala idea! Me mandó a preguntarle a mi suegra, en realidad no sería una mala idea… si no fuera porque ahora más que nunca tengo un gran apego a mi vida… la idea de pedírselos a Aurelius está bien porque si me aventurase a la farmacia aunque fuese la de otro distrito todo el mundo me reconocería y en cuanto sepan que Peeta Mellark compró cualquier cosa que sirva para no tener hijos todo el mundo pensará que tenemos sexo… y solo quiero ser precavido y … bueno soy un enorme optimista más en estos momentos y espero que algún día lo necesitaré… no quiero que todo el mundo piense en cuando tengo o no tengo relaciones con mi amor.

Si fuese Katniss podría decir que tiene que regular su periodo pero yo... ¿Qué tengo que regular?..., mis ganas de comérmela a besos que ya es bastante difícil pero nada más… así que pedírselo al profesor es la mejor solución, mañana pasaré por mi casa para recoger unas cosas y le llamaré desde allí, seguro que él me puede ayudar.

Katniss se reúne conmigo cuando la cena está lista y sus ojos se van a los platos que he preparado… lamiéndose el labio de forma que resulta arrebatadora pero por lo inconsciente.

- Que buena pinta tiene todo esto Peet, ¿Qué es? - pregunta.

- ¿no lo probaste en la gira de la victoria? - repregunto yo.

- Pues creo que me quedé estancada en las sopas - contesta

- Humm, y los pajaritos ¿real? - esa fiesta nos descubrió hasta donde llegaba la falta de sentido de la gente del capitolio, cuando nos ofrecieron el líquido para vomitar y poder seguir comiendo, nuestras ganas de probar cosas nuevas se esfumaron de inmediato.

- Real - me contesta, seguro que piensa lo mismo que yo.

Sonrío y tomo su mano acompañándola a la mesa retiro la silla y la ayudo a sentarse volviendo la a acercar - gracias - dice alzando los ojos para verme.

Me quito el delantal reprimiendo un "las que tú tienes… y un guapa" que leí en algún sitio para contestar un sencillo - de nada… - me quito el delantal y lo llevo a la cocina, en unos segundos estoy sentado y cogiendo mi tenedor para enroscar la pasta - se llaman nidos… - contesto ante su muda pregunta.

- ¡ow! - Katniss toma el tenedor e imita mis movimientos pero en cuanto lo levanta se deslizan de nuevo al plato, dejándola con cara de frustración que me hace mucha gracia.

- Déjame - le pido tomando su tenedor, y enroscando una de las cintas lentamente con ayuda de la cuchara, cuando está preparado le pido - abre la boca.

Me mira fijamente - Peeta no soy una niña… -

- Ni yo una niñera… - contesto - pero por favor abre la boca… - ella por fin cede y llevo la pasta en el tenedor hasta sus labios dejando que ella la arrastre con sus dientes, estamos muy cerca… demasiado por el calor que siento. Katniss mastica lentamente cerrando los ojos, saboreando el alimento que le di, y yo no puedo menos que mirarla embobado, nunca dejaré de sorprenderme de cómo cada uno de sus gestos me provoca cosas diferentes.

- Está buenísimo - dice sacándome de la ensoñación que siento - déjame probar a mí.

Sonrío mientras cenamos porque disfruta como una niña, alaba cada plato que he preparado con los ingredientes que ella comenzó a cortar, la ensalada… para ella es exquisita… la pasta y creo que ¡hasta el agua del grifo!, era lo mejor que había probado nunca, juraría que está nerviosa porque nunca la oí pronunciar tantas alabanzas seguidas… insultos si quizás a Haymitch o a mí cuando me declaré durante los juegos, pero era diferente esta vez.

Terminamos la cena y recogemos todo preparamos una infusión y unas pastas y nos sentamos frente al fuego como cada noche pero Katniss no saca sus notas del libro como el día de la entrevista de Caesar se despoja de los zapatos y se recuesta contra mí, con los dedos traza líneas sobre mi pecho y yo la dejo hacer mientras se decide a contarme que es lo que demonios le pasa.

- Oye Peeta… ¿Qué? … - la oigo entrecortarse no me mira y su mano para el viaje que había emprendido.

- ¿Qué? … ¿Qué? … pregunta Katniss, me gusta cuando eres sincera, como hace unos días, no quiero que eso cambie.

- De acuerdo - toma aire lentamente y dice con decisión - ¿Qué hablaste con Haymitch? El otro día, el del licor de bayas.

En realidad lo que me sorprende es que haya aguantado tanto tiempo sin preguntarme y decido contarle la "casi" verdad porque hay cosas que un chico debe guardarse ¿no? Me digo convenciéndome de mi inocencia… -

- Le dije que quería conquistarte - y llevarte a la cama forma parte de la conquista ¿o no?, ¡que si Peeta! que lo que dices es verdad, me anima mi diablito interior.

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme y sus ojos se abren más de lo necesario para solo mirarme, el sonrojo en las mejillas cuando vuelve a hablar - eso no es necesario Peet… yo… yo… tu eres mi esperanza, mi luz, te quiero… estoy contigo para conocerte… - Me quiere…

- Por eso - hablo yo - quiero darte lo que no tuvimos… es más quiero dármelo a mí mismo, quiero conquistarte como hubiese querido hacerlo, sin coacciones sin juegos, sin problemas, quiero que tengamos lo que soñé.

- ¡oh! Peeta pero ya no somos unos adolescentes los problemas no podemos borrarlos, ni tampoco las secuelas de lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí…

- Lo sé, pero al menos quiero intentarlo ¿lo permitirás? - esa frase tan manida, pero que pide tanto…

Sonríe y me besa dulcemente en la mejilla su mano acuna mi cara y cubro su boca con la mía dejándome saborear su aliento a menta y azucarillos, jugamos con nuestras lenguas acariciando cada rincón consumiendo el aire antes de separarnos dolidos por los milímetros que hay entre nosotros y que parecen un abismo cuando estamos separados.

- Lo permitiré - contesta - aunque tu conquista comenzó hace mucho tiempo Peeta, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana? Sobre los besos, olvidaste el más importante… El día del pan, me miraste y sentí el beso que querías darme el que realmente me consoló y me dio la fuerza para seguir, en ese momento y aun sin saberlo ya me habías conquistado, soy yo quien necesita conquistarte, he sido muy torpe contigo.

- Éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos en apuros… íbamos a morir, y después… mejor no pensarlo ya, hoy ha sido un maravilloso día Katniss, me prometiste un recuerdo y tengo el mejor sólo dejémonos llevar por una vez en nuestras vidas. ¿De acuerdo?

- Prometido - contesta Kat - ¿quieres dormir? Se ha hecho un poco tarde ya.

No quiero dormir quiero abrazarla acariciar su cuerpo sentirla gemir por mí, pero no es tiempo de más preguntas ella responde a mis besos con la misma pasión que yo les imprimo esta noche… Katniss… pienso mientras se levanta y me tiende la mano para subir juntos las escaleras que llevan directo a nuestra habitación y a nuestra cama.

* * *

_**juliper22, Angiiee7, charlotte8800, JaviValenchu,**_ muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios no se que deciros que no os haya dicho...

Gracias a todas las personas que me han regalado su tiempo... y han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y alerta.. _**o****jala alguien se atreva con las canciones del distrito doce... no son tan malas ... ¿o si? XD.**_

_**Bien, pues ya os imagináis que viene después ¿o no? - No me matéis pero disfruté mucho este capítulo con Katniss medio vergonzosa medio juguetona y el medio vengativo medio seductor y después tan romántico como sólo Peeta sabe ser. **_

_**Trataré de no haceros esperar mucho pero me gusta recrearme en los detalles y me ha parecido divertido que él hable consigo mismo sobre venganzas sexys y que se arrepienta y luego que no… no se a mi me ha gustado escribir este capítulo pero debo confesar que me vi necesitada de almíbar, cosas mías.**_

_**Besitos Peetkat.**_


	17. Dulce venganza

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Dulce venganza.**_

Una vez en la habitación Katniss es la primera en entrar al baño, lo que me da la oportunidad de seguirla, como quien no quiere la cosa me quito la camisa sigo el consejo de Haym de acomodarme a la casa y yo pocas veces entro en el baño vestido, ahora necesito lavarme los dientes y creo que es mi turno de cumplir mi "amenaza". Kat me mira como sorprendida pero no deja de repasarme con la mirada mientras mantiene el cepillo en su boca y frota inconscientemente sus dientes con él.

- Perdona cielo ¿me haces un hueco? – pido lo más suavemente posible, ella se mueve un poco sin apartar sus ojos de mi… me observa... la cara… el torso… para un poco en el abdomen y de nuevo a la cara elevando un poco el mentón, allí es donde la alcanzan mis ojos y le sostienen la mirada, la veo enrojecer de golpe y frotar aun mas fuerte sus encías, hacia un segundo que ese cepillo estaba completamente quieto….

Me miro a mí mismo rápidamente - ¿pasa algo? – Pregunto a un tiempo… - ¿tengo alguna cosa pegada o algo? – sigo disimulando…

- eh…, este… no, no solo que me sorprendió que no esperases tu turno – murmura dejando el cepillo en un vaso…

- ¿mi turno? – Soy malvado… - perdona pensé que compartíamos casa… ¿no?

- Este…, sí, claro… solo que…, ¡no importa! igual pase mucho más tiempo que tú en el trece y allí hasta el tiempo se racionaba… - buena excusa, ¡si señor! , bien por mi chica…

- ¡Oh! no me di cuenta – comienzo a frotarme los dientes y ella sigue allí plantada, hasta que suelta un respingo y parece volver a la realidad…, y se da la vuelta para salir mientras dice.

- Voy a ponerme el pijama - ¿me está avisando para que no la vuelva a sorprender? , sonrío mientras sigo frotando y mirándome al espejo donde percibo el brillo de los ojos de mi diablillo interior.

- Tranquila cielo enseguida salgo – la aviso, oigo un murmullo ahogado y un rápido caer de ropas y deslizar su cuerpo en la tela… casi no consigo reprimir la carcajada, seguro que nunca se vistió tan rápido.

Entro en el dormitorio y Katniss está en la cama ha apagado la luz central y solo una pequeña lámpara ilumina la habitación, perfecto… - ¡Vaya!, ¿como puedo ser tan despistado? – digo con algo de pena en mi voz… y asumiendo que si la panadería no va bien puedo montar un grupo de teatro…

- ¿pasa algo? – pregunta Kat con curiosidad pero sin perderme de vista –

- No, nada, sólo que no tengo pijama – ¡Vaya por Dios que contrariedad! Me rio internamente y sin darle tiempo a contestar me bajo el pantalón y me quedo en bóxer, sigo sin mirarla y camino hasta el armario saco una camiseta que me enfundo despacio estirando todos los músculos de mis brazos y mi espalda, puesto en la acción quiero darle un buen espectáculo – ¡bien tendrá que ser así! – exclamo girándome al fin con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción como si hubiese encontrado la solución perfecta, en realidad lo perfecto habría sido dormir sin nada.

La cara de Katniss está roja como un tomate pero no dice nada, tampoco mira a otra parte, se que no se ha movido desde que me quité el pantalón, incluso por su aspecto es probable que aun aguante la respiración, me encanta verla así, me confirma que no soy un iluso al pensar que me desea tanto como yo a ella.

- Katniss ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto solícito.

- Sí, si, no te preocupes solo es que… ¿hace algo de calor? … - creo que pronto empezaré a notarlo.

- Bueno, si quieres puedo abrir un poco la ventana, a mi me gusta dormir así y ya no hace tanto frío – me giro y veo algo sobre el armario – bajaré esa manta, así podemos usarla aun con la ventana abierta.

Asiente metiéndose en la cama y tapándose hasta el cuello, abro la ventana un poco llenando mis pulmones de aire limpio y una ligera brisa me llega haciendo que se me erice el vello. Corro a mi lado de la cama como un niño y me acurruco contra su cuerpo – perdona – digo cuando ella da un salto al notar el frío en mi piel – hace fresco…-

- Si ya lo noto… - dice quedamente ella sin mirarme.

- Katniss… - la llamo mientras intenta ignorarme, estoy tumbado de lado reposando mi cabeza en la almohada su pelo se extiende para que yo lo roce con cuidado – déjame abrazarte – salió despedida en cuanto la toqué.

- Si claro, y me congelo…- o entras en calor, pienso divertido.

- Por favor… pide lo que quieras… - ofrezco a mi chica que gira la cabeza para mirarme con curiosidad.

- ¿lo que quiera? – No puedo imaginar que será lo que tiene en mente

- Lo que quieras…. ¿un beso? - ¡ojala!

- hum, piensa un momento… una canción – es malvada.

- Sabes que mi voz no es mi fuerte en cambio… - No me deja terminar

- ¡Un poema! – extraña petición rebusco en mi memoria y creo que puedo cumplir con eso – sobre los besos – me río con ganas ante su petición.

- Concedido –

- ¿Sabes un poema sobre los besos? – ahora porque parece extrañada… ¡ah! Mujer de poca fe… que no fue capaz de aprender por ti un chico enamorado… ¡Vaya casi parezco poeta…

- Si no me dejas abrazarte no lo sabrás – sonrío travieso con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada mientras con mis brazos hago el gesto de recibirla.

Duda un momento pero al final acepta, la envuelvo con mi cuerpo, mi pecho en su espalda cruzando los brazos junto a los de ella y colando mí pié entre los suyos.

- Buena chica… - susurro en cerca de su oreja besando el lóbulo y erizando el vello de su nuca.

- Peeeeta… - se queja – que no soy una niña…

Sonrío contra su piel, no sabe lo consciente que soy de que eso es verdad… - shhhhh no te quejes y escucha es parecido a nuestra historia…, además es lo que has pedido ¿no?.

Comienzo con voz pausada a desgranar los versos que aprendí para ella mientras me recuperaba de mis heridas después de los primeros juegos es otro de los recuerdos que perduran, otro de los que me mantuvieron con vida…

_**Hay besos que pronuncian por sí solos  
la sentencia de amor condenatoria,  
hay besos que se dan con la mirada  
hay besos que se dan con la memoria. **_

Sigo susurrando cerca de su cuello - la primera vez que nos besamos en la cueva fue mi sentencia de amor, si antes ya te amaba ese beso me perdió irremediablemente en ti y en tu mirada, tal como la mía te alcanzó, todos los besos que me diste los repetí con la memoria fueron mi ancla y mi consuelo – paso los labios suavemente por su cuello mojando con la lengua algún punto cerca de su oreja y soplo haciéndola estremecer antes de seguir recitando quedamente para ella.

_**Hay besos silenciosos, besos nobles**_  
_**hay besos enigmáticos, sinceros**_  
_**hay besos que se dan sólo las almas**_  
_**hay besos por prohibidos, verdaderos…**_

Cuando acabo me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente la pared a mi cabeza llegan de nuevo las imágenes de esta mañana y de todos los besos que hemos compartido, Katniss parece compartir mi sentimiento puesto que ella también se queda callada...

- ¿Sabes Peeta? A ti te di mi primer beso…

- El tuyo también fue el primero para mí ¿y estuvo bien? – pregunto con picardía.

- Bueno, sonríe ella no se… me tiraste un pan – me quedo perplejo un momento hasta que caigo en la cuenta de nuestra conversación de la mañana –

- Debí acercarme a ti y entregártelo… - hago una pausa mirando fijamente su nuca - …¡el pan!.

- Lo sé – contesta, ambos sabemos que no nos referimos a eso… sino a nuestro primer beso entre almas.

- Sigue por favor quiero oír más – pide rompiendo el silencio, complacerla es lo más importante para mí siempre lo fue pero ahora no puedo –

- Otro día quizás, Kat… ¿puedo besarte? – es algo que necesito en este momento como el respirar.

- No… no puedes hacerlo… - antes de poder replicarle se gira en mi dirección con la mirada aun húmeda, para acercar sus labios a los míos respirando suavemente antes de aplacar mi sed de su boca, un tierno beso que me dibuja mi nuevo recuerdo… algún mal yacerá bajo este beso aplastado por el recuerdo del maravilloso día junto al lago.

-Vamos a ser felices Kat…, viviremos – necesito más de ella esta noche pero mi seguridad declina un tanto, apagamos la luz de la lámpara y la luna resplandece a través del cristal, cierro los ojos sintiendo el calor que desprende el que generamos juntos comienzo a respirar despacio intentando buscar algo de cordura a lo que me embarga… el deseo de recorrer su piel con mis manos sentir su estremecimiento como me propuse, pasan los minutos y Katniss se remueve entre mis brazos tampoco puede dormir… su aroma me invade como otros días pero esta vez es diferente mi cuerpo vuelve a reaccionar ante mis pensamientos y su cercanía.

Mi respiración es tranquila y acompasada mientras suelto mi mano suavemente y comienzo a bajarla a lo largo de su cadera posándola un momento allí, esperando que la rigidez que note en Kat pasara… casi por instinto sigo acariciando la curva de su perfil con mis dedos bajo su camiseta, llego a la cintura y vuelvo a parar un segundo apenas mientras me aventuro peregrino en su vientre notando su perfecto ombligo, haciendo círculos sin sentido alrededor de ese pequeño hueco de su anatomía, dolorosamente lento es el trazado para mí cuando lo que más deseo es abarcar todo su cuerpo.

Katniss respira más rápido, noto su agitación en mi pecho reacciona a mis caricias y se pega más a mí uniendo sus nalgas a mi cuerpo notando mi excitación, como si algo imprimiera valor a su persona se gira en la oscuridad sólo rota por la luna, sus manos repasan mi piel por debajo de la camiseta dibujando rutas nuevas e inexistentes que se borran con cada nuevo camino que traza con sus dedos, ni un centímetro de mi torso queda sin probar su contacto… acerca su cara al hueco entre la clavícula y mi cuello llenándose con mi olor. Estoy lo más quieto que puedo, controlando mi respiración y dejando que explore cada parte de mí que quiera, exponiéndome a su deseo de conocerme anhelando conocerla a ella.

Su mano baja lentamente hasta el abdomen enredando su dedo entre el camino de vello que lo cubre hasta que llega a la cinturilla de mi bóxer, rozando el borde con manos temblorosas y haciéndome contener la respiración, paseando lentamente los dedos sobre el viril encierro solo levemente sin atreverse del todo a seguir… tironea de la camiseta como si le estorbara, hasta su voz me saca de mi clausura voluntaria, con su boca a la altura de la mía besándome.

- No te hagas el dormido, o lo lamentarás - abrí por fin los ojos y la miro con el hambre que veo reflejada en su mirada gris oscurecida tanto por la falta de luz como por el deseo, mientras me despojo de la prenda, en este momento todo lo aprendido se agolpa en mi cerebro y uno lo leído a lo que siento probando, despacio controlando cualquier signo de titubeo, como un explorador en territorio desconocido.

Mis manos cobran vida propia y comienzo a recorrer su cuerpo casi sin rozarlo pero imprimiendo mi calor en cada poro, haciendo erizarse toda su piel, con su cintura arqueada buscando mi contacto, poco a poco me deshago de su pijama y mi boca ataca su cuello tal como ella hizo en la cocina un reguero de besos marca el camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja que atrapo entre mis labios hasta que me apetece morderlo, siguiendo los consejos que me dieron, me dejo ir y lo muerdo.

Katniss gime con deleite mientras el deseo de probarla se hace más acuciante, recorro con la lengua su garganta y el suave valle donde se unen sus huesos, muerdo levemente la piel de su clavícula dejando una pequeña marca con mis dientes se que le gusta por sus jadeos, que siguen cuando también muerdo sus hombros.

Mientras sigo las caricias con mi boca hasta llegar a su pecho, tan perfecto… con el dedo dibujo estelas circulares hasta conquistar a la punta endurecida y otra vez deseo probarla, los jadeos de mi chica se mezclan con los míos cuando cubro con la boca el objeto de mi deseo mientras mi mano arrulla el otro pecho, percibo mi piel abierta, como lacerada en vivo, cada roce, cada caricia que recibo me estremece y conmueve.

Una de sus piernas se envuelve en mi cintura sacudiéndome con intensidad, nos besamos con delirio cerrando los ojos, ligeros gruñidos escapan de mi boca sofocando los jadeos de Kat.

- Quiero besarte también con mis manos Katniss déjame mostrarte los nuevos besos que aun no has probado – sofocando un gemido me mira con deseo. Con un dedo recorro sus labios tan lento como si la estuviera dibujando al principio ella no dice nada pero la sorpresa aparece en sus ojos cuando acaricio también la parte interna de los mismos. Después tomo entre mis dedos el inferior tocándolo con la lengua y apretándolo fuerte entre mis labios, oigo un ligero ronroneo en su garganta antes de inclinar la cabeza para poseer de nuevo su boca, adentrándome en el calor de me provoca.

El anhelo de sentirla cada vez más cerca guía mis actos, aferro con una mano sus nalgas mientras la otra busca encontrar su calor alcanzando su entrepierna, está húmeda y caliente, Katniss da un respingo y no sé si seguir, dudo porque no quiero obligarla, pero lo necesito, sentir todo su cuerpo, sus reacciones – Por favor Katniss déjame tocarte – suplico – tócame, te necesito tanto… solo eso, déjame darte placer… - quiero verla disfrutar mis caricias quiero que se olvide de todo y goce todo lo que intento darle… lo que quiero probar por primera vez con ella, también requiero de su tacto ojala ella quisiera esta noche… darme ese deleite, no quiero alcanzar mi liberación en la soledad del baño.

No me contesta pero sus piernas se abren dejando vía libre a mi íntima caricia, mis dedos ambicionando su intimidad sintiendo como la humedad se extiende en la breve prenda que separaba mis manos de su centro de placer, mi otra mano vaga sin rumbo fijo enajenada en su cuerpo perfecto y entregado. Katniss recorre mi piel con tiento ligero, entre jadeos y falsos ahogos, duda… como yo de seguir sus deseos, lo sé cojo su mano y la bajo hasta mi bóxer y se lo pido - Tócame, necesito que me toques –

Mi respiración agitada se mezcla con la suya, caldeando el ambiente pese al frío que entra por la ventana las sábanas revueltas nos envuelven mientras pasa su mano bajo mi ropa interior apartándola a su paso y me toca, creí que saldría de mi cuerpo en este mismo instante… el aire escapa de mis pulmones en un solo golpe cuando rodea mi hombría con su mano y comienza a moverla con delicadeza, acariciando toda su extensión desde la base hasta la húmeda punta, me obligo a respirar para recuperar el aliento y tengo que decirlo – ¡oh! Kat te quiero – al mismo tiempo cuelo mi dedo entre la tela de sus bragas entrando en ella sin dificultas arrancándole un suspiro de placer que sofoco con un beso, mientras otro dedo se interna junto al primero.

Katniss sigue acariciándome cuando susurra entrecortada – Peeta y algo parecido a un sollozo se fuga de su garganta -… ¿estás bien? - me pregunta quedo - dime como hacerlo, dime como hacerte sentir como tú estás haciendo conmigo.

Mis dedos entran y salen de ella mi cada vez más rápido, acelerando el movimiento y rozando con mi pulgar esa carne más sensible de su cuerpo, el calor parecía consumirla con mi mano libre la guío para acompasar sus caricias con las envestidas de mi cuerpo, seguimos el ritmo de nuestro apetito, nos arqueamos, nos acercamos hasta robarnos incluso el aire que nos rodea, sin dejar de besarnos y por fin presagio la cercanía del próximo orgasmo percibiendo como Katniss empieza a latir en mis dedos, y sé que su excitación es máxima por la presión que comienzo a sentir en ellos ella va a llegar conmigo… Me separo lo suficiente para mirar sus ojos y me veo en ellos, puedo ver su cara sus labios entre abiertos concentrada en mirarme y en recibir y en darme.

Grita y el mundo parece borrarse cuando alcanza su primer orgasmo y saber que se lo he dado yo es como un afrodisiaco cierro los ojos y me arqueo en un espasmo, desatando mi deseo en su mano y gruñendo con desespero.

Es la primera vez que me siento así, después de años de sentir la necesidad de liberarme a mí mismo por fin la persona que amo lo ha hecho conmigo y por mí.

Nos recostamos uno en brazos del otro esperando calmar nuestros corazones, cuando me mira sus ojos brillan como diamantes en la noche le sonrío y ella me devuelve la más maravillosa de sus sonrisas.

- Llevo tanto tiempo soñando contigo Kat, ahora puedo recordarte no tendré que inventarte más porque he ceñido tu cintura y acariciado cada parte de tu piel..., estás preciosa, te brillan los ojos.

- Solo soy un reflejo de ti – me dice.

Me levanto en la oscuridad y voy al baño para limpiarme y recoger una toalla con la que limpiar a Kat, me deja hacer sin decir nada un acto tan íntimo o más que el que acabamos de tener… retiro con cuidado los restos de mi deseo y dejo el paño con el resto de la ropa para lavar, volviendo enseguida a recostarme con la mujer que amo.

Te deseo tanto Peet – suspira y agrega – pero aun no sé si estoy preparada para entregarme a ti.

No paro de acariciar toda la piel que puedo alcanzar con mis manos, y la tranquilizo enseguida – no tenemos porque hacerlo, pero podemos darnos placer de otras formas conocernos despacio va a ser muy agradable - ella suelta un gruñidito mientras rozo con mis labios su oreja.

- ¿Tu como sabes todo esto? – pregunta curiosa girándose para trazar con un dedo en mi pecho – lo tenias planeado, llevas toda la noche muy raro.

- Encontré algún que otro libro perdido en la biblioteca del capitolio sobre el tema, pero en realidad no sabía qué efecto causaría en ti… en nosotros… – le confieso – y es posible que quisiera una "pequeña" venganza por tu ataque del otro día - sonrío con cara de inocente

- No puedo creerlo – se incorpora sobre el codo para mirarme, y aprovecho para besar su pecho - A punto de morir ¿y tu pensando en sexo?, eres terrible – susurra colorada por la excitación y con ojos de diversión al mismo tiempo. Pero no estaba enfadada por la encerrona que le monté, más bien encantada con ella.

- Sólo quería saber cómo complacerte, tenía muy claro que si algún día me ofrecías la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía – era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

- Y no lo has hecho – su comentario me hace sonreír ampliamente y la beso de nuevo volviendo a acariciarla esta vez con deleite y paciencia disfrutando del mero placer de su cercanía de sentir contra mí la piel de mi amor improbable.

- Te has convertido en un chico de fuego - bromea con un suave quejido de su garganta

- Tú me has convertido en fuego al arder conmigo – todo su calor lo siento en su nueva mirada.

Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, y dormimos sin pesadillas el resto de la noche. Antes de que el sueño se apodere de mi la oigo levantarse para ponerse de nuevo el pijama, no sé cuando podrá enfrentarse a sus cicatrices, entregarme completamente su intimidad y sus miedos yo por mi parte ya no tengo nada que ocultarle la deseo y en todo los sentidos y por fin ella lo sabe.

El despertar del nuevo día me sorprende feliz me levanto como Dios me trajo al mundo y bromeo con ella para que me acompañe, solo puedo ofrecerme entero como siempre he hecho hasta que comprenda que la amo por que como dijo alguien _"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta"._ Y Katniss es para mí esa persona.

Solo espero que pronto se vea a sí misma como yo la veo… y se ame… para estar completa, ese día llegará y yo estaré allí con ella y será maravilloso verlo.

Mientras me visto me observa desde el centro de la cama con las sonrojadas mejillas apenas asomando detrás de las sábanas, Le sonrío y le digo tentándola – me deseas ¿Real?

Sonríe, y me tira una almohada a la cabeza, pero no contesta, - por su forma de mirarme se la respuesta Muy Real…

* * *

_**Este capitulo quiero dedicarselo en especial a Javivalenchu que cumplió los años ayer, creo lo siento wapa pero no llegué antes... También a todos los que leeis y comentais la historia, Angiiee7, Juliper22... que espero haberos contestado PM porque no pude actualizar antes y hoy tengo attraso... y a quienes me habeis agregado a favoritos y alertas - ¿de verdad que no quereís decir nada de las canciones? sniff...**_

_**Bien… pues espero no haberla jorobado… Me explico aunque quiere "venganza" ella ha estado observándolo desde lo que pasó en casa de Haymich y claro no sabemos nada de lo que siente porque Peeta es maravilloso pero no es adivino…. (vale un chiste fácil es divino… jaja". **_

_**Normalmente se busca cualquier rincón para practicar… lo que cuenta este capítulo pero ellos son adultos por circunstancias de la vida y no puedo pensar en ellos como chicos normales en el sentido siglo XXI, no sé si me explico… comparten casa y viven juntos quieren conocerse y tienen donde sin que nadie los moleste ¿no? … ¿me explique?.**_

_**Referencias los besos que le da… se llaman beso de dedo y beso muy apretado… pero no era cuestión de poner a Peeta en plan "académico". **_

_**Los mordiscos **__cuando el le muerte la clavicula y el hombro dejando pequeñas marcas se llama "mordida de jabalí"._

_**El poema… es de Gabriela Mistral y lo mantuve gracias al asesoramiento de Lissy33 que me aguanta en mis innumerables dudas.**_

_**La frase… es de Sam Keen (1931-?) Escritor, profesor y filósofo americano.**_

_**Besos Peetkat.**_


	18. Despertares

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Despertares**_

Este día ¿el sol luce más fuerte? o soy yo que absorbo su calor como nunca antes lo había hecho, el desayuno con Katniss es una verdadera delicia, sólo el sorprenderla mirándome y notar su sonrojo hace que me ponga a sonreír como un tonto… un tonto enamorado hasta la médula de esta chica que hace tanto me robó en alma y anoche pude sentirla por fin casi tanto como deseaba… y digo casi, porque imaginar lo que será fundirme con ella… me vuelve loco y puedo terminar hablando de nuevo con mi parte perversa, después de la noche pasada sería capaz de besar a Haymitch por su idea de mostrarme ante Kat, al final dio resultado y fue… genial.

Estoy compartiendo mi tostada sin hablar, ofreciendo a sus labios el pan con mantequilla y fresa solo por el placer de ver cómo la mermelada roja se adhiere a su labio superior y esperando poder saborearla allí con mi lengua.

- Katniss… - me acerco a ella rodeando el taburete de la cocina y señalando con el dedo ese labio tentador, sólo para acercarme ladrón y posar mis labios en los suyos lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua - … tenías mermelada – me excuso sonriendo, porque un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.

- Peeta Mellark… - comienza poniéndose en pie y alzando sus brazos hasta mi cuello – eres… malditamente dulce cuando quieres… yo quería besarte primero.

- Pues hazlo, ¿Qué te lo impide? – contesto.

- ¿Quieres mi beso? – pregunta picarona

- Mis labios siempre han sido tuyos, puedes darme cuantos besos quieras – se sienta en mi regazo y me inclino hasta alcanzar esa boca preciosa, hundo mi lengua en ella buscando el contacto de la suya, jugueteando cariñoso repasando sus dientes y su paladar, saboreandola... mis manos en torno a su cintura apretándola contra mi cuerpo y sintiendo subir la temperatura… - Humm, sabes deliciosa – susurro cuando la suelto – pero el deber me llama… tengo que ir a trabajar…

- ¿volverás pronto? – pregunta levantándose.

- lo antes que pueda, te recogeré para comer ¿quieres? – sonríe asintiendo

- Por supuesto… te echaré de menos Mellark – me encanta como suena eso en su boca - … cada segundo.

- Y yo a ti preciosa… - ahora que lo pienso ¿no le molesta que la llame preciosa? Algún día le preguntaré…, en dos segundo más no seré capaz de apartarme, así que me obligo a alcanzar la puerta…

Una vez más en un gesto que se está convirtiendo en costumbre me ayuda a ponerme la chaqueta, con una rápida vuelta tomo su mano y la llevo a los labios para besarla.

- Gracias Katniss… por… esta noche, por dejarme acariciarte y por… tus caricias – me cuesta hablar y a ella escucharme, su sonrojo aun así no la arredra.

- No tienes que darlas, me gustan tus caricias… me gusta acariciarte Peeta – creo que pasaré el resto del día en la luna por qué lo que oigo casi me hace levitar.

Salgo a la calle y me despido con un gesto de la mano mientras Kat entra en casa, al llegar a la panadería los hornos encendidos calientan mi cara, fresca por la brisa mañanera, se me debe notar algo raro, porque mis ayudantes intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas en cuanto llegué.

- Buenos días chicos – saludo con entusiasmo

- Hey, jefe… vaya carita traemos hoy – me dice Liam divertido – parece que su esposa le dejó abrir el regalo - ¿mi esposa? ¿Regalo? Al fin caigo en la cuenta… estamos casados… para todo el mundo Katniss y yo estamos casados… me alegraría si no fuera por la constatación de que la gente siempre creyó todas las mentiras que se contaron sobre nosotros, aunque en este caso la mentira la conté yo.

- ¡Oh! No seas tonto Liam… - pero decido no quitarle la razón además en algún momento pienso hacer verdad esa mentira en concreto – pero sí, la señora Mellark está contenta conmigo… al menos hoy – añado divertido.

- Wow, tan joven y ya casado… no has tenido tiempo de disfrutar de la vida jefe…

- Ja, Ja, Ja, pues realmente ahora lo estoy disfrutando – alego contento – tuve mucha suerte chicos, ya lo sabéis.

- ok, ok. Todo eso de los amantes Trágicos y dos vasallajes… en realidad creo que no tenía caso pensárselo mejor ni dudar en casarse con ella… si es su gran amor – dice Liam – ojala yo lo tuviera tan claro.

- Algún día lo tendrás - ¿yo dando lecciones de amor?, sueno como si supiera lo que estoy haciendo… aunque casi podría decirse que si lo sé… en lo que a amor se refiere podría haberme casado a los cinco… el resultado habría sido el mismo, amo a Katniss desde siempre, tuve suerte en realidad de salir elegido junto a ella en la cosecha, si no nunca se habría fijado en mi ni yo me habría atrevido a hablarle y si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho ya habría sido tarde porque Gale seguro se me habría adelantado – solo tienes que dar tiempo al tiempo.

- ¿Lo supiste enseguida, Peeta? – pregunta de nuevo

- Si – contesto escueto comenzando a amasar – no es lo mismo que siento ahora… pero cuando era un niño la oí cantar y quise que siempre cantara para mí.

- Es lo mismo que yo siento por Magde – dice Tom, haciéndome dar un respingo al oír el nombre –

- ¿tu novia? – pregunto, mientras en mis manos se mezclan los ingredientes del pan –

- Mi mejor amiga… desde niños… - contesta ante la sonrisa de Liam – pero, me da miedo decirle algo que la asuste… algo que haga que dejemos de ser amigos… al menos así puedo verla cada día.

- Nosotros tuvimos una amiga llamada Magde, es un bonito nombre – le digo y antes de que me pregunte…- ella murió en el bombardeo del doce al principio de la guerra… - me entristezco mucho al recordar de nuevo a toda la gente que murió – al mismo tiempo que mi familia – sin darme cuenta estoy mirando al infinito – habla con ella, es un consejo de… amigo, si te corresponde ganarás tiempo de felicidad…

- y si no…

- mala suerte – sonrío – pero te dará tiempo a recuperarte o a intentar que cambie de opinión… la vida es demasiado corta para las dudas.

Tom duda un momento mientras volvemos a la tarea… - creo que tienes razón Peeta, gracias por el consejo – en sus ojos hay un brillo de comprensión y de admiración por mí… me hace gracia porque ambos son mayores que yo pero… aquí estoy… hablando de lo que conozco mejor que nadie… la duda y el amor… ojala hace años alguien me hubiese dado ese mismo consejo, quizás… todo habría cambiado, nunca sabremos en qué dirección sólo que ahora soy feliz con lo que tengo y no hay caso no puedo quejarme, tengo más de lo que siempre soñé..

Estoy vivo y tengo a Katniss, no necesito nada más.

A eso de las doce paso por casa para recoger a Kat, comeremos en el local de Sae que ahora viene mucho menos por casa, me gusta salir con ella por el distrito y aprovecho para llevar el pan de las comidas.

Mi amor me recibe como siempre imaginé que lo haría mi esposa, con un beso cariñoso en los labios enlazando sus dedos tras mi nuca, viste pantalón ajustado color caqui y una camiseta negra que marca su pecho menudo y su breve cintura, unas botas cómodas de cordones y una chaqueta negra… me encanta ese aire de cazadora que tiene… es más ella que cuando vestía esos vaporosos vestidos que le ponían en el Capitolio, aunque no puedo negar que casi perdía la respiración cuando la veía con los diseños de Cinna… esos trajes que nos cubrieron de fuego, ese vestido que emitía reflejos como llamas y … su vestido de boda precioso antes de arder casi por arte de magia y transformarse en el pájaro que inició la rebelión…

Pero si me pidieran escoger uno ese sería el vestidito amarillo que la hacía parecer una niña, dulce, tierna, alegre… con las piernas recogidas en el sofá frente a Caesar estaba preciosa amé ese momento pero sobre todo, parecía enamorada… ¡qué demonios! estaba enamorada… ella jamás supo mentir… estoy seguro.

- Katniss, tienes un vestido amarillo así como… de muñeca ¿Real? – pregunto porque en ese recuerdo especialmente se ensañaron.

- Real – contesta ciñendo mi brazo para salir por la puerta.

- En la entrevista con Caesar… tú… me amabas ¿real?

Calla un momento antes de contestar – No lo sé – responde pensativa y se para un momento – pero lo que dije… que no me imaginaba la vida sin ti ¿recuerdas? – asiento emocionado ¿Cómo no recordar eso? – eso sí fue real.

Le tomo la barbilla y la beso, ella se sonroja y mira alrededor por si nos ha visto alguien.

- Tranquila Sra. Mellark – le digo sonriente mientras me mira extrañada – ¡shhhhh! es un secreto, todo el mundo piensa que estamos casados – susurro en su oído de forma totalmente cómplice, ella enseguida se da cuenta de la confidencia compartida y me sonríe a su vez – puede usted besarme cuanto quiera… pero recuerde… yo soy su marido y… la puedo besar de vuelta – diciendo esto último muerdo su oreja haciendo que de su boca escape una carcajada...

- ¡oh! Señor Mellark… resulta usted increíblemente amenazante… - esta Katniss juguetona me vuelve loco – un beso por otro…

- Concedido – muevo mis labios sobre los suyos realizando gestos traviesos con la boca haciendo como que la beso y no la beso, sonriendo sobre ella, Katniss se queda parada un momento hasta que nota mi sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios y comprende el jugueteo, su boca comienza a moverse igual castigándome con besos cortitos en los labios primero arriba, luego abajo, un ligero mordisco, la punta de su lengua ribeteando mis labios cruzando alientos levemente mientras no dejamos de rozarnos, al cabo de un rato el deseo de probar su sabor me inunda, mi lengua roza la suya y entra en su boca, con una mano inclino su cuello lo suficiente para sentirme satisfecho con el contacto me desvío a un lado y ella a otro para facilitarnos el respirar y hacerlo durar más rato, un gruñido sube por mi garganta cuando Katniss muerde suavemente mi lengua e instintivamente la retiro haciendo que me siga y atrapándola en mi boca.

- Buena exploración bucal, ¡si señor! – de acuerdo, ¡siempre me va a tocar la lotería!, sobre todo si en el sorteo esté en juego mi integridad mental - sabéis que el aire es necesario para vivir, ¿no?

Nos separamos con desgana mientras veo acercarse a Haymitch – Hola Haym, siempre llegas a tiempo.

- Hola precioso – le dice Katniss, un poco agitada aun - ¿Qué? ¿A dar la lata a otros porque ni tú te soportas? – eso fue cruel e innecesario.

- Pues… me dirigía a comer, no pensé que en el lote por ser Sinsajo Paylor hubiese incluido el darte la propiedad de las calles…

- Katniss… - mi mirada la reprende y ella sabe que ha hecho mal nuestro mentor puede tener muchos defectos pero no se merece ese trato –

- Perdona Haym… solo… aun ando un poco enfadada por lo del otro día en tu casa, solo dame tiempo y se me pasará – mejor cielo mucho mejor… a veces resulta demasiado vehemente incluso para alguien que haya vivido lo mismo que nosotros.

- Nosotros comeremos también en el Nuevo quemador… ¿quieres acompañarnos? – pregunto esperando en serio que diga que sí, debemos cuidarnos…

- ¿Seguro que no os tirareis uno en brazos del otro y me haréis pasara vergüenza? – pregunta con cara de escándalo obviamente bromeando como si lo que dijo Kat no importara – aquí la señorita brilla por su "sutileza", como hace un rato…- sarcasmo marca Haymitch pienso.

- Mira tú quien habla – contesta Kat – el propio demonio, tú eres quien tiene que portarse bien y no nosotros – Definitivamente estos dos han nacido para dar batalla...

- Cierto, pero los héroes de Panem no pueden andar pegándose el lote por las calles, si no llego en ese momento… perdéis la virginidad ahí… en mitad del adoquinado… eso no estaría bien, sobre todo teniendo una cama tan grande como la vuestras.

- A ti lo que te pasa es que eres un cotilla – me río en sus narices, pero con algo de calor en las mejillas – pero te aguantas, que no somos el periódico local.

- Eso – me apoya Katniss, igual de sonrojada – además nosotros al menos estamos casados.

Haymitch y yo la miramos sorprendidos sobre todo él ya que mi sorpresa viene porque jamás pensé que ella quisiera mantener la mentira delante de la gente.

Haym comprende enseguida que ella quiere verse así conmigo que es importante, y asiente – ¡enhorabuena Señores Mellark!, os toca pagar la comida…

Y colocándose entre los dos enlaza nuestros brazos y nos obliga a caminar – vamos que ya nos hemos demorado bastante… - mirando a Katniss le suelta – y hay más gente hambrienta esperando el pan… ¿sabes preciosa?

- Como vuelvas a llamarme así… "precioso" te daré tal puñetazo, que nunca más volverás a comer sólido y por supuesto no tendrás que preocuparte por el pan.

Mi carcajada suena espontánea al ver los ojos de odio de mi Kat y la cara retadora pero algo amedrentada de nuestro mentor, el enfrentamiento dura unos segundos… después caminamos hasta llegar al local de Sae, donde increíblemente la comida calmó a mis fieras… se miraron fijamente durante un rato pero al final el estupendo granso en salsa les hizo olvidar sus cuitas, casi parecíamos una familia normal en lugar de tres disfuncionales...

Al terminar me despedí de Kat dejándola en compañía de Haym y esperando que no volvieran a las andadas; cosa que casi ocurrió al despedirme con un beso de ella y el empujón que propinó a nuestro vecino cuando él amagó con ofrecerme también sus labios imitando su gesto…

- Katniss ¿sabes? Eres muy egoísta – rezonga Haym haciendo un mohín para tomarle el pelo mientras mi "esposa" parece un gato a punto de sacarle los ojos, ¡Dios! Hasta creo que bufa…

La tarde transcurrió despacio pero conseguí enseñar a Liam y Tom a hacer, magdalenas, a petición de Tom que llevaba todo el día dando vueltas a lo que le dije y había decidido regalarlas a su amiga mientras se le declaraba. Me hizo sonreír la idea tan tierna me habría gustado ver la cara de la chica cuando un joven de uno ochenta se plantara en su puerta con la cajita de dulces… que llevan un nombre tan parercido al de ella.

- Bien chicos pues necesitaremos harina, azúcar, aceite de girasol, nata, levadura y huevos, sin olvidar ralladura de limón – les digo mientras entre los tres preparamos todo.

Son bastante sencillas el truco está en la proporción de los ingredientes. Así batimos los huevos y añadimos poco a poco lo demás hasta que quede homogéneo y sin grumos… las primeras las haré a mano hace mucho que no las hago y noto moverse los músculos de mis hombros… Dejamos reposar la mezcla diez minutos y rellenamos los moldes, después al horno bien caliente durante otros veinte y "voila"…

Cada tarde regresamos con un dulce a casa… de vuelta con Katniss aún es temprano y aunque tengo muchísimas ganas de verla necesito hablar con Aurelius, lo que me obliga a una parada en mi casa. Entro y soy capaz de oír el silencio, desde que vivo con Katniss eso no pasa… sólo somos nosotros pero en este poco tiempo reconozco el contraste, esta casa está vacía, la nuestra… de Katniss y mía irradia… sonidos suaves incluso cuando solo nos miramos creo que puedo oír hasta nuestra respiración y cuando reímos… es maravilloso, como suena entre las paredes de lo que empieza a convertirse en hogar…

En la habitación de invitados están apiladas todas las cajas que traje del capitolio. En una más pequeña guardo un par de libros y las fotos, ayer pude probar de primera mano parte de las caricias que describen pero también supe que de nada sirve todo lo leído sin la intuición y la atención al otro. Y Katniss la tuvo, yo sabía cómo y dónde acariciarla, aunque no tuviese claro si le iba a gustar porque, según lo leído cada mujer es diferente pero ella simplemente preguntó y pidió mi ayuda cuando se dedicó a mí, fue tan sexy oírla pedirme que le enseñara a darme placer… , creí morir cuando sus manos por fin se ocuparon de mí, sujetándome con firmeza y suavidad y en ese momento toda nuestra falta de experiencia real, fue suplida por saberme contenido en su palma, no puedo pensar que será estar dentro de ella, es incluso demasiado intenso…

Voy a la cocina y descuelgo el teléfono aún es temprano, en dos timbres el profesor ya está al otro lado.

- ¡Hola! Al habla Aurelius…

- Hola profesor soy…

- ¡Peeta!, muchacho – hay alegría en su voz - ¿Cómo te va? Te estás saltando tu promesa de llamarme, y cada vez que te llamo no me coges el teléfono - casi puedo ver su dedo acusador señalando mi nariz.

- Ups, es cierto perdone, solo que… - ¿Se lo digo? , tengo que decírselo…- ahora vivo con Katniss… es decir en su casa…

- …. Enhorabuena muchacho… - casi grita, saltándose por un segundo su tono profesional - estoy muy contento por ti, por vosotros, y ella ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Sigue su terapia?

- Mas o menos – digo sintiéndome un poco culpable por las ultimas distracciones que le di – pero está en ello, el libro va tranquilo pero bien, caza algunos días y sobre todo… come… está contenta, pero quizás debería hablar con ella.

- Vaya, vaya, Katniss ha probado el jarabe de Peeta… - me río ante su comparación – muchacho habría que embotellarte y venderte al por mayor… eres la mejor medicina que se me ocurre para sacar al mercado… si eso fuese posible – se ríe como un niño y pregunta – ¿Y tú?

- Pues yo… jarabe de Katniss – ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Bien, cada uno tiene lo que necesitaba, me alegro tanto por vosotros y ¿Cómo lleváis la convivencia? ¿Los ataques han vuelto?

- Pues… - soy idiota debí llamarle antes – a veces noto brillos tras los párpados y en las situaciones de estrés es difícil controlarlo pero… me arreglo… rectifico… nos arreglamos bastante bien.

- Realmente Katniss ¿comprende que hacer?

- Si, tuve un ataque… - le cuento las circunstancias en que se produjo sin omitir nada esperando su opinión – creo que fue por confrontar dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Correcto, yo pienso igual, ¿Qué hizo Katniss cuando te encerraste en el baño?

- Cantó…- contesto enseguida emocionado – cantó para mí y pude imaginar un lienzo en blanco y un paisaje nuevo y ayer fuimos al campo juntos para recrear el recuerdo y… y…

- Calma, calma… - se ríe apreciativo el profesor – ya veo que todo fue bien se te nota emocionada la voz.

- Es que hacía mucho que ella no cantaba y… Profesor… ¡Lo hizo para mí! – Estuve a punto de decirle algo de lo nuestro de anoche pero prefiero contárselo directamente a él, no sé si Katniss querrá preguntar a alguien pero su trauma por las quemaduras quizás requiera que hable con alguien más que no sea yo –

- Eso es estupendo Peeta… recuperar la capacidad de cantar implica recuperar la capacidad de ser feliz… - se para un momento – menos en tu caso, tu es mejor que oigas la música en tu cabeza, Ja, Ja, Ja. – me siento un poco dolido casi me gustaría saber cantar – pero tranquilo tu eres un poeta… tu voz y la forma de usar las palabras no requieren de acompañamiento. – al menos algo positivo que me hace sonreír, entonces es cuando lo intento.

- Eeeehhh…, profesor, yo… necesito pedirle algo… si no es mucha molestia… - ¿me atreveré? - necesito que… encargue una cortadora de pasta… quiero fabricarla en el distrito doce…

- ¿cortadora de pasta? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo entiendo algo de esas cosas? – pregunta divertido.

- Pues usted eligió a Liam y Tomas y acertó de pleno son geniales nos llevamos muy bien.

- Peeta ¿estás comparando personas con máquinas? …

- Perdón no quise decir eso sólo que yo puedo ir al capitolio a cerrar el trato, pero no puedo estar fuera del distrito mucho más de un par de días ¿se ocupará? –

- De acuerdo y ahora ¿me dirás lo que realmente querías? – pero ¿desde cuándo me he vuelto yo tan transparente?

- Profesor... ¿Usted es adivino verdad?, confiese… - oigo su risa al otro lago y trago antes de continuar – necesito… protección.

- ¿Por si Katniss te ataca? – me lo parece a mí o todo el mundo se está contagiando del sarcasmo de Haymitch –

Bien si no puedes con ellos… – no, por si la ataco yo – únete a ellos.

- Bien dicho, tranquilo cuando vengas tendré preparado algo para vosotros… - hace una pequeña pausa y sigue – y si, te enseñaré usar lo que te lleves correctamente… si no lo has leído aun en todos eso libros que llevabas siempre contigo.

- Profesor – le digo – yo de mayor quiero ser como usted…- y lo digo en serio – nos vemos pronto avíseme cuando tenga preparada la… "maquina".

- Un par de días y podrás recogerlo todo, si, si, ya se discreción – es adivino estoy seguro – que descanses, llamaré a Katniss intentaré hablar con ella por si necesita desahogarse.

- Es cierto yo lo pasé mal pero pude hablar con Haymitch, pero ella entre lo desconfiada que es y que no habla con su madre… puede sentirse sola…

- Tranquilo no la presionaré pero déjale algún librito de esos tan románticos y aleccionadores que encontraste para ella, ese de los vampiros que se enamoran de una humana… o algo así.

- Ok… muchas gracias profesor… por todo, - se a que libro se refiere…pero yo estoy pensando en otro también… el relato de una dama… y su amante, me sonrojo al pensar lo que leí no sé si será algo fuerte para Katniss, lo dejaré por ahí por si siente curiosidad… y quien sabe… ¡La curiosidad, mató al gato! -

Cuando cuelgo, me siento agradecido con la vida, rebusco el libro que me dijo el doctor y tomo dos más; vampiros, princesa y dama los miro con una sonrisa y salgo por la puerta en busca de mi amor.

* * *

_**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, Peetaloves gracias x tu tiempo wapa, Guest gracias x tu comentario desconocida, Sole713,Lali weasley,Angiiee7,labluegirl,juliper22, JaviValenchu,Anfitrite, charlotte8800... **muchas gracias a todas por regalarme vuestro tiempo y leer mi historia, creo que os he contestado PM pero no estoy muy segura... si no lo he hecho pediros disculpas, agradezco muchísimo que comenteís... me encanta leer vuestras opiniones..._

_**y a todos los que leeis... y me pusisteis en favoritos y alertas... deciros que el boton de comentar no muerde... lo domestiqué nada más llegar... lo prometo... Besitos... Peetkat**_

La frase del beso robado es** de Guy de Maupassant - Escritor francés. **

El beso que se dan en la calle** se llama_ beso de jugueteo._**

**Esta vez tardé en encontrar la inspiración y una vez comencé a escribir, no podía pararme, así que me quedó un capítulo bastante largo. Había que tratar varias cosas ¿Cómo os parece que quedó?... ¿Recordáis querer comprar algo y sentir vergüenza y terminar con el bolsillo lleno de chicles? Peeta hace algo parecido pero el profesor no le hace sufrir mucho ¿no?**

**El libro que va a dejar por la casa ya os diré el título igual alguna ya sabe qué libro es… no hay concurso alguno pero si os apetece probar… ya os di las pistas… ¿Evidente el de los vampiros…? Pues... quizá no tanto. Ja, ja, ja.  
**


	19. Sentimientos, descontrol y espíritu

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Sentimientos, descontrol y espíritu**_

Cuando llego a casa Katniss me está esperando tras la puerta, le encanta dejar patente que yo no puedo sorprenderla por lo ruidoso que soy…, pero pronto sabrá que puede equivocarse, tiene puesto el delantal y lleva una cuchara de madera a la espalda. Tengo los libros bajo el brazo y los mira curiosa pero su olfato guía a sus ojos hasta la cajita de dulces.

- Hola Peet, ¿Qué tal fue la tarde?, ¿hay algo para mí en esa cajita? - pregunta con carita ilusionada poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar la caja que he subido a la altura de mi cabeza.

- Aun no, pedazo de golosa… tengo que decorarlo un poquito… así que, se buena niña y promete no tocarlo… - la mueca que asoma en su cara me descompone de risa.

- ¡Oh Mellark! no me hables como si fuera pequeña… - dice besándome en el mentón - anda déjame echar una ojeadita…

- No, y no y si no quieres que te trate como una niña no te comportes como tal - Katniss siempre ha sido muy golosa ahora que puedo darle lo que de pequeña no tuvo probará todo lo que yo sepa preparar… - ¡ah!, y no intentes sobornarme con tus besos, no va a funcionar…, pero… puedes intentarlo si quieres - ¡Peeta eres un gran bocazas!, me digo… haberla dejado probar, ¡ay!, control, control… me repito.

- En fin seré paciente, seguro que cuando termines me gustará mas lo que sea que hayas traído - comenta resignada, ahora su curiosidad se dirige a los libros - ¿y eso?

- ¡Esa es la actitud!, y esto es otra sorpresa, verás dentro de unos días tendré que viajar al capitolio - digo como quien no quiere la cosa, beso su pelo en la coronilla y nos dirigimos juntos a la cocina, donde guardo los dulces en el armario y la miro señalándolos - confío en ti… - algo huele bastante bien bajo la tapa de la cacerola que hay puesta al fuego, cuando me giro la veo parada en la puerta mirándome con cara preocupada.

- ¿El capitolio?… ¿ha pasado algo?, ¿Te encuentras bien? - uf, de verdad que tengo que centrarme, la he asustado justo cuando me olvido de que no somos una pareja normal es cuando resulta que efectivamente, ¡no lo somos!, se acerca despacio y me abraza por la cintura reposando la cabeza junto a mi corazón - ¿es por el ataque del otro día?

- Oh no, no, tranquila vida… es solo para comprar una nueva máquina para el trabajo - digo poniendo los libros sobre la mesa y abrazándola a mi vez, levanta la cara y sus ojos se ven aun preocupados - ¡de verdad!

- No quiero que te pase nada -

- Y no me pasa…, nada nuevo quiero decir - me apena y me alegra al mismo tiempo su inquietud - bueno… solo que… me duele aquí… - se separa de inmediato para ver que mi dedo señala mis labios y por fin la veo sonreír - ¿será grave? ¿Se te ocurre algo para evitarlo? - frunce el ceño y me da una palmada en el pecho.

- Si, se me ocurre darte una patada en la espinilla así te dolerá en otro sitio, yo preocupada y tú con ganas de tomarme el pelo -

- Pero Katniss… - la tomo en brazos y acerco sus labios a los míos - no me creíste… - otro beso - y era cierto que quiero... - uno más ¡muac! - fabricar pasta en la panadería… - ahora uno poco más largo y mordiendo sus labios - y el profesor me va a ayudar… - beso en la cara - porque no quiero dejarte... - beso en la nariz - mucho tiempo sola… - beso en los labios de nuevo que sonríen ante mi ejercicio de convicción - en realidad no puedo… - ahora creo que la cagué...

- ¿Tienes miedo a que cometa una locura? - su sonrisa se borra y de pronto parece triste.

- Kat… ¿Por qué no escuchas?... no quiero irme mucho tiempo porque la locura podría hacerla yo - vuelvo a besarla con suavidad antes de seguir - ya hemos estado separados mucho tiempo ahora… te echaría mucho de menos.

- Si pudiese acompañarte… pero…

Su exilio - ya se… con el tiempo podrás salir seguro que podremos hablar con ellos pero…. Solo será un día…

- De acuerdo… - unimos nuestros labios un momento - Peeta… tus labios son demasiado buenos… - su comentario me incita a besarla de nuevo, mientras estamos abrazados y coloco sus piernas entre las mías aprisionándola con la parte interna de mis muslos, se siente agradable y para ella también por su comentario - se siente bien que me abraces con todo tu cuerpo me encanta envolverme en él - se que se refiere a nuestra forma de dormir, pero si no la suelto ahora esta noche no cenaremos… al menos ella porque yo…¡la morderé…!

- Y bien, mi "mujercita" ¿ha preparado la cena? - pregunto al separarme de ella - ¡OUCH! , Kat… - ¿acaba de atizarme con el cucharón?... - ¿Qué he dicho?

- Tu "mujercita" ha CAZADO la cena… ahora cocina tú - me sorprende un poco pero enseguida me hace tanta gracia verla allí plantada con la mano en la cadera retándome a llevarle la contraria que estallo en carcajadas - y no te rías de mí…

- Ay - suspiro enjugándome las lágrimas - eres increíble, tengo la solución hagámosla juntos, piensa un poco antes de asentir sonriente… me encanta este momento - pero te advierto que mis conocimientos de cocina son limitados…

- Peeta… tu siempre te subestimas… - dice colocándose a mi lado - a ver podemos hacer una sopa con picadillo y algo de pescado…- sugiere.

- Katniss… no es por llevare la contraria pero los peces no se "cazan" se pescan… - digo haciendo alusión a su acusación de antes.

- A ti si te voy a pescar - ….error yo ya estoy "pescado" y tan a gusto en su anzuelo... que la expresión me hace reir - cambié las ardillas en el quemador… no podemos comer siempre carne.

- Dios… - digo mirando al cielo y enumero sonriendo contando con mis dedos - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme a esta chica?, caza, intercambia, cocina… regular pero… algo es algo…, ¡Ouch! … - me golpea con el puño en el brazo - y además me puede defender de los osos con sus puños - me rio mientras comenzamos a prepararlo todo.

Katniss sonríe pero se queda muy callada… mientras las truchas se hacen colocamos los platos allí mismo. Yo me pongo en el lado contrario con unas pequeñas mangas pasteleras con crema y chocolate haré una decoración muy sencilla sobre las magdalenas… termino y lo guardo de nuevo en la nevera.

Cada vez que nos cruzamos tras la mesa alta aprovecho para rozarme con Katniss, mi dedo se desliza por su brazo, me aprieto contra su espalda para mirar sobre su hombro las "evoluciones" de la cena… apoyando el menton en su hombro y oyendo como suspira cuando le beso la oreja..., ella no se queda atrás y con la excusa de espiarme me abraza por detrás y coloca sus manos en mi estómago y en algún momento ha llegado a levantar la camiseta… y a delinear mi abdomen haciendome respingar..., creo que esa magdalena no sobrevivirá al pegote que le acabo de soltar... . Poco antes de terminar con casi todo preparado me quito el delantal para subir a darme una ducha rápida.

- Kat..., me ducho en un momento y cenamos ¿de acuerdo? -

- Perfecto, no tardes mucho - me acerco hasta ella y le doy un breve beso -

Me doy la vuelta quitándome la camiseta por el camino y desabrochando la hebilla del pantalón notando que Kat me sigue con la mirada subo sin parar hasta el baño y termino de desnudarme. Es un gusto sentir el agua en la cara y en el cuerpo el calor de los hornos se pega a los músculos y nos mantiene todo el día sudando. Cuando termino me seco con una toalla y la enrollo en mi cintura antes de salir, mas por costumbre que por pudor… ante mi sorpresa Katniss me espera sentada… como ayer se queda pensativa, y cambia varias veces de color todos en adorables tonos rojizos…

- Eh! hola, Kat... Toc, Toc ¿estás ahí? - pregunto moviendo mi mano ante su cara.

Parpadea para fijar la vista y otra vez está como un farolillo - errr, si perdona estaba pensando.

- ¿Y qué pensabas? - pregunto divertido.

Como si no lo supiera, se muerde el labio antes de contestar - uhm nada, nada, solo que tengo que comprar toallas nuevas - sus ojos se desvían a la que llevo puesta - ¡eh!, ahora que vives aquí necesito algunas más - sale a la carrera y baja la escalera casi saltando - la cena está lista - grita desde abajo.

Se me escapa una risa ahogada - esta chica me mata, no puedo evitarlo, es como si fuera ella misma y desconocida a la vez, pienso mientras me visto para bajar. Cenamos hablando de Haymich.

- Estoy enfadada con él Peeta - me dice Kat… ahora realmente está seria.

- Se te pasará, tú le aprecias, y él a ti - le digo

- No estoy segura de eso…, antes de volver le culpé en el trece… por decirme que te salvaría y luego elegirme… otra vez te traicioné… y otra vez nos manejaron a su antojo Peet.

- Lo sé, se aprovecharon de ti, de lo que despertabas en la gente, pero no me traicionaste yo quería tenerte a salvo es lo único en lo que Haym me hizo caso, pero… a su extraña manera siempre intentó cuidar de nosotros al menos de ti, y eso es lo que yo había pedido... por lo que no me puedo quejar…. - aun recuerdo nuestra conversación antes del juicio y el cuidado que ha tenido hasta que yo llegué - pero… estuvo casi dispuesto a dejar que te suicidaras y eso… es lo que me duele más - cortó mi discurso al ver su cara entristecida e intento animarla - Eso no pasó y ya sabes que soy el que maneja mejor las palabras de los dos… le convencí para protegerte…

- Peeta… no eras tú, creí que nunca te recuperaría solo me quedabas tu y Snow te había robado los recuerdos, me sentí… no podía imaginar la vida sin ti…- me mira un momento - cuando evitaste que tomara la píldora imaginé que me odiabas que querías que sufriera por lo que te habían hecho… me sentí tan sola en ese momento…

Acaricio su mano y la tranquilizo - Pero eso no pasó… no había entendido tu estrategia con Coin… tardé en darme cuenta y después no podía permitir que lo hicieras, aun en mi miedo de no poder controlarme quería que siguieras viviendo que sanaras y ahora… esto que tenemos… lo que nos queda por compartir y por aprender… es lo que cada día me llena… y en el fondo tengo que agradecérselo a él, sin tu vida… yo jamás habría seguido adelante… - agito la cabeza apartando todos estos pensamientos y le sonrío besando sus dedos - Vamos Kat disfrutemos de lo que tenemos y ya pensaremos como dar las gracias a nuestro mentor.

Se ríe levemente - Tienes razón pero… Peeta hay que buscarle alguna actividad, se pasa el día echándose a perder… entiendo que tenga pesadillas pero así no va a olvidarlas… debería salir… hablar con la gente… Peet… - me ruega - haz que se eche una novia - la miro con ojos como platos espera de mí casi un milagro, ¿piensa que soy infalible? ¿Qué puedo conseguirlo todo? ¡Ni que fuera yo la fuente de los deseos!

- Katniss, tú tienes mucha confianza en que pueda lograrlo quizás demasiada, sabes que para eso son necesarios dos… pero lo de la actividad… ya veré que se me ocurre…- en eso tiene mucha razón habrá que obligarle a ser al menos algo sociable.

- Pues claro que confío en que lo lograrás, eres mi héroe - lo dice sin ningún rubor y mirándome fijamente ¡lo cree de verdad! - ya me dirás que es… - hace una pausa - por cierto he terminado el capítulo de Rue.

- Era tan linda - evoco en mi cabeza su pelo rizado y su carita de niña - mañana haré su dibujo.

- ¿Por qué no hoy? Pregunta ella que tiene muchas ganas de verlo.

- Porque hoy tengo otros planes para nosotros… - la veo tragar y sonrojarse - Vamos al sofá, me gusta sentarme contigo frente al fuego y quiero que pruebes algo.

- Oh, los dulces - sonríe - ¿puedo? - asiento y se acerca a la nevera para coger la cajita cuando la abre se queda muy seria y sus ojos comienzan a aguarse, de inmediato se lo que piensa, ha escrito sobre Rue y ahora… Prim.

Me acerco a su lado y la envuelvo en un abrazo - lo siento cariño…

- No, no, - dice enjugando las lágrimas - solo que son preciosos y a ella le habrían encantado, siempre le gustaba ver tus pasteles y comerlos cuando volvimos a casa… - lo recuerdo.

- No debí traerlos - ella pone la caja en la encimera y se gira a mirarme tomando mi cara entre sus manos -

- Claro que sí…, estos pequeños detalles siempre me recuerdan los momentos en que ella fue feliz… - ninguno menciona su nombre pero se hace más presente la figura de su hermana - vamos a prepararlos ¿si? - planta un besito en mis labios y saca un plato poniendo sobre él las pequeñas magdalenas decoradas, Katniss sonríe con añoranza pero es cierto que no hay tristeza en el gesto solo el recuerdo de cuanto la amó.

- Ella siempre supo cuanto la amabas… - susurro a su lado.

- ¿Tu crees?, a veces pienso que no hice lo suficiente para mantenerla a salvo.

- Kat hiciste de todo para cuidarla, yo también la añoro… pero ella siempre fue consciente de tu amor, te lo aseguro… durante mi terapia siempre hablo de ti… siempre me ayudo hablándome de cómo eras… tus defectos, tus virtudes… volví a reconocerte a través de ella, y créeme… tal como lo contaba dejaba ver todo el amor que recibió de ti.

Se abraza contra mi pecho y siento como se humedece mi camiseta al contacto con las lágrimas, la dejo desahogarse hasta que termina y al final se aparta para mirarme, mis dedos levantan su barbilla y nos miramos como si se hubiera parado el tiempo, sus labios se acercan a los míos y me besa para que yo la siga, su boca entreabierta que se me ofrece como la fruta del paraíso, mi lengua acaricia esos labios suaves y rojos, la suya incrementa el ritmo bajo mi empuje presionando ella como el día del sofá, como si reclamase sentir la realidad verificar que estoy allí con ella y ¡dios! es lo mismo que yo necesito, agarro su pelo con mi mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suaves mechones y tirando sin cuidado de su cabeza hacia atrás, me aparto un poco para mirar esa cara que tanto amo entregada con ojos brillantes como turmalina, hay fuego en ellos y no pienso más, vuelvo a besarla con fiereza con deseo sus labios que me corresponden con el mismo frenesí, las bocas no acarician, luchan, los dientes muerden las lenguas y los labios sin dar tregua.

Mi mano en su cadera presiona cada vez más fuerte sube por su cintura con las yemas de los dedos punzantes, anhelantes por tocar siguiendo la curva de su figura hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho, no lleva nada debajo de la camiseta, no puedo pensar… no puedo ser suave , lo aprieto con mi mano… y Katniss gruñe… atizando aun más la urgencia de mi cuerpo, la empujo contra la pared sin dejar de besarla la mano en la nuca y la otra explorando su torso por completo.

La falta de aire hace que nos separemos un momento, me agacho y levanto un poco su camiseta para besar su abdomen, ella hace amago de pararme pero sujeto suavemente sus muñecas contra la pared, susurrando contra su piel - tranquila solo es un beso - por mí la desnudaría allí mismo mis ojos se duelen por no poder contemplarla, no así mis manos que vagan por toda su anatomía, me aprieto contra ella haciéndole sentir mi erección tomando sus nalgas entre mis manos, uniendo sus huesos con los míos. Katniss se remueve buscando el contacto en su pelvis a través del pantalón.

Este abrazo es excitante Katniss ciñe también fuertemente mi cintura, me doblo un poco hacia atrás y la guío para hacer lo mismo acercando al máximo nuestras intimidades ahora sin movernos. Ambos gemimos entrecortado cuando la oigo suspirar desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones sin dejar de mirarla para estudiar sus reacciones, cierra los ojos cuando exploro dentro de su ropa interior moviendo mis dedos sobre su monte de Venus. Ella no se queda atrás y baja mi pantalón suelto empujando hacia abajo con las dos manos arrastrando también mi bóxer en el movimiento.

Mi miembro está completamente excitado por ella gimo cuando noto sus manos rodeándolo y comenzando a moverse como la noche anterior le había mostrado, bajo más su pantalón y cubro su intimidad con la mano, ruidos y respiraciones intermitentes llenan el aire, el fragor del deseo inunda la habitación mientras de pié contra la pared de la cocina nos masturbamos mutuamente, reconociendo los pliegues de su cuerpo esa parte de ella que la incita a gritar y a pedir más notando su calor, su humedad mis dedos dentro de ella son solo el anticipo de lo que será poseerla … ¡pronto, por favor… suplico para mí!.

Me noto cómodo en sus manos se dedica a recorrerme con suavidad pero firme siguiendo el ritmo de las mías que conquistan su interior y de mis jadeos, de mi necesidad y mi urgencia toda mi intimidad es acariciada con premura la aprieto contra mi llevando mi miembro hacia su cuerpo con mi sexo rozando el suyo, Katniss gime fuerte y yo siento como si una corriente me traspasara, nos apremiamos con nuestras caricias, solo puedo pensar en sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo mis dedos entrando y saliendo de ella todo son sensaciones y calor y evocación de su entidad, recorriéndolo como si fuera un dibujo presintiendo su clímax con mi tacto en su interior, aguantando el mío para alcanzarlo con ella como la primera noche.

Escondo mi cabeza en su cuello mientras termino de liberarme, ella besa mis mejillas y mi pelo, levanto los ojos y los suyos brillan - Kat… de deseo… totalmente - digo al fin, apartándome levemente para subir su ropa interior y su pantalón, después compongo mi ropa.

- Un poco más de tiempo… solo, espérame un poco más…, - me ruega después de pensar.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunto.

- Un poco…. - duda que decir - … me siento… superada a veces por la intensidad de todo… temo… hacerte daño, como siempre he hecho…

- Te entiendo… a veces yo tampoco puedo manejar muy bien todo lo que me pasa… todas las reacciones de mi cuerpo… -

- Pero… no pareces desconcertado… - hace una leve pausa antes de seguir - pareces… tan seguro… como si ¿has estado con otras chicas Peeta?

- Sabes que no, es cierto lo que te dije… me fijaba en muchas pero sólo tu dejaste huella. Y hace mucho que ni siquiera me fijo en nadie más… - dudo si seguir - … no quiero agobiarte con la magnitud de lo que me llena cuando estoy contigo,… te esperaré.

Beso su frente y nos acercamos al fregadero para lavar nuestras manos en el agua del grifo. Con un paño me seco y hago lo mismo con las suyas, enlazándolas tiro de ella suavemente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto mirando el plato de dulces.

- Me muero por una -

- Pues antes tienes que cambiarte vamos por los pijamas - aun es temprano cada uno fue a un baño, terminamos de lavarnos colocándonos la ropa para dormir, en mi caso esta vez si me puse el pijama… esperándola en la puerta para bajar.

Katniss llegó enseguida y juntos bajamos al salón donde nos acomodamos en la alfombra con las bebidas y los dulces, que Kat comenzó a comer con apetito.

- Seguro que cuando vaya a ver a Aurelius estarás muy ocupada… pero por si acaso he te he traído unos libros, por si te aburres…

- ¿libros? ¿Como el de mi padre… como el nuestro?

- Parecido al nuestro pero… verás Katniss cuando comencé a buscar los libros pregunté a la chica avox… ella me guió a la biblioteca… ¿sabías que antes mucha gente escribía libros y muchos los leían?. Algunos hablaban de medicina o ciencia… pero otros eran cuentos, leyendas o historias imaginadas… seres fantásticos… la ilusión y la creatividad brillaban en sus páginas… - Kat me mira muy atenta - a veces creo que cuando a la gente le dieron todo hecho, perdió las ganas de leer los escritores dejaron de inventar… y el mundo… cambió los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas, el estado les controló con sus programas matando poco a poco su espíritu y el público comenzó a querer alimentarse de las vidas ajenas… dejó de percibir el dolor y lo vio todo como un juego… - me callo un momento paladeando el haberle contado lo que pienso para después sonreírle por lo que tengo - He traído libros conmigo… los podemos compartir si tu quieres…

Me mira concentrada en entenderme - imaginación, los vigilantes siempre tuvieron mucha a la hora de inventar nuevas formas de asesinar tributos… de crear monstruos de "entretener" a la audiencia, ¿los copiaban de esos libros?. Por Dios Peeta no me digas que a la gente le gustaba leer sobre esos mutos… - Suspira mientras se apoya en mi pecho y yo la abrazo se gira hacia mi cara y levanta la barbilla - no prometo nada, pero… quizás.

- Eso me vale… yo creo que las personas en principio no lo veían así y ahora pienso que sí... que los vigilantes conocían esas historias y de ahí sacaban sus ideas pero las retorcían y manipulaban, intuyo que antes la gente usaba esas historias para enseñar a sus niños… hay historias para advertirles de los extraños… de la gente que podía dañarles… de la consecuencias de tratar mal a los demás… del egoísmo… usaban los cuentos, creo que es más complejo de lo que podamos pensar hoy… y quizas también más sencillo al mismo tiempo - cada vez me parece más claro - además yo mismo soy un muto… pero tú no huyes de mí.

- No es lo mismo, a ti te manipularon, y a mi… me quemaron hasta convertirme en uno -

- Somos diferentes, pero también especiales… puedes mirarlo así… en los libros hay vampiros, hombres lobo, ángeles y demonios… dragones y hadas , duendes y princesas cosas que nosotros no conocemos..., todos vivían en los textos pero, los vigilantes… aprovecharon esas ideas para crear sus horrores… - termino al fin.

Nos quedamos tirados en la alfombra cuando veo un papel que ha caído… lo cojo entre mis dedos y lo leo… - La historia de San Jorge el Dragón y la Princesa… ¿o era al revés? - se pinta la sonrisa en mi cara, ¿al revés?, ¿Cómo vino a parar aquí?

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Katniss

- Una historia - respondo, solo que no recordaba haberla traído - la leí un día por curiosidad la escribió alguien llamado Lissy… Esta solamente es la portada… - se la enseño a Kat y hay un dibujo de una joven desnuda rodeada por las espinas de un rosal.

- ¡rosas! - dice Kat estremecida -

- rojas como la sangre, las rosas son flores bonitas incluso tenían su propio lenguaje, el rojo era el amor y respeto y el blanco... es un color importante para una pareja ya que al regalarse rosas blancas, trasmiten que esperan un futuro sólido juntos -

Me mira dudosa, como valorando mis palabras hasta que al fin pregunta - Pues a nosotros no nos esperaba ninguno..., pero es cierto que Snow manipuló todo pero por favor no me regales nunca rosas blancas

- ¿nunca querrás tener un futuro sólido conmigo? - se que eso no es cierto pero quiero saber que responde.

- Contigo cada día tengo un presente sólido... y solo me importa eso el día a día y tu - contesta dandome un beso

- No hará falta enviarte nada... te lo demostraré cada día - la miro tan fijo que se sonroja.

Esquiva mi mierada y pregunta - ¿De qué trata?... lahistoria...

- Pues… Es la historia de un Dragón y una princesa, otro ser extraño y diferente… - sonrío porque apoya mi teoría.

- Ah, ¿si? - comenta con sarcasmo.

- Ja, Ja, Ja, si… pero son muy especiales… en realidad ambos tienen que descubrir un secreto… él deshacer un malentendido y tiene que protegerla - pienso que soy parecido a él - y ella….

- ¿Qué? - he despertado su curiosidad.

- Ella tiene que descubrirse a sí misma y quererse tal como es… - tal como tienes que hacer tú, no lo digo pero ella me entiende.

- ¿Y lo hacen juntos? -

- Están predestinados, sólo tienen que aprender a confiar en el otro…

- Yo confío en ti Peeta.

- Ahora estoy seguro contigo Kat… - no sé si me habrá entendido pero cuando volví al doce con ella todas mis dudas anteriores sobre si su amor era fingido ya no existían, solo tuve la seguridad de que me amaba y me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

- Me gustaría leerlo, una princesa no es algo de lo que haya oído hablar antes… - sonríe

- ni los dragones, ni los Vampiros - me río al ver su cara de sorpresa - Chupasangres inmortales que enamoran a las chicas… - explico sin perder la sonrisa.

- No entiendo nada, ¿de verdad que a la gente le gustaba eso?, no es tan diferente a los juegos…

- Bueno el vampiro es distinto… por decirlo así, pero mejor lo lees y luego me cuentas - se encoge de hombros dando a entender que no le queda más remedio, los escritores describían a los vampiros como seres con vida eterna pero inmensamente atractivos y sensuales, ahora lo descubrirá - Venga… este se llama Instinto…, son Lazos de Sangre y tú... sólo no pienses déjate llevar, es solo fantasía e imaginación, seamos un poco como adolescentes de otro tiempo.

- De acuerdo… lo leeré… fantasía… - Se tapa la boca para bostezar, después se acerca y me da un beso - Tengo sueño -

- Entonces arriba, a la cama - nos levantamos y subimos a nuestra habitación, abro la ventana y Katniss me espera sentada en la enorme cama nos resguardamos entre las mantas acurrucándonos juntos para dormir, me coloco detrás de Katniss abrazando su cuerpo metiendo las manos bajo su camiseta para sentir su calor, y ella no se aparta ahora, sus manos sujetan las mías contra su abdomen hasta quedarse dormida, la miro mientras su respiración se acompasa y poco a poco también me duermo yo…

* * *

Vale el beso que comienza el lío se llama **_beso de seguimiento._**

El abrazo que le da Peeta se llama **_abrazo con los muslos._**

El otro abrazo uniendo los cuerpos vestidos se llama (al loro) **_mezclar la semilla de sésamo con la cáscara de arroz… _**

**_El libro de vampiros es Instinto la saga es Lazos de Sangre de _**Amanda Hocking ¿a que no era tan evidente?

* * *

**_Y ahora mi explicación… la relación… carnal entre ellos tiene que ir avanzando pero no puede ser… algo apresurado… y además hay más cosas que quiero contaros... este capítulo me ha costado mucho porque no estoy segura de si se habrá integrado bien la idea que tengo para Peeta… ni la que tengo para los dos… y como quería hacer algo… completo …. Pues me ha quedado muy largo. Pero he decidido que los haré… como piense que necesita mi razonamiento… es decir, no voy a medir cuantas palabras me salen ni nada por el estilo, si sale corto, corto y si sale largo pues... también. Eso sí yo intentaré subir todas las semanas pero sólo subiré si tengo el capítulo completo. O... como decir… si un capítulo va de una conversación con alguien pues eso es lo que tendrá. Espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir porque creo que me estoy liando._**

**_Solo que intento hacerlo como mejor se, igual lo que yo tengo pensado no es de vuestro gusto… pues me lo decís ¿ok?. _**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por regalarme vuestro tiempo os quiero_**_ ** Pam'CulLenMelLark-14,**_ como digamos que pierdo la nocion y no se si he contestado o no pues me alegra que te gustase... y si yo tambien querría que dispensaran Peeta en la sanidad pública jajaja.  
_**juliper22**_ que decirte... pues que me encanta que sigas aqui todavía... fuiste de las primeras personas que se fijó en mi fic... y me alegra que te siga gustando porque eres una eminencia en Peetalogía jajaj ¿se diría así? y sí haym es malo... nahhhh solo un poquito  
_**Angiiee7** _yo a Peeta me lo imagino gracioso... al fin y al cabo alguien con don de gentes no puede ser un estirado... tiene que adaptarse así que si no puedes con ellos pues uneteles...  
_**MarEverdeen** _definitivamente no se como haces para siempre tener razón... tu serás de ciencias pero hay que ver como controlas los signos de puntuación jajajaj es broma... gracias wapa me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir lemon espero que te guste el de este capitulo.  
_**minafan**_ la chica que mas fics bonitos y entretenidos tiene... me encantas y siento no poder comentar todos los que quisierra pero subes tan rápido que _**NO ME DA TIEMPO ...**_

**labluegirl** tu tambien fuiste de las primeras en comentar que bien que te guste... gracias por decirmelo

_** zucix**_ jajaja todo en una hora? eres una crack... me halaga eso quiere decir que te enganchó.

vuestros comentarios me animan mucho y me alegran en día... haceis que me esfuerce para seguir...

**_Besos Peetkat. _**


	20. Pesadilla

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Pesadillas**_

¡Ay! Una patada me lanza fuera de la cama, Katniss está removiéndose como una loca, es una de las pesadillas más fuertes que la he visto tener… pero… con todo lo de esta noche me ha sacado de su lado... al principio me quedo algo bloqueado la oigo hablar en voz alta..

- No... no…. Gale… Prim…. Suelta….. ¡MUTO!…. Suelta…. No, no… corre… corre … ¿Dónde estás? … Rematarte…. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo -

Reacciono a duras penas… esta pesadilla es por mi culpa, está soñando conmigo… intenta proteger a Gale y a Prim yo soy el muto… les busca… me duele oírla me duele mucho… piensa en ellos y yo sólo soy el que les hace mal… pero… ella me dijo que me quería, ¿habrá mentido? No, no creo no sabe mentir… Pero ¿puede estar engañándose a sí misma? ¿Y yo, me estoy engañando también?. Que responda a mis caricias no quiere decir que me ame… pero…ella me acaricia también… estoy hecho un lío, pero rápidamente decido que no puedo estar equivocado, no en esto no se que estará soñando pero no pienso dudar ni de mi ni de nosotros.

Consigo centrarme me acerco a ella, con mucho trabajo la arranco del sueño y la abrazo fuertemente mientras deja de temblar y su respiración se hace más tranquila…

- Shhh, Shhh - intento calmarla acariciando su pelo - Kat… Katniss despierta, sólo es una pesadilla - Ella de pronto abre los ojos y contra todo lo que puedo prever se suelta de mi abrazo como impulsada por un resorte para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí, ahora… sabré que piensa, en esta posición puede atacarme si sigue envuelta en la pesadilla y no me defenderé, me mira fijamente...

- Peeta…, Peeta ¡eres tú! - susurra aprisionando mi cara entre sus manos y palpando con ellas todo mi rostro, mi cuello y mis hombros antes de aferrarse fuerte a mi pasando sus brazos tras mi espalda y después apartándome para posar cientos de besos en mi cara, frente, ojos, nariz… acaricia con sus labios mis pestañas me acuna contra su pecho antes de decir… - estás bien, estás aquí… al fin me reconoces... soy yo Peeta...- ¿la pesadilla era sobre perderme?

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de su boca y aunque contrariado o más bien sorprendido… respiro también, está preocupada por mí… - Claro cielo, estoy bien… aquí contigo ¿Dónde podría estar mejor? - pregunto besando su cara a mi vez.

- ¿Con alguien que no te hubiese dañado tanto? - otra vez la maldita culpa… dice pegando su mejilla a la mía

- ¿Tal vez con alguien a quien no quisiera tanto? - respondo con otra pregunta intentando hacerla razonar, me mira extrañada sin dejar de aferrarse a mi cara - ¿Cuando lo dejarás atrás…?. - no quiero mencionarle a Gale no sé como encaja en la pesadilla -

- ¿Crees que puedo? - Se que el miedo es muy profundo igual que el que yo siento... como antes de su juicio cuando me desperté gritando… solo esa vez… pero es posible mitigarlo.

- Claro que puedes… ambos podemos… los nuevos recuerdos no son solo para mí, son para nosotros Kat… no podemos y no debemos olvidar aquello que amamos y que ahora nos faltan pero tampoco podemos permitir que nos ancle al pasado… tenemos que ser nuevos… ¿entiendes?

- Creo que si…- contesta tras pensarlo un rato - pero… no creo ser buena para ti…, sólo pensé que te había perdido de nuevo… y creí volverme loca.

- No hace falta que creas nada, lo eres, eres lo mejor para mí, mi mejor medicina y yo lo sé - digo con seguridad porque es cierto - mi niña preciosa… por fin puedo dormir sin pesadillas apenas y además contigo no tenemos a nadie que nos presione me gusta estar aquí, me gusta dormir a tu lado y despertar sintiéndote… en ningun otro sitio ¿me entiendes? - Katniss asiente mirandome entonces pregunto - ¿quieres contarme…? ¿Qué soñaste?

- Pues… al principio todo era perfecto… estábamos tu, y yo… cocinabas y yo arreglaba el jardín…

- ¿Tu arreglando el jardín? - intento bromear con ella - pobres plantas…. - sonrío.

Me da una leve palmada en el pecho pero se relaja y se tumba apoyada en mí - si…. Y estabas muy guapo con el delantal… _ysincamiseta _- lo ultimo lo dice en un susurro y muy rápido pero… gracias a dios el oído no me falla.

- Hum, sin camiseta… - la veo enrojecer y mi sonrisa se hace más amplia, ella se tumba ahora poyando la cabeza en mi pecho y la abrazo.

- Sin camiseta… y ninguno de nosotros tenía marcas… Rue y Prim entraron por la puerta, venían hablando sobre algún chico que conocieron en el mercado y corriste a ponerte una… preparamos la mesa para comer… cuando alguien llamó al timbre… mi madre estaba en la puerta con una gran caja en sus manos sonriendo y ofreciéndomela, la había encontrado en la puerta para mí… cuando la cogí noté que apenas pesaba, Haymitch avanzaba en dirección a nuestra casa.

- Nuestra casa - repito - eso suena bien.

Ella sigue un momento callada - Abrí la caja y estaba llena de rosas blancas… todos estabais encantados porque eran preciosas pero la maldad rezumaba por todos lados… solo yo pude ver como cambiaban se convertían en racimos de pequeñas bombas… - empieza a angustiarse de nuevo e intento calmarla acariciándola - y mi madre cogió el ramo para enseñárselo a Prim y a Rue y yo gritaba intentaba cogerlo y tirarlo fuera pero ninguno me escuchaba… y algo tiraba de mí, salí a la calle y vi a Gale parado mirando… en dirección a la casa… - Gale, ella le culpa tanto de la muerte de su hermana y en realidad es tan víctima y tan manipulado como lo fuimos nosotros no inventó las bombas sólo explico sus trampas y las aplicaron a la guerra, por su odio al capitolio y todo se le volvió en contra -

- Tranquila cariño… desahógate… - beso su frente esperando que siga, se cuanto le está costando…

- Corrí hacia él llamándole para que me ayudara…, ninguno de vosotros me oía, no se movió ni un ápice… pero cuando llegue solo miró al cielo, y me dijo… _**terminará la guerra… lo hice**_ - Oh Dios hasta ese punto estaba grabado en su subconsciente - pequeños paracaídas con rosas blancas caían sobre la casa… cuando la primera cayó en el jardín sobre nuestro árbol… sobre las prímulas que habías plantado oí una gran explosión y vi el fuego envolverlo hasta sus ramas….

Toma aire y sus lágrimas llegan a raudales como un dique sin contención, ahora tiembla sobre mí… solo puedo aguantarla contra mi pecho y contener mis lágrimas, ser fuerte para ella porque me necesita y así tiene que ser… protegernos y cuidarnos así funciona.

- Tranquila amor, no es real… no es real…

- No ha terminado… - dice ella calmando la voz - las rosas caían sobre toda la casa Gale me seguía reaccionando al fin_**, Prim**_… llamé a mi hermana… _**Peeta**_… te llamé a ti, y nada no erais conscientes del peligro cuando todo estalló, el fuego líquido quemaba mi piel me dolía y me abrasaba pero no me consumía, Gale intentó pararme… y me solté entré en la casa y todos…. ¡Estabais bien! y me mirabais con terror… tú protegiendo a Prim y Rue… quise gritar _¡__**corre, corre llévatelas…! **_pero no os movíais en un momento me vi reflejada en el espejo y _**¡MUTO!**_ Grité… algo me detenía _**¡SUELTA!**_ … el muto avanzaba y vosotros… le esperabais… le confundíais conmigo, ¡pero no era yo!.

¡Y me vi…!, entonces me vi a mi misma con mi rostro, yo intenté sujetar al muto de fuego que os acechaba que se acercaba al gran jarrón con los racimos de bombas y tu preguntaste _**¿viniste a rematarme preciosa?.**_ Grite y grité _**¡no soy yo…! ¡no soy yo…¡**_ todo estallo sólo se elevaba el humo y el suelo se llenó de escombros y carbón como en la mina… mi padre. Todo era oscuridad y yo… en medio del caos, sin ningún daño pero... llamándote, buscándote… ¡no podía creerlo os había perdido a todos…! otra vez… entre las cenizas de la casa no quedaba nada.

Ahora comprendo como se ve…, como cada vez que cruza frente a un espejo ve fuego y muerte, destrucción a su paso lo que tiene que enfrentar cada noche, perdernos a todos otra vez… - ¿Siempre es igual? - pregunto con suavidad mientras acaricio el pelo con la mano…

- No… a veces es peor - comenta dejándose acariciar - A veces soy el muto babeante que te destroza... o intento salvarte y mis flechas acaban contigo te pierdo en cualquier forma... - si son pesadillas sobre perderme y la soledad... la culpa... y la angustia de no llegar...

- Katniss tienes que hablar con Aurelius de tus pesadillas… él puede ayudarte… yo puedo ayudarte pero… tienes que avanzar… - pero es algo que tiene que decidir ella misma - Todos hemos perdido mucho Kat pero hay algo que quiero decirte, lo que una vez disfrutamos, nunca lo perdemos.

Repiro hondo antes de continuar - Kat, todo lo que amamos profundamente se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos. Prim… Rue… tu padre… mi padre... Magde… Finnick y todos los que compartieron cosas con nosotros, aquellos con los que reímos en algún momento, o lloramos… están aquí - con suavidad coloco una mano en el centro de su pecho - y aquí - cojo su mano y la llevo al centro del mío… - y ahí vivirán siempre y en el corazón de todos los que alguna vez les amaron… **pero no puedes permitir que el dolor por su recuerdo mate tus esperanzas ni tus futuras alegrías…**

Me mira fijamente, con inmenso cariño en sus ojos y las lágrimas pugnando por inundarlos, nuestros cuerpos están estrechamente unidos ella completamente sobre mi ciñendo nuestras cinturas pecho con pecho sintiendo la respiración en nuestros estómagos unidos … su frente se une a la mía y comienzo a acariciarla con ternura moviendo mi rostro junto al de ella….

Las mejillas sintiendo el leve roce de sus pestañas su nariz jugando con la mía, esos orbes grises se abren y frente a los míos sin movernos tan cerca que parecen dos pozos ocultos a toda luz… en los que por milagro se refleja el fulgor de la luna… dos piedras sumergidas en el mar azul que le ofrezco para que se pierda en él lavando sus heridas, unidos al nivel del corazón. - Siempre fuiste mi esperanza… mi diente de león de primavera…, no creo que pudiera vivir sin ti.

- Ahora vives conmigo - susurro mi aliento cerca de su boca - no puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado pero puedes aprovechar tu vida en su honor…

El beso que recibo a cambio es el más dulce que recuerdo… apenas un roce de nuestros labios manteniendo casi la distancia nuestras frentes aun unidas un beso de aire antes de hablar sobre mis labios - Te quiero -

- Te quiero - y pese a todo lo perdido, y lo pasado nuestras pesadillas y malos ratos me siento feliz en este momento… Su peso sobre mi cuerpo su frente sobre la mía como siempre desee… otro momento para el recuerdo.

Poco a poco ha amanecido… los primeros rayos del sol nos sorprenden en nuestra cama, el lecho que compartimos donde en la oscuridad de la noche nos desnudamos no sólo el cuerpo, también el alma, donde algún día Katniss será mía y seré suyo porque somos dos seres con mismo un camino, dos corazones y un único destino…

Cuando quiero darme cuenta Katniss se ha dormido de nuevo… me levanto con cuidado y la veo gruñir por mi ausencia…los brazos y los pies muestran marcas del fuego pero solo son líneas ligeramente rosadas… el trabajo del trece no fue tan bueno como el que llevaban a cabo en el capitolio pero no se nota tanto como se pudiera esperar….

Vamos a superarlo… juntos podemos con todo y con todos… me ducho rápido y como siempre salgo con la toalla enrollada en la cintura..., echo de menos los ojos de Katniss fijos en mi anatomía ya que sigue dormida, me visto y me pongo las botas antes de despertarla… sé que ha dormido poco pero sé que le hará bien cazar… despejarse y tomar el aire… -

Con suavidad beso su sien suavemente para despertarla. Una, dos, tres veces… creo que se hace la dormida para que la bese - Despierta cariño… - digo acariciando su cuello y haciéndola ronronear

- Peeta... ¿te vas a trabajar ya? - pregunta con un brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar el sol

- Sip - contesto con alegría, porque aunque estoy cansado hemos vuelto a compartir algo nuevo y un nuevo recuerdo ocupa mi cabeza su peso sobre mí y sus ojos ahogados en los míos como esta noche…

- Oh Peet y no te dejé dormir nada... -

- Pues me lo debes… - le digo guiñando un ojo y Kat se sobresalta un poco volviendo a sonrojarse… pido a Dios que nunca deje de hacerlo, con un poco de vergüenza está adorable - ja, ja, ja… si señora Mellark me lo debes… así que esta noche te toca hacer la cena… - sonrío al ver su cara de alivio y un poco de… ¿enfado? no sabe que independientemente de quien haga la cena no pienso privarme de tocarla… repasaré su cuerpo tantas veces que incluso podré dibujarla aunque cada mañana me la encuentre de nuevo cubierta por la tela de su pijama… - aunque la caces… además cuando vuelva tengo que dibujar… así que… ¡buenos días princesa! - saludo por fin entonando en alto.

Se incorpora en la cama ofreciéndome una radiante sonrisa antes de arrojarse en mis brazos para besarme… sus besos combinan todo los aprendidos en estos días pero esta nueva Katniss… si no supiera que está probando cosas nuevas juraría que me quiere seducir… con los dedos toma mis labios y pasa su lengua sobre ellos saboreándolos solo preparándose para a continuación, morderlos… y volvemos al juego… de aparta y yo ataco.

La tengo en mis brazos y no puede ir a ninguna otra parte, allí es donde pertenece… con una mano sujeto su nuca atrayéndola a mi boca invadiéndola con mi lengua arrasada de deseo, me responde de igual forma mezclando salivas jugueteando, mordiendo, succionando embelesado separándonos sin dejar de rozar las puntas de nuestras lenguas en un beso raro y excitante el aire….

Me aparto trabajosamente después de resistirme a arrancar su pijama porque es ella quien debe entregarme esa intimidad solo cuando se sienta preparada, enredados mis dedos aun en su pelo… es la tentación personificada, con los labios rojos por el beso los ojos brillantes… - Katniss me marcho…, o no respondo… y prometí esperarte…

- Lo siento… - parece a punto de añadir algo pero al final se arrepiente… y me da una sonrisa - gracias… te prepararé la cena…

Bien, "amiguito" hablo mentalmente al crecido inquilino de mi pantalón, tu y yo... Daremos un rodeo antes de llegar a la panadería… mi miembro se relaja un poco al respirar despacio, a ver… piensa, ¡piensa en algo…! le digo…¡el gato!…. el feo animal de Prim que vaga a su antojo por nuestra casa y la de Haymitch su imagen me viene a la cabeza y realmente ayuda a bajar mi erección no es una imagen muy agradable… una vez mi problema en "vías de solución" me dirijo lentamente hacia la panadería, esperando haberlo solucionado antes de llegar, escapando a un seguro aluvión de chistes de mis ayudantes… mas duchos que yo en este tema…

El día transcurre sin contratiempos, como con Katniss y vuelvo a las clases de mis ayudantes… en la tarde la cena está preparada cuando llego… ayudo a colocar la mesa y cenamos contándole a Kat el dulce que elaboramos hoy, Rosquillas de anís... tuve que convencerla de que no tenían suficiente alcohol para emborracharnos… y que estaban buenísimas.

Cuando el dibujo de Rue estuvo terminado se lo mostré a mi esposa… casi no me di cuenta de que empiezo a llamarla así en mi cabeza… mi esposa… suena tan bien...

- Peeta… te quedaste pillado - dice Kat chocando los dedos delante de mi cara y sacándome de mi ensoñación - ¿Qué pensabas?.

- En lo preciosa que estás esta noche y en lo bien que te quedó la cena - digo con grandes reflejos, pero además es cierto bueno de Kat… la cena le quedó algo sosa pero… sólo por su esfuerzo y porque ella la hizo para mí es lo mejor que he comido nunca, sigo hablando de ella - Katniss en los primeros juegos cocinaste para mi ¿real?

- Real -

- Una sopa, calentaste el agua con piedras - ¿real?

- Hummm, casi - responde torciendo la boca y poniendo morritos.

- ¿Cómo que casi? - pregunto perplejo

- Pues, calenté agua con piedras eso es Real… - comienza

- E hiciste la sopa…- sigo

- Hice algo que no se si podría llamarse sopa… era asqueroso… así que No Real - termina encogiéndose de hombros…

- Abro la boca para hablar pero… no sé qué decir… en realidad - así que la cierro y sonrío ante su sinceridad… - Te quiero - me gusta decírselo, que lo oiga cien veces o mil si es preciso… - ¿te gusta el dibujo? - pregunto al fin.

- Es perfecto… tal como me gusta recordarla - la niña que muestra con su piel oscura y su melena rizada tiene los labios unidos en gesto de silbar… está con los pies en puntillas y la cara alzada… llamando a los Sinsajos que repiten su canción… a su alrededor dibujo pequeñas notas musicales… lleva un vestido amarillo claro que contrasta con su piel y una cintas del mismo color ayudan a recoger su pelo.

Katniss se acurruca a mi lado - vamos Katniss olvidemos nuestras pesadillas quiero acariciarte… - le pido.

Me toma de la mano suavemente y tira de mi escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación donde una noche más nuestras manos se hacen dueñas de nuestras pieles… nuestras caricias nos llevan al limbo del deseo… nuestra cama se convierte en nuestro propio mundo de reconocimiento y apreciación de la persona amada donde una vez más aprendemos las reacciones del otro y vuelvo a aguantar mis ganas de hacerla completamente mía… ¡pronto no podré aguantarme más! …. Y ella tampoco…

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leeis y me teneis en cuenta con alertas y favoritos... y muchisimas gracias por comentar **_**JaviValenchu,MarEverdeen, charlotte8800, Angiiee7 , labluegirl,juliper22, Karrma,** agredezco muchisimo que me regaleis un poco de vuestro tiempo para dejar vuestros comentarios... os quiero... y creo que os he contestadoa todas ya sabeis que a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo XD lo siento pero siempre siempre me encanta leer lo que pensais...

_**En fin hasta aquí, perdón por la tardanza… el capítulo estuvo acabado pero no me convencía… ahora mejor…, espero que os guste besos a todos los que seguís la historia comentáis y me agregáis a favoritos, me gusta escribir pensando que os guste lo que leeis… **_

_**La cita en negrita es de Hellen Keller**_

_**Besos.. el que le da Katniss se llama Beso por etapas**_

_**El beso en la sien se llama beso para despertar.**_

_**Cuando ellos están uno sobre otro se llama abrazo donde las frentes se tocan… **_

_**No me invento los nombres de verdad se llaman así… se que es muy obvio pero las descripciones de cómo "practicar" el beso y el abrazo son las que describo…**_

_**Besitos Peetkat.**_


	21. Accidentalmente

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Accidentalmente**_

.

Han pasado unos días y ando desesperado por la llamada de Aurelius, ayer fue… un milagro que lograse parar, ambos estuvimos a punto de perder el control… pero al ser consciente de las consecuencias pude contenerme, al fin Katniss se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvimos de hacer el amor… y es que el deseo nos consume más cada día… pero sé lo que ella siente al respecto de tener hijos y además somos muy jóvenes aún… y nos falta tanto por aprender el uno del otro… tanto por controlar sus pesadillas, mis miedos… los que el veneno me provoca.

Pero anoche pude ver su aceptación su deseo, en la forma de mirarme, sus ojos grises casi negros, ahora tumbado en la cama a solas con mis pensamientos hago memoria de lo que nos llevó a ello.

.

.

Cuando llegue por la tarde me encontraba algo cansado, además de recibir una remesa de harina me empeñé en aprovechar y trasladar algunas de mis cosas a nuestra casa, varias cajas con libros y algunas estanterías para poner en el salón y en la habitación de invitados.

Haymitch se presentó para "ayudarme" pero al final se quedó revisando el libro con Katniss

Aún refunfuñando, se que le encantó la idea porque después de verlo quiso hablar de Masylee…, él contaba y Katniss hacía peguntas, se que le costará muchísimo más abrirse a lo que pasó con su propia familia… pero creo que le hará bien hablar… aunque también entiendo su renuencia… el tiempo dirá si es posible sanarle…

Ambos charlaron sobre Finnick y después me uní a ellos también… Kat estaba tomando muchas notas ya que aparte de deberle nuestras vidas… nosotros le conocimos como tributo y nuestro vecino como mentor, decidimos no mencionar el uso que el Capitolio hacía de sus vencedores, sería como volver a violar su memoria.

- Es cierto - comentó Katniss - no podemos hurgar en esa herida , por Annie y el pequeño Finn, además no sería justo para un hombre tan valiente el que su tortura se viese expuesta al morbo de la gente… él es un héroe - concluyó

- Es cierto - la apoyé - pero creo que tendremos que buscar la forma de contar al mundo que sus vidas eran pisoteadas y destrozadas… por las pesadillas y los abusos sobre sus seres queridos… Jamás llegaban a ser libres… -

En realidad aun no entiendo que pasó para que nosotros no corriésemos la misma suerte que Finnick o Johanna… pero claro… la mente retorcida de Snow siempre elegía el tipo de castigo y en nuestro caso nos quería muertos simplemente eso….

- Annie y su hijo… - dijo Haymitch pensativo – les gustaría tener un recuerdo de su padre…

- Ya lo hice – comenté a los dos – en cuanto tenga el valor para mirarla…, él me devolvió a la vida…

- Se cómo te sientes… - comentó Haym – perdí muchos amigos en la maldita arena del reloj…

Todos estábamos un poco tristes por la conversación y decidí levantarme para acabar de instalar todos los muebles…, subí la estantería contra la pared mientras ellos me miraban como en shock - No es por molestaros pero podríais ayudarme un poquito ¿no? – les llamé intentando atornillar las maderas a la pared subido en un taburete – esto pesa bastante…

- Tu eres un chico fuerte esos brazos se ven impresionantes desde aquí ¿verdad Kat? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo con clara intención – Seguro que puede levantarte tan bien como , tú a él ¿cierto? – ahora sí que la has cagado "precioso" pensé para mí.

El sopapo se oyó en toda la sala – bocazas – gritó Kat – búscate una novia ¡a la de ya…! que me tienes harta con tus cotilleos…, a ver si así dejas de preocuparte de lo que hacemos o no hacemos los demás…

En ese momento, Buttercup se asustó y me sobresaltó a mí al pasar por mi lado como una bala no pude controlar mis extremidades que me hicieron trastabillar… con tan mala suerte que caí al suelo golpeándome la espalda y la pierna donde llevo la prótesis…, la estantería casi me cayó encima, menos mal que Haymitch aunque no lo parece tiene reflejos y consiguió tirar de mí haciéndome rodar por el suelo antes de que llegase a tocarme pero dejándome dolorido todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Ah! - gruñí llevándome la mano a la base de la espalda mientras Katniss se acerca preocupada.

-Peeta… ¿estás bien? – en sus ojos se marcaba la culpa y la noté a punto de llorar – soy un desastre… solo te doy problemas y…. Por dios… has estado a punto de matarte… su hubieses caído en mala posición o la estantería… - las lágrimas saltaron el autoimpuesto dique que no sirvió ya de nada… corrían descontroladas por sus mejilla.

Desde el suelo tomé su barbilla con los dedos y la obligué a mirarme.

- Katniss, por favor… tranquilízate… ha sido un accidente… - intenté animarla – venga ayúdame a levantarme, y por favor no llores más – Haymich había apartado las tablas a un lado y me miró avergonzado…

- Lo siento chicos… de verdad – Katniss iba a saltar a por él y la miré para callarla… no puede seguir alimentando esa molestia contra Haym, se está convirtiendo en algo más y no puedo permitirlo

- Kat – solo la mención de su nombre bastó para calmarla – dejadlo ya… necesito tumbarme.

- Haym… - pidió al fin – por favor ayúdame a llevarle a la cama – y añadió – lo siento.

- No es nada – murmuró Haymitch ayudándome a levantarme y colocando con cuidado su brazo bajo los míos, mientras Katniss me sujetaba por la cintura, me dolía terriblemente la espalda –

Entre los dos me ayudaron a subir las escaleras, los músculos aun calientes se iban calmando un poco del impacto inicial, cuando llegamos a la habitación pude sentarme y acaricié mi pierna por encima del pantalón allí donde presionaba la prótesis – Tengo que quitármela…- comenté, y de nuevo Katniss me miró compungida un momento para después adquirir un tinte de determinación en sus ojos grises.

- Haym yo me ocupo… creo que tengo alguna crema para los golpes de las que preparaba mi madre.

- ¿estás segura? – preguntó él, y ante mi sorpresa la cara de Katniss solo reveló seguridad.

- Completamente, siempre habéis cuidado de mí… - calló un momento antes de seguir – es mi turno – acabó con una sonrisa en los labios – vete tranquilo podemos cuidarnos, es lo que siempre hacemos – dijo mirándome esperando que yo asintiera… y lo hice.

Haym nos miró a ambos con una leve sonrisa de aprecio… aunque la situación anterior fue incómoda comprendió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse – mañana avisaré a tus ayudantes – sin más dilación salió de la habitación.

Le oímos bajar las escaleras y cerrar la puerta después de salir… dejándonos solos en nuestra casa… Kat me tumbó despacio con cuidado y entró en el baño. Al poco regresó con un bote de color blanco.

- Este es un ungüento que me aplicó mi madre cuando me torcí el tobillo, te aliviará – comentó dejándolo sobre la mesilla - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- He estado mejor… - contesté sonriendo débilmente esta situación y la intimidad que se respiraba me recordó al río mi herida y ella… lavándola en el río – claro que he estado en peores circunstancias por lo que imagino que el universo lo compensa todo – terminé murmurando.

Ella se acerco a mí y desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa su mirada recorría mi torso despacio y con apreciación, sus dedos calentaron levemente el camino entre la unión de la clavícula y mi ombligo al pasar para abrir la hebilla del cinturón y deshaciendo el cierre de mis pantalones despacio tiró de ellos dejándome como aquella vez en ropa interior… rozó la zona donde la carne de la pierna se unía a su apoyo artificial… - Peeta… no sé retirarla… - dijo mirándome a los ojos, tendí mi mano hacia ella que me ayudó a incorporarme un poco y quedar sentado, señalando el cajón

- Dentro hay algo para aflojar el tornillo… - noté mi voz trémula ella no me había visto aún sin pierna…

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la herramienta y me la dio, afloje la pieza y Katniss me ayudó a retirar la prótesis dejando al descubierto el final abrupto de mi extremidad, de la que no podía apartar sus ojos.

- ¿Sientes asco? – Pregunté dubitativo – de… esta parte mi – me miró con sorpresa reflejada ahora en los ojos.

-¿Asco…? – Pareció entrar en trance cuando tomó un poco de crema y comenzó a extenderla allí – nunca podría sentir asco de ninguna parte de ti…

Un alivio inmenso me llenó el corazón, parece que en el fondo aun conservaba algo de miedo… por lo que ahora era y ella acabó con él con un gesto…, solo puedo mirarla con adoración.

- ¿puedes tumbarte boca abajo? – Asiento sin dejar de mirarla… y ella sonríe ante mi desconcierto – sólo vi a mi madre aplicar masajes y creo que puedo hacerlo… - levanto una ceja sorprendido.

- ¿tu ayudabas a tu madre?

- Bueno no… sólo que las casas eran pequeñas y los pacientes no estaban en condiciones de exigir privacidad además era algo útil si me lesionaba cazando aunque normalmente con las heridas salía corriendo para evitar verlas… - contestó a mi pregunta encogiéndose de hombros no hice más preguntas y me tumbé boca abajo -

- Me temo que tendrás algún moratón mañana – me anunció presionando con suavidad mi espalda… - para ser sinceros en eso no me dolía casi nada… solo una parte de mí que se calentaba expectante…

Con movimientos al principio tímidos Kat comenzó a masajear mi amputación, para ir subiendo lentamente por el muslo y bajando presionando un poco haciendo que el músculo se estirase… repitió la operación hasta que mi pierna absorbió la crema reiterando los movimientos sobre la otra … sus manos no abarcaban la totalidad de la pierna llegando hasta el borde del bóxer cuando tocó la parte interna de las misma es cuando confirmé que tendría problemas… un ligero escalofrío de placer comenzó a recorrerme y a calentar mi estómago… "aguanta campeón" le dije mentalmente a mi amiguito…

- Ahora la espalda – me dice Katniss separándose un momento y encendiendo una vela aromática – es sándalo, te relajará - Mentira… clamó mi cabeza… esta cercanía a todo este aroma no puede relajarme, ella se colocó de rodillas sobre mis nalgas apoyándose levemente pero sin descargar su peso y mi diablillo supo que contenerse iba a ser imposible… al menos estaba boca abajo… pensé antes de comenzar a notar las manos de la mujer que amo y mi creciente erección.

Tomó un poco de crema y la frotó entre sus manos antes de posarlas en mi espalda y comenzar a trazar movimientos largos y ligeros en la espalda subiendo suavemente a los hombros y el cuello. Puso una mano en la zona baja de mi espalda y con la otra mano encima trazó pequeños círculos subiendo y bajando de nuevo noté los músculos oblicuos presionados por su mano abierta en forma de "L" ascendiendo y descendiendo por ellos cerrando poco a poco el espacio entre el pulgar y el índice.

Me dolía un poco pero sentí como se reajustaron mis músculos y como no presionaba duro su efecto era estimulante era como una técnica para acariciar la forma en que ella lo hizo… Usó sus nudillos en la espalda sin presionar la parte baja, y sin tocar la columna manteniendo los dedos en contacto con la piel deslizándolos hacia arriba y sobre los hombros. Con el pulgar extendido ascendió por el omóplato… y no pude evitar gemir…

- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó

- Psdjkf ansdfkada – balbuceé, no se me entendió nada… "para nada" quise decir…

Se rió suavemente ante mi inteligible respuesta – Veo que te relaja

- hummmm, - relativamente pensé porque cada vez que deslizaba sus pulgares a los lados de la columna en dirección a mi espalda baja o cerca de las caderas dejando que sus dedos descansaran allí, un ramalazo de deseo me cruzaba la entre pierna de nuevo – huuummm….. –

- Ahora… así – la oí hablar consigo misma antes de seguir – a ver cómo era…

- Oye Kat… me encanta ser tu experimento pero –

- Calla tonto – dijo besándome en la nuca… - solo serán caricias no es un masaje agresivo, una mano en esta cadera – lo hizo – la otra mano en la contraria cruzando los brazos y ahora – noté como se deslizaron las palmas en un movimiento fluido una contra otra en direcciones opuestas…

Lo que terminó de calentarme fue su nueva postura se situó a la altura de mi cabeza con las palmas de las manos en la parte alta de mi espalda… y las deslizó suavemente… eh! , oigo como toma aire y sus manos tomaron el borde del bóxer retirándolo despacio.. – tranquilo es parte del masaje – mentirosa… ahora si me tenía atrapado… noté el calor en mis mejillas y no quería imaginarme como estaría ella… en un gesto de audacia giré la cara y nuestros ojos se encontraron el color encarnado era una ligera definición mientras nos mirábamos – en serio esto lo leí en un libro de mi madre sobre relajación de los músculos –

- ¿seguro que el libro era de tu madre? – pregunté algo incrédulo, porque un masaje que requiera el que yo pierda mis calzoncillos se parecía más a los libros que leí para seducirla… a saber si no han cambiado las tornas y era ella la que me quería seducirme… aunque mira por donde no me molestaría para nada el cambio de papeles.

- Shhhhh – después de apartar la tela volvió a deslizar las manos hasta mis nalgas haciendo un pequeño estiramiento en dirección al pié. Presionando el contorno desliza las manos por los costados para remontar de nuevo hacia las axilas tirando ligeramente de los hombros hacia lo alto antes de repetir los movimientos. Sentí como respirábamos incluso al mismo tiempo sus manos subían mientras yo inspiraba y bajaban cuando soltaba el aire…

Me relajé poco a poco... ya no me dolía "casi nada" estaba duro completamente erecto por sus caricias las yemas de sus dedos en mi espalda las baja levantándolas en la parte superior de las caderas mientras su otra mano comenzó en los hombros presionando fuerte… lentamente dejó que la presión se aligerase hasta que parecían flotar… los poros de mi piel sentían su calor esparcirse sobre ellos y no pude apenas moverme, el contraste entre la excitación que sentía y la profunda relajación de mi cuerpo embotó mi cabeza con una sensación de increíble bienestar… y entonces llegó la temida pregunta.

- Peeta ¿puedes darte la vuelta?

Abrí los ojos con sobresalto y todo mi relax se fue por el lavabo – No… este… gracias Kat ya me siento mucho mejor… - se que ella me había tocado y no es que me diese vergüenza…. Mierda si… me daba apuro la situación… si hubiese sido por provocarlo pero en realidad ella sólo quería aliviarme el golpe y yo se lo agradecía con una "hermosa" erección.

- No seas tonto aún no he terminado –

- ¿Cómo que no? – pregunté

- ¡Como que no…! - no sé que estaba buscando… hacerse la enfermera o verme en pleno "desarrollo" … vale, ella se lo había buscado.

Me giré hasta que dar sobre mi espalda - ¿satisfecha? – pregunté al ver su cara con una ligera sonrisa de malicia en mi cara –

- Oh… - su cara se encendía y se apagaba como uno de los semáforos del capitolio… -

- Katniss – acerqué mi mano a las suyas dejándola ver como soy - ¿Qué querías? – pregunté quedamente…

- Yo.. yo…. Solo quería que… - se llevó las manos a los ojos - Peeta no se… que quería sólo cuando te hiciste daño desee poder aguantarlo contigo y … y… quería aliviarte …. – sonreí porque ya sabía lo que había pasado… mi pregunta… - Peeta ¿Cómo pudiste preguntarme si me dabas asco…

- Quería saberlo Kat… - dije simplemente mirándola a los ojos… mientras ella me miraba a mí… era una situación curiosa yo completamente desnudo en la cama más tranquilo que un gato al sol… y ella totalmente vestida con el color de las amapolas en un campo de cereal… - ¿y bien?

- Peeta… ya te lo dije jamás me darías asco, eres perfecto… - y se sentó sobre la cama de espaldas a mí…

- Katniss... en la cueva... cuando limpiabas mi herida eso si te hizo sentir asco, ¿real?

- Real – dijo al fin – pero… no tu, nunca tu… solo las heridas nunca me gustaron me hacían vomitar jamás soporté ver la sangre cuando mi madre curaba gente… pero tú me necesitabas… su no sacaba la pus morirías… y…

- Hiciste de tripas corazón por mí… - le dije tirando de su mano para que volviera la cara – y como ahora apartaste la vista… - la observé detenidamente - ¿quieres verme ahora?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando hago la pregunta… e inmediatamente volvió a florecer su cara… - este… ya te estoy viendo… y recuerda que ya te he tocado antes…

- Lo sé pero… las circunstancias son diferentes… ahora tenemos luz, - desvió la mirada sin saber que decir – vamos Katniss mírame no quiero tener vergüenza frente a ti y no quiero que tú la tengas…

Poco a poco se giró de nuevo y me encaró, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos y con un dedo comenzó a recorrer mi cara – tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo Peeta – acarició mis pestañas – y estas pestañas tan rubias tan suaves son el perfecto marco para ellas… , el puente de tu nariz es perfecto y … esta boca ese rosado color que dan ganas de morder – nunca en la vida la oí más elocuente está completamente relajada y centrada en lo que dice es como si recorriera una estatua o una joya de incalculable valor y otra vez pregunta sorpresa - ¿puedo morderte?

- Puedes lo que tú quieras – dije encantado de su curiosa pregunta

En ese momento junté mis labios con sus dientes haciendo que me dejasen marca…. - ¿Qué haces? Te dejé una marca… ¿duele?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí - ¿no querías morderme? Pues lo hiciste, tus perlas en el coral de mis labios pensé que no podría enseñarte este beso – dije y ella me miró confundida hasta que sonrió delineando con el dedo las marcas que han dejado sus dientes como una línea de puntos haciendo que el rosado suave sea un poco más fuerte…. – y ya puestos – comenté con cautela – ahora te morderé yo… escondamos algo – sonreí misterioso y mordí su labio inferior y Katniss gruñó, cuando se apartó vi en él una suave marca roja – te he marcado con **un mordisco escondido** - y sonreí animado por su asombro

- Eres un maldito encantador de serpientes Peeta Mellark, me estás entreteniendo pero dará igual quiero verte… - su mirada recorrió palmo a palmo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi excitado miembro…. Me miró con algo de duda - ¿es grande? - al principio me quedé confundido pero al final no pude menos que reírme de su pregunta.

- Pues… sinceramente no lo sé… creo que no puedo quejarme… - contesté, la verdad es que cuando estuve en el capitolio su noté sonrisas de apreciación por parte de las enfermeras que me cuidaban justo después de lavarme… ahora imagino que parte de mi cuerpo era la causante de esas miraditas… - ¿nunca antes viste un hombre desnudo?

- Alguna vez pero estaban enfermos tu… tu … eres hermoso… perfecto… - jamás pensé que Katniss me describiría de esa manera pero mi perverso amigo pareció ponerse contento con su halago y se agitó un poco – ¿eh..? – dudó

- tócalo Kat… - sabía que quería hacerlo, sentía curiosidad - ¿quieres hacerlo? Quiero verte acariciándome, con luz… - con algo de duda acercó sus manos y empezó con un lento y suave vaivén, para poco a poco cambiar el ritmo a un poco más rápido mis gemidos la despistaron un momento y gruñí llevando mi mano sobre la suya para guiarla en el movimiento – Si… eso es… - murmuré excitado –

Kat se centró en mis reacciones en los sonidos que llenaban la habitación con una mano me sujetó y con la otra exploró más abajo haciéndome arquear en busca de más – más rápido … - ella aumentó el ritmo una vez más y fui consciente de su mirada sobre mí, de su concentración para darme placer y la situación fue haciendo subir mi libido a las nubes dejándome a punto de soltarme , doblé la pierna mientras ella acariciaba la parte interna de mis muslos también… todo unido y el saberme manipulado con el único fin de darme placer me llenó la cabeza, mi estómago se enredó en múltiples hilos antes de explotar y dejarme ir en sus manos – ah... ah… Kat… - miró su mano cubierta con el fluido blanquecino con curiosidad e hizo lo que menos me esperaba que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, con un dedo tomó un poco y lo llevó a sus labios - ¿Kat? - Pregunté ahora sonrojado por qué lo ha hecho –

- curioso – me dijo dejándome anonadado -

- ¿Qué? - atiné a pronunciar

- Tu sabor es … curioso

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - es algo que aparecía en lo que he visto y leído pero no había pensado en ello referido a nosotros no sabía como a ella se le había ocurrido.

- Tenía curiosidad, es un poco como… la sangre - ¿la sangre? – en uno de esos libros que me dejaste el de los vampiros… la sangre es muy importante es su esencia… intercambian sus fluidos pensé…. – dios mío como siga pensando algún día no podré resistir tanta presión y la tomaré sin remedio…

- Katniss… me pones muy difícil el controlarme – eso era una gran verdad

- Entonces ¿te gustó? – preguntó mientras se levantó para coger una toalla

- Mucho – afirmé con voz ronca mientras comenzó a despojarse de su chaqueta y apagó la tenue luz de las velas que encuentra camino a la cama… abrió la ventana y se sentó extinguiendo la ultima vela… volvimos a la intimidad que nos dan la noche y la delicada luz de la luna en su cuarto menguante…

Rápidamente se despojó de sus ropas y nos cubrió con las sábanas – Katniss ¿algún día me dejarás verte? – pregunté –

- Cuando sea seguro… cuando no te dañe… cuando acepte mis cicatrices supongo – muchas dudas.

- Conmigo estarás segura – dije colocando mi pierna entre las suyas y comenzando a besar su cuello … - te toca… - la oí reírse levemente cuando mis labios bajaron un poco y ahogó un suspiro cuando besé su pecho, mi mano osada y excitada por lo que ella había hecho hacía un momento alcanzó su humedad entre las piernas y un dedo la invadió recogiendo su esencia gimió cuando abandoné su calor y me miró entre las tinieblas cuando probé su sabor – exquisito … - y la besé sin poder controlarme una vez más mi lengua poseyó su boca y mis manos el interior de su feminidad causando estragos en nuestras respiraciones … Katniss se arqueó jadeante uniendo su pubis al mío enardeciendo mi de nuevo excitada hombría… el calor me arrasó en mi centro los gemidos y la excitación de Kat aumentaban por segundos.. casi sin darme cuenta y llevado de nuestro deseo me encontré entre sus piernas chocando mi erección contra su punto más débil y sensible, dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo de anhelo casi igual al mío rodeé sus pechos con las manos presionándolos mientras besaba los pezones erectos chupando y mordiendo la carne impaciente y al mismo tiempo frotando fuerte nuestras intimidades…

Un giro, un movimiento y mi miembro quedó pegado a su entrada, su calor me urgía en una llamada animal y atávica con una mano lo dirigí suavemente dentro de ella estaba al borde de la locura en mi deseo de hacerla mía… miré sus ojos y ella asintió pero sólo ese momento bastó para darme cuenta de que me equivocaba de que aun no era el momento la excitación de las nuevas cosas experimentadas hacia un rato el descubrimiento de mi cuerpo ante ella entregarle mi intimidad aceptar su exploración de toda mi persona casi me hizo olvidar que no puedo seguir con esto…

Me retiré haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y la poseí de nuevo con los dedos hasta que su latido me confirmó su orgasmo y ella se aseguró de que alcanzase el mío…

- ¿Por qué paraste? – preguntó algo confusa cuando nos relajamos en la suavidad de la cama –

- Sabes como yo que no era el momento – y ella asintió – podrías haberte quedado embarazada y sé que es pronto para ambos… - me miró de forma rara –

- siempre creí que querías hijos Peeta –

- y los quiero… cuando ambos estemos preparados y si quedases embarazada sería feliz…. Pero prefiero que sea una elección y no un calentón ¿entiendes?- Katniss asintió y sé que hice lo correcto – Pero conseguiré el método para que podamos hacerlo con seguridad… solo por si acaso – le dije mirándola desde mi apoyo en la almohada, ya es hora de que sepa que se acerca el momento… ambos lo sabemos pronto nos será imposible detenernos…

- Solo por si acaso – repitió ella dándose la vuelta y quedando encajada en mi cuerpo para envolverse como un guisante en una vaina… todo había sido tan curioso… un día muy aleccionador sin duda pero… lo que empezó con una caída terminó como una excursión de las manos de Katniss por mi cuerpo…

Ahora tumbado en la cama, cuando el día ha llegado rememoro las escenas de la noche pasada y solo puedo pensar que me encanta esta sensación extraña de saberme tierra conquistada…

* * *

**FluoR0,** si hay quien pone nombre a los besos... XD;**Angiiee7**, perdón por tardar**;LuzylaLyngle** a mi Katniss.. pues eso ya te dije... pero soy muy blandita y me gustan los finales felices XD por favor sigue la de Juntos... please**;Pam'CulLenMelLark-14** claro que serán felices,  
**Bea Cullen xD** sorprenderte será dificil, pero espero que te guste,** juliper22** hola wapa sorry soy una desordenada... es decir me quedé sin ordenador XD... espero que te guste... después viaje ya sabes Luzy no puede con Katniss y tu sabes que a mi.. ejem ejem por eso la cambio... **miraura21 **gracias;**katniss bella luz,** Peeta es como un vidente jajaja es broma... no caí en ese detalle pero imagina que se lo contó cuando entrenaban por separado en los primeros juegos ok?**Karrma** me encantó escribir eso.. pero es que me encanta escribir sobre ellos... si quieres algo similar puedes leer en canciones del distrito doce la de Me muero por besarte... me quedó muy así...

Besos y gracias por vuestro tiempo adoro leer lo que pensais... TODO lo que pensáis si es malo pues para mejorar... .** MarEverdeen.**.. por a leer a tu amiga de intercambio jajajaja. besitos wapa.

Gracias también a quienes me habéis añadido a favoritos y alertas.

_**Es muy difícil escribir en tiempo pasado así que todo el capítulo es un recuerdo de la noche anterior y han pasado unos días desde que hablo con el profesor… no sé muy bien el por qué de este capítulo pero me apetecía que él se quitase la prótesis delante de ella y que ella se atreva con cosas que antes ni muerta quizás me pasé de "osadía" que pensáis?**_

_**Siento mucho el retraso pero no tenía ordenador… y si soy mala pobre Peeta a este paso va a tener trauma de quedarse en puertas. En los siguientes la historia va a relajarse… anuncio Peet va a viajar…**_

**Y ahora lo que todo el mundo espera**

**El masaje** que le da es real… quiero decir que son así los movimientos… perro la segunda parte cuando le quita el boxer se llama **masaje californiano** y es un masaje de relajación y excitación para la pareja…

**Siguiente**: el primer beso de los dientes dejando marca se llama **El coral** (por el rosado oscuro de los labios**) y la joya** por qué a los dientes se les llama perlas… ¿no?

El siguiente beso que le da Peeta es Mordisco escondido deja una marca roja..

**Besitos Peetkat**


	22. Preparativos

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Preparativos**_

Sé que no me esperan en la panadería y me permito estirarme en la cama con indolencia, ya pasan las ocho de la mañana y para mi costumbre es tarde pero sigo tumbado un ratito más concediéndome el pensar de forma tranquila en cómo se está desarrollando todo… me siento contento y esperanzado pero al mismo tiempo… estoy preocupado, Katniss está demasiado obsesionada con su cuerpo, y si no me deja demostrarle que no tiene nada que temer no puedo obligarla a ello... Pero sé que me desea y ayer me habría dejado tenerla… después de eso la avisé de que conseguiría los medios y esta mañana hablamos de Aurelius de que él me facilitará los medios mayormente para evitarnos la publicidad extra y el me explicará lo necesario para no exponernos.

Doy un respingo cuando el teléfono suena ya había decidido levantarme, aún estoy algo dolorido nada importante me encuentro bien esa crema de la madre de Katniss es mano de santo y el seguir tumbado tampoco va a cambiar la ligera molestia, además quiero ayudar a los chicos.

- Peeta - oigo a Katniss llamarme - es Aurelius.

Por fin la llamada del profesor… que oportuna, me incorporo deprisa y casi doy de bruces en el suelo - ¡mierda! - no recordaba siquiera que me faltaba la pierna, pero pienso que esto puede ser incluso bueno, ojala pudiese adivinar que le contaría ella aunque… yo aun tardare un rato ¿no? - Kat, por favor aprovecha para hablarle… mientras me pongo algo de ropa encima…

- Pero "precioso" - ¡madre! la voz de Haymitch - ¿Cómo no duermes preparado para el fuego? . Es una irresponsabilidad viviendo con la chica en llamas - se carcajea ¿Cuándo ha llegado? ¿Habrá hablado con ella? Y encima se pone a gritos en la base de la escalera.

Oigo un sonido muy parecido al de una colleja y la voz de Kat muy tranquila - ¿en que quedamos tu y yo?, anda vete a la cocina y desayuna algo tienes pinta de no haber comido ni dormido en años - uff al menos está relajada pienso mientras coloco la prótesis en su sitio y busco mi ropa interior en el cajón….

El murmullo de la conversación de Katniss me llega entrecortado - si profesor… no…. No…. De verdad no se preocupe…. Estoy bien… - está mintiendo - bueno… quizás pero eso no puedo evitarlo… lo sé… - hay una nueva pausa, ya vestido me doy cuenta de que la estoy espiando… pero no quiero interrumpirla ahora - Tiene razón profesor pero, Peeta ya me contó… algo… tranquilo… si, se que lo hace para evitar "publicidad" por así decirlo… y si … le llamaré - otra vez silencio, asomo un poco la cabeza por la escalera y la veo concentrada en mirar al suelo - no doctor no es él es … como me veo… tengo miedo de que le haga daño de que reavive recuerdos… me siento culpable - otra vez - Lo prometo… si hablaré con él y con usted… - en cuanto oigo su promesa me decido a asomar en la escalera.

- Perdona cielo ya bajo - ella gira la cabeza y se sonroja un poco como si la hubiera "pillado" si alguna vez se entera de que la he espiado, le encargará a Effie que le envíe cera fría…. Y no para ella precisamente…

- Toma - me acerca el teléfono con una sonrisa y yo lo tomo entre mis manos levantando una ceja interrogadora hacia ella.

"Luego hablamos" me deletrea sin sonidos asiento y la veo alejarse en dirección a la cocina donde puedo oír la voz de Haymitch discutiendo con el gato… este hombre es que no para, rápidamente contesto a la voz que suena al otro lado.

- Peeta…

- Profesor ¿Qué le dijo Katniss? Si, ya se que es secreto y no quiero en realidad detalles solo necesito saber si ella seguirá llamándole como terapia.

- Se a que te refieres y no te preocupes ¡ah! y tampoco te preocupes por lo que me encargaste… ya está preparado… nos esperan para cerrar lo de la máquina por lo demás no había problema desde el principio aunque me miraron algo raro en la farmacia, creo que me vieron demasiado mayor para tanto… "material"… en fin igual se corre la voz y resulta que comienza a admirarme el género femenino…

- Usted merece ser admirado por cualquier género profesor… - me río por qué este hombre toma con humor las cosas más peregrinas y a mí ¡ya me vale! mira enviarle a comprar anticonceptivos…

- Katniss me dijo que tu le hablaste… sobre…

- Más o menos, no es momento para contarle tenemos visitas y Haymitch un oído prodigioso… pero ayer… tuvimos algún momento "complicado".

- Ya, las hormonas descontroladas que vulgarmente se dice.

- ¿descontroladas? Uff ni se imagina locura de amor lo llamaría yo… tuve un ligero accidente… en fin..., que entre unas cosas y otras no sé como pude parar y le dije que me encargaría de estar preparados por si acaso.

- ¿y ella?

- Solo repitió por si acaso…

- Vale pero no pregunto eso, ¿ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a tí?

- En ese momento sí pero, se lo que siente al respecto de los niños y se que ella aun tiene muchas dudas en cuanto a ella misma… no quería que fuera así.

- Creo que tu decisión fue acertada pero, no creo que ella tenga dudas respecto a ti… es por lo que pueda causarte y puede que tenga razón.

- Tonterías, usted dijo que no pasaría – además ya se bastante para intuir la dudas de ella.

- No, Peeta debes estar preparado… por si acaso, ya tuviste un ataque con ella cuando te viste en situación comprometida e imagino que en ese momento querréis estar solos, ¿o te vas a llevar a Haymitch como "ayuda de cámara"? - Dios es cierto aun no controlo todas las situaciones en las que un ataque puede aparecer el profesor parece como siempre leerme la mente - si se produce un ataque, si te lo esperas puedes tener más oportunidades de controlarlo, esperarlo nunca está de más.

- Si usted lo dice… no pienso discutirlo, en todo lo demás está teniendo razón

- Te espero mañana si coges el tren esta tarde podrías llegar aquí a primera hora de la tarde y quizás coger el tren de la noche.

- ¡Uff! no había pensado en el trayecto estaré fuera al menos dos o tres días… sólo espero que ella esté bien… le dejaré algo que hacer y le pediré a Haym que la cuide…

- Creo que te excedes en tu celo, probablemente no dormirá bien pero no sé si es conveniente que la espíen.

- No será espiar… bueno sí y encima ella sospecha que Haym la vigilaba… ya veremos, por cierto profesor ¿a que podríamos dedicar la vida de mi ex mentor?

- ¿Haymitch busca trabajo? - Pregunta extrañado…

- No, el trabajo se lo voy a buscar yo…. Quiero que haga algo con su vida… claro que tendrá que ser algo que no requiera puntualidad, ni cuidado, ni alguien responsable…. En fin... un caso difícil, ya lo sé… se me ocurre quizás alguna granja de animales pero ¿Qué animales?

- Déjame pensar ¿gransos? ¿Cabras?

- Mejor gransos, él se identificaría demasiado con las cabras…- asiento sonriente… capaces son de terminar comiéndose sus calzoncillos, además Katniss recordaría la cabra de Prim… - profesor… preparo la maleta y mañana nos vemos… no se como agradecerle, de verdad

- Tranquilo, muchacho siempre es un placer tratar contigo… te espero.

Colgamos el teléfono y me dirijo a la cocina donde para variar Haym y Katniss están discutiendo pero hay una variante, no es entre ellos sino ambos contra el pobre gato que según creo entender cortó una discusión anterior arañando las manos de una y soltando una flatulencia en la cara del otro cuando comenzó a reírse del rasguñazo…

Creo que paso de emitir mi opinión pero no puedo evitar reír con todas mis ganas lo que me hace acreedor a una mirada asesina de ambos cuando Buttercup se roza contra mi pierna ronroneando con la satisfacción del "deber cumplido".

- Gato traidor - le dice Katniss

- Traidor… ¿has manipulado al gato para que nos controle? - suelta Haym

- Sois unos críos, creced de una vez… - les suelto sonriendo mientras acaricio a Buttercup - me voy de viaje y tendréis que cuidar el uno del otro y además de vosotros mismos… ¿me ayudas Kat?

Ella salta de inmediato de la silla

- ¿Cuando vuelves? - interroga con impaciencia -

- Katniss aun no me he marchado - le digo acariciando su mano y tirando de ella para acercarla -

- Da igual, ya te echo de menos -

- Eh, vosotros sin complejos… dejadme aquí más solo que la una - nos dice Haym obligándonos a mirarlo.

- A ver - le suelta Katniss - que mi marido se va de viaje de negocios y solo te tendré a ti para hacerme compañía, ¿quieres dejar de quejarte?

- Desagradecida, yo… ¡que te he entregado mis mejores años! - contesta él… por mi parte asisto a la curiosa conversación estupefacto - y ahora me abandonas por un chico más joven y más guapo - dice poniendo cara de falso compungimiento.

- Anda ya …. - le dice Katniss haciendo un gesto con la mano creo que la sonrisa de mi cara pronto acabará en carcajada - Peeta tráele una novia por favor.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta alargando mucho la eeee - ni se te ocurra, si tu quieres un bruja que te controle es tu problema pero yo soy…. - hace una pausa - un espíritu libre - termina llevándose la mano al pecho en una actitud de lo más teatral.

Ahora si que no puedo aguantar la carcajada - en espíritu solo te vas a quedar si sigues sin comer y bebiendo - le dice Kat - anda termina el desayuno bebé, que al final te vamos a tener que adoptar eres pero que un niño pequeño pero mucho más feo - no puedo parar de reír hasta que oigo lo de la adopción, espero que no esté pensando en cederle una habitación en la casa, porque me niego… no se vayan a ir a la porra mis esfuerzos de seducción. Katniss parece intuir mi pensamiento y niega con la cabeza - venga desayuna tu también - me dice señalando la mesa y el zumo, después y ya más sosegados terminado el desayuno Haym se queda repasando el libro de Katniss, nosotros subimos a la habitación y saco una pequeña maleta que abro sobre la cama.

- Me llevaré lo básico algunos cambios de ropa interior y algún jersey, pantalones y algunas cosas de aseo… pero al menos serán tres días - digo buscando en el armario.

- ¿seguro que tienes que ir? - pregunta de nuevo Kat

- Seguro, no solo por la máquina… ya sabes cómo estamos tu y yo… iría a la farmacia del distrito pero ya sabes cómo nos mirarían todos, quiero que lo nuestro sea lo más privado posible dadas las circunstancias y aunque para ellos ya estamos casados no les interesa saber nada más. - Ella asiente poniéndose colorada - y quiero hablar con él de otras cosas… - me mira muy contrariada - se que tienes miedo a provocarme un ataque… si te veo… - su cara se torna triste - solo es algo para lo que quiero estar preparado… creo que no puede suceder pero no es algo malo aprender sobre ello.

- Si… es lo mejor… en todo tienes razón… - se queda callada - no te apresures, no pasará nada.

- Además pronto es tu cumpleaños y me gustaría regalarte algo que sea una sorpresa… - sonrío juguetón mientras ella me mira sorprendida.

- ¿mi cumpleaños? - pregunta apartándose de mí.

- Si en pocos días - contesto persiguiéndola por la habitación para abrazarla.

- No sé si lo merezco, no creo que la fecha de mi nacimiento sea algo memorable… - está repentinamente triste.

- Lo es, para mi es la fecha más importante del mundo… si no hubieras nacido

- No me habrías conocido y no habría pasado todo esto.

- SI - seré un poco cruel pero es la única manera - si tu no hubieras nacido ni Prim ni yo habríamos tenido la mínima oportunidad de supervivencia… se que al final tu hermana… - otra vez la he hecho llorar - calma Katniss, por favor… los años que disfrutaste de ella el amor que le diste y que te dio… la adoración con la que te miraba y hablaba de ti… tu madre no habría podido salvarla por qué no se habría producido el día del pan… - me mira confundida - y yo… habría muerto a los pocos minutos en los Juegos… no habría tenido por quien salir adelante por quien aguantar o a quien proteger y sin la revolución mucha gente seguiría muriendo cada año en una lenta sangría en honor de un loco…

- Peeta - me abraza con una fuerza de la que no creía capaz dada su delgadez.

- ¡Nunca! - le tomo la barbilla y la obligo a mirarme - jamás vuelvas a decirme que tu vida ha sido poco memorable o prescindible - se encoge un poco ante la dureza de mi voz

- Perdona… , no lo pensé solo… no me gusta celebrarlo… de pequeñas mi padre siempre nos traía algo una muñequita hecha con paja o alguna fruta recién recogida de un árbol o mi arco… cuando él murió mi vida… ya sabes que pasaba con mi vida y ahora sin Prim, a veces me siento culpable por ser feliz, por intentar seguir adelante ... contigo - se siente feliz a mi lado, es lo unico que mi cerebro quiere oír.

La abrazo para consolarla - Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es lo que Prim y tu padre quisieran que seas feliz y no creo que les gustara que te sintieras culpable… .Mi cumpleaños también está marcado por los recuerdos con mi padre y mis hermanos, él solía hacer un pequeño pastel sencillo para mi y ese día comíamos una hogaza de pan tierno y mi madre se lo pasaba enfadada por el gasto extra pero mi padre siempre lo hacía en nuestros cumpleaños… - me callo un momento y ella me acaricia el rostro intentando borrar de mi cara la mueca de dolor al recordarlos… - mi padre quiso que ese día fuera especial y siempre lo recordaré por eso, por muchas cosas más pero… - me corto porque se que ella entiende como me siento - por eso quiero que sea algo especial… solo entre tú y yo… algún día quizás Haymitch, y tu madre si es que alguna vez vuelve, pero de momento somos lo que tenemos Kat… y quiero demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí siempre…

Nada mas decirlo no puedo contener lo que ocupa mi corazón con los labios seco las lágrimas que corren libremente por su rostros es un llanto silencioso sin aspavientos ni hipidos solo el fluir de agua salada por que los lagrimales están abiertos levanta su cabeza y su labio tiembla levemente antes de que mi boca se cierre sobre él acariciando el suave terciopelo de esa piel ligeramente enrojecida por la naturaleza para embellecer su cara. Se abre para mí como el pétalo de una flor en primavera y mi lengua acaricia la suya que me recibe gustosa devolviéndome la caricia empujando saboreando como si fuera la primera y la última vez que nos besamos… impregnado de la añoranza que sentimos ya y también del miedo, no podemos olvidar que nuestros viajes al capitolio nunca trajeron nada bueno y aun sabiendo que la guerra acabó y que nada es como era antes es muy difícil olvidar.

Terminamos juntos de hacer la pequeña maleta y me acerco una momento a la panadería para hablar con los chicos por si hiciera falta algo más y a mí se me hubiera pasado… les encontré algo preocupados sus caras mejoraron mucho nada mas verme entrar, me encargaron algunas cosas y enseguida tuve en mis manos una lista de diferentes ingredientes que ellos querían probar… por lo visto ambos habían estado reuniendo recetas de su distrito para prepararlas conmigo volviéndome a sorprender… definitivamente tienen muchísima iniciativa…

A Tom la cita con su ahora novia le fue muy bien y ahora necesitaba de mi "según él buen gusto " para ayudarle a elegir un regalo… yo ¿buen gusto? No sé, solo le aconsejé recordar lo que ella había hablado con él mientras eran amigos algún pequeño detalle que nos ayudase adivinar que podría gustarle … - Peinetas - dijo él - hace poco me comentó que tenía el pelo muy largo y las suyas estaban muy estropeadas… unos pequeños pasadores o algún accesorio para el pelo creo que estaría bien - coincidí con él completamente era algo que demostraba sobre todo que él había escuchado cuando ella hablaba y sin exceso de anticipación como podría ser un anillo…

Me despedí de ellos avisándoles que igual Katniss pasaba por allí para ayudarles un rato… pero ella no era demasiado predecible solo que no se sorprendieran si aparecía por allí.

Cuando regresé a casa Katniss había preparado todo… comeríamos un poco antes y tenía una pequeña bolsa con algunos bocadillos y unas botellas de zumo y agua…

- Katniss en el tren seguramente hay cosas para comer... no te preocupes tanto -

- No me preocupo solo que no estarán preparadas por mí… - sonrío ante la idea de que me cuide tanto pero la dejo hacer, Haymitch come con nosotros y sorprendentemente está bastante normal… imagino que para no darme preocupaciones mientras no estoy después se marcha a casa mientras nosotros nos relajamos en el sofá, hasta que se acerca la hora de salir.

Los trenes salen del distrito dos veces al día y el recorrido será bastante largo cuanto antes me ponga en marcha antes estaré de regreso

- Katniss - tranquila volveré pronto - ella revolotea nerviosa volviendo a revisar mi maleta - Katniss para... la retengo con las manos en sus brazos de su loco vaivén en la habitación - por favor.

- Se detiene junto a mi fijando la vista en el suelo e incrustando su frente en mi pecho, beso su coronilla - No es el fin del mundo... solo unos días.

- Con sus noches… - dice tristemente rodeando mi cintura con los brazos - sin ti volverán las pesadillas

- Quizás no, puedes leer y soñar conmigo - digo con un deje de broma - será como estar juntos yo soñaré contigo nos encontraremos en el lago… soñaremos ese día.

Me mira desvalida - No será lo mismo -

- Claro que no, pero será especial intentar revivir nuestro primer recuerdo creado

- si - contesta - fue hermoso, sería un hermoso sueño.

- Lo intentaremos, además no podemos arriesgarnos de nuevo a lo de la otra noche - enrojece levemente - no sé si seré capaz de resistirme de nuevo - beso sus labios - eres una tentación muy grande Kat .. y yo …

- Yo tampoco - me corta - ya lo sabes

Lo sé ella me dio su permiso pero sé que se habría arrepentido después, no por mí sino por las consecuencias no meditadas.

- Prométeme una cosa Katniss

- Lo intentaré

- Ayudarás a los chicos

- ¿en la panadería?

- Si - quiero que se relacione con más gente que deje de ser la ermitaña que ha sido hasta ahora. - Liam y Tom necesitan alguien que atienda a los clientes - me mira dudosa.

- No creo ser la persona adecuada Peet.-

- Lo eres ¿recuerdas estos días que hemos comido fuera de casa? - asiente sin dejar de mirarme - hablaste con la gente... no fue tan malo ¿no?

- Pero tú estabas conmigo y yo sola... no se me da bien la gente

- Porque no lo intentas, cuando nos conocimos también te empeñaste en cerrarte.

- Pero tú no dejaste de insistir ¿verdad?

- no tanto, solo tu me dejaste acercarme poco a poco ¿recuerdas? - Vuelve a asentir-

- Pues esto es lo mismo solo déjales hablar, escúchales y contesta con normalidad - Tom y Liam son buenos chicos ellos te ayudarán... ¿o prefieres quedarte solo con Haym?

- no, no... por favor ya tendré suficiente de él por la tarde, vendrá a ayudarme con el libro, ya sabes Wiress, Chaff y los tributos que ha conocido.

- Eso es perfecto Katniss quiero que ocupes tu mente y que salgas a cazar ¿ahora lo prometes?

- Prometo hacer lo posible...

- Al menos es un comienzo - sonrío - y tienes que llamar a Aurelius - ya sabes el cubre nuestras terapias, no podemos dejarle al descubierto.

- De acuerdo

Recojo la maleta y me acerco a la puerta para marcharme, se lo que ella contestará pero al menos quiero preguntarle

- ¿quieres acompañarme a la estación?

- Lo siento no me trae muy buenos recuerdos...-

- Entonces - la hago girar hasta encararme, estoy a punto de decir algo que me encanta - besarás a tu esposo en la puerta de casa…. - digo por fin sonriendo travieso.

- Daré a mi esposo un beso tan grande que volverá corriendo por más - me encanta este juego , no puedo contestarle porque une el dicho al hecho y cubre mi sonrisa con labios urgentes y sedosos, cierro los ojos con deleite, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir mi boca repleta de su aliento animada por su lengua presta a la dulce lucha, enzarzada con la mía en misión de reconocimiento intentando ocupar el mismo espacio y a la vez cediendo, enviando mensajes al resto del cuerpo. Recupero algo de aliento antes de soltar la maleta y poner mis manos en su trasero elevándola para que enrosque sus piernas en torno a mi cintura – Peeta, tu espalda – dice Kat preocupada.

- Mi espalda está perfectamente - la tranquilizo y ella pesa muy poco – bésame – le pido y ella me responde aferrándose con las manos a mi cuello donde miles de mariposas escapan de sus labios para rozar mi piel mientras recorro el suyo con mi aliento y muerdo su oreja.

- Hum, te añoro ya y aun no he salido de casa.

- Eso es bueno - sonríe contra mis labios - vuelve pronto.

- Chicos, … acordaos de respirar... , aunque solo sea de vez en cuando que algún día encontraré vuestros cuerpos desmayados en el suelo... eso si no os partís la crisma con las posturitas... ejem ¿no quedamos en que los héroes de Panem no pueden perder la virginidad en la calle? Y eso vale también para el porche de la casa…, por favor aprovechad la habitación... - ¡Vaya por Dios! nuestro castigo particular, menuda sorpresa le espera con lo que tengo planeado para él...

- Buenas tardes Haym... nosotros también te queremos - digo con sorna, dejando a Kat en el suelo - ¿me acompañas a la estación?

- Claro, como no hacerlo… si traerás tanta "felicidad" a mi vecina con tus adquisiciones en la capital... - yo lo mato, por bocazas - creo que te gustó la pasta... - y sigue - pero cuando la "prepare" Peeta te gustará aun más - mierda, mierda.

- Te juro que no le he dicho nada Katniss, solo que quería vender pasta y te había gustado cuando la probaste - susurro al verla con el ceño fruncido - pero creo que lo "otro" fue una sugerencia suya... y.. y… ha atado cabos… - ella abre los ojos como platos y se que es el momento de sacar mi mirada de perrito mojado y de inocente chico del pan, las dos a la vez por mi salud - lo siento.

- Dios... Peeta ¿Por qué naciste con tanta ventaja sobre el resto de los mortales? - me asombran sus palabras - ¿alguien te ha negado algo ante esa mirada?

Pienso un momento y digo - Aurelius y tú.

- ¿yo? ¿Cuándo?

- Primeros juegos el tren de vuelta a casa cuando pregunté qué pasaría... si podríamos seguir lo empezado… ¿real?

- Real... pero en el fondo no quería pensar en el momento en que tendría que dejarte marchar

- Vamos Peeta - grita Haym imagino que quiere pedirme algo y no le apetece nada que Kat se entere mira que listo… como sabe callarse cuando le interesa.

- Dios mío - dice Katniss - vuelve pronto o me volverá loca… por favor Peet - me ruega con ojos suplicantes que me hacen sonreír.

- Tranquila cielo no estaré no un minuto más de lo necesario, y tu .. no abandones la terapia y sal a la calle.. te sorprenderás...

- Vale don preocupado… intentaré seguir todas sus "recetas" - con su promesa en los oídos salimos de la cada en dirección a la estación de tren.

En cuanto pasamos el primer recodo hablo con Haym.

- Vamos escúpelo, que necesitas…

- Oh bueno hay algunas cosas… - duda, se mesa el pelo -

- No pienso traer alcohol -

- Eres un mal amigo -

- ¡Y un cuerno!, soy un amigo excelente, cualquier día te encontraremos ahogado en tu propio vómito - me mira muy serio y con una mueca torcida en sus labios - sabes que te aprecio Haym, y aunque no es bueno para ti creo que hay algún licor sin alcohol para… matar el gusanillo.

- Mira Peeta… gilipolleces las justas ¿eh? Licor sin alcohol… ¿y para cuando la carne sin grasa? - le miro sonriente por su cabreo.

- Pues la hay -

- Pues no es carne -

- Vale lo que tu digas yo traeré licor sin alcohol igual y te haré una tarta con él que te chuparás los dedos ¿ok?

- grrr, harás lo que quieras, como siempre y a mí solo me quedará aguantar hasta que vuelva mi proveedor.

- Eso o lo dejas pero yo no quiero ser responsable de tu muerte por cirrosis…

Aunque hace vanos intentos por convencerme me mantengo firme hasta llegar a la estación compro el billete y el chico de la taquilla me reconoce

- ¿de viaje Sr. Mellark?

- Pues sí - respondo sonriente sin dar más explicaciones

-¿La Sra. Mellark no le acompaña? - me encanta que la llamen así.

- En otra ocasión quizás, gracias.

Me subo al tren y me despido de mi vecino - cuidaos mutuamente y por favor… no bebas.

- Haré lo que pueda muchacho - ahora parece cansado y más viejo solo en el trecho del camino, necesita hacer algo… espero que mi idea le ayude aunque si no se ayuda él mismo lo que yo haga, no servirá de nada.

Cuando el tren se pone en marcha me preparo para una noche larga no se si conseguiré dormir, estoy ya demasiado acostumbrado a arropar a Katniss con mi cuerpo… se que estos días la echaré mucho de menos.

* * *

_ **Y bien no doy más de mi, lo empecé de tres formas diferentes... al final esto quedó y luego no tuve ordenador, si otra vez.. mi vida es un erial. Perdonad la tardanza.**_

_**kadyan**__, me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia a mi la tuya me fascina es tan Hot… que me tiene loca __**Karrma**__ al borde de la taquicardia estoy yo jajaja.. siento dejar a si a Peeta pero todo llegará en su momento, yo tampoco se como pudo aguantarse y miedo me esta dando llegar al Lemon de los Lemon como tu dice me parece que estoy poniendo el listón muy alto a ver si soy capaz de "saltar" __**MarEverdeen**__ jajaja me mori de risa con tu "empujoncito" jajaja es que me lo imaginé… como eres de mala… y pobre con la guiri a todas partes pero bueno mira la parte positiva aprenderás inglés mas que ella castellano ¿no? Bsitos __**Angiiee7**__muchas gracias por venir y espero que te siga gustando bss __**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**__ muchas gracias por el voto de confianza wapa y es cierto estoy siendo mas irregular por falta de medios XD. Bsitos __**juliper22 **__ay Dios ay dios… jajaja en el trabajo… te pones a sudar… jajaja di que se rompió la calefacción jejeje y tu siempre me captas perfectamente si es inocente y osada a la vez Katniss y si se probaron pero el te toca…. Se lo dice Peeta a ella y ella sonríe … como tonta … jajaj. Y si me esta dando miedo llegar al momento lo repasaré mil veces y no dormiré cuando lo suba seguro de momento … le mando al capitolio…. Bsitos __**JaviValenchu**__ y me llama maldita mujer jajajaj… si lo se soy muy capulla por dejarle así al pobre, solo espero poder compensarle… porque este en cuanto vuelva del capitolio tendrá algún percance interesante… o eso creo… naaaaaaahhh seguro que si.. besitos. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme vuestra opinión os lo agradezco mucho porque me encanta leer los comentarios de verdad, no se si os he contestado PM pero teneis que perdonarme porque ando fatal de "logística". D__**ecidme lo que pensáis porque sé que este capítulo es distinto pero también sabíais que tenía que viajar… os quiero.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y me añadís a favoritos y alertas. Y sí … me encanta Frank Kapra y adoro Que bello es vivir… lo digo por la parte de Katniss y su si no hubiera nacido… ok?**_

_**Besitos Peetkat**_


	23. No es lo que esperaba

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_** No es lo que esperaba**_

- Bien, aquí estamos – susurro para mi mismo cuando entro en el vagón que me corresponde – otra vez de vuelta – al menos ahora nadie me obliga a ir y aprovecharé todo el tiempo que esté en la capital.

El tren comienza a moverse hasta alcanzar una velocidad mucho más alta que el que nos llevó por primera vez a los juegos, ahora los vagones son más pequeños y se dividen en compartimentos para que pueda aprovecharlos por más gente. Aunque en realidad no hay muchos viajeros del distrito doce quizás unos cuantos comerciantes como yo, los trenes de vuelta curiosamente suelen ir más ocupados… me he fijado otras veces en el Nuevo Quemador, que hay muchos visitantes gente de otros distritos por su aspecto, que buscan un sitio para establecerse después de la guerra… la gente de los distritos está comenzando a mezclarse, ya no existen las limitaciones para viajar pero si cuando uno cambia de distrito para establecerse en otro lugar... hay que rellenar solicitudes para el gobierno… imagino que es para intentar repartir la población y que los nuevos negocios que surjan en el mismo sitio y se vayan distribuyendo para proveer un poco de todo a los nuevos ciudadanos libres de Panem…

Es algo complicado esto de volver a levantar un país entero porque hay mucha gente más allá del distrito doce y conviene organizar adecuadamente todo para que no haya tantas desigualdades. Nos guste o no debemos empezar a pensar en objetivos comunes… y olvidarnos de los privilegios de unos y otros… todos estamos empezando de cero.

El tiempo pasa deprisa mientras leo el libro que me acompaña… y una ligera musiquilla se oye llenando el ambiente y me relaja… mis parpados están comenzando a sentirse pesados así que abro preparo la cama y me desnudo para tumbarme entre las sábanas… e intentar dormir un poco…

Pero… esta es una de esas veces en que tienes mucho sueño y los parpados parecen pesar como cemento … pero en cuanto te preparas … se esfuma todo y los ojos permanecen abiertos independientemente de lo que hagas… así me siento.

Resignado me tumbo boca arriba con las manos bajo la cabeza y me dedico a recordar mi sueño como prometí a Katniss cierro los ojos e imagino que estamos en el campo… como aquella tarde me concentro en pintar su brazo tapando las leves marcas rosadas que ahora quedan en él… pincelada… color… pincelada…. Levanto los ojos ella no está mirando… color… pincelada…. color... poco a poco suavemente deslizando las finas cerdas sobre su piel.

Acabo y Katniss mira su mano al sol y sonríe… me mira… me besa… la beso… me empuja sobre la manta… cierro los ojos para sentirla más cerca…. Su caricia… con un dedo recorre frente…. Cejas…. Parpados…. Pómulos… orejas…. Me río…. Siento cosquillas en el lóbulo cerca del cuello…. Me abraza y siento su calor…. Luz blanca me envuelve… no sueño….. Duermo…..

Mi despertar es totalmente abrupto cuando la imagen de Katniss desvaneciéndose entre mis dedos convertida en Sinsajo que ya era bastante angustiosa, es sustituida por una Katniss amorosa, tal como la estoy conociendo ahora y ella… me abandona no como en las pesadillas solo con una cara de infinita tristeza, ella se aleja de mi enviándome un beso con la mano y gesticulando un Te quiero con sus labios mientras y entra voluntariamente en una gran hoguera que vetea su piel con fuego vivo… y yo estoy paralizado, no grito, no hago por salvarla ¿comprendo su actitud…? ¿de donde ha salido este Peeta? , ¡ese no soy yo!.

No me dejaré vencer no voy a consentir que su culpabilidad o su malestar con ella misma con lo que es, con lo que ha vivido y marcado su cuerpo y su alma se deje vencer igual que mi yo del sueño, se que podré conseguirlo, se que podemos avanzar… . El destino no nos ha traído hasta aquí después de tanto sacrificio, después de tanto sufrimiento solo para vernos dejar de luchar, ¡porque todo el mundo lucha para salir adelante! en nuestro caso puede llegar a ser más duro, pero no por ello dejaremos de luchar yo no lo permitiré.

Me visto de nuevo aunque quedan aun más de seis horas para llegar, vuelvo a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo… La protagonista es una mujer joven que ve como su vida se marchita poco a poco en un matrimonio frustrado por las consecuencias de la guerra, una mujer que se niega a si misma su cuerpo y la necesidad que tiene el mismo de sentirse amado, adorado, acariciado, dando todo el protagonismo a la razón al intelecto… y él … es tan desconfiado tan frío al principio esa negación del amor en si mismo ese abrazar la imposibilidad de la entrega sin egoismo sin intentos de posesion y subyugación a la carne femenina esa desconfianza que le llena, antes de aceptar que el sentimiento también forma parte del acto de la posesión… su dureza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo cuando la hace suya… el inicial rechazo de ella por todo cuerpo masculino entregado a los deseos me llama la atención.

Son cada uno a su manera seres desamparados y seguros a la vez… también sus primeros encuentros son a oscuras, a tientas… algo así como Katniss y yo… pero con alguna diferencia... yo no niego el amor que siento.. ni el miedo a ser dominado por el veneno ... quiero controlarlo.. adueñarme de él... y Karniss no va a marchitarse... ya no porque no tendrá que buscar a nadie que le de lo que yo quiero darle, lo que ella quiere recibir... .

Ambos protagonistas si coinciden con nososotros en que también son como son a consecuencia de una guerra… ellos y su entorno, están influenciados por algo llamado La Gran Guerra… que no tengo ni idea de cuándo ocurrió. Y aun así la sensualidad que desprenden las páginas del libro sin llegar en algunos momentos a descubrirse explícito me hace desear a Kat, desear que ella llegue por fin a la entrega total como Lady Chatterley y a mi ser como Mellors capaz de hacerla entregarse así, esa es nuestra coincidencia...

Me sumerjo en las páginas del libro, en las cavilaciones de un autor muerto hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo y aún así voy descubriendo que las normas sociales van cambiando pero si algo se mantiene invariable es el amor, la exposición, el regalo al otro de cada ser y el deseo de los amantes. Los amantes verdaderos no los compañeros impuestos por la sociedad, la intimidad que se regalan, permanece inextinguible en el tiempo…

Nuestro matrimonio iba a ser concertado por Snow yo quería pedírselo y ahora… aquí estamos... entregando poco a poco partes de nosotros mismos al otro y llamándonos esposos sin serlo… solo porque así lo queremos, ¿querrá Katniss una boda?; yo la quiero, una ceremonia sencilla compartiendo el pan con los cercanos… pero en el fondo me siento unido a ella desde que compartimos nuestra primera comida en los juegos para mantenernos vivos. ¿Puede eso considerarse una "ceremonia"?. Creo que para mí vale. Pero Katniss se merece también la otra o la posibilidad de negarla al menos algo que nos acerque a la normalidad… no por lo que la gente pueda decir o pensar sino por nosotros… por nuestros nuevos recuerdos y los recuerdos que van a llegar.

Sonrío en estas divagaciones mientras el tren va deteniendo su ritmo… Estamos llegando a la Gran Estación Central…. Y una frase pasa por mi cabeza, ¡Queridos míos! , como bien pudiera decir Effie… estamos en el centro del mundo, el Capitolio, bienvenidos. Claro olvidaría decir… a su teatro mortal.

Preparo mi pequeño equipaje y salgo al andén sigue siendo impresionante, imagino que las comunicaciones son lo primero que se quiso restablecer después de la guerra… al fin y al cabo son lo más importante para tener bien abastecida a la población es algo prioritario para cualquier gobierno que quiera reactivar un país

Me elevo casi de puntillas buscando la cara conocida del profesor... cuando oigo una voz - llamándome.

- Peeta … Peeta… - me giro en dirección a ese conocido tono – maldito chico amoroso… ¿no me ves? No soy tan pequeña…

- Johanna…, Dios mío ¿Qué haces aquí? – está diferente pero la veo muy bien el pelo algo crecido liso hasta la mandíbula y esos ojos no tan desbocados, no contienen el desquiciamiento que a veces aparecía en ellos… en realidad está muy guapa, se acerca a mí casi a la carrera y se estampa en mis brazos… ¡si! se estampa. Casi haciéndome caer y abrazándome con fuerza con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿Cómo está mi panadero favorito? – me dice al fin dejándose caer al suelo y mirándome a los ojos con los suyos llenos de picardía que me hacen temer lo que vendrá luego - ¿y mi descerebrada? ¿por fin habéis conseguido poner a funcionar el horno? – siento como los mofletes se me calientan - por supuesto no me refiero al de la panadería – lo sabía …

- Jo... eres incorregible – le contesto desviando el tema, o intentándolo al menos.

- Y tú eres un manipulador… contesta y no me des la vuelta – está contenta y sus ojos brillan deseando saber - ¿conseguiste despertar a Katniss? Porque si quieres puedo darte un par de consejitos -

Me río con ganas de su oferta igual a Katniss si le vendría bien hablar con ella yo de momento creo que ya he recibido mi dosis de humillación justa después de mis charlas con el profesor y con Haymitch prefiero dejarlo un poco a lo que he estado leyendo de momento no me funciona del todo mal…. Mi chica está reaccionando mucho mejor de lo que preví en su día y la amo mas por eso… ella está conmigo en nuestros avances pero si necesita hablar con alguien de su propio sexo no estoy muy seguro de que pueda ser Jo aunque… ¿Por qué no?

- Tranquila ya he tenido "asesor" – me mira algo extrañada y pregunta.

- ¿Haymitch? - rompe en grandes carcajadas hasta que le saltan las lágrimas, no me extraña es la reacción normal que cualquiera en su sano juicio tendría - la quieres mucho más de lo que pensaba si has pasado por una conversación con vuestro sarcástico mentor en temas de sexo – menos mal que la estación se ha quedado prácticamente vacía y ahora su tono es más normal, pienso suspirando aliviado

- Ya lo sabes… siempre la ame más que a nada, y aunque no te lo creas Haym no tiene del todo malas ideas, lo peor es aguantarle después cuando pregunta si las hemos puesto en práctica.

- ¿Y lo habéis hecho? … - vale yo y mi gran bocaza – me refiero a si las habéis puesto en práctica.

- Pues algunas cosas, otras son de mi propia cosecha – sonrío porque parece más calmada en cuanto al temita, pero creo que canté victoria demasiado pronto.

- Ok, pero ya sabes que si quieres algunas clases prácticas… – comenta sonriendo de forma lasciva aunque sin la malicia que le pondría una verdadera "conquistadora" se que se está riendo de mí y me mira de nuevo con ojos traviesos -

- Johaaaaanaaaa – digo alargando el nombre

- Peeeeeettt – me responde en el mismo tonillo – sabes que es broma nunca haría eso a la descerebrada, al final va a ser que la quiero demasiado para tirarle los tejos a su enamorado…, mejor la llamaré a ella para - me da un codazo suave - "meterle caña" que esta chica no sabe lo atractivo que resulta al genero femenino su novio

- Esposo – digo- y creeme lo sabe - y me vuelvo hacia ella.

- ¿Qué? , os habéis casado sin invitarme a la boda, le cortaré la trenza con el hacha – dice con cara de cabreo y los brazos en jarras.

- Tranquila … - sonrío – no podríamos casarnos sin los amigos de verdad para compartirlo… es solo una broma, pero resulta que en el distrito todos pensaban que al final nos casamos y ella parece encantada con mantenerlo, pero algún día recibirás esa llamada.

- Oh ¡eso espero, y me resulta muy conmovedor que ella quiera que la llames así … en serio – comenta - venga vamos a casa del profesor… me ha encargado venir a recogerte y nos deben estar esperando el está atendiendo a sus otras visitas.

- ¿Nos? ¿visitas? … - pregunto algo confundido porque Aurelius no me dijo nada. - El profesor no me avisó de nada, esperaba no molestarle y que me acompañaría a cerrar unos negocios en la capital.

- Pues va a ser que tendré que acompañarte yo – agg, esto no me puede estar pasando, espero que aurelius encuentre un minuto para darme los anticonceptivos sin que me vea Jo porque ¿no tendré que ir a la farmacia con ella? Eso no sería justo… se iba a estar riendo de mi hasta el fin de los días… - tengo la dirección de la tienda de maquinaria – uff respiro al menos aunque ella debe haber notado mi cara – y si quieres podemos pasar por una farmacia para que compres algún suministro de "ya sabes que" .

Vamos andando por la calle y me quedo completamente paralizado mientras me mira de soslayo sonriendo de nuevo... – ¿Qué es lo que se "que"? – pregunto intentando hacerme el inocente –

- Venga ya chico del pan… ya sabes… algo para no llenar de panecillos el distrito doce porque una vez que empecéis a practicar sexo no podréis parar – ¡glups! trago en seco y ella sigue hablando – con ese cuerpo a mi amiga le costará demasiado controlarse y a ti no digamos…

- ¿y cómo sabes que no lo hemos hecho ya? – contesto subiendo la apuesta y contraatacando –

- Anda ya… Peeta, tu cara se sigue sonrojando… - esta chica es mucho más experta y se nota – no digo que no estéis en ello porque… algo de atrevimiento en el tema se te ve pero... lo gordo, gordo aun no ha pasado… tu no la dejarías sola por una máquina.. has venido aquí por algo, lo sé - me guiña un ojo con aire cómplice.

- Johanna…. No hagas sangre ¿ok? Déjame descansar la cabeza con el temita ¿vale? – le pido con una sonrisa porque alguna vez la pillaré y le daré la vuelta a esta situación todo es cuestión de tiempo pero de momento prefiero relajarme.

- De acuerdo, y tranquilo no sacaré el tema con tu suegra delante - ¿mi suegra? ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de oír?.

- ¿mi suegra? – pregunto lo que estaba pensando - ¿y ella ahora que tiene que ver es esto?

- Ja ja ja , casi nada salvo porque trajo al mundo a Katniss y le interesará saber que su futuro yerno tiene intenciones sexuales con su hija ¡pero con mucho amor claro!.

- Johana por favor no uses el sarcasmo en este momento – me tiene en vilo es igual o peor que Haymitch, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿le gustará maduritos? … no sería una mala opción para mi vecino y que se muden los dos al distrito cinco –

- Vale, vale, solo bromeaba, porque desde esta mañana estamos aquí las tres.

- ¿La madre de Katniss vino contigo?

- Si, y Annie.

- ¿Pero ellas no estaban en el cuatro? – hay novedades por lo visto.

- Si pero me trasladé allí para hacer frente a mi terapia.. ya sabes mi fobia con el agua por lo visto lo de enfrentar los miedos es la terapia favorita del profesor, a todos nos pone frente a lo que pensamos que puede afectarnos.. a ti con Katniss… ¿Qué tal los ataques?

- Dios el profesor… - pienso que si que mi terapia está relacionada con esa idea y también la de Katniss ya que ella pensaba que no había nada por lo que vivir y que incluso yo había dejado de amarla… al llegar yo al doce mató dos pájaros de un tiro me enfrentó con el miedo al muto y a ella con el miedo a la indiferencia por mi parte... – ese hombre es un genio Johanna, he tenido un ataque fuerte y algún amago pero básicamente Katniss y yo estamos aprendiendo a controlarlos.

- ¿Kat te ayuda? Eso es fantástico – ahora sonríe sinceramente mirando directamente desde sus ojos marrones.

- Sin su ayuda no podré superarlo y sin reconocer los ataques no podríamos estar juntos y ella… está bien conmigo Jo

- Lo sé… nunca dude que en realidad te amaba, vamos te –"protegeré " de tu suegra – me di cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando.

- Oye Jo ¿Annie, como se encuentra? – su mirada adquirió un tinte serio pero tranquilo.

- Pues... tiene sus más y sus menos con la vida, pero su hijo es lo más importante… de hecho hemos venido porque está a punto de dar a luz y el profesor quiere que nos quedemos con el hasta asegurarse de que no se produce una depresión post parto… y puede volver tranquilamente a su casa… la madre de Katniss la cuida como a una hija –

Eso me duele a mi … ella tiene una hija a la que no cuida en absoluto debo reflejarlo en mi cara porque ella en seguida lo advierte – Peeta, no pude encargarse de KAtniss de momento sería como volver a la situación que pasó cuando murió su padre, la pérdida de Prim fue un golpe demasiado fuerte -

- Y de nuevo Katniss está pagando el pato, Jo se que ellas no tienen la mejor relación pero aunque KAt parezca dura y reconozcámoslo es una superviviente necesita a su madre.

- Pero no como está ahora… en el cuatro se siente necesaria Annie está tan desvalida y el bebe… además trabaja en el hospital y tiene la cabeza ocupada…. Ella cree que si vuelve a ver a Katniss en este momento volverían a tirarse en cara todo el pasado y no podría soportar perder definitivamente a sus dos hijas... y ella confía en ti.

- ¿En mi?

- Si, sabe que la amas y no dejaras que nada malo le suceda. – vuelve a la sonrisa pícara – y las relaciones sexuales no son malas – la miro contrito como reprochando su comentario ahora – Peet solo era por relajarte un poco… en serio Ella sabe que Katniss está mejor contigo que con ella misma y que los dos compartís heridas que debéis sanar juntos. Cuando sea el momento… y a pesar de lo que parezca ella estará allí pero ahora no puede soportar el peso de los recuerdos apenas.

- Katniss casi muere Jo … , se siente muy culpable de la muerte de Prim.

- Y su madre también Peeta porque no fue capaz de evitar que la subiese a ese vehículo para atender en el frente… no entiende como se despistó... como no la llamaron a ella.

- Porque era lo que quería Coin Jo… odiaba demasiado a Katniss.

- Eso es algo que ambas tendrá que superar pero su madre además se siete culpable por todo el tiempo que no apoyo a Katniss cuando con doce años se hecho la carga de mantenerlas a la espalda el no saber demostrarle su amor cuando lo ha necesitado la amarga…

Suspiro lentamente e intento asimilar toda nuestra charla – entiendo… o eso creo... – hemos llegado a la puerta del profesor y me preparo para verlas... A mi suegra a Annie y a los fantasmas de Finnick y Prim… Espero estar preparado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia y por los favoritos y alertas... sobre todo por regalarme vuetro tiempo ...

_**kadyan , Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, MarEverdeen, Angiiee7, miraura 21, labluegirl, charlotte8800, Alanis Dawson Salvatore ,juliper22**_ Bien ... pues muchicimas gracias por vuestros comentarios esta vez si que os he contestado Pm ¿no? espero que si... en fin como ahora no hay contacto entre ellos pues solo Peeta pensante... espero que os guste... o que me digais que os parece .. hasta que no lo escribí no estaba segur ade con quien iba a encontrarse... al final Johanna .. su suegra... y Annie estan en el capitolio...

Besitos


	24. Algo sorprendente

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**Algo sorprendente**_

Llegamos a casa de Aurelius y la verdad…, es muy bonita una pequeña valla blanca rodea el jardín donde crecen enormes árboles que proporcionan sombra, tendré que plantar algunos en nuestro jardín cuando vuelva, me encantaría salir alguna noche calurosa para tumbarme con Katniss en una hamaca o sobre una manta en las tardes de verano y que esas magníficas ramas nos proporcionen algo de fresco… sería estupendo… y … otra vez estoy empezando a divagar… la verdad es que mi renuencia a entrar ha ido aumentando conforme nos íbamos acercando y yo ya estaba enterado de quienes eran las otras personas que iba a encontrar… mi suegra y Annie… con la primera no sabía muy bien que pasaba en realidad tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no dejo de darle las gracias por traer al mundo a Katniss y por otro… tengo tanto que reprocharle… aunque también es cierto que puedo no ser la persona adecuada quizás eso debería hacerlo Katniss llegado el caso.

Con Annie es diferente… hice el pastel de su boda y cuando hablaba con ellos para inspirarme, sobre sus recuerdos de niños jugando en el mar… en la playa del distrito cuatro, fui componiendo en mi mente el diseño que quería regalarles no poseía nada más que mi habilidad, ya que en aquel entonces no tenía nada que regalar, nada que ofrecer a nadie que no fuese dolor y problemas…. Me alegré cuando vieron mi obra y sintieron que era realmente para ellos que reflejaba todas las cosas y colores que amaban.

Yo debo mi vida a ese hombre y a su compañera a Mags y no pude hacer nada por salvarle… cuantas veces desee haber sido él o Prim… entonces estaba enfermo pensé que jamás podría volver con Katniss, no la recordaba… la odiaba… y ahora que la tengo conmigo… me siento egoísta y culpable como ella por ser feliz de nuevo.

Johanna parece intuir mis dudas y tira de mi sujetándome por el brazo - Vamos, no te preocupes… ¿Cuándo ha tenido miedo el inconsciente chico del pan…? - me mira con ojos comprensivos mientras sigo con la mirada fija en esa puerta – podrás con ello – añade, sonriendo para apoyarme.

Cruzamos el umbral de la puerta y veo la figura madura de Aurelius saliendo de la cocina y levantando los ojos sobre sus lentes de trabajo lleva una taza de té entre las manos.

- Muchacho... - me llama sonriente con una gran sonrisa en la cara – ven vamos acompáñame a tomar el té – me espera para que le siga dentro de lo que parece ser su despacho, desde la puerta puedo observar las estanterías llenas de libros, si bien siempre me gustó leer él alimentó ese gusto mientras me trataba.

Le sigo dentro y en cuanto deposita la taza sobre una mesita y me abraza fuertemente, yo correspondo igual al hombre que tanto me está ayudando desde que le conozco – profesor… tiene usted una casa preciosa.

- Me alegra que te guste Peeta – mira sobre mi hombro para ver a Jo… que señala la cocina y se marcha dejándonos a solas – siento no haber ido a buscarte pero como verás te conseguí una buena guía… - duda un momento – ya sabrás que tengo visitas, no pude avisarte porque en realidad ni lo recordé. Y esta mañana salimos en cuanto llegaron para el hospital porque Annie ya ha salido de cuentas, lo más probable es que podamos ver a Finn mañana o pasado.

- Finn, ¿tan pronto? Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo - pienso en el hijo de Finnick que está a punto de nacer… y él no podrá verlo o ¿en realidad si? . Es cierto que los seres que amamos viven en nuestro corazón pero ¿pueden esos seres saber que su semilla crece fuerte en esta tierra y es feliz? . Eso creo que nadie puede contestarlo pero personalmente creo que Finnick lucho por dar a su hijo un mundo mejor para vivir y librarle de lo malo que él sabía que existía de primera mano y en esa nueva oportunidad está la figura de su padre… creo que si... que les sigue cuidando – Aurelius, me quedaré lo suficiente para conocerlo… , pero primero tengo que llamar a Katniss quiero avisarla para que sepa que estoy bien y que ya he llegado – le digo al profesor buscando el teléfono con la vista.

- Claro muchacho – me dice el profesor señalando su mesa de trabajo que es un completo caos – llama desde aquí mismo, ¿quieres que me quede para hablar con ella? –

- Lo siento profesor, esta vez necesito hablar con Kat a solas – la echo de menos y quiero contarle lo de su madre, no sé cómo va a tomárselo.

- ¿Le contarás que Margaret está aquí? - le miro algo perplejo la madre de Kat para mi siempre fue la Sra. Everdeen pero imagino que habla de ella – tu "suegra" cuida ahora de Annie.

- Lo sé – no menciono lo que pienso al respecto pero creo que él lo intuye, su mano se deja caer sobre mi hombro y asiente mientras vuelve a recoger su taza y sale en dirección también a la cocina – hablamos en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? – le digo.

El asiente y cierra la puerta mientras yo tomo asiento, descuelgo el auricular y respiro despacio mientras marco el número de nuestra casa. Estoy seguro de que espera la llamada, el teléfono suena solo dos veces hasta que oigo su voz como imaginé ella estaba esperándome.

- Peeta – dice de inmediato - ¿Por qué no has llamado antes? – pregunta impaciente.

- Katniss acabo de llegar es un viaje muy largo – mi voz suena algo cansada pero estoy feliz de oírla al teléfono sonrío y le explico - acabo de entrar en casa del profesor

- Lo siento, solo estaba preocupada –

- ¿Tan pronto? – río bajito - no iba a pasarme nada tontita.

- No me llames así, me hace niña… y sólo, ya sabes no me gusta que estés lejos… - su voz se apaga un poco – anoche te añoré muchísimo Peeta.

- ¿Tuviste pesadillas? – pregunto preocupado

- No, esta vez fue diferente sentí la soledad… , el frío… - entiendo lo que quiere decir, así me sentí sin ella cuando volvimos de los primeros juegos, y me enteré de que todo había sido una farsa por su parte, me sentí hueco y así volví a sentirme en las celdas de Snow mientras fui consciente de de la realidad, del encierro hasta comenzar a perder los recuerdos – percibí el vacio de tu cuerpo junto al mío y la ausencia de calor en el lado que has estado ocupando – hace una pausa antes de seguir – he notado la ausencia como si fuese palpable Peeta… y fuera de hielo.

- Tampoco yo pude descansar bien - digo recordando la noche pasada en el tren – aunque al principio conseguí dormirme siguiendo el ligero bamboleo del tren y pensando en nuestro día de campo sobre todo me encantó volver a pintar tu piel de memoria… - le cuento para animarla.

- oh, lo conseguiste… yo en realidad lo intenté pero solo logré que tu ausencia fuera más patente así que me puse a leer… ¿sabes? – en su voz se nota una pequeña sonrisa como si levantase ligeramente las comisuras de los labios –

- ¿Te gustó lo que leíste? Estabas muy "emocionada" con los vampiros – le digo recordando el episodio del masaje y su posterior "prueba" – casi puedo sentir el sonrojo en su voz porque comienza con un pequeño balbuceo su siguiente frase.

- Esteee, pues no… estoy leyendo algo mucho más interesante… - ahora hay un tinte de malicia en su voz… - no se es de los últimos que llevaste a casa

- ¿de los últimos? – pregunto algo ansioso, solo de pensar lo que llevé a casa – Y ¿Cuál has leído?

- Que no tonto… que estoy con el de los hermanos vampiros pero la chica por fin se decidió y no sé… leer sobre el amor de otros… me anima y ellos ahora están más unidos – podría jurar que se ha pensado esa última palabra - y además tengo el de la princesa… pero … cuando vuelvas quiero saber porque casi te tragas la lengua… ¿Qué me escondes? - se ríe bajito como una niña haciendo travesuras pero creo que se me notó el "sobresalto".

- Estas siendo mala conmigo Katniss… - ahora me estoy divirtiendo ella se ha relajado y yo creo que ha llegado el momento de decirle quien está aquí - Me las pagarás a mi regreso – digo sin embargo siguiendo el juego.

- Bueno pero sólo si me coges - ¿es que piensa hacerme correr?, sonrío imaginando el cuadro –

- Katniss no es justo… sabes que mi pierna no me deja correr bien – me quejo tontamente bromeando de nuevo, es tan divertido tontear con ella, y oír que me responde.

- Pues… tendrás que usar el ingenio – dice ahora y debe estar muy sonriente – ahí sí que no puedes quejarte ¿o sí?

- ja ja ja eres terrible Katniss, ya veremos… ya veremos – repito seductor con voz suave – igual te doy una sorpresa.

- Y Aurelius – pregunta al fin con voz algo ronca –

- Atendiendo a sus invitados, bueno es mejor decir sus invitadas – llegó el momento.

- ¿invitadas? … pero… ¿su familia? – pregunta ella

- En realidad la tuya …

- No entiendo

- Katniss, Johanna fue a recogerme a la estación… - me callo un momento esperando su reacción creo que ha dejado de respirar… en este momento – y tu madre está aquí también … con Annie - un pequeño gemido sale sin poder reprimirse en su garganta.. – Annie va a tener al niño pronto hoy o mañana y el profesor quiere controlar sus reacciones post parto

- Tienes que estar ahí Peet – dice muy seria sin decir nada al respecto de su madre - por Finnick, tienes que darle ánimos y recibir al hijo de nuestro salvador, el impidió que me volviese loca y me dio la vida al devolverte la tuya… le debemos tanto.

- Sin duda cariño… solo te llamé para contarte que había llegado bien y que quiero que estés tranquila, si no vuelvo tan pronto como tenía planeado.

- ¿Hablarás con mi madre? – no esperaba esta pregunta pero es obvio que tendré que hacerlo no puedo ignorarla el tiempo que estemos aquí.

- Pues claro que hablaré con ella, pero… ¿Tú quieres que me vaya a un hotel mientras ellas están aquí? , ¿no quieres que hable con ella Katniss?

- De ningún modo, Aurelius te ofreció su casa y no puedes hacer un desprecio, quédate y compórtate como tú mismo, habla con todo el mundo confío en ti siempre tuviste mejor criterio que yo con la gente Peet – me contesta al fin – quiero que seas todo lo tú que puedas permitirte… es lo que amo de ti, por encima de todo… tu integridad ese ser tu mismo – espera, espera, ¿ha dicho te amo?

- Katniss… ¿lo amas de mí? – pregunto ansioso

- Te amo a ti – repite ahora con voz segura.

- ¿Y me lo dices por teléfono?, no puedo creerlo Kat… - no estoy enfadado, solo me sorprende, pero si hay alguien en el mundo que puede sorprenderme esa es Katniss.

- El momento no se elije Peeta – en eso tiene razón

- Eso es cierto – concedo - pero prométeme algo Katniss

- Lo que quieras -

- El próximo te amo será en casa – aventuro

- Será donde tú quieras, porque ahora puedo decirlo, puedo afirmarlo cuando y donde sea – su voz suena tan firme.

- En nuestra cama – sigo

- Concedido – ni una duda

- Antes, durante y después de hacerte mía – soy muy osado.

Se oye un momento de silencio una respiración algo agitada al otro lado del teléfono ¿Qué estará pensando? – Hasta entonces solo diré que te quiero… Te deseo… no lo olvides – termina.

- Nunca… Te quiero, te deseo, serás mía - le repito emocionado por la sorprendente confesión, no por qué no la esperase algún día si estuviera ahí en ese momento la besaría hasta derretirnos ambos en el otro.

- Tenme al tanto con Annie… ¿de acuerdo? Y… Peeta ... muchos besos… - se calla un segundo – por todo tu cuerpo – Dios bendita chica con sus sorpresas.

- Te tendré al tanto y… Katniss para ti… no dudes que mis besos también cubrirán tu cuerpo cielo – y tan cierto.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me doy la vuelta unos ojos azul claro me miran fijamente sin apartarse ni un ápice de los míos, contra todo pronóstico no estoy nervioso... sino contenido.

- Buenos tardes Sra. Everdeen… está feo espiar conversaciones de los demás – le digo quizás algo falto de tacto y sin saber muy bien cuando ha entrado pero creo que al menos ha escuchado el apasionado final de mi conversación con Katniss, me siento un poco acalorado pero consigo controlar mis latidos.

- No cuando las conversaciones son sobre la hija de una misma – parece a punto de decirme algo más y la veo apretar el puño.

- ¿su hija? , nadie lo diría, lo digo por la escasez de visitas… - digo al ataque.

- Eso no implica que no me preocupe por ella.

- Si claro, y la cuida "delegando" ¿no? – no puedo creerme que le esté hablando así.

- Pues si… es así Peeta – sus ojos me siguen mirando fijamente, ha cerrado la puerta tras ella y se acerca hasta mi altura, entonces lo entiendo, ha delegado en mí, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? .

- ¿yo? – pregunto incómodo – ha dejado todo en mis manos

- Si –

- Pero si usted … me odia... siempre prefirió a Gale para ella…- algo de enfado trasluce mi mirada.

- No es cierto Peeta… pero yo cuando os eligieron en la cosecha te reconocí enseguida… como si no bastara tu apellido… también ví a tu padre en tus ojos, en esos ojos tan sinceros y tiernos… esa sonrisa dulce y directa… era un gran hombre ¿sabes?, sois muy parecidos – duda un momento - después cuando vi como cuidabas de mi hija… no solo en los juegos sino siempre que ella te necesitaba, me vi reflejada en ti… yo amé así a mi marido.

- Si, todos decían que éramos muy parecidos – contesto – era un gran hombre… cierto para mí el mejor y sé que él la amó un día pero… tiene razón somos similares usted y yo… no es que no dé gracias al destino por qué sus caminos se separasen, en realidad sé que soy muy egoísta con lo que fue su vida… pero… Katniss y yo existimos por eso… ¿no?

Ella sonríe recordándome a Prim tanto que duele - cierto, yo se que tu padre me habría hecho feliz… mucho… pero….

- Lo sé, usted vivió con él sr. Everdeen lo mismo que me pasó a mí la chica de ojos grises que me robó el corazón con cinco años y aun no me lo ha devuelto… - sonrío frente a ella – y la entiendo su marido robó su corazón de la misma forma… y … en realidad – sigo mientras se sienta sin dejar de mirarme y yo me acomodo en el sillón de enfrente … - ninguno de los dos queremos que nos lo devuelvan ¿cierto?

Ella me mira de nuevo con ojos dulces ahora sé porque mi padre la amaba, era como Prim, invitaba a ello. Dulce, frágil y delicada… - cuando mi marido murió sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… y no fui capaz de responder a mis hijas no había nada que funcionase dentro de mí, nada que bombease la sangre a mi cerebro y que me hiciese reaccionar… ni las lágrimas de Katniss, ni el hambre de Prim… y … ese día… el día del pan quemado …- agacho mi cabeza, maldita sea… ¿Por qué no se lo di en la mano? - si se que fuiste tú… tu padre quiso comprarme una cajita con árnica al día siguiente… - con la mano acaricia la mejilla donde recibí el golpe ese día.

- No fue nada… pero … sra..

- Si lo fue salvaste las vidas de las tres y Peeta… llámame Margaret, al fin y al cabo lo conseguiste... somos de la familia, he oído a la gente del distrito que viaja hablar sobre el matrimonio Mellark imagino que sois vosotros.

- oh... no... sólo que todo el mundo lo dice y a Katniss le gusta así y a mi… - sonrío de nuevo – me encantará hacerla mi esposa cuando ella quiera.

- Me alegro porque no me gustó demasiado el final de vuestra conversación – dice frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- Mar, ¿puedo llamarte así? - asiente – a mi hay muchas cosas que tampoco me gustan, y sinceramente… y sin ánimo de faltarte al respeto… creo que ya es tarde para que vengas a echarme en cara eso.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu y mi hija? – pregunta sonrojándose un poco, no se como he sido capaz de decirlo tan llanamente cuando cualquier insinuación de Joanna o Haymitch me sonrojan, imagino que ahora estoy en cierta forma defendiendo lo mío con Katniss no quiero que nadie intente llevársela de mi lado ahora.

- No quiero decir absolutamente nada más que lo que ya he dicho… - respondo algo cortante – solo me refería a que llevamos un tiempo viviendo juntos y lo que pase entre nosotros a estas alturas entra en la privacidad de ambos…

- ¿Sois precavidos? – su pregunta me sorprende sobre todo después de su reacción del principio, pero por su mirada sé que he dado en el clavo… –

- Lo somos – miento, aun no hemos llegado a nada pero… llegará

- O lo seréis - contesta enigmática

- No entiendo – es cierto ¿cómo puede saberlo? ¿será verdad que una madre intuye esas cosas? – ¿como sabe o supone eso…?

- Pues me enteré de la forma más desafortunada en realidad, tuve que comprar unas pastillas para una persona del distrito cuatro tiene fuertes migrañas y cuando llegue a la farmacia más cercana, el dueño me preguntó si estaba en casa del profesor con sus otras dos "amigas" y una de ellas embarazada – ¡ay Dios! , ¡ay Dios! me estoy temiendo lo peor , y lo peor llega ¡por supuesto! , creo que voy a marearme, Margaret sigue contando su encuentro con el farmacéutico que es cuanto menos curioso – cuando le pregunté qué ¿qué quería decir…? el hombre me explicó que Aurelius había comprado anticonceptivos el día anterior como si fuese a apurar bien los días que le quedan… y él pensaba que era con nosotras pero…

- oh.. pero eso no quiere decir nada – intento excusarme, las han confundido con cortesanas y a este paso van a pensar que yo vine a participar en alguna orgía… dios que lío he montado.

- Peeta, nos confundieron con las amantes del profesor… un hombre de sus años – pudiste llamarme o encargarte de ello en el distrito doce.

- A ver, a ver… vamos por partes - que a mi esta mujer me está descolocando – siempre dijo que su hija era muy joven para casarse y ahora me cuenta esto ¿Dónde está la trampa? – me pregunto cuanto es mentira en eso de que quería que la llamase.

- No hay ninguna trampa Peeta… quiero que confiéis en mi. Sé que no he sido muy buena madre – la miro acusador – más bien nefasta – asume – y sobre todo con ella, pero no soy idiota… dado mi comportamiento en el pasado Katniss siempre fue muy independiente… su don es la capacidad de superarlo todo de salir adelante… pero al final, estaba tan destrozada por la muerte de Prim que solo tu podías sanarla… Aurelius me dijo que aun la amabas que estabas haciendo de todo por ella – hace una pausa – oh Dios Peeta cuando me contó como la defendiste ante los jueces… como trabajabas sin descanso para reponerte… lo supe… eras tú… siempre has sido tú, su motor su fuerza, y si tu no conseguías despertarla nadie lo haría.

- ¿ni siquiera Gale? – pregunto

- Ni siquiera él eran compañeros… y ella confundió a ratos sus sentimientos pero yo descubrí los verdaderos puede verlos… al principio me resistí a veros juntos, cuando Snow empezó a tramar toda esa boda… no podía traer nada bueno, porque os amabais y ella se negaba a sí misma y tú la amabas tan ciegamente que era fácil que ella te lastimara…

Hace una pausa antes de seguir hablando - pero acabada la guerra y después de todo lo que pasó… cuando supe que volverías al distrito doce decidí apartarme, y ahora vivís juntos, no soy ni una niña ni una ingenua Peeta, y lo que sentís es muy fuerte, habéis vivido rápido y sufrido lo indecible es normal que disfrutéis al fin del amor y de la felicidad que parecía esquivaros

- Pero si nunca estuviste cerca de ella – vuelvo a reprocharle y ella me mira algo dolida - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Saber lo que necesita, lo que sentimos…

- Peeta por favor, todos tenemos porque llorar tus padres… tus hermanos, amigos y tanta gente. Yo me siento culpable por estar trabajando cuando Coin se llevó a Prim al frente… no me enteré hasta el día siguiente estaba obsesionada con ayudar en el hospital y me olvidé de mis hijas por segunda vez en mi vida.

- Como ahora está haciendo – recalco – no hay dos sin tres dicen – estoy siendo sarcástico

- Ella no quiere verme Peeta – dice con un suspiro ahogado, obviando mis malos modos.

- Eso no lo sabes –

- Lo sé, estuve en el distrito tiempo antes de que tu llegaras, después del juicio, hablé con Haym y con Sae… me senté frente a ella tal como antes ella hizo conmigo y le hable, lloré me arrodille para pedir su perdón pero ¿sabes que hizo?

Niego con la cabeza – Me miró sin verme... llevando sus ojos a través de mi como si yo no existiera y me dijo, Prim ha muerto… pero ¿está bien Peeta? … el me odia ¿sabes? Pero yo quiero que sea feliz… y volvió a girar la cabeza… y volver a ignorarme. Me quedé algunos días y siempre era así – escucho paralizado la historia de esta mujer nadie me dijo que había estado allí y que Kat me tuviera en su cabeza – una tarde abría la ventana y ella decía, mira el atardecer.. el color favorito de Peeta… Peeta hace dos lazos a sus zapatos ¿sabes? , Peeta duerme con la ventana abierta… a Peeta no le gusta el té con azúcar… - mi asombro trasciende a mis ojos – siempre así…

- Y entonces, la abandonó de nuevo –

- No podía seguir, no podía ver como mi otra hija se convertía en algo semi -vegetal que solo repetía tu nombre… pero no abandoné supe que volvías, igual que supe que lo mejor era que unieseis vuestras vidas al fin, que fueseis libres parar conoceros a solas y me marché rezando porque consiguieras despertarla… y ahora necesito saberlo , ¿lo hiciste? ¿despertó? – en sus ojos hay anhelo.

- Creo que… si… - contesto sinceramente viendo una sonrisa extenderse por su cara – ella... bueno parece feliz conmigo y ambos compartimos terapias – no dando muchos detalles aunque ella ya los ha deducido.

- Entonces le dejé la mejor medicina posible… el chico que la ama hasta el punto de no olvidarla ni rendirse nunca para poder salvarla incluso de sí misma… . Peeta… aunque me odiéis tu y ella y creáis que la abandoné otra vez… yo sabía con quien estaba y lo que ibais a compartir.

- Pero… no puedes quedarte así…. Sé que Annie te necesita pero Katniss también ella… - se me hará difícil decir esto pero - puede necesitar hablar con alguien puede tener dudas de cosas de chicas…

- ¿Y realmente crees que se las contará a su madre? ¿Me habrías pedido a mí los anticonceptivos Peeta? – niego avergonzado por la obvia respuesta – entonces… hice lo correcto, pero no dudes que sigo queriendo a mi hija, y me siento muy avergonzada por no estar con ella aunque sé que ahora es lo mejor… poco a poco irá sanando, tu iras sanando a su lado y aunque las secuelas nunca desaparezcan os tendréis y me tendréis a mi cuando queráis reclamarme.

- Entiendo pero… no te apartes totalmente, estamos preparados. Katniss está preparada para oir tu voz de nuevo para compartir recuerdos – tomo sus manos entre las mías en un acto de confianza que hasta hace poco no habría creído posible – tienes que verla, nunca lo admitirá pero necesita a su madre.

- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta con esperanza en los ojos.

- Si, poco a poco ella irá recordando que fuiste a su lado que no la apartaste de un plumazo que en ese momento fuiste fuerte, ella lo sabe en el fondo.

Me mira dulcemente y su mano se posa en mi mandíbula – eres un gran chico Peeta, siempre has sido el mejor para ella y te ama siempre lo hizo lo vi en los primeros juegos en esa cueva, vi como mi niña se hizo mayor y en la segunda arena cuando su mundo se vino abajo la vi enamorada de ti y luchando por salvarte como la mujer en que se ha convertido que siempre estuvo destinada a ser por su carácter y que ahora crecerá entre tus brazos.

Es tal la sinceridad que veo en sus ojos que no siento vergüenza esa mujer me está abriendo su alma y me ha confiado lo único que le queda no puedo odiarla no puedo saber por qué hizo lo que hizo porque sinceramente si Katniss hubiera muerto yo habría quedado como ella, sin corazón y sin alma una cascara vacía esperando ser llevada por la parca. Igual que Katniss cuando murió Prim, cuando yo intenté matarla… No somos tan distintos, peror al mismo tiempo si... ahora lo entiendo.

- Margaret… - le digo levantándome – vayamos a ayudar a preparar la cena – le ofrezco mi mano, me dedica otra triste pero esperanzada sonrisa y me acompaña.,

* * *

_**Angiiee7, MarEverdeen, juliper22,Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, Alanis Dawson Salvatore,Ileli Nie,miraura21, Karrma** _muchisimas gracias por vuestros comentarios me encantan creo que los he respondido todos, a veces con un rollo... que no veas .. lo siento... espero que me sigais dejando vuestra opinion. Mas que nada porque despues de los de la tortura, creo que este es el más dificil que he escrito... o más dificil que el de la tortura... no se.

me gustaría saber .., que os parece... Besitos.. muchas gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo ...

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís esta historia por fav. y alertas** _y por regalarme vuestro tiempo… esta semana pude actualizar dos veces pero no siempre puedo hacerlo… bss

_**Sé que me reclamareis el último párrafo porque Peeta o Katniss jamás se dejarían morir si tuvieran hijos… ellos lucharían por ellos pero … ahora no los tienen y… la conversación no ha terminado… OK?**_


	25. El secreto de la mentora

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**El secreto de la mentora**_

Preparamos la cena entre Margaret y un servidor… y en realidad nos entendemos bastante bien sin palabras. El profesor y Johanna han ido al hospital para dejarnos privacidad mientras hablábamos y para ver a Annie. Nos turnaremos hasta que nazca el niño decido en silencio y después la madre de Kat les cuidará, no dudo que eso es lo que querría Katniss, estoy seguro que ahora piensa que Annie la necesita mucho más que ella y ahora tiene una deuda que saldar con el hombre que salvo nuestras vidas y eso se hace extensible a Margaret, además ahora tengo que intentar tender el puente en la otra parte, no sabía nada de lo que pensaba Katniss antes de mi regreso, se me encoge el alma sólo al recordar que repetía frente a ella esos detalles que incluso en la inconsciencia de razón en la que estaba sumida no dejaba de pensar en mí y de recordar los detalles que el chico que fui le contó.

- ¿sabes Margaret? – le pregunto acercándole la sal – te entiendo cuando dices que somos parecidos y probablemente en la situación que tenemos a hora tienes razón porque solo somos Katniss y yo pero… si tuviéramos hijos, nunca nos dejaríamos ir – siento sacar de ella nuevamente la mirada de culpabilidad pero es cierto lo que le he dicho… nosotros resistiríamos todo por ellos.

- Lo sé – contesta – Katniss ya lo hizo por Prim y tu por ella… sois mucho más fuertes de lo que yo fui jamás, nunca os rendís… lo de las bayas fue, increíble nadie esperaba ese desenlace tú querías morir y ella no quería matarte, ella quería morir y tú te negaste a matarla también, estaba con el corazón en un puño por ambos… ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiesen cedido?

- Habríamos comido las bayas – contesto con sencillez

- Y habríais muerto – dice con tristeza tiñendo su voz.

- si – la miro mientras dejo de remover el guiso - pero juntos y ahora vivimos

- Juntos – repite.

- Exacto – sonrío yo, eso no me causa tristeza otro episodio del pasado que me demuestra el compromiso mudo que adquirimos en ese instante aunque no lo vimos tan claramente como ahora – eso es lo que quisimos en su momento y es lo que queremos ahora… más que nunca, estar juntos y aunque cambiados por la guerra, por las circunstancias y el veneno… nunca dejaremos de ser nosotros mismos, ni dejaremos de luchar por nuestro futuro porque lo tendremos, un maravilloso y feliz futuro.

Mi suegra sonríe con aprobación –Y pensar que estaba dispuesta a cruzarte la cara con dos bofetadas cuando te oí hablar así con mi hija –

- Ja, Ja, Ja – me río con ganas – ahora no, pero en ese momento tal vez te las habría devuelto –

- Lo dudo - dice ella moviendo la cabeza – no porque no tuvieras ganas sino porque eres como tu padre, incapaz de hacer daño a alguien menos fuerte que tu, él te educó bien – termina mirándome con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de Prim y a los míos propios.

Ambos sonreímos y nos ponemos a terminar la cena entre los dos hemos preparado unas suculentas recetas a base de setas, verduras y algo de pollo con una salsa especial algo picante que no conocía… mi suegra cocina muy bien.

- Esto está buenísimo – digo sin dejar de remover – en realidad cocinas muy bien cuando comíamos en vuestra casa después de los primeros juegos era un festín.

- Bueno eso era fácil teníamos acceso a los ingredientes, lo difícil era hacer lo que hizo Katniss… cuando no teníamos nada… conocía todas las plantas comestibles – habla con orgullo de su hija y se refleja en su cara.

- Oye Margaret… ¿Crees que debo seguir aquí?

- ¿Aquí? – pregunta

- Ya sabes… en esta casa – me mira con asombro – si, daremos que hablar al farmacéutico pensará que esto es… peor de lo que imagina – comento haciendo referencia a su episodio vergonzoso, Katniss no sé pero Haymitch se morirá de risa cuando lo cuente, porque como se entere más gente llenará los tabloides del capitolio, al fin y al cabo todos somos conocidos, sobre todo yo.

- !ow¡ - exclama con ¿una sonrisa? – pues creo que ya no tiene remedio y no puedes hacerle eso a Aurelius, te ha ofrecido su casa y la imprudencia la cometisteis entre los dos… no se que compraría pero definitivamente impresionó a aquel hombre… y a nosotras en realidad nos da lo mismo cuando Annie salga del hospital marcharemos de nuevo al distrito cuatro – calla un momento - pero en cuanto pueda iré a veros – añade, me sonrojo es tan vergonzoso ahora que lo pienso… ¡a saber si no compró existencias para un año…! . –

Seguimos un rato preparando las cosas en silencio, me alegra saber que al fin ha decidido ver a Katniss eso me da unos meses para halar con ella mientras el bebe crece un poco y en realidad no me apetece seguir manteniendo esta conversación… es curioso, pero ahora que mi animadversión indirecta ha disminuido ya comienzo a sentir vergüenza y no es bueno para mi salud el recordar que me ha oído decir a su hija que la voy a hacer mía.

Un ruido al cerrar la puerta nos anuncia la llegada de los demás comensales y ella se dirige a poner la mesa mientras Johanna entra como un ciclón en la cocina…

- Hola panecillo – dice sonriente y me rodea como inspeccionando con la vista – veo que no te falta nada… bueno lo de la pierna ya lo traías de casa –

- Ja, que graciosita estás – le contesto.

- ¿Tu no lo estarías?, después de la charla que has debido tener con tu "suegra" pensé que encontraría tus pedacitos en la cazuela… - y mirándome de arriba abajo suelta – aunque no estarías mal como condimento… pero la descerebrada nos mataría.

- Dios mío Johanna … así nunca vas a encontrar pareja ni novio ni nada… eres absolutamente agotadora guapa… - y en ese momento cruza la idea de nuevo por mi cabeza – por cierto Jo.. ¿Tú has conocido a alguien?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa rubito? – me dice riendo pero algo confundida por la inesperada pregunta.

- Vamos… si tú me has frito a preguntas, solo tengo curiosidad porque parece que necesitas a alguien que – y ahora me preparo para devolvérsela… - te consuele y te atienda en… ¡ya sabes! todos los sentidos. – miro hacia el techo como restando importancia con mi mejor cara de inocencia, ¡esa que dice Katniss que me da ventaja! y me llevo una fresa a la boca, vuelvo a fijar mis ojos en ella masticando con una sonrisa pícara.

Su cara es un poema, nunca pensó que yo le dijera nada – pues no, no necesito a nadie en mi vida ya… - se calla y mira al suelo algo compungida – ya no.

Me doy cuenta de que algo le pasa algún recuerdo ha despertado en ella – Jo, perdona… lo siento, no sé que acabo de recordarte pero… -

- Calla, cállate… - y sale corriendo de la cocina con la cara roja y los ojos evasivos la oigo subir a su habitación y cerrar con un portazo.

No puedo dejarlo así pero me esperan para cenar subiré antes de dormir a hablar con ella. Con ese pensamiento tomo la bandeja con las verduras rebozadas y entro en el comedor donde ya me esperan Margaret y Aurelius.

- Peeta – saluda el profesor – Margaret me ha dicho que habéis hablado y.. Me contó el incidente en la farmacia – no sabía que era posible que un hombre de su edad se pusiera colorado pero por lo visto no hay nada imposible y unas ligeras manchas carmesí tiñen sus mejillas -

- Bueno pues, si … hemos hablado – sonrío sintiendo algo de calor pero nada comparado con lo que podría haber sido – por cierto como está Annie – digo desviando la conversación.

- Pues esta noche Margaret la pasará en el hospital y mañana probablemente le provoquen el parto o le hagan una cesárea lo que los doctores crean conveniente… ella está algo delicada, aunque no corre peligro, está muy bien cuidada – me explica el profesor.

- Por cierto ¿Johanna no cena con nosotros? – pregunta la madre de Kat –

- Pues creo que subió un rato a su habitación imagino que está cansada – y tu Peeta Mellark eres un redomado mentiroso, me digo a mi mismo, se perfectamente lo que pasa… y ha sido culpa de mi gran bocaza, comienzo a pensar que no soy tan hábil con las palabras como cree todo el mundo – pero tranquila luego le subiré una bandeja.

- Perfecto – asiente Aurelius – entonces cenemos.

La velada se desarrolla en una animada y distendida charla, ya que no tocamos ningún tema complicado. Hablamos de lo bien que está quedando el distrito ahora que lo están reconstruyendo, incluso bromean con que me presente a las elecciones como alcalde, lo cual me horroriza tengo la justa edad para votar pero ni por asomo me metería en esa camisa, ¡vamos! Ni que estuviera loco. Después le hablo de Haymitch… discretamente hago alusión a su problema con la bebida pero sin mencionarla.

- En realidad profesor, creo que nuestro mentor lo que necesita en una ocupación… algo que le tenga despierto y entretenido, pero que no tenga mucha exigencia… por eso yo había pensado en una especie de granja.

- ¿una granja? – Pregunta Margaret - ¿de qué?

- De gransos – contesta Aurelius – son dóciles y no necesitan muchos cuidados pero eso sí le reclamarán la comida con sus graznidos y le obligarán a levantarse y a estar al menos un poco pendiente de otra cosa que no sean sus pesadillas.

- Es horrible todo lo que causó ese hombre… - comenta triste refiriéndose a Snow – tanto sufrimiento, ¡pobres! comienzo a pensar que era mejor morir en la arena que sobrevivir a ella – y eso que ella no sabe a que sometieron a Finnick y Jo y los demás vencedores atractivos… el riesgo que corrimos de ser nosotros tratados igual y vendidos… no quiero completar su angustia ni remover en aguas turbulentas así que opto por callar, ¡otra vez sin palabras Peeta!.

- Si, los traumas se arrastran sin dar tregua… matar a otro siempre deja secuelas – confirma el profesor.

- Pues se acabó , hay que ponerle a ocupar su cabeza – digo con firmeza – mañana después de ver a Annie cerraré los tratos, el de mi máquina y el de los gransos… no imagina nada, se va a quedar de piedra.

Ambos sonríen ante mi determinación y asienten encantados – Cuando te propones algo eres un cabezota – comenta un sonriente profesor.

- Eso se llama tenacidad – asiente Margaret sonriéndome, con algo parecido al orgullo – tu padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

- ¿Eso se lo dijo él? – no puedo evitar preguntarle, me muero de curiosidad siempre confió en mí, mi madre era muy distinta –

- Si, cuando marchasteis a los juegos varias veces pasaba a visitarnos cuidó de Prim y de mi… - baja la cabeza al recordarlo – me prometió que harías lo posible para que Katniss volviera.

- El conocía mis sentimientos, sabía que la protegería con mi vida –

- Y cumpliste, gracias Peeta.

- Por nada, sin ella yo no habría podido seguir viviendo.

Terminamos de cenar en un silencio concentrado, recogí la mesa y me despedí de Margaret dando mis mejores deseos para Annie. Preparé una bandeja y me dirigí a mi siguiente objetivo, ¡hablar con Johanna!, casi me siento como si volviera a entrar en la arena.

Subo las escaleras despacio y no se oye ningún ruido, el profesor me ha señalado mi habitación que está en la planta de abajo y se ha ido a dormir, está agotado después de las vivitas al hospital… y Margaret ha salido para quedarse con Annie… . Así que aquí estoy de nuevo ante otra de las misiones improbables que me empeño en buscarme, porque no doy nada por imposible y si Katniss está mejorando Johanna puede contarme que le pasa… aunque no las tengo todas conmigo.

- Jo – llamo tocando la puerta con los nudillos – Jo – nadie me contesta - ¡Voy a entrar así estés en como en el ascensor de la ultima vez…!, ¡tu verás! –

Giro el pomo sin dar tiempo a que los pasos que se acercaban lleguen a la puerta y la llave se cierre, pero Johanna empuja la hoja de madera para impedirme el paso – Vete, quiero estar sola –

- No pienso irme – contesto con firmeza – así que ¡tu misma!

- Eres insoportablemente insistente Peeta Mellark – pasan unos minutos pero al final noto ceder la puerta que se abre levemente para que pueda entrar, cuando ella se aparta para dejarme paso libre.

- Toma, te he traído la cena – ahora está sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y no se permite ni una mirada en mi dirección, me acerco y pongo la bandeja en la mesilla – Vamos Jo, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo… soy yo, el chico enamorado – sonrió pero permanece seria – el muto del capitolio, que compartió la celda contigua a la tuya… sabes que puedo entender todo lo que me cuentes, estoy aquí… ahora puedes desahogarte.

- Tú no sabes nada – se empecina

- ¿ah no? Sobre que no sé nada –

- Sobre mi vida –

- Pues estas a tiempo de ponerme al día – digo con sarcasmo en la voz.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – pregunta

- Pues , perderás una muy buena oportunidad de hablar y yo – le guiño un ojo sacándole una pequeñísima sonrisa – soy muuuy bueno escuchando.

- Eres probablemente la única persona que puede hacerme esta encerrona y sobrevivir a mi mal genio ¿lo sabes, no? – amplía su sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero si me matas echarías de menos mis sonrojos ¿a que si? – al fin todas sus pullas tienen un "noble" uso. – y ya no podrías meterte conmigo o con Katniss.

- Eso es cierto y además la descerebrada escaparía del doce y me clavaría una flecha… - dice al fin riendo.

- Bueno… ¿Qué pasó abajo? –

- Obvio, me enfadé… muchísimo.

- Lo siento –

- Oh no fue contigo…, fue … con la vida en realidad… estoy muy enfadada con la vida …

- No te entiendo…

- No tienes porque, Mellark… tu ahora eres feliz… se nota… y entiéndeme yo me alegro mucho por vosotros… pero… a veces os envidio de verdad.

- ¿Nos envidias? , todos hemos pasado malos tragos Jo –

- Lo sé, es algo irracional pero me siento sola… antes mi odio me protegía, pero ahora… no tengo a quien odiar, me siento vacía…

- Pero… tienes una vida por delante, puedes encontrar a alguien…

- No, ya encontré a alguien y … no resultó, en mi caso nunca resulta

- Lo lamento… pero si ese alguien vive puedes volver con él ahora hay otras circunstancias otro gobierno.

- Déjalo Peeta … él murió. Antes de la guerra.

- Como la familia de Haymitch, te hicieron lo mismo… ¿verdad?

- Oh si, mataron a mi familia pero… a mi me vendieron… hasta en eso Haymitch fue más listo que el resto de nosotros… degradó tanto su cuerpo con la bebida… tan borracho y maleducado, que se hizo indeseable… le admiro de verdad – veo una pequeña chispa de que eso es cierto en sus ojos – pero yo… cuando comenzaron las ventas me vine abajo… luego me enfadé y casi mato a uno de mis "clientes" entonces Snow lo hizo… acabó con todos mis seres queridos, sus "advertencias" solían resultar bastante definitivas.

No sé qué decir y solo puedo pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, y sostenerla hasta que volvió a hablar contra mi pecho.

- Después le conocí a él, compró una de mis visitas y … fue una noche extraña ¿sabes?. Yo había tirado la toalla, me senté en la cama y me desnudé exponiendo mi cuerpo sin hablar ni mirarle intentando resguardar mi mente en algún lugar donde nada me dañara… ofreciéndome a dejarle hacer… . Pero él no hizo nada, no como los otros; sólo buscó una bata y me cubrió, pensé que era una nueva clase de juego macabro donde te hacías ilusiones y luego salías maltratada… pero después se quitó su ropa y me cubrió con las sabanas abrazándome prestándome el calor que había perdido, susurrando palabras de consuelo y alivio, me cuidó, esa y todas las noches que compartió conmigo.

- ¿Te enamoraste de uno de tu compradores? – Preguntó sorprendido – no me entiendas mal, sólo es que me resulta muy extraño.

- Si, fue extraño… al principio apenas hablábamos sólo compartíamos el sueño, los abrazos y alguna caricia casual mientras estábamos dormidos, algún despertar abrazados, desde esa noche nadie más que él volvió a comprarme… poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, cenábamos juntos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas que no fueran los juegos - Es increíble que Jo haya vivido esto, pienso yo sin atreverme a decir nada mientras ella sigue rebuscando en su memoria - Un día después de cenar me enseño a bailar y un beso llevó a una caricia y eso a otro beso… el no dijo nunca que quisiera protegerme, pero con cada uno de sus actos me lo demostraba y eso era lo importante para mí… dejé de preocuparme por mis visitas al Capitolio hasta que Snow le mató.

- Espera, pero… si podía comprarte… si tenía ese poder o ese dinero… era alguien importante..

- Era el vigilante jefe de los juegos - dice en un murmullo – Seneca Crane.

Mi boca se abre completamente por la impresión – Seneca, él… le mataron por dejar que siguiera adelante nuestro reto al capitolio –

- No… eso fue la excusa… él ya formaba parte de la resistencia… probablemente Snow se enteró sabíamos que había micrófonos y aunque inutilizábamos algunos disimuladamente para poder hablar aunque fuera en susurros, estoy segura de que nos oyó, él me lo contó una noche después de hacer el amor… . Esa noche fue cuando hablamos con vuestro mentor… y decidieron hacer algo muy arriesgado… vender a Snow la idea de una nueva regla, algo con lo que público se sintiera… unido de verdad a sus vencedores, erais la pareja ideal… y podría demostrar que era magnánimo y animaría los juegos, la audiencia adoraba vuestra historia de amor… los ánimos al pensar que uno de vosotros moriría estaban bastante… soliviantados... Y parecía una buena estrategia para calmarlos, la gente os amó desde el primer momento… curiosamente se sintieron conmovidos por vuestra juventud, por tus palabras a Caesar, por cómo te cuidó Katniss en la cueva arriesgando su vida para conseguir tu medicina y los días pasaban y parecía que todo funcionaba bien hasta que recibió la orden.

- La orden de anular la nueva regla, para obligarnos a matar al otro… - y así es como Seneca ayudó al levantamiento… la primera rebelión fue la suya…

- Cuando Katniss y tú anunciasteis a las cámaras vuestra negativa y el intento de suicidio, él cambió la orden… Snow habría dejado que os suicidarais porque para el pueblo representabais la esperanza… la idea de que había algún resquicio de compasión, que se podía salir adelante… pero él también advirtió la amenaza que suponía el que dos críos desafiaran al sistema solo porque "se amaban" y él bajo ningún concepto quería eso.

- Y le mató –

- Le obligó a suicidarse y a mí a verlo… quería que supiera que había acabado mi protección…

- Ese hombre era un monstruo, lo lamento Jo y por Seneca.

- Acabé amándole, y cuando volvieron las llamadas fue peor mucho peor… había conocido el cielo y estaba de nuevo en el abismo… siempre supe que sería escogida para los juegos, en cuanto oí la palabra vencedor al leer el contenido del sobre.

- Nosotros también –

- Nunca le había contado esto a nadie… salvo a Haymitch –

- A Haym? , eso sí es una sorpresa-

- Te sorprendería lo bien que guarda los secretos –

- Se perfectamente como los guarda – digo recordando todas sus tramas con Katniss y todo lo que me guardó a mí - pero los de tipo romántico… como que se le escapan con mucha frecuencia.

- Eso es porque vosotros no le habéis amenazado con "coronarle" con un hacha.

- Bueno Katniss con clavarle una flecha – sonrío – pero tienes razón el hacha parece más dolorosa y contundente.

- ¡Oh! – sonríe levemente - Y en serio, él me ayudó muchísimo porque durante los últimos juegos aunque yo era tributo siguieron reclamándome, y él… me sirvió de escudo muchas veces… cuando el "cliente" venía a mi cuarto él aparecía de la nada, y nos interrumpía con una enorme borrachera, incluso orinando en sus zapatos – Johanna saca una preciosa sonrisa del fondo de su pecho y yo me uno a ella.

- Puedo imaginar la cara de tu acompañante…- Haym puede ser muy desagradable cuando quiere..

- ¡Oh! debiste verlo, fue majestuoso, espectacular… jajaja – se carcajea – Johaaaana – decía - pensé que habiamoz quedadoooooooooo , en que eraaaz mía – imita con su mejor tono de borrachera – y se acercaba y me besaba profundamente metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla, ja ja ja – ¡ag! Otra vez sorpresa pero.. Hay esperanzas… gracias Dios –

- ¿Y qué tal besa? ,por curiosidad vamos… - pregunto divertido.

- Pues… ¿ la verdad? - asiento – es un fantástico besador… -

- Increíble – murmuro, ahora se a quien se refería cuando hablo de que había tenido sus contactos… Portia y ¿Jo?

- Y entonces me metía mano hasta que el otro se iba… para no tocar lo que había manoseado "el borracho" – baja los ojos con nostalgia, cuanto sarcasmo en su última palabra - él no estaba borracho cuando hacia eso, seguramente de no estallar la rebelión nos habrían matado a ambos… porque fastidiamos bastantes negocios de Snow, pero él no tenía miedo…. Y estaba decidido a protegerme, si mi acompañante no se iba…, se desnudaba y le proponía hacer un trío o le vomitaba encima… a veces creo que alguien le informaba sobre los gusto sexuales de cada uno, creo que probablemente Finnick pero no lo sé. Y a cada uno le aplicaba una técnica diferente… al último creo que le golpeó con una botella en la oreja y le cortó un trocito… se que soy mala pero fue tan divertido verle decir adiós mientras llevaban al otro al hospital para coserle herida… y oírle decir… "lo siento, ah .. y gracias por frenar mi caída" –

Una carcajada entre amarga y divertida escapa de su garganta pero me contagio de ella – Una noche llegó un poco tarde… y el tipo que me había comprado estaba cabreado, me estaba pegando duro porque intenté defenderme, yo le di unos cuantos puñetazos pero era enorme… entre Gloss y el consiguieron echarle, y él me cuidó toda la noche, limpió mis heridas y me aplicó algo que las hizo desaparecer, desde entonces dormía conmigo…

- Juntos, pero ¿como llegasteis a ese punto? - tengo tanta curiosidad...

- La relacion entre nosotros habia cambiado antes de la muerte de Seneca, la noche que ganasteis los juegos, yo espere fuera de la sala mientras él se quedaba pegado al monitor, cuando oí su grito de alegría… entré y estaba tan feliz… por primera vez vi la alegria en esos ojos y enseguida la preocupación la estrategia había funcionado, entonces alguien quiso llevarme y el lo impidió... y poco después murió Seneca y creo que se sintió responsable de mí por elaborar vuestra estrategia. Y... Bueno, asumió ese rol, cuando echaba a esos cerdos de mi cuerto se quedaba conmigo y el se empeñaba en dormir en el sofá, pero seamos sinceros… era una tontería después de todo – la comprendo – y yo necesitaba que alguien me abrazara.- no pregunto ella me ha contado lo que ha querido pero no la voy a presionar – y hasta aquí enamorado… no pienso contar nada más – sonríe tan dulcemente que casi parece una chica normal… ¡ay Dios...! Siente algo por él todavía… no puedo creerlo… bueno si… lo que no puedo creer es que haya encontrado a la mujer que le hace poner ojos soñadores… es ella es Jo, pero ocultando la emoción que siento no digo nada y sigo la conversación.

- Oh Dios Johanna nunca supimos nada pero eso explica los constantes encierros de Haym y el cabreo de Effie...

- si , Effie... no es mala chica sólo que algo obsesionada con los modales..

- Jo.. – voy a hacer una pregunta imbécil que puede costarme un moratón pero si no lo hago reviento… en serio. – ¿Haym y tu?

-Si, bueno... justo después de morir Seneca el intentó hacer lo posible para protegerme incluso me compró algunas veces pero nunca acudía al capitolio delegaba en Plutarch que fue nombrado el nuevo vigilante jefe… pero antes de entrar en la arena del reloj… fue cuando realmente tuvo que ayudarme… yo directamente sola no podía hacerles daño porque era fácil simular mi muerte pero entre Hayml y Gloss… Es mucho más difícil deshacerse de tres cuerpos, y luego cada uno tenía sus problemas…

La miro asombrado por las cosas que aún me quedan por descubrir sobre las humillaciones a las que Snow sometía a los vencedores, claro que a Katniss y a mi quería casarnos y obligarnos a tener hijos para matarlos en la arena… sin la revolución lo habría hecho .. Aunque él no hubiera estado allí para verlo…. Porque imagino que aun no había descubierto el secreto de la vida eterna… - Lo siento –

- ¿Por qué? Tu no tienes la culpa… fue Snow…

- Aun sigo sin comprender como mi mentor y tú.. –

- Cariño pues igual que lo haréis Katniss y tu… el mecanismo no es distinto – ya tengo a la Johanna sarcástica de siempre en la habitación, acaba de sentarse en la cama y coge un bocadillo de los que he llevado mordiéndolo con hambre – Imagino que habrás leído sobre "las abejitas" y "las flores" ¿no? Panaderito…

- Por Dios… si hasta te pareces a él… , bien veo que vuelves a ser tu misma y que te encuentras mejor… así que me voy a dormir… - me despido dándome la vuelta

- Si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de decirte no querrás volver a darme la espalda… por precaución – la oigo con voz ronca y peligrosa.

- Por favor Jo – hablo girándome hacia ella - eso tu misma vas a contárselo a Katniss algún día… y más… porque creo que llegasteis a ser una especie rara de amigas y porque no dejare que olvides que cuando quieras hablar estaremos para escucharte…

No sé quien está más sorprendida por la falta de reacción a su amenaza si ella o yo - Se que hablar te ha hecho bien, a mi me hizo bien contar lo que sufrí…, Kat está escribiendo un libro.. sobre todos nosotros... ¡todos nosotros!, podrías cambiar la imagen de Seneca, hablar sobre él; ahora Haym y yo la ayudamos con nuestros recuerdos, pero él nunca te ha mencionado… quizás cuando pase un tiempo tú puedas ayudarle…

Me mira con curiosidad - Haym ¿necesita ayuda?

- Si, él nunca lo reconocerá pero así es…

- Ahora no puedo ayudar a nadie Peeta.

- Y lo entiendo pero quizás algún día quieras visitarnos… cuando te encuentres mas fuerte o para recordar algún "revolcón" a mi mentor - me río malévolo – ya sabes por los viejos tiempos.

- Panadero…., ¡ven aquí! ¡voy a castrarte!– me amenaza saltando de la cama hasta caer sobre mi.

- Deja – contesto defendiéndome de su ataque de pellizcos – sabes que te lo debía, a ti y a Haym.

- Ni se te ocurra jugar con lo que te he contado, sobre Seneca y los juegos.

- Jamás podría esa decisión te corresponde a ti pero… Haym … va a morder el polvo… - Johanna de pronto comienza a reírse

- jajaja si si, se pone tan adorable cuando sonríe –

Ahora sí que no puedo con la vida – Haym ¿adorable? , Dios Jo es lo mejor que he oído desde la historia de Effie y presionar el carbón hasta convertirlo en perla… venga ayúdame a levantarme.

Dicho y hecho una vez levantado Jo me acompaña a la puerta.

- Gracias Peeta por… oírme esto solo lo he contado al profesor, …que descanses.

- No es nada, pasamos mucho tu y yo en esas celdas… tenemos que ayudarnos, termina la cena y duerme.

- Como la descerebrada se pase contigo demostrará que no me equivoque al ponerle el apodo… te mereces cumplir tus sueños.

- Todos merecemos cumplirlos Jo… descansa, mañana vamos al hospital y a hacer negocios... necesito una chica dura que me proteja…

- Soldado Jo a su servicio jefe Mellark… - dice cuadrándose al estilo militar del trece, su humor está más calmado Jo no es demasiado emotiva le cuesta hablar, ojala supere todo poco a poco.

Me doy la vuelta y bajo la escalera hasta mi habitación, dando vueltas a todo lo que me ha contado, Seneca se enfrentó a Snow… también le debemos la vida… fue un eslabón más de los que se sacrificaron por que Panem fuese libre y… Johanna, y él… y lo más sorprendente Jo y Haymitch…

Caigo agotado en la cama sin siquiera cambiarme, recordando a como no a mi Katniss y entiendo… ¡que no di yo por protegerla! ¡Que no daría aun por ella!. Cuando me incorporo para ponerme el pijama un papelito cae a mis pies… Kat pienso enseguida…

Desdoblo la nota y puedo ver su letra menuda y clara

"_**Te echaré de menos… soñaré contigo, no dejes que te hagan daño .. Ya sabes no soy buena con las palabras pero encontré algo entre tus libros… es una copia para que la tengas contigo y te ayude a encontrarme en sueños…, como espero que me ayude a encontrarte en los míos."**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Katniss**_

Abajo unos versos…

_**¿Es solamente ilusión?  
Puede, solamente un sueño  
de los tantos hermosos  
que llevamos dentro.  
Alarga mujer, tu mano...  
Miremos el firmamento:  
Porque todos los destinos  
Se rubrican en el cielo.  
Estoy volando las noches  
Para posarme en tu lecho.  
Ábreme tu ventana  
Y respirarás mi aliento.  
Sabrás que solo soy yo:  
Soy tu eterno sueño,  
Soy tantas ilusiones  
Como guardas en secreto.  
Reflejo en los cristales  
De mis propios sentimientos.  
Soy, en fin, soy ese ser  
Que aguardabas en el tiempo,  
Y que abriré las cortinas  
De tu corazón sediento...  
No tengas temor, ¡cariño!,  
Yo te daré lo que tengo.  
Y si me pides la vida,  
Te la daré satisfecho  
Por un brillo de tus ojos  
o por solamente un beso...**_

Esta noche no tardaré en conciliar el sueño… pegado a la nota de la mujer que siempre he amado persiguiéndola en sueños alcanzándola en la noche, me duermo.

* * *

Y como podéis comprobar este capítulo abre camino a otro romance ¿elegirán seguirlo los protagonistas? . Una vez más nuestro chico del Pan demostrando que puede hacer hablar a cualquiera porque sabe escuchar y porque destila confianza y los demás lo ven….

**_Oh si sintiendolo mucho no se de quien es el poema, mio no .. lo encontre en un foro pero no pude saber más si alguien lo recocnoce que me avise para poner el autor... gracias._**

_**Y bien… en principio no estaba demasiado convencida con éste capítulo pero al final creo que es uno de mis favoritos… no sé como la historia de Seneca y Jo me salió de un tirón era como si la viese… el resto de la conversación con la madre de Katniss y eso deja claro que ninguno de los dos se dejaría morir si tuviera algo por lo que luchar… es decir hijos… ni siquiera Katniss porque en realidad cuando ella se deja morir es porque no tiene NADA o eso cree ella… su madre no entra en la ecuación no es un motivo por el que vivir porque siempre ha estado prácticamente sola luchando contra el mundo o con la ayuda de Gale o sobre todo de Peeta… ellos si son su verdadera pérdida al igual que Prim… cada uno por diferentes motivos… pierde su sangre que es su hermana, su amigo y su amor…. Por eso puede parecer que es débil pero en realidad es tan fuerte como Peeta sólo que… le falta esa convicción que él si tiene, por eso cuando él vuelve… reacciona enseguida a su presencia… no está sola tiene un motivo para vivir… El. **_

(y no digáis que no me quedó bonita la explicación XD besitos) .

No se si podré actualizar el sábado pero no podía esperar a subir este para saber que os parece, agradecería comentarios, porque los dos últimos han sido bastante… no se trabajosos. He comenzado el siguiente, ya sabéis que lo habitual es subir semanal pero como digo no quise haceros esperar… ya he igualado los capítulos con Potter fic… si allí iba anticipado XD pero ahora estáis a la par… salvo que allí tengo mas favoritos y comentarios jajaja XD es para picaros .,… besitos…

**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**ya sabes no todo el mundo está preparado para ser fuerte y en el fondo creo que ella ama más a KAtniss pero el parecido con su padre... debe ponerle las cosas dificiles... como verle en ella y sentir que lo defrauda bss ; **miraura21** la madre de Kat sabe que no ha estado en su lugar y cuando intenta ponerse en el es tarde... no puede asumir ese rol ya que fracasó antes bsitos; **Angiiee7** Si tienes razón jajaj solo que quería hacerlo un pelin divertido tambien algo que no fuese tan traumatico porque además como le dice Peeta llega tarde a esos reproches ¿no? y la madre los abes y como persona razonable que en su día no fue sabe que están en ello y mejor ayudarles que complicarles una vida que nunca supo facilitar a Katniss .- uy - ¿me expliqué? bsitos; **kadyan **hooola cumpleañera.. si es el libro de la dama al que me referí en otro capítulo... me encantó... y ¿no me dices nada del encuentro con la madre? XD besitos**. ** **Karrma** de nada, si no actualizo antes es poque no puedo... y si queria algo de humor y a Peeta controlando la situación, incluso con su suegra.. bsitos **juliper22** Tu lo que estás es emocionada con la escena de Kadyan jajaja pero bueno ya veremos como siempre digo y es verdad el fic me lleva a mi... realmente no miento... se lo que quiero hacer pero el "como" es lo que va surgiendo.. solo espero que si os aburrís me aviseis que para esos estais vosotros XD que morro que tengo... no,, en serio adoro escribir desde el pov Peeta... Y si me hizo gracia lo de Aurelius el ya se lo temía.. pero anda que tomar a las mujeres por .. ejem.. cortesanas jajaja y a Peeta... añadido a la "orgia" jajaja y Kat lle dice que lo ama_** NO PORQUE LA INTIMIDE SINO PORQUE HAY VECES QUE LA AUSENCIA SE HACE MAS PRESENTE QUE LA PRESENCIA...**_ nota la ausencia como palpable y ees cuando le sale decirlo... porque ya lo amaba... eso lo sabemos todas menos ella desde siempre... es lerda algunas veces jajajaa. lo de la madre que dices pues... si KAtniss ya no es una niña... no es hora de hacer de madre... bueno apoyo coherente pero no tratarla como niña... es una mujer que ha pasado mucho... besitos** Ileli Nie, **y bien ahí va tu sorpresa... espero que sea bastante "Sorprendente" XD besitos; **Katri **pues gracias por al fin enviarme un comentario... me encanta leer comentarios de quienes leeis, me anima mucho a escribir. gracias y besitos; **Alanis Dawson Salvatore** Pues lo tomaste como era para reirse un poquito... besitos

_**Muchisimas gracias a todos por añadirme a vuestras listas de favoritos y alertas... espero seguir en ellas XD... y sobre todo gracias por regalarme vuestro tiempo.**_


	26. CApitulo extra - Presente ausencia

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo extra – Presente ausencia - (oh si Pov KAtniss)**_

La luz del sol se filtra impertinente por la ventana pero no sirve para calentar mi cuerpo frío por su ausencia, ese hueco en la cama es tan grande a mis ojos…

- Hum – me remuevo sin ganas de levantarme pero tengo que cumplir mi promesa… o cuando menos – Vamos .. inténtalo Katniss …, por él. – Me quedo sentada en la cama, la habitación ha cambiado, ahora hay más cosas… las cosas de Peeta – Por mí … - me digo para animarme.

Ha pintado las paredes en un suave color anaranjado que se mezcla con los rayos de luz del amanecer, también con el atardecer se porduce el mismo efecto, se funden y ondean al unísono en esas horas del día.

Miro por la ventana y el campo verdea al fondo, más alla de los recien levantados tejados del pueblo que surge de nuevo, poco a poco pero con convicción – Por nosotros… - arriba.

Me levanto y paseo por la habitación abro el armario y selecciono la ropa, ahora también la ropa de él se inflitra en algún punto con la mía, sobre todo las camisas… esas tan parecidas a la que usé anoche para dormir abrazada a mi poema… a nuestro poema… . El armario y la habitación rezuman su presencia, su peculiar olor a especias canela y clavo me inunda y me abrazo… sintiendo la tela.

Saco un pantalón, una sencilla camiseta y otra de sus camisas que me servirá como chaqueta, sólo una noche desde que se marchó al capitolio y ya me siento incapaz de seguir sin él… ¿Cuándo se convirtió en mi fuerza? - ¡Tonta pregunta Katniss!, él siempre fue tu fuerza…-

Sonrío y dejo las prendas sobre la cama cerrando la puerta, no hay espejos, solo uno enorme en la habitación de invitados.. allí es conde trasladó Peeta sus cosas donde irán colocados los cuadros que pinta, si tuviese fuerzas…los vería, pero no se que voy a encontrarme.. ¿a Katniss el muto? ¿ esos cuadros a los que tenias que acuchillar en el capitolio durante tu recuperación? ¿veré morir otra vez a Rue y a todos los demás? ¿ que…?

- ¡Dios… lo haría! porque... Peeta es tan condenadamente bueno pintando que te lleva en cada trazo.- ¿a quien engaño?. En todo, incluso aunque Snow lo envenenó él encontró la manera de volver a mí… de escucharme cuando se lo pedía y hacer el más difícil camino… Peeta siempre encontró la forma de estar conmigo…

Las estanterías que instaló ya está llenas de libros y aparatitos raros que trajo del capitolio, mis dedos recorren con lentitud las cubiertas mientras la sonrisa se instala en mi cara ¿Por qué te gustan tanto esas cosas? … siempre descubriendo, te gusta aprender… siempre buscando a saber que... preguntando y después …. - ¡Un momento! Después lo comparte conmigo – un susurro que reproduce lo que grita mi mente, que tonta soy, él …siempre ha compartido conmigo todo lo que fue y ahora lo que es, lo que sabe, el traza nuestro camino … pero no me siento dirigida… no me siento como una marioneta sin alma siempre… - ¡elijo! – de nuevo mi chico del pan me salva una y otra vez de mi encierro y me deja avanzar … a mi ritmo.

Si solo tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarme a mi misma… para aceptar lo que ha quedado de mi…

No quiero negarte mi cuerpo pero necesito saber…, saber que vas a estar a salvo… que no me matarás…, no por mí… , sino porque sé que si lo haces jamás encontrarías la paz… hasta ese punto llega tu amor… lo sé.

No te he dicho que te amo – Te amo... – mi boca lo susurra ahora que no estás…, pero… mi mente lo grita con fuerza… mi cuerpo te reclama… y yo… no quiero desoir esa llamada… quiero ser tuya …. Te necesito… cada fibra de mi ser te anhela… tus caricias, tus besos y tu aliento, las palabras que modulas cada noche para mí, cada día… tu voz… tus ojos… eso es lo mejor… cuanto me gustaría verte cuando nos entregamos, esos ojos clavados en los míos mientras llega el placer ultimo del orgasmo…

No quiero negarte el amor pleno no quiero esconderme en mi cáscara, en la oscuridad de la habitación, no quiero…. Pero…

¿lo superaré? … ¿ lo superaremos? . Cuanto anhelo que llegue el día en que por fin pueda mostrarme ante ti.

En el baño me desnudo despacio estudiando mi cuerpo cuando la camisa cae, vuelve el frío, la sentía como si fuese parte de mi piel porque tiene tu aroma… . Tu piel… es la mía cada noche… cada amanecer, tu abrazo me envuelve, tu mirada anima la mía cuando se entristece…

Miro hacia abajo mi cuerpo veteado por el fuego ¡SOY UN MUTO!, pero el muto te ama hasta su última costilla… su último nervio… y te amará hasta exhalar su último aliento.

El agua llena la bañera entro sumergiéndome y me reconforta en su calor… un calor superficial que desaparecerá cuando termine el baño y seque esta piel… que en partes no es la mía… más clara, más oscura… no existe uniformidad… y temo.

Mis dedos acarician cada una de las cicatrices…. No sé si soy yo o en realidad se notan menos… es posible, no entiendo el periodo de curación de estas cosas… cierro los ojos y pienso...

Las noches pasadas tus manos recorriendo cada poro, cada pliege… el calor… el acelerar de corazones, el pulso… casi te siento mientras mis manos hacen el camino que las tuyas marcaron a fuego… despacio… quiero saber cómo soy... como me sientes tu en las yemas de tus dedos… suave… áspera… caliente en mi centro… estrecha… - _**jadeo**_ – pensar en ti ha hecho subir mi temperatura… y ahora se hace patente ese hormigueo tan familiar en mi bajo vientre el que tu provocas, intento recrearlo con mis manos, se siente… bien pero no eres tu ¿Dónde adquiriste esa pericia? ¿en los libros? ¿Te da conocimiento el amor?, ¿Cómo sabes cuando? – ¡Me lees! – ahora entiendo, lees todas y cada una de mis reacciones…

Pienso en ti… en como siento tu piel mientras no dejo de acariciar la mía… suave… áspera, caliente … abrasadora por momentos… dura y varonil tu hombría cuando la envuelvo en mi mano y acaricio su increíble suavidad… ¡dentro….! mis dedos de nuevo invadiendo mi interior – _**jadeo**_ -

No es como tú, nadie es como tú, nadie lo será nunca. Eres como un ángel, tocarte es un placer que no merezco, que me toques es un arrasador privilegio, tus dedos son como plumas me hacen flotar me enseñan tu mundo ese mundo interior tan especial… ¡si!, eres tan malditamente especial... que yo deseo ser especial... tu consigues eso …

Yo soy un muto, un ser raro, extraña en tu vida… pero no sé porque aun así encajamos, así es como siento en tu presencia – _**jadeo **_**–** me acaricio con más intensidad rozando el punto en el que me elevas al cielo, no son mis manos son las tuyas las que me llevan…

Cada vez que te miro duele, casi físicamente, las ganas de tenerte… de llenarme de ti _**– jadeo **_- si como ahora – pedirte más, ¡hum¡... ¡dame más! _**– jadeo, jadeo**_ – a veces pienso que no pertenezco aquí, pero no es cierto, ya no soy la chica libre que no pertenecía a nadie… soy tuya, lo sabes… quiero que lo sepas – No puedo … más – mis movimientos se aceleran al pensar, mis dedos penetran en mi carne con embates intensos mientras intento repetir lo que me haces… lo que hacemos cada noche… esos besos tan distintos cuando muerdes mi cuello, cuando lames el camino no escrito y lo inventas... como con el pincel.. – ah… ¡si ¡ … - _**jadeo – **_tus dedos en mi… fuerte … preciso… me ahogo en el deseo…

Siempre quise tener el control pero he de asumir por fin que no lo tengo... no tengo un cuerpo perfecto... quisiera tener un cuerpo perfecto… perfecto para entregártelo. Quisiera estar a tu altura pero... ¡eres tan malditamente especial!, quiero un alma perfecta para poder mirarte sin sentirme fuera de lugar

Muérdeme – _**jadeo **_– bésame – _**jadeo**_ – ¡acaricia!, ¡lame!, ¡toca…! .¡tómame…! estoy en llamas por ti… - _**jadeo**_ – te siento, crece, crece en mi interior y me quemo me siento arder más que si fuera fuego… eres mi llama eterna de esperanza… mi diente de león … - ¡ah ah ah! - el aire parece abandonarme, mis labios entreabiertos no consiguen llenar mis pulmones mi interior se contrae por ti , mi cuerpo se arquea buscando el roce de mi mano, por ti _**- jadeo**_ – por ti – ¡aaahhh! . Vacío mi implacable emocion, mi enorme sentimiento, el nudo que contiene mi vientre se deshace con el orgasmo que yo misma me provoco… pero no apago las llamas... sigo latiendo… solo tú me calmas solo tu aplacas este fuego, esta sed… este deseo.

**CREEP _ RADIOHEAD**

CUANDO ESTUVISTE AQUI ANTES  
NO TE PODIA VER A LOS OJOS  
ERES COMO UN ANGEL  
TU PIEL ME HACE LLORAR  
FLOTAS COMO UNA PLUMA  
QUE FLOTA EN TU HERMOSO MUNDO  
Y YO DESEARIA SER ESPECIAL  
TU ERES TAN MALDITAMENTE ESPECIAL

PERO SOY RARO  
SOY EXTRAÑO  
QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI?  
YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUI...  
NO ME IMPORTA SI ME DUELE  
QUIERO TENER EL CONTROL  
QUIERO TENER UN CUERPO PERFECTO  
QUIERO UN ALMA PERFECTA  
QUIERO QUE TE DES CUENTA

CUANDO NO ESTOY JUNTO A TI

DE QUE TU ERES TAN ESPECIAL  
YO DESERIA SER ESPECIAL  
PERO SOY RARO  
SOY EXTRAÑO

QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI?  
YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUI...  
ELLA CORRE DE NUEVO  
ELLA ESTA CORRIENDO  
ELLA CORRE, CORRE, CORRE, CORRE...  
LO QUE SEA QUE TE HAGA FELIZ  
CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAS  
TU ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE ESPECIAL  
YO DESEARIA SER ESPÈCIAL  
PERO SOY RARO  
SOY EXTRAÑO

QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO AQUI?  
YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUI  
YO NO PERTENEZCO AQUI...

Eres tan jodidamente perfecto… yo no pertenezco aquí … ¿o si? . ¡No! pertenezco a tus brazos aun imperfecta y si te vas correré… te seguiré alla donde te dirijas no puedo…. Soy egoísta y no puedo permitir que mi angel alce el vuelo, quiero mantenerte a mi lado, atarte a esta tierra maldita que es mi cuerpo… para que la bendigas con tu amor y me hagas una mujer de nuevo…

Por eso en la tarde cuando cumplo mi promesa… disimulando lo mucho que te echo de menos salgo de casa y comienzo a hacerme fuerte otra vez porque quiero ser perfecta, no en el sentido de dejar de ser yo, sino en el sentido en el que tu me deseas… fuerte, sana, amiga, amada... y ahora tambien amante. Soy tonta me lo dices cada minuto… con tus actos , con tu compañía con tu roce. Quiero que te des cuenta cuando no estoy junto a ti, como yo he sido consciente esta noche de tu ausencia… tan presente… y vacía al mismo tiempo

Por fin suena el teléfono

- Peeta – añoré tanto tu voz..

Hablas y me lleno de sus sonido lo disfruto… entiendo que te preocupes aun en la distancia por lo que pueda pensar de tus actos – … es lo que amo de ti – contesto.

Callas un momento y mi corazón se para, preguntas…. Contesto – Te amo –

Soy lo peor… por teléfono…

- No se puede elegir el momento – estás feliz estás sonriendo y sonrío.

- Hasta que vuelvas… Te quiero.

La promesa.-.. seré tuya antes durante y después de serlo diré Te amo.

- Te besaré todo el cuerpo- poquito a poco, hasta que al fin sea fuerte para que tus ojos, al fin puedan mostrarme como me veo…

* * *

Bien siento no hacer una actualización normal pero en realidad me apetecía escribir este extra… ya que no tengo intención de ningún pov Katniss y es mi cumpleaños y me encanta esta canción y… no se… son estilos diferentes pero… para corresponder un poco a todos los que me leeis y que os gusta Katniss aunque no se me da muy bien su punto de vista y siempre me sale _**muuuuuuuuuuy raro…**_

Perdonad si no os he contestado los comentarios del capítulo anterior preferí actualizar ando escasa de tiempo.

Cariños especiales a _**Juliper22**_ me ha hecho caso y me ha dedicado una maravillosa sorpresa… un One soth precioso_** pov Peeta post sinsajo…**_ una maravilla… si queréis leerlo ya sabéis pinchando en su Nick… me hace tanta ilusión porque ella comenta de vicio pero aun no había escrito nada… y me puse tan pesada… que no le quedo mas remedio… gracias wapa.

Y gracias a todos por regalarme vuestro tiempo x añadir mis historias a favoritos y alerta. Pero especialmente a todos lo que me habéis dejado un comentario en algún momento y a quienes lo seguís haciendo… besitos … os quiero._** Angie, Mar, Karrma, Charlotte,Katri, Pam, Miraura, Ileli, La Avla** os contestaré en el siguiente de Peeta... siento no tenerr mas tiempo... _


	27. La vida sale al encuentro

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers_**

* * *

_**La vida sale al encuentro**_

Despierto con el sonido del teléfono y me levanto enseguida tropezando con la pata de la silla… gracias a Dios que me doy con la pierna ortopédica porque si no me habría roto un dedo, con el impulso de las prisas…

- Peeta – oigo la voz de la madre de Kat

- Si, si soy yo, dime Margaret ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto impaciente mientras oigo ruido en las habitaciones de los demás.

- La cesárea de Annie está programada para dentro de una hora… el bebe la está debilitando más deprisa de lo esperado, es muy grande… pero al menos es una operación rápida -

- Tranquila, vamos para allá solo danos unos minutos ¿de acuerdo? – el hospital está muy cerca de aquí, así que no tardaremos mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta? – Pregunta Jo asomando su morena cabeza sobre la barandilla de la escalera.

- Creo que Finn va a llegar – añado mostrando una pequeña sonrisa…

En quince minutos estoy fuera pero cuando salgo de la habitación Jo me está esperando apoyada en la pared y tiqueteando con la puntera de su bota en el suelo…

- Vamos…. Presumido… - dice tirando de mi mano hacia la puerta y saliendo a la calle – Aurelius vendrá dentro de un rato.

Aun está oscuro deben ser las cuatro de la mañana. Entramos en la sala de espera de maternidad y al poco Margaret sale a buscarnos… - Vamos entrad un momento –

Nos conduce a través de los pasillos hasta la habitación y allí mismo dejo que Jo se me adelante parado ante la puerta, intentando tomar aire para enfrentarme a su mirada, para enfrentarme yo también a la pérdida ¿Qué puedo decirle? … Me paseo sin decidir nada hasta que todos salen y Johanna me empuja para entrar – quiere verte, a solas –

Y entro

Está hermosa… con su pelo negro fundiéndose con la almohada blanca del hospital, algo pálida pero calmada, sus ojos se clavan directamente en los míos en una mirada arrebatada pero en ningún modo ausente como me temía…, ella ha sufrido mucho… desde que ganó sus juegos siempre estaba como perdida y su expresión solo tomaba sentido cuando veía a Finnick; era como si crease una barrera invisible a los demás que los transportaba a los dos hasta días más felices protegiendo lo que tenían… yo lo sentí una vez… el día de su boda, frente a la tarta que diseñe para ellos… ese día ella le miró y mi mundo se cayó a mis pies…. noté como me diluía en las sombras, como entraba en otro plano de existencia, pude darme cuenta, porque yo estaba igual… yo vivía en las sombras creadas por Snow… y … me difuminé en el infinito …. Y caí en un momento, caí hasta aquel día en la escuela hasta el día en que oí a Katniss cantar, a la vez que la vi con su padre…. Y comencé a recordar….

- Hola Annie – me sonríe tan dulce, que me encoge el alma me acerco hasta la cama y tomo su mano

- Hola Peeta, gracias por venir – su voz no tiembla es un tono seguro y determinado aunque suave – pronto le tendré en mis brazos de nuevo.

Su vista se dirige al abultado vientre que destaca en su pequeña figura y es acariciado con amor. Jo detrás de mi coloca su mano en mi hombro y siento la presión del consuelo… Annie…

- ¡Estás feliz! – afirmo –

- Estoy contenta – responde – no podré estar feliz hasta tenerle de nuevo conmigo, porque cuando nazca este niño, podré volver a borrar el mundo - dice mirándome – tu lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Asiento consternado – lo entiendo, Finn y tú me salvasteis en todos los sentidos, cuando te vi mirarle el día de la boda, comprendí… que creabas un mundo especial para vosotros y allí comencé a recuperar la mente que pretendían haber destruido, te copié… cerré mi mundo especial al exterior conservé ese pequeño rescoldo de mi universo feliz… donde nada importaba salvo Katniss y yo… y … lo siento tanto…

- No es culpa vuestra – me corta adivinando lo que iba a decir – el luchaba por darnos un mundo mejor, y lo hizo como lo hacía todo… dando lo mejor se sí… - sus ojos se pierden soñadores y me asusto por si se vuelve a extraviar en su mente, pero ¡no!, sólo recuerda – y aquí está lo mejor de él y también lo mejor de mí – dice señalándose – pronto lo tendré conmigo pero inocente, puro , sin dolor, para cuidarlo y no permitir que sufra lo que nosotros sufrimos… en un mundo mejor que el que nos torturó y eso… me lo ha dado él. Y ahora… vuelve a mis brazos. Mi niño amado, mi niño puro y delicado – sorprendentemente cambia de tema - ¿Estás con Katniss?

- Si, ahora vivimos juntos – me siento algo culpable.

- Eso está bien, su madre me contó… espero que ella pueda perdonarse, siempre me pareció demasiado preocupada por todo demasiado reacia a reconocer lo que sentía por ti –

- Creo que eso ha cambiado – le digo sinceramente – creo que está dispuesta a vivir…, aunque se deja querer… aun es algo que no compartimos con mucha gente…

- Cuando menos te leo esperes, pasará, porque los días y los actos siempre nos dan lecciones y la vida nos busca en algún momento, es vuestro tiempo… os toca ser felices.

- Estamos en el camino, estoy seguro de ello

- Yo tampoco lo dudo, Finn siempre te apreció, y a Katniss pero tu fuerza interior le atrajo especialmente, le impresionó mucho tu cambio… el siempre tuvo razón, no te perdiste… - nos entendemos con una mirada – todo estará bien.

– Si, todo va a estar bien… - Las enfermeras entran a buscarla para ir al quirófano y ella nos despide con un sencillo gesto de la mano y sé que pronto estará feliz... este niño es su esperanza de comenzar de cero, de superar el dolor de la pérdida y celebrar el recuerdo del hombre, el ser que le dará fuerza para no permitir que vuelva a caer en la locura y en el olvido… alguien que la amará sin condiciones y a quien ella amará sin pedir nada a cambio.

.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que nos avisan de que el niño ha nacido… Annie está en cuidados especiales pero se encuentra bien ella solo tiene que descansar… tantas horas esperando antes de la operación la deben tener agotada.

- Tranquilos ella está bien – nos dice el médico que la atiende – sólo cansada y claro se despertará algo molesta pero es normal.

- ¿y el niño? ¿ella pudo abrazarle?

El médico sonríe…- eso fue innegociable en cuanto oyó su llanto lo quiso con ella, solo nos dejo hacer la revisión y limpiarlo y es todo un chicarrón muy guapo – no es una sorpresa sabiendo los genes que porta.

-¿Podemos verlo? – Pregunta Johanna

- Por supuesto, está en sala nido… con el resto de bebés recién nacidos – Johanna y yo salimos andando deprisa cuando me doy cuenta de algo y la paro –

- Este doctor… -

- En la planta tercera nada más salir del ascensor giran a la derecha – contesta sonriendo por nuestras prisas – Aurelius y Margaret se quedan hablando con él sobre los cuidados que debe recibir la madre. Mientras nosotros pulsamos el botón.

- Estoy nerviosa – confiesa Jo, mirándose las manos.

- Y yo –

Al salir giramos en la dirección que nos indicó el médico y nos topamos con una gran ventana transparente donde pueden verse largas final de pequeñas cunas hay muchos bebés - ¿lo reconoceremos? – pregunta mi amiga con duda mientras vamos avanzando.

- Es él - sonrío cuando llegamos a la altura del cuarto niño…. – es él – digo pegando mis manos al cristal… debo parecer un niño ante una tienda de dulces… como Prim cuando miraba a través del escaparte de la panadería…-

- Finnick… - susurra Jo.

- SI – confirmo mirando su cara de completo asombro - ¡dios mío! Incluso su pelo… es perfecto… - ahora mismo estoy extasiado y mi primer recuerdo es para Katniss a ella le habría gustado verlo… y yo… solo puedo pensar en cómo se vería un pequeño con su pelo castaño y mejillas sonrosadas… como me vería yo con él en mis brazos y como se vería ella…

- Peeta… deja de soñar despierto… - se ríe Jo dándome un papirotazo… vale… ¡vamos de nuevo! – para hacer algo así de bonito… hay que estudiarse primero lo de las abejas que te dije…

- Johanna… no me …

- Deja, deja… mira que yo te explico, eres la abeja… y…. Katniss es la flor… imagina un campo en primavera ¿Qué hacen las buenas abejitas? Pues…

- Jo, por favor que me agobias…, para un minuto… - le pido suplicante pero también divertido por la comparación. – además tengo yo por ahí también alguna abejita vecina que igual también querría una flor.

- Mala suerte yo soy un cardo – contesta ella ante la alusión a Haym ..

- Buena suerte… los cardos también tienen flor – digo retándola a seguir, no puedo creerme que vaya a ganarle –

- Ya, pero tu vecino no es una abejita es un Zángano –

- Detalles – contraataco moviendo la mano para restarle importancia… - son de la misma familia de insectos ¿no? , además lo importante es el interior…

- Pe….

Lo que fuese a decirme quedó en el olvido, cuando la enfermera se acercó al cristal sosteniendo al bebe… y ambos nos quedamos mirando mudos por el gran parecido con su padre. – Peeta…. Babeas….

- Jo…, tu también – le digo sonriendo y ella asiente – es perfecto, no podría ser de otro modo.

- Ajá …. – murmura la morena para si.

Después vimos como la misma enfermera le cambiaba de ropa y sufrí de nuevo las bromas de la chica – mira y aprende panaderito… cualquier día te veo en esas… cuando convenzas a la descerebrada para hacer bollitos… -

No quiero entrar al trapo y me lo tomo con humor… - No tengo prisas pero… es algo que aprenderé…. – contesto fijándome en la maniobra – no puede ser tan difícil… - Jo me mira con sorna… - ¿o si?

- Tranquilo Peet… estoy segura de que lo harás bien – hay un pequeño silencio – todo…. Hasta lo de las abejita – aggg esta mujer… no se si es buena idea que vuelva con Haym son capaces de hacernos enloquecer…

Justo después volvimos donde estaban Margaret y Aurelius… y como supuse no subirían a Annie hasta bien entrada la tarde por lo que decidimos ir a completar los negocios que me habían llevado hasta allí con la promesa de volver por la tarde… el profesor y ella comerían allí…

La primera parada es la tienda de maquinaria industrial donde puedo elegir entre varias máquinas que sirven básicamente para prensar, y secar la masa rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la corta, tiene varios moldes para poder elaborar los diferentes tipos de pasta, desde los macarrones hasta los ravioli rellenos aunque esa parte creo que de momento no la necesitaremos… Después de acordar un precio y la entrega el dueño de la tienda a poco sufre un colapso cuando le digo mi nombre… y a cambio de un descuento que en realidad me viene muy bien… le doy permiso para usarme como referencia publicitaria… a mi no me importa ya que la ciudad ya está llena de nuestras imágenes ¿Qué importa alguna más?.

- Bien ahora Haymitch… - digo medio murmurando

- ¿Haymitch? – pregunta Jo extrañada.

- Si, venga te mostraré mi "sorpresa" para él – contesto enigmático, y me río solo al pensar en la que le tengo preparada a mi mentor.

.

.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y solo entonces Johanna vuelve a hablarme.

- Va a matarte ¿lo sabes? -

- No seas exagerada, Jo – digo llevándome la cabeza pasando mis dedos entre el pelo.

- oh, si, si lo hará – repite sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

- Esto es bueno para él – espeto decidido – además…. Tengo a Katniss para defenderme – digo cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho – ella no va a dejarle hacerme nada.

Entonces es cuando ambos nos miramos y no podemos evitar la carcajada… reímos hasta que nos duele el estómago, hasta que las lágrimas llegan a nuestros ojos, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que no reía con tantas ganas.

- Ay Dios Peeta… ya sé que eres perfectamente capaz de defenderte pero… menos mal que tienes a la descerebrada… - concluye Jo enjugando una lágrima del ojo.

- Eso siempre…- afirmo conteniéndome a duras penas – pero él tiene que hacer algo, no puede estar un día tras otro vagando sin un sentido en la vida – continuo repentinamente serio.

- ¿y crees que mantener una docena de gransos es dar sentido a su vida? –

- Creo que es mejor que envenenarse día a día, espero que le saque de la monotonía es el único de nosotros que rechaza su terapia, y … Jo… - digo con toda la intención – los juegos se acabaron… hay que dejar atrás las torturas y vivir por los que nos protegieron y por los que nos ayudaron hacer que su sacrificio no sea en balde…

Ella me mira pensativa un momento pero su expresión seria no deja traslucir nada – Puede que tengas razón Peet siempre fuiste el que parecía menos fuerte pero tu imagen siempre se distorsionó ¿verdad? Eres el más fuerte de nosotros.

- Solo porque entre todos me ayudasteis a no cambiar… lo del veneno no pudo evitarse pero en los Juegos… no quise matar a nadie solo quise proteger a la mujer que amaba y vosotros me ayudasteis… ahora solo quiero ser feliz… seguir adelante con ella y disfrutar de esta vida regalada por el sacrificio de tantos…

- Humm – se da la vuelta y camina pensativa por la calle, yo me giro y la sigo sin saber lo que puede estar pensando…

De vuelta a casa del profesor pasamos frente a una tienda y un sencillo colgante llama mi atención… son dos pajaritos compartiendo una rama… muy juntos con colas puntiagudas y largas, parecen Sinsajos pero son más pequeños… tengo que preguntarlo, pido al dependiente que me enseñe el colgante y pregunto qué pájaros son aquellos.

- golondrinas – contesta - es un símbolo antiguo se extinguieron mucho antes de la guerra.

- ¿símbolo? - como el sinsajo

- SI - continua el hombre – representa bastantes contradicciones por lo que nos ha llegado pero la que yo prefiero es la de buena suerte… que pienso que es la que nos labramos...

- Buena suerte – repito mirando el colgante que descansa en mi mano, y recuerdo la maldita frase "que la suerte esté siempre de vuestro lado".

- En algunos legajos antiguos leí que la golondrina representa los primeros signos de un nuevo amor. Los marineros las consideraban un símbolo de amor y lealtad a la familia y lo portaban tatuado en su piel cuando llegaban a casa, sanos y salvos tras la lucha.

- Es perfecto – digo mirando a Johanna y ella asiente.

- Sanos y salvos Peeta…. Sanos y salvos…. – repite con la mirada en algún punto no identificado.

Sin dudar este es el regalo de Katniss… no importa cuánto me cueste… es nuestro símbolo… lo será, sanos y salvos… . Resulta que el comerciante considera la joya como una baratija ya que pocos se centran en la simbología… y de nuevo me reconoce.

- Peeta Mellark, uno de los amantes trágicos…- comenta – es para el sinsajo ¿no? - Asiento pensando que se aprovechará de ello pero me equivoque con él – no pensaba venderlo muy caro y… tampoco va a cambiar mi opinión porque pienso que estará en las mejores manos –

- Gracias es… su cumpleaños… -

- Oh entonces ¿lo envuelvo no? – Entre los papeles elijo uno verde como la pradera el color que le gusta a Katniss y le pido un pequeño lazo naranja claro para cerrar el paquete… nuestros colores unidos… - Espero que su mujer disfrute muchos años del regalo junto a usted.

- Gracias de nuevo – contesto al amable comerciante – yo también lo espero.

Salimos de la tienda sin decir nada, ambos vamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos en realidad hemos tardado muy poco en hacer los encargos… así que a primera hora de la tarde ya estamos de nuevo en el hospital… esta vez en la habitación de Annie que ya está despierta y nos sonríe encantada con el pequeño Finn en los brazos.

- Hola Peeta, hola Johanna, ¿ya le vieron?, como os dije… ha vuelto a mis brazos – Está completamente extasiada mirando el pequeño bulto que duerme al calor de su cuerpo – ahora si estoy feliz.

- Oh Annie, me alegro tanto, ojala Katniss pudiera estar aquí… a ella le habría encantado verlo pero el castigo que le impusieron no le permite salir del distrito…

- Cierto la voz se corrió muy rápido – comenta Jo... - pero algún día iremos a verla… tal vez si alguien que "no quiero mirar le pide matrimonio al sinsajo" – me pone el dedo en la punta de la nariz y sigue – y no señalo a nadie –

Sé que ahora estoy rojo como un tomate, ¡mierda! pensé que esto ya estaba superado pero por lo visto no… - ¡Pues para no señalar! casi me saltas un ojo – contesto beligerante – me se yo de alguna que podría ir a poner en orden algunas cosas … y de paso igual… encuentra algo que no esperaba …- comento maledicente –

- No me presiones panecillo –

- Una más… te digo como a Haymitch – ahora si va a ver que son iguales – me llamo Peeta… se acabó lo de panecillo o cualquier otro símil que pase por tu mala cabeza… ¿entendido?

- Que si rubito…

- Jo…

- ¿Hum? , ¿te gusta más … amoroso? ¿enamorado? ¿Sr. Everdeen? – le lanzo miradas asesinas.

- ...

- jajaja, vale , no te enfades Peeta…. Aunque imagino que ya lo sabes… - ¿saber qué? Pienso – que tu nombre es un tipo de pan ¿no? .

- Da igual pero es mi nombre… - afirmo maldiciendo el día en que mi padre dejó elegir el nombre a mi madre… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió llamar así al hijo de un panadero? Y encima en un país llamado Panem… si es que llevo las de perder siempre… me tienen pillado por todos lados – es Peeta.

Hay asombro en sus ojos pero un destello de asentimiento… - De acuerdo – dice frente a los demás que sonríen sorprendidos por nuestra conversación de sentidos ocultos o insinuados…

- Por favor, profesor ¿podemos llamar a Katniss? – pregunto emocionado

- Por favor – pide Annie – aun no estoy cansada y me alegraría hablar con ella.

Aurelius asiente y sale a buscar el aparato, mientras una enfermera coge al niño para llevarle a que le alimenten, con gran disgusto de Annie que solo les deja salir cuando le prometen que en veinte minutos lo tendrá de nuevo en la habitación para dormir a su lado. Cuando vuelve el profesor es con algo parecido a una tableta de chocolate similar a los controles de imágenes que había en las habitaciones de los tributos… marco el número de nuestra casa y a los tres tonos alguien contesta…

- Aquí residencia Mellark, la señora Mellark está cocinando…, soy ... hummm la nueva criada.

- ¿Haymitch?….. – por detrás se oye azorada la voz de Katniss _**"suelta eso maldito estúpido y deja de bromear con nuestras cosas",**_ mientras un golpe parecido a un manotazo se escucha en la habitación junto con un lamento ahogado _**– " uich, tienes muy poco sentido del humor, sinsajo"**_ , definitivamente estamos rodeados, cuando llegue a casa cavaré un foso y lo llenaré de anguilas asesinas o de pirañas…. Pienso antes de oír la voz de mi novia… . Todos los de la habitación me miran llevándose las manos a la boca e intentando contener las risas… incluso a Margaret le cuesta aguantarse.

- ¿Peeta? , ¿Qué tal Annie? ¿Nació ya el niño? ¿Cuándo vuelves? ¿Vendrán contigo? … sabes que tenemos sitio ¿no?…. – Dios mío está completamente acelerada…

- Hola descerebrada – la saluda Johanna –

- ¿JO?, Hola ¿Qué pasa? –

- Pues el teléfono tiene un sistema de escucha sin auricular te oímos todos los que estamos en la habitación – contesta el profesor.

- ¡ouw! Y….

- Si Kat lo han oído todo…- contesto sabiendo que debe haberse sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello.

- Este … bueno Haym me está ayudando – "_**hola a todos"**_ se oye la voz del mentor – o eso dice… pero ya sabes… tiende a confundirse con el paisaje…, salvo para tocarme la moral... grrr - ¿eso es un gruñido?.

- Bueno – ya no hay remedio – solo llamé para decirte que el niño nació, y es … perfecto – comento mirando Annie que sonríe en mi dirección – y es.. igual que su padre.

- Perfecto… ¿Cómo está Annie?

- Estoy bien – contesta la aludida – el niño está sano y … siento que no puedas verle Katniss es como tenerle de nuevo a él.

Se hace un silencio en el que sé que Katniss se reconcome en sus culpas …. Y sus raros agradecimientos parece que pasa una hora hasta que vuelve a hablar – cuanto me alegro Ann… por cierto ¿está mi madre con vosotros? – pregunta dejándonos sorprendidos y sin saber que pensar.

- Estoy aquí – contesta Margaret, cuyos ojos reflejan tantas emociones que no se como reaccionar –

- Si quieres podeis hablar un poco más tarde Kat – propongo intentando darles privacidad.

- No, …. No es necesario, no tengo que guardar ningún secreto al respecto – la voz de Katniss suena fría y controlada… creo que es algo que ha pensado todo el día.

- Dime Katniss – comienza su madre

- Mamá… he recordado que estuviste cuidándome… ya sabes antes de que Peeta regresara, y te lo agradezco, pero sobre todo te agradezco que me dejaras con él – silencio, ella lo sabe, sabe que su madre marcho porque yo volví – no había otro ser que pudiera darme un resquicio de esperanza… y por eso te doy las gracias.

- No es nada… iré…

- Mamá…. No.

- ¿no?

- No vengas….

- Pero…

- Al menos no aún… - nadie habla la atmosfera en la habitación es tan espesa que pude cortarse con un cuchillo – quizás dentro de un tiempo…

- De acuerdo – asiente Margaret.

- Lo siento… ahora no podría con los recuerdos, incluso para ti debe ser duro… pero… sabes que tienes una deuda conmigo… lo sabes… desde hace mucho tiempo – Katniss va a sacar fuera parte de sus demonios, lo sé…

- Es cierto… dime que necesitas –

- Que sigas cuidando de Annie y de su hijo… me lo debes por las veces que no me cuidaste…, ni a Prim – los ojos de Margaret se nublan por las lágrimas Katniss no está siendo cruel, pero si dura, caústica, las palabras llegan como el hielo a través del comunicador – yo tengo una deuda enorme con Annie y con el padre de ese niño… - su voz se hace de repente más cálida – Finnick salvó mi vida tantas veces… mi mente … cuando Peeta estaba atrapado en el Capitolio – si, los nudos de Finn ayudaron a mantener la poca cordura que nos quedaba, pienso al tiempo - y cuando salvó a Peeta … y al final… le debo tanto que…

- Katniss, no nos debes nada…- contesta Annie calmada – él lo hizo por nosotros… por todos… era un ser generoso… - una lágrima surca su rostro – y quiero recordarle así…

El silencio llena la habitación porque nadie sabe como romperlo hasta que Margaret habla – Ella tiene razón… Katniss… no es posible, nunca lo será… el pagar mi deuda contigo, con Prim o con tu padre… no supe defenderos pero… aunque sea tarde… y las cosas se hayan dado así, Annie y su hijo me tendrán con ellos… solo espero que algún día me perdones por mi debilidad, por mi cobardía, por dejarte siempre cargando el peso de la vida…

- Algún día – susurra Katniss –

- Solo no me cierres las puertas de tu vida…, se feliz con Peeta, y aprovecha cada día… cúrate… y vive… tu lo mereces – mira en derredor y dice – todos vosotros lo merecéis. Annie le toma la mano y modula un "gracias".

- Estoy contenta – dice Katniss – Annie… ella es una gran enfermera… Os echo de menos… a todos… Jo… ¿estas bien?

- Excelente, tomando el pelo a Peeta – comenta intentando dar vida a los ánimos – pero sin pasarme ¿eh? … - añade con cariño.

- Muchas felicidades Annie, te dejo descansar… Peeta… - quiero despedirme a solas ya que no hemos hablado mucho, pero ella no me da tiempo - Te extraño, vuelve pronto… Te quiero – me pilla de sorpresa que lo diga delante de todos… no lo esperaba tan explícito, y ella nos adivina – Ya es hora de que sea fiel a lo que siento y lo exprese libremente – sonrío, soy inmensamente feliz por lo que ha dicho.

- Te quiero – contesto de vuelta – cuando quieras darte cuenta habré vuelto contigo.

Se oye un clic… ella ha colgado todos me miran con cara de asombro, todos salvo Annie… que asiente suavemente mientras la enfermera llama a la puerta y coloca de nuevo al bebe en sus brazos.

- Tenía que llegar, Peeta – me dice y recuerdo sus palabras de hace poco – al final para todos… La vida sale al encuentro…

* * *

Y esto ha sido un capitulo traumatico para mi... de verdad... de verdad, porque yo tambien quiero que vuelva con Katniss pero tengo que mandarlo a su tiempo.. y como me acelero pues resulta que hago lo contrario... me pierdo en más detalles... asi que perdonad la tardanza pero necesité perspectiva y como siempre mi Lissy de PF me ayudó... a quitar... "palabrería" y de verdad que como dice Peeta.. cuando nos queramos dar todas cuenta habrá vuelto con ella... Ok?¿?¿'...

besitos y muchas gracias por añadirme a vuestras listas de favoritos y por seguir leyendo y por vuestras felicitaciones y comentarios... me hicieron muchísima ilusión... y como siempre me pasa no tengo ni idea de si he contestado todos los mensajes XD creo que los del capitulo anterior al extra si, espero que me perdoneis si se me pasa... ando atareadilla... XD.

_**Alanis Dawson Salvatore**_ me alegra que te guste gracias x comentar bsitos XD; **_Sole713_ **gracias... es solo que me queda un poco extraño todo ¿no? jajaj no se igual es que cuando vas escribiendo mas cosas cambia la forma de escribir... y se va amoldando a cada uno ... no se. a mi tb me gustan Jo y Haym bsitos XD; _**MarEverdeen**_ Habla consigo misma lo que pasa que a veces es como que se dirige a Peeta pero en ese capitulo no hay conversaciones porque la historia es pov Peeta solo habla con ella misma ¿OK? y veo que opinas como yo es rarito jajaja bsitos XD; _**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14**_ Las chicas tampoco somos de piedra jajaja incluso Katniss tiene que tener su "puntito" ¿no? bsitos XD; _**Lali weasley **_gracias bsitos XD; _**Ileli Nie** _Espero que con lo de diferente te refieras a más tipo KAtniss jjajaja, Peeta intentaré mantenerlo como hasta ahora ¿NO? besitos XD; _**Angiiee7 **_me alegra que te gustase bsitos XD; _**juliper22**_ Fantastica es tu historia... y Tu a mi me "lees con buenos ojos" y que la cancion también te gusta... yo entro en extasis cuando la oigo jajaja, y no se hasta que punto la Katniss real en su fuero interno no querria ser perfecta por encontrarse fuera de lugar... esa cancion la asocio mucho con ella... me sonrojas con cada comentario... pero me alegra que disfrutases de él porque era mi regalo para vosotras Besitos XD; _**Karrma **_Gracias wpa tu también eres un encanto... y no dudes que cada comentario me sacó una gran sonrisa... sobre todo porque parece que os sorprendió ... aparte del gusto de cada uno... me alegra que os haya parecido diferente, y prometo que pronto será el reencuentro un poquito más de paciencia por favor... _**. Kadyan **_estás como yo que no te da tiempo a nada... tranquila,... yo leo tus historias y comento siempre mas tarde ... y si eres una depravada... jajajaj que en esta historia Peeta va con Katniss jjajaja bueno en todas mis historias Peeta va con ella. no puedo evitarlo... es así... ami con Haym me pasa lo mismo, el actor me parece que tiene su puntito a veces... y no veas si gana con la peluca y el maquillaje ahi el maquillador se ganó el sueldo jajaja ...


	28. Te daría mi alma

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.  
_**

* * *

_**Te daría mi alma**_

Un día más pasa en el capitolio, mañana está prevista mi vuelta dado que en dos días más será el cumpleaños de Katniss… he estado fuera cuatro días y por fin vuelvo al distrito, Annie aun sigue en el hospital y Johanna avanza muy bien con su terapia… mi maleta está preparada y por fin se porque el farmacéutico pensó lo peor…

- Aurelius muchas gracias por la foto de Finn a Katniss le encantará y… también por comprar lo que le pedí… tengo que pagarle por lo que me llevo y…- ahora viene lo vergonzoso – creo que tendrá que enseñarme.

- oh … tranquilo muchacho es muy simple… - anda que espero que tenga alguna forma de enseñarme bien sin que yo me tenga que bajar los pantalones por lo que decían mis hermanos hasta ponerse un condón tenía su técnica… me fijé siempre en el hacho del contacto pero nunca tuve en cuenta cómo usar… esto.

Entramos en el despacho y abre el armario… creo que mi labio inferior podría servir perfectamente de recogedor, mis ojos casi se salen de las orbitas cuando la veo – pero ¿Qué hay en esa caja? Por favor…

- pues… es que al final no me decidía por el mejor método… ay tantos – comenta Aurelius pensativo… -

- Si, si que tiene que haber para necesitar una caja del tamaño una maleta doble - digo algo aturullado.

El profesor me mira con contrición en su cara – es que no sabía cual elegir… y… al final me llevé cuatro de cada….

- ¿cuatro? – me llevo la mano a la frente en gesto de negación – con razón estaba tan sorprendido el farmacéutico…

- ¿sorprendido? – mejor le dejaré en la feliz ignorancia de lo que esa persona ha supuesto.

- Nah… ya no importa… - rebusco en la maleta y al final no hay tantas cosas, solo que las ha ordenado escrupulosamente por categorías –

- Este lado es para ti… y este… para Katniss –

- Ajá y …

- Y cada cajita contiene las instrucciones pero yo te recomendaría esto… las pastillas… más que nada porque son más… cómodas –

- ¿en qué sentido? – pregunto algo inocente porque en realidad en cuanto comienza la explicación sé que esto va a ser "duro"….

- Verás – comienza usando su tono más académico – cuando estés en el momento de máxima excitación – que acabe pronto por favor… me siento encender como un volcán… - no tienes que … detenerte para colocar el condón aunque cuando tengáis más experiencia igual podéis usarlo como parte de …. ¿pero que estoy diciendo? – habla como si fueran aspirinas y ¿Qué fue eso de usarlo como… ¿Cómo qué? ¿Parte de qué? ¿De un juego?, solo imaginar a Katniss manipulándome como… aggg… que calor tan intenso… – pero al ser anticonceptivos hormonales… compre varios para que no sea solo uno quien soporte siempre el control así que hay masculinos y femeninos diarios o mensuales que tiene mayor carga hormonal y a veces ambos necesitaréis un descanso así que para ese periodo.. el condón - ¿y ahora que digo? … en algún momento la conversación de ha convertido en una charla concisa sobre el tema así que estoy embobado.

- Oh – me rasco la cabeza con aire descuidado, esto son los nervios…

- ¿Oh? ¿te quedaste sin palabras? – Asiento – jajaja, no pasa nada elaboré una lista con instrucciones detalladas – me entrega la lista encogiéndose de hombros y lo cojo como un robot… - tranquilo, enseguida sabré de que va todo esto ¿si?

- aja –

- ¿aja? , jajaja si es grave, venga que tengas buen viaje y espero vuestras llamadas… , para la terapia – creo que estoy es shock – Peeta… despierta, que tengas buen viaje Jo te acompañará al tren… la madre de Katniss me dio sus recuerdos, ella sigue allí con  
Annie – Katniss fue dura pero… ella mantiene la esperanza y yo también, están destinadas al menos a entenderse.

- Este, si... perdón profesor… ya me marcho - le abrazo con cariño y salgo de su despacho, esperando que Johanna no vean a través del cuero porque si saben lo que lleva esa maleta me va a estar tomando el pelo hasta el día de mi muerte… o de la suya porque yo la mato total… estoy mentalmente afectado… ¿no?

Nuestro camino hasta la estación es tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, el tren sale en un rato y aprovecho para hablar con ella…

- ¿lo pensarás?

- ¿Pensar? ¿Qué cosa?

- Sobre Haym… el necesita alguien que le ayude a salir del pasado.

- Peeta yo solo puedo recordarle este pasado… todo lo que tuvo que ver…. Lo que sabía que pasaban los tributos… lo que el mismo…

- ¿el también? – probablemente en sus primeros años como mentor, era un chico algo taciturno pero atractivo y… - quizás por eso mataron a su familia… hizo algo…

- Perdona… solo se me escapó pero eso es mejor que lo cuente Haym si algún día quiere… yo no soy nadie para hablar de su vida – golpea mi hombro con cariño - ¿Por qué es tan malditamente fácil hablar contigo Mellark?

- Creo que… se escuchar… - contesto sonriendo – se que no es asunto mío y tranquila no insistiré en que me cuentes nada pero… no creo que tu presencia fuera perjudicial para él… en todo caso para nosotros –

- Oye… no te pases –

Me río con ganas – Johanna tienes que reconocer que vosotros dos tenéis mucho peligro y sarcasmo e ironía son vuestros apellidos…

- En eso tienes razón, aunque yo soy más dura… -

- Espero verte pronto en el distrito o al menos habla con él de vez en cuando… hazle ver que queda mundo… por favor… tú has mejorado mucho y aunque nuestras heridas son profundas… no podemos dejarnos vencer.

Su mirada se torna triste y algo soñadora antes de contestar – no puedo prometer nada pero... lo pensaré – dice al fin

- Con eso me basta – un beso en la mejilla de parte de la morena me sorprende.

- Para la descerebrada – comenta sonriente – pero tú puedes dárselo donde quieras… ya sabes  
¿no?

- Eso haré – respondo picarón

- o sea que… estáis en ello ¿no? ¿Abejita? – ha visto la maleta… lo sabe menos mal que el tren sale en un momento - ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿la merienda?.

- No te importa cardo… - sonrío yo ante su curiosidad – se feliz – digo repentinamente serio.

- Y vosotros, aunque tu… ya eres feliz ¿no?

- Inmensamente feliz – contesto subiendo al tren y girándome en la puerta

- Lo mereces – susurra en mi dirección mientras el metal se interpone entre nosotros… espero volverla a ver pronto, tu también o mereces compañera.

Johanna gira sobre su tacones mientras el tren comienza a moverse y pronto la estación de pierde de vista… me queda un largo viaje nocturno hasta llegar a casa y a los brazos de Katniss todo lo que encargue debe estar ya en el distrito. Hablar con ella no es suficiente, nunca lo fue, menos ahora que se que ella me ama… anhelo su abrazo, su calor, incluso sus miedos y pesadillas cuando despierto la busco a mi lado y el terror a haberla perdido me acuchilla como siempre ha pasado… . Sé que ha estado saliendo, se de sus peleas con Haymitch me contó cómo han probado la máquina de hacer pasta y como se ha reído con Liam y Tom cuando le pidieron su opinión como chica _**"¿te imaginas Peet?, mi opinión femenina"**_ , estaba tan contenta… _**"nadie me ha visto como una chica"**_ , y eso no es cierto _**"hasta que me viste tu"**_ , y tan discretamente que lo puse en los ojos de todo el país…

El viaje resulta tedioso y cansino, de nuevo a solas abro la maleta del profesor y tomo una caja al azar de las pastillas de mi lado, leyendo el uso… - una semana – el efecto anticonceptivo es de una semana, la tomaré… - soy egoísta – solo pienso en mi mismo pero la necesito y voy a intentarlo… no importa si es en la oscuridad de la habitación, no importa nada pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y ella para mí es un regalo de la vida. Somos juntos un milagro… hemos sobrevivido y quiero vivirla, sentirla, morderla, beberme su deseo y darle a beber el mío… me dijo Te amo… me dijo que volvería a pronunciar esas palabras, antes, durante y después de hacerla mía… eso – quiere decir algo – el sueño me envuelve en sus redes antes de darme cuenta… si… eso quiere decir algo.

- Humm…- miro a mi alrededor y la luz del ocaso entra por la ventanilla… el paisaje hosco y montañoso del distrito doce ya me rodea… no entiendo – ¿sin pesadillas? – creo que solo porque soñé con Katniss sueños calientes y encendidos, amor onírico en la soledad del tren… en la oscuridad completa solo rota por la luna… como en casa – estoy en casa.

Me hundo en mis pensamientos preparando mi llegada tomo la pastilla que preparé y espero impaciente que la maquina se pare… en la estación nadie me espera he adelantado mi llegada, quiero darle una sorpresa y sobre todo quiero evitar a Haymitch, no estoy para discusiones absurdas a estas alturas, hablaré con él mañana… . Salgo a la noche con el optimismo teñido de preocupación una rara emoción me embarga mientras camino por la estación y subo por las calles aun mal iluminadas enfilando a la aldea de los vencedores donde está mi casa.

Nuestra casa… alguna ventana iluminada me indica que Katniss aun está despierta, sonrío ante el recuerdo de sus palabras… hoy sabrás que es lo que te escondía - "tendrás que usar tu ingenio" – mi boca se abre en un gesto más amplio… - sorpresa… - susurro y mi voz suena algo mas maliciosa de lo que debería.

Me acerco lentamente a la puerta que se abre sin un ruido, perfectamente engrasada, esta chica se merece una reprimenda siempre deja la puerta abierta, comprobemos si es cierto que Peeta no puede ser silencioso, lentamente me muevo con paciencia para que las tablas de madera no crujan demasiado cuando algo me paraliza en el suelo… está cantando… Katniss ha comenzado a cantar la canción del valle… parezco un sinsajo aquí parado… retomo mi avance poco a poco y me llegan sonidos de cortes, platos y cubiertos, está preparando la cena… suena contenta… hay un tinte de alegría en la forma de entonar la melodía que me hace sonreír… como ha cambiado en poco tiempo… entorno la puerta y la encuentro de espaldas camisa blanca y pantalón vaquero, tan cerca… al fin.

Junto a ella me pego a su cuerpo y acaricio su pelo, oliendo el perfume a frutas que desprende, la canción se para… - te tengo – susurro en su oído – ¿quieres saber que ocultaba?- ... riego mi aliento en su cuello mientras mis manos bajan a su cintura.

- ¿astucia? – pregunta y puedo intuir su sonrisa, comienza el juego -

- Paciencia… - y beso su nuca despacio – tranquilidad…. – otro beso en el cuello mientras mi mano aprieta su cadera – oscuridad… - la otra mano sube suavemente sobre su camisa hasta alcanzar el pecho que exhala un suspiro – sigilo… - aparto su pelo y muerdo con suavidad pasando mi lengua hasta la oreja… - y…. – en un giro rápido le doy la vuelta y la pego a mi pecho – la ayuda de alguien que cantó una canción para ayudarme a sorprenderla…. – Su sonrisa es radiante cuando levanta la cara esos ojos han cambiado… hay una confianza que antes no existía ¿es posible que..?

- Entonces ¿Dónde está la astucia? Te descubrí ¿no crees? – pregunta con una picardía impropia de ella y me hace preguntarme ¿Qué ha pasado en estos días? , emana sensualidad… su voz me acaricia como terciopelo… esta chica… esta mujer va a ser mía.

- No, no, no, - hablo ronco contra su cara - La astucia cariño… es el amor que te tengo… y que te doy, ese que te hace cantar para mí y por mí para calmarme y para ocultar mi ruido, para dejarme hacer… para llegar a tu lado y permitirme besarte… esa es la astucia… Te amo – no puedo aparta la mirada espero su respuesta.

- Te amo – antes… lo ha dicho ella conoce la pregunta implícita y de la misma manera me ha dado su respuesta.

Nuestras caras se acercan merced la ligera presión de mis dedos en su barbilla, mis labios acarician suavemente los suyos. – Katniss tu cumpleaños es en dos días, puedo esperarte si quieres…

- Tú has preguntado – "Te amo" – He respondido – "Te amo" – no hay una fecha especial para mí que no sea cada día que comparto contigo… si hoy me entrego y te entregas será el inicio de los dos… será nuestra fecha para recordar… hemos "renacido" tantas veces que pudiera desear que esta sea la definitiva… has hecho cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas… ¿Por qué no entregarte también el primer día de mi vida? ¿Qué importa si coincide o no con mi cumpleaños? .

- Quiero que sea especial – aunque me cueste contenerme

- Contigo siempre lo será… todo lo que comparto contigo es especial y memorable. Tú me das cuanto necesito.

- Te daría mi alma –

- Me has devuelto la mía Peeta… tantas veces… que no puedo llevar la cuenta… en nuestros días, en nuestras noches… en tus caricias… en tus besos… cada parte de tu alma enamorada ha enamorado a la mía…

- ¿Dónde está Katniss?, confiesa… ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con ella en mi ausencia? – me sorprende y me ilusiona… sus palabras son cálidas aunque su expresión es seria… no puede perder esa seriedad de la Veta… pero…

- Murió en la guerra… lo que queda de esa Katniss son cenizas que no quiero resucitar… las asumo como propias… pero no dejaré que me cubran de nuevo. Esta soy yo… con mis miedos y fantasmas… con mis cicatrices y mis problemas todo lo que puedo entregarte si lo quieres… es tuyo… soy tuya… Esta es la Katniss que vive por Peeta...

- Y yo vivo por ti… entonces…

- Entonces…, ahora es cuando me besas.

La beso con fiereza inusitada, toda mi paciencia ahora olvidada toda mi tranquilidad hecha añicos, la oscuridad de su alma se ha aclarado, el sigilo roto por las respiraciones de ambos… girando la cabeza para obtener el aire que nos permita no romper el beso… no partirnos el alma, que este momento es una sin dudas ni vacilaciones. Mi lengua profundiza en su boca en una imitación de cómo espero poseerla invadiendo y marcando retirada… ella no se arredra y ataca posee… abandona… guía… muerdo su labio superior con presteza su aliento escapa antes de morder el mío, la suavidad de sus dientes me electriza, las manos avanzan solas abarcando sus caderas presionando para fundirla conmigo… sus manos tiran de mi pelo tras la nuca excitándome… me pego a ella para que me sienta y lo hace frota sus caderas contra las mías.

- Peeta… - gime en mis brazos-

- Kat… Humm - recuerdo algo – tome algo para nosotros ¿sabes? – me mira algo azorada – podemos… .

- Perfecto…- nada más antes de seguir besando mi cuello…

Mis dedos se esmeran en abrir los botones de la camisa que lleva puesta que es una de las mías, sonrío buscando su aprobación y la sonrisa me es devuelta... mientras sus manos desabrochan la que yo llevo puesta. No quiero abrirla por completo, el rosado veteado de las quemaduras aparece en algunos puntos mientras el frontal de la camisa queda completamente desabotonado cubriendo solo sus pechos sin las ataduras de ningún sujetador, lentamente, y con mano cautelosa comienzo a apartar la tela acariciando su cuerpo… nada… aunque percibo las marcas no veo el brillo que precede al ataque… me relajo un poco y Katniss suspira creo que también con alivio. Toco sus labios con besos pequeños… y ella me responde succionando la piel de mi cuello marcándome como suyo.

Cubro los senos con las manos abarcándolos por completo… mientras mi boca desciende despacio saboreando el momento, marco su pecho con la boca dejando una pequeña huella y trazo con mi lengua el camino a su cima erecta por las caricias y me noto crecer más aun dentro de mis pantalones

- ¿estás bien con esto? – pregunto a Kat... – quiero decir… la luz…

- Creo… - parece dudar un momento – creo que si…

- Me sorprendes mucho, aquí de pié no me creo que te esté acariciando sin que huyas para cubrirte.

- He estado pensando… - sus manos en mi pecho las mías en el suyo no es un abrazo pero la intimidad del gesto es embriagadora aunque la lujuria se haya contenido sigue existiendo el deseo pero ambos somos conscientes del momento crucial en el que nos encontramos saber si reacciono a su vista, saber si ella es capaz de darme todo… - quiero intentar al menos no ser mezquina contigo… mostrarme como tú te muestras….

Por toda respuesta mi mano sube hasta el hombro tirando hacia atrás la camisa y con la otra repito el movimiento exponiendo su torso lleno de quemaduras… - como un tatuaje – susurro – como ríos de tinta rosada surcando tu cuerpo… sonrío y entonces sin previo aviso la luz… el recuerdo perdido Katniss entrando en la cueva a plena luz del día el sol queda a su espalda y no puedo ver su rostro hasta que la tengo encima. Me empuja y caigo al suelo me revuelvo y quedo sobre ella… la cara contraída de odio que me mira desde el suelo se convierte en la del mismo demonio… no es humana es un muto.

- Peeta…,- esa voz…. esa voz… suena asustada, resignada culpable… si tuya es la culpa…

No se cuanto tiempo, no que como hemos llegado al sofá de la otra habitación, Katniss corre… corre…, recuerdos… un beso, calor y fiebre…. no entiendo como ahora está tumbada bajo mi peso cuando separamos nuestros labios… la cabeza me da vueltas… el corazón me va a mil por hora… el deseo ahora de acabar con ese ser… , el frenesí de la urgencia por conseguirlo no me dejan pensar con claridad quiero hacerlo aquí, me duele, me duele demasiado mis manos apresan el cuello de la bestia…. Pero mi yo consciente intenta salvarla intento mantenerme a flote entre la vorágine de odio que quiere consumirme pero algo me empuja a sujetarla… y…. Brilla… todo brilla es…. no – no puede ser las visiones se superponen, los besos con mordidas, las caricias con arañazos mis movimientos se hacen más duros y…

- Muto – grito con todas mis fuerzas, el cuello que antes besaba se convierte en el del animal macabro que acabó con todo con mi vida y con mi mente… el que me deshizo y enmarañó ¿Dónde está Katniss? Mi parte real no consigue tomar el control brillo creciente, y el dolor lo siento… lágrimas, lo siento… no puedo resistirme…. – Te odio… MUERE…

No puedo contener el animal que hay en mí mi vista no enfoca, con un fuerte golpe la puerta se abre, alguien entra… maldita puerta… todo el mundo… siempre abierta…. Y… un puñetazo me tumba al suelo… desde el sofá veo la cara de Haymitch y su puño cerrado en posición defensiva… acaba de salvar la vida de Katniss…

* * *

Y por favor recordad que tengo que escribir el resto de la historia antes de mandarme a los mutos ...

¿os gusto el regreso? ... no me refiero a lo que pasa después sino el regreso en si... habia pensado un abrazo en plan te he echado de menos... pero el entrar a hurtadillas en la casa y que ella se boicotee a si misma para que pueda sorprenderla porque sigue siendo ruidoso... me dio much más ternura que el típico abrazo beso... ¿no?

Bien... respirad... guardad vuestras armas y recordad que os quiero... a todos los que me leeis y me poneis en vuestras listas de favoritos y a quienes me regalan su tiempo con comentarios que me animan a escribir besitos... os compensaré...

_**Ileli Nie,**_ me alegra que te esté gustando pero como ya dije no cambia nada esencial de la historia... del libro solo quería extenderla... ¿a que a todas nos dió pena cuando acabó el libro? bsitos XD- _**juliper22 **_hola preciosa te tengo abandonada, pero por temas profesionales... voy justita de tiempo así que intento no perder el ritmo de actualización es mi forma de agradeceros por leer... y ... a mi el capitulo pasado me costó mucho porque Annie en realidad es un personaje que solo existe de forma diferida... es decir solo es importante a través de Finnick pero no es alguien que yo entienda... sinembargo las conversaciones Johanna Peeta no me cuesta nada escribirlas... me gusta el perrsonaje de Jo... Lissy ... de PF me dice que le recuerdo a ella.. jajaja no se.. algo bruta si soy a veces... besitos wapa te debo muchos PM en cuanto tenga tiempo te echo de menos en realidad... XD._** kadyan **_ay que sensibles sois todas a los bebes jajaja pero sí, me imagino a Peeta y Johanna mirando por el cristal como en una tienda de chocolates... tan monos... bromeando.. _**guest... desconocidas**_... gracias por dejarme vuestra opinión me alegra que os guste... y agradezco que la hayais dejado para mi... besitos xD  
_**Angiiee7**_ si el Peeta es un tipo de pan Katniss un tipo de planta igual que Corolarius el nombre de snow es una planta decorativa... jajaja lo de Peeta y panem es ya rizar el rizo... jajaja a mi me encanta escribir las conversaciones Jo y Peeta.. HAym no es qeu haga de criada... hace el tonto como siempre jajaj perro se pone serio a veces ... eh¿?¿?SI se juntan pobre de Peetta y Katniss o... quizás no si entre ellos se espabilan jajajaj no se aun que voy a hacer con todo ese tema... besitos wapa XD. _**Readergirl**_ agradezco mucho que al fin te hayas decidido... muchas gracias por tu tiempo... se de propia mano cuanto cuesta comentar... pero ojala todos alguna vez lo hicieran porque ... escribir la historia también cuesta y en realidad se hace con toda la ilusion del mundo si sabes que hay gente que realmente disfruta con ella...espero seguir contando contigo Besitos XD...


	29. Cumple tu Promesa

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers.  
**_

_**Espero que lo disfruteís**_

* * *

_**Cumple tu promesa**_

Haymitch, ¿Por qué me aparta? ¿Qué tiene con el muto? … una chica se cubre con mi camisa ¿Dónde está Katniss? Brillo luz y dolor todo en uno estoy en medio de una crisis…

- Peeta… Para…. Vas a matarla… - su voz me llega como a través de un tubo, reverberante y sombría, odio que me ordenen… odio que me hablen así… como Snow… ¿y que si mato al muto?. La figura esbelta se oculta detrás de mi mentor

- Maldito, déjame acabar con ella antes que el miedo me venza, ¿Quién eres tú para interponerte en mi lucha? - es un muto cobarde se oculta tras la imagen frágil de una chica.

- No eres tú Peeta… - me abalanzo sobre él y le tumbo en el suelo por el impacto.

- Soy yo… mátame si puedes pero no defiendas esa aberración –

- Peeta … - una voz suave del pasado la voz de …

- Calla…. No hables con su voz… no pretendas confundirme – levanto la cabeza y Haymitch aprovecha ese momento para volver a tirarme al suelo ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿es que no ve el peligro? …. Nos matará a todos, nos engañará a todos y lamerá nuestros huesos…. No puedo permitirlo.

- No es un muto, para… -

- no me ordenes lo que hacer… APARTA – hago fuerza para volver a atacarla

Haym se sienta sobre mi pecho para contenerme apretando mis brazos con sus piernas mientras el brillo blanco me ciega…. Me ciega – Aguanta un poco…. – otra vez la voz de ella… ¿Qué aguante que? … la luz se hace más fuerte mi frustración se incrementa y vuelve el dolor como un mazo gigante sobre mi cabeza haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos… rechinando los dientes hasta que el silencio de nuevo me llena….

Tumbado en el suelo hay mil puntos de luz en los ojos, Katniss… otro recuerdo roto… pero ¿a qué precio? Sé que ha pasado… así se rompen mis recuerdos poco a poco… eso quería decir ella con "espera"… yo se lo conté… pero ¿en qué otro momento puede surgir uno nuevo… las lágrimas se me escapan sin control mientras me falta el aire, el peso de Haymitch sobre el pecho no me deja respirar. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Nunca podremos estar juntos…. – MATAME – quiero morir… ella ahora está mejor puede recuperarse, yo solo puedo causar su muerte

-No digas tonterías… - gruñe mi mentor sin moverse un ápice

- HE DICHO QUE ME MATES – Katniss se arrodilla al lado de mi cabeza… no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero mirarla de nuevo su aroma a fruta me relaja… - vete – susurro, soy un muto un maldito que solo puede hacerte daño… -

Con manos suaves acaricia mi pelo, no merezco este trato, debería estar en una jaula – No eres un muto Peet, todo esto es culpa mía… - se que inclina su cabeza sobre mi porque sus lágrimas me mojan la cara y se mezclan con las mías – por mi culpa te sometieron a esa tortura… estás así por amarme… no es justo… debí ser yo… -

- Déjame Kat – me suelto su mano de la mía e intento levantarme mi mentor no hace amago de moverse hasta que se lo pido – Haym por favor… soy yo… ya ha pasado, en serio… suéltame

Haym se levanta dudoso y yo consigo incorporarme sobre mis rodillas – Menos mal que llegue a tiempo…. –

- Si, esta vez… menos mal que llegaste a tiempo... menos mal que la puerta estaba abierta… que suerte que todo fuera perfecto – el sarcasmo y la tristeza llenan mi voz de amargura… - pero ¿y si no hubiera sido así…? habría acabado con ella… Te había matado Katniss…

- Peeta, no digas eso Peet… - Katniss me habla abrazándome la espalda – solo era un recuerdo malo una mancha maldita, ahora ha estallado en ti… hay que…

- No hay que nada… no estás segura conmigo… no puedo….- no sé cómo articular todo lo que siento – creí que podría hacerte feliz – digo con calma – pero no puedo…

- Haym déjanos solos – pide Kat…

- NO – grito – llévala lejos de mi ahora… - me suelto de su abrazo y corro hasta nuestro dormitorio tan lleno ya de recuerdos felices intentando tranquilizarme, tratando de preparar mi alma para lo que viene… yo… siempre tan seguro de mi mismo siempre tan convencido de mi amor… otra vez casi la mato y… ahora ni siquiera pude prever el ataque… ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué justo ahora cuando la felicidad volvía florecer? ¿Cuándo al fin estoy con ella y siento todo su amor?

¿Qué he hecho para no merecer ni un poco de felicidad en este mundo?, ¿Quién está empeñado en dejar que me asome al cielo para luego cerrarme las puertas? las fuerzas me abandonan mi cuerpo no deja de tiritar y caigo justo al lado de la cama, lloro desconsoladamente como un niño… nunca lloré mucho siendo niño, siempre quise ser fuerte por ella… para defenderla y cuidarla todas esas lágrimas que guardé entonces salen ahora descontroladas… no puedo protegerla de mi mismo. ¿Qué clase de vida le ofrecí? Le mentí… no puedo… no puedo.

Me arrastro hasta el rincón de la habitación abrazando mis piernas para contener los temblores nunca mi vida ha sido tan miserable como en este momento. Me estremezco por el llanto necesito liberar toda esta angustia que está en mi pecho.

Siento su aroma junto a mí, sus brazos me rodean y no me muevo, quiero disfrutar egoísta de su abrazo antes de marcharme de su lado porque… mi mal nunca podrá ser curado… por más que día tras día haya sacado fuerzas de la nada ahora estoy asustado… tengo miedo a dañarla como antes no lo he tenido… creí que podría vencer a Snow lo creí por ella… Katniss me lo pidió en ese asalto y yo… no puedo negarle nada… he resistido todo este tiempo con la esperanza de que ella sane junto a mí pero no puedo someterla a esta angustia, a este sin vivir en la espera de que la espada de Damocles caiga sobre nosotros….

**En la cuna del hambre**  
**mi niño estaba.**  
**Con sangre de cebolla**  
**se amamantaba.**  
**Pero tu sangre,**  
**escarchada de azúcar**  
**cebolla y hambre.**

Canta…- ¿Recuerdas esa noche amor? - ¿Qué dice? ¿aún merezco que cante para mí?, no contesto porque las palabras se atoran en mi garganta ¿Qué está cantando? - la noche del pan cenamos eso, las cebollas y el pan que me diste, dos niñas abandonadas a su suerte… Yo muriendo ante tu puerta, hasta que un chiquillo hizo algo que no esperaba… me dio esperanza…

- Katniss… - susurro acongojado – no tienes que pagar por eso… eso no fue… nada.

- ¿nada? , ¿y qué te parece esto?, un joven ofrece su vida dos veces para salvar la mía con una promesa de amor no correspondido y aun entonces… estuviste allí.

- No, Kat… no sigas –

- ¿nada? . Un joven torturado usa su último aliento de razón para avisar de que la muerte llega en un bombardeo… se tortura las muñecas atándose para evitar hacerme daño – para un momento y aspira el aire que comienza a faltarme a mi - ¿nada? Volviste a por mí cuando estaba muerta y… Peeta… - Se arrodilla frente a mí agarrando mi cabeza, obligándome a mirarla… - mírame… - no quiero abrir los ojos y entonces ella… los besa, recorre mi cara solo con la suya como en el beso que le enseñé rozándome con sus pestañas deslizando sus labios por el mentón, la nariz, por toda la cara mientras esas manos me sujetan hasta que las lágrimas de ambos fluyen de nuevo y mis labios la buscan, necesito esa sensación, esa suavidad de nuevo beberme su llanto y… - siempre has sido fuerte para mí – su voz es casi un susurro – me toca, seré fuerte en este momento…

- Casi te mato – no tengo excusa posible

- Sin ti yo estaría muerta, abre los ojos – la obedezco temeroso y... no pasa nada… - aunque nuestro amor tenga que vivirse a oscuras no me tengas por egoísta, no pienses que no te entrego todo… y cree que estaré a tu lado tu eres mi fuerza y ahora seré la tuya.

- Katniss como puedes, después de… lo que te he hecho –

- No has hecho nada, ya lo temía y de nuevo te he dañado –

- Yo fui descuidado, me creí muy fuerte pero no pude controlarlo…-

- Peeta… basta, no te lo permito… tu y yo somos uno y es parte del proceso un recuerdo se destruye y nosotros creamos uno nuevo… es nuestro pacto no lo rompas… haremos un muro que sostenga nuestra vida pero lo haremos juntos.

- Yo, debería marcharme, dejarte libre para que no tengas miedo…

- No te tengo miedo Peeta… no temo estar contigo, y tú no puedes marcharte – su mirada es firme y dulce a un tiempo – lo prometiste… siempre… ¿recuerdas? .

- Pero, esos eran otros tiempos, no puedo ponerte en peligro –

- Da igual el tiempo no importa no fue una promesa con fecha de caducidad ni con condiciones, porque tú la hiciste…, esa y más… cuidarnos juntos, crear recuerdos… y tu nunca me has mentido… - sonríe parece feliz hay marcas en su cuello y en sus hombros y seguramente más donde no alcanzo a ver, mis manos viajan hasta ellas y acaricio la zona dañada… con miedo… no quiero tenerle miedo, ni quiero que ella me tema… un roce sencillo Katniss no se aparta en ningún momento, al contrario se acerca más ofreciéndome su cuello. Abro las piernas que encogía frente a mí para dejarle acceso, ella se acerca más hasta que puedo hundir la cara en la melena de olor afrutado de mi amada…

Aspiro fuertemente su aroma… - ¿Que canción cantabas antes? –

- Una nana, mi madre nos la cantó esa noche, entre la tormenta era algo que mi padre hacía cuando estaba vivo, cuando éramos muy pequeñas.

- Canta para mí de nuevo – Katniss es la primera que me canta canciones

- ¿y a cambio? – quiere un trato, se lo que quiere en el fondo… es lo mismo que yo quiero…

- Mantendré mi promesa,… seguiré luchando siempre olvidaré mis momentos de duda, confiaré en tu fuerza como tu confiaste en la mía…

- Entonces de acuerdo – con una sonrisa se levanta y me tiende su mano, me incorporo junto a ella y me dejo hacer sintiéndome niño dejándome querer… porque lo necesito, me gusta pensar en ella cuidando de mi, de nuevo quiero permitirme ser vulnerable y disfrutar de su fuerza… esa renovada que ha ido adquiriendo casi sin que yo me dé cuenta…. Me desnuda lentamente y me acuesta en la cama sentándose a mi lado con los dedos templados y sin titubeos me acaricia el pelo mientras canta…

**Una mujer morena**  
**resuelta en lunas**  
**se derrama hilo a hilo**  
**sobre la cuna.**  
**Ríete niño**  
**que te traigo la luna**  
**cuando es preciso.**

Katniss inclinada sobre mí regalándome el milagro de su voz, para tranquilizar el nuevo lienzo que es mi mente.

**Tu risa me hace libre,**  
**me pone alas.**  
**Soledades me quita,**  
**cárcel me arranca.**  
**Boca que vuela,**  
**corazón que en tus labios**  
**relampaguea.**

**Es tu risa la espada**  
**más victoriosa,**  
**vencedor de las flores**  
**y las alondras.**  
**Rival del sol.**  
**Porvenir de mis huesos**  
**y de mi amor.**

**Desperté de ser niño:**  
**nunca despiertes.**  
**Triste llevo la boca:**  
**ríete siempre.**  
**Siempre en la cuna**  
**defendiendo la risa**  
**pluma por pluma.**

Cerré mi ojos para sentirla más cerca y ella piensa que estoy dormido… como otras noches apaga la luz y se quita la ropa, abre un poco la ventana pero esta vez no permite que la luna llena asome dentro… Se tiende a mi lado y me abraza con su cuerpo tibio susurrando a mi lado…

- Descansa ahora… me debes dos "Te amo" - otra vez su entrega… no tiene miedo.

- ¿Kat?...

- Solo te di el "Te amo" de él antes…

- Katniss… ¿y si pasa de nuevo? Si te ataco…

- No voy a vivir con miedo… sigo deseándote, quiero fundirme con tu cuerpo – tengo que estar soñando, esto solo puede ser un sueño…, las manos de Katniss terminan de desnudarme no hay nada entre nosotros ahora… - shhhhssss - ¿Cómo pudo adivinar que iba a decir algo? - se que estás cansado, se que los ataques te dejan sin fuerzas… déjame ser tu piel esta noche… permite congelar este momento… -

- Lo permito… - me toma de las manos que aun tiemblan un poco - Te he echado tanto de menos… Katniss…, tengo que contarte tantas cosas…

- Mañana hablaremos hoy solo limpia tu mente… vacíate para los nuevos recuerdos… cantaré para ti toda la noche si con ello te calmas… quiero que me abraces fuerte por si las pesadillas te atacan… con tus manos en mi piel sabrás que estoy contigo y que no voy a marcharme nunca.

No puedo apartarme de ella, tengo que lograr controlar el muto que vive en mí… otra venenosa imagen ha muerto, un muto menos… – Me quedo contigo amor.

- Lo sabía – contesta mientras me abraza más fuerte –

- ¿Hum? – no entiendo

- Jamás fuiste un cobarde, nunca te rendirías sin luchar, Te quiero -

La atención de sus labios me llega como una pluma, sus dedos tibios susurran caricias en mi cara, pequeños besos como un reguero de agua viva sazonan mi rostro manando desde su boca por mis mejillas hasta alcanzar de nuevo mis labios sedientos… nuestras lenguas bailan de nuevo contentas creando melodías que solo nosotros alcanzamos a oír en una sincronización de amor que quema… de amor que derrite el hielo… tanto me hace sentir, tanto sé que ella siente – Te quiero.

- Ahora duerme, mañana comenzarás a cumplir tus promesas…

La oscuridad de la habitación y la suavidad de las sabanas son testigo mudo de nuestro sueño sosegado y lleno de promesas renovadas, de cálidas pieles abrazadas amenazadas por los oscuros peligros que habitan en el interior de nuestros cuerpos. Pero esta noche hemos forjado nuestra más fuerte alianza la promesa, de batallar sin fin por el resto de nuestras vidas, respetando al enemigo que mora en nuestras entrañas pero olvidando para siempre el miedo.

* * *

El poema son las _**nanas de la cebolla de Miguel Hernandez.**_. lo escribio para su mujer y su hijo cuando ella le mando una carta contandole que solo comían pan y sopa de cebolla... _**Serrat lo hizo canción.**_... asi que me pareció adecuado...

Y bien? ¿confiais en mí? XD, Gracias_** Juliper22**_ por tu ayuda, en realidad me inspiré mucho en como hablas de Katniss, yo en realidad no tengo mucha empatía con ella... con la del libro... ya sabeis que en mi fic está "geneticamente modificada" jajaja...

Ya sabeis gracias a todos por favoritos...alertas y comentarios... quería que este capitulo fuese el comentario general.. pero no me resisto a mandaros un saludito... besos os quiero...

Por cierto _**el comentario más curioso al cap. anterior** _me lo hizo Rorri (tu lo concoces Kadyan) que pensó que en realidad si habían cambiado a Katniss por una doble... y a la real la tenían atada y mirando jajajaaja... solo que el lo puso en Potterfc..os imaginais en plan La invasion de los ladrones de cuerpos... ¿quien eres tu? y ¿donde esta Katniss?, es tan literal a veces... XD

_** amarilis24 **_no soy nada cruel... ayer me puse a escribir para actualizar pronto... XD_**.**_ _**JaviValenchu**_ a sea que maldita ¿no? te voy a codificar la página jajaja... y te quedarás sin saber el final por meterte conmigo XD _**kadyan**_ jajaj en realidad es que me da miedo ponerme a escribir la famosa escena... me pongo algo ansiosa cuando lo pienso... me hizo ilusion dejaros un poquito off en el anterior pero fue sin mala intentción... y este lo he terminado rapidito... xD _** Ileli Nie**_ sip Peeta siempre es perfecto... que bien que os sorprendió en serio espero manteneros despiertas y entretenidas... XD _**Anfitrite**_ ¿que... esperro los mutos? o los apartas un poquito ... de momento XD;_** Angiiee7 **_eres tan optimista en tu comentario que parece que sabes algo que los demás no... jajaja pero me alegra que hayas disfrutado de esas cosas y de que en la escena del atarque te acuerdes de Haym entrando y pillandoles sin camisa jhajaja que bueno XD._**.****juliper22**_ y a ti que quieres que te diga?¿?¿ siempre me entiendes... aunque este no te lo esperabas así... muchas gracias x tu ayuda y por escuchar mis charlas que soy un coñazo (solo a veces, jijiji)_** charlotte8800 ** _ay cuento sufre m i niña... mira actualicé muy ráìdo ¿no?_** MarEverdeen**_ eres muy intuitiva jajaja... lo de la astucia viene del capitulo donde ellos hablan por telefono ... ella le dice que un día tiene que contarle lo que está escondiendo y le dice que tendrá que atraparla... Peeta contesta que no es justo que no corre bien con su pierna .-.. entonces Katniss le dice que use la astucia... para atraparla que ahí tiene ventaja... Esa es la astucia de Peeta... usar el entorno y como principal... amarla.. porque por mucha oscuridad o silencio que el intente siempre será rudioso pero como ella le ama ... canta para que él simule llegar hasta donde está sin que se de cuenta.-.. tonterías mías que me emociono con mi rubio maravilloso... ay... _**Guest** _pues... ya veremos... ya veremos... XD gracias x comentar...


	30. ¿Porque eres así?

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_**¿Por qué eres así?**_

Estaba agotado, después del ataque siempre me pasa y esta vez no ha sido distinto, pero dormir con Katniss ha sido la mejor medicina, su piel sobre la mía consigue tranquilizarme porque solo con las manos puedo sentirla junto a mí y eliminar ese miedo a perderla que me asalta en la noche. He aspirado su aroma mientras eludía la pesadilla y me he vuelto a dormir con su tibieza, estamos desnudos uno junto al otro y eso se siente correcto siempre se sintió así tal como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen sido creados para estar juntos.

- Peeta… - me llama con suavidad – es pronto pero tengo que ir a la panadería despierta para comer algo – abro los ojos despacio, tengo que vencer poco a poco este miedo a mirarla, como ella dijo hay que olvidarlo, sacar esos grilletes de mi mente y ser libres.

- ¿desayuno? – pregunto desperezándome notando las sabanas aun cálidas y su cuerpo a mi lado, deseo tanto acariciarla que, despacio llevo la mano bajo su pijama, otra vez ella ha cubierto su cuerpo por mi culpa ¿Cuándo dejare de sentir esta culpa? - ¿quieres hacer algo?.

- Sí, hay algo que quiero hacer contigo… - ¿Qué será? Sonrío porque está distinta… ahora es tan clara, tan directa… ardo en deseos de saber que es lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia – comenzar a sustituir los recuerdos ya sabes… - no hay mucha luz en la habitación pero parece ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Katniss? – desnudo y sin vergüenza me incorporo en la cama y me siento mientras ella recoloca las almohadas tras mi espalda - ¿Qué haces? – me río levemente ante tanto cuidado –

- Lo que debí hacer siempre… cuidarte – me quedo serio de repente ¿cuidarme?, pero si ella siempre ha estado cuidando de mi…

- Katniss… siempre me has cuidado…

- No lo suficiente – ahora vuelve a arrancarme la sonrisa –

- Bien… cuídame… lo estoy deseando – ella me sonríe de vuelta colocándose frente a mí sentada entre mis rodilla con sus piernas casi rodeándome en una postura casi infantil pero muy cercana me enfrenta decidida.

- Abre la boca…. Aaaaaaahhhhh - esto es increíble me tiene completamente descolocado mientras me acerca una tostada y con el dedo índice me abre la boca llenándola del sabor a fresa de la mermelada, sigo con la vista su mirada y la encuentro colgada de mi boca mientras mastico despacio – el pan lo hice ayer para ti, está algo duro pero no quemado.

Lo hizo ella… para mí – está bueno, pero no es lo mas delicioso que he probado… - quizás no es la respuesta que ella esperaba, me río interiormente antes de abrazarla y acercarme a su cuello – Tu boca es el manjar mas delicioso, tu esencia es lo más excitante… - la beso en los labios y lamo su lengua despacio pillándola por sorpresa - … pero la tostada está buenísima – termino con tono despreocupado y aguantándome de soltar una carcajada porque su cara es un poema.

- Mellark… - habla despacio sin retirar la mirada – no me provoques… - ¿eh? – aun… - ….. – te fallan las fuerzas - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? .

- ¿provocarte? – parezco inocente pero no lo soy ni un ápice, deseo tumbarla en la cama y hacerla sentir mi peso, mis manos, mis labios arrasar de una vez su inocencia y la mía olvidarme de todo lo pasado hundiéndome en ella hasta que no haya memoria, hasta que no exista el tiempo… si, provocarla…

- Si, provocarme… si sigues con esa sonrisa en la cara no podré irme, no tendré suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejarte descansar - ¿acaso ella está hablando de…? Está deseando lo mismo que yo, la cabeza me late un poco si no existiera este miedo ella…

- Te amo… - pruebo mi suerte apartando el pelo de su cara y dejando la tostada en el plato de la mesa de al lado mientras meto su dedo manchado en mi boca para limpiar lo que queda de mermelada –

- Te quiero – ha cambiado de idea… he perdido su confianza… ahora tendremos que volver al inicio todo por… - Te amaré cuando vuelva… - sus palabras hacen que vuelva a sonreírle. – Maldita sea Mellark deja de mirarme con esa cara o… - se calla un momento.

- O que… ¿vas a "amarme"? – pregunto con desfachatez –

- Puede… - responde algo avergonzada

- Me encanta como amenaza… - sigo jugando con ella –

- Cuando regrese… quizás… y solo si has sido bueno… – dice saltando de mi regazo y plantándose al lado de la cama – ahora come algo y descansa, voy a ayudar a los chicos… volveré a la hora de la comida… tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas… tienes que contarme… y tengo que contarte pero necesito que descanses, me besa rápido y se da la vuelta, vistiéndose tan rápido que casi no me doy cuenta.

- Puedo ir contigo – me quejo.

- No puedes... pero tranquilo volveré pronto y te prepararé la comida… ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito? – pregunta

- Lo sabes… tu eres mi plato favorito –

Sale de la habitación con una sonrisa pintada – eres imposible Peeta… - y tras ella una suave carcajada se pierde mientras baja la escalera.

Va a ocupar mi sitio, esto es tan nuevo, estoy muy intrigado por que ha hecho lo que le pedí y ahora es tan… diferente… siendo a la vez la misma… es como si su fuerza hubiera regresado, esa fuerza que nos mantuvo vivos en los juegos y que retó al mundo para a su manera… seguir siendo ella misma… ha hecho pan para mí… cojo el plato y miro la tostada sonriente, termino con el desayuno y de nuevo el sueño hace presa en mi…

.

.

Peeta – me agitan – Peeta – esta no es la voz de Katniss – despierta… es una pesadilla…

- Haym – me noto algo rígido estaba… atacando a Katniss… esto no es una pesadilla es un recuerdo pero… entre sueños nadie llegaba a salvarla, sin darme cuenta he clavado mis uñas en las palmas de las manos y tengo los nudillos blancos por la fuerza empleada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – acierto a preguntarle mientras poco a poco la realidad se va imponiendo y me relajo un poco – esta chica… otra vez dejando la puerta abierta…

- Ayer eso resultó un acierto – dice Haym

- Eso es cruel incluso para ti… lo sabes – me siento oprimido en la garganta ante el recuerdo de lo que pasó, Katniss casi me hizo olvidarlo pero se que no puedo bajar la guardia…

- Perdona – se queda cabizbajo mientras se sienta a mi lado - ¿estás mejor? – parece preocupado – Katniss me ha pedido que me quede abajo por si necesitabas algo… siento lo que te he dicho, ayer …

- ¿Por qué viniste ayer Haym? – ahora que lo pienso su llegada fue demasiado oportuna para ser fruto de la casualidad - ¿pasó algo o solo venías a recriminarme?

Me mira algo sorprendido justo como alguien que no está seguro de haber pasado algo por alto - ¿recriminarte? … oh… ¿lo dices por lo de los gransos? – se ríe con ganas antes de seguir – no… al menos… no sabía que habías llegado… por supuesto que te has ganado la bronca del siglo, pero no fue eso.

- ¿y que fue?

- Eres un impaciente… tanto deseas al sinsajo que no pudiste esperar ¿eh? – me revuelve el pelo con la mano como si fuera un chiquillo y… me enfado… solo Katniss puede tratarme como un niño… solo a ella le permitiré ver mi parte vulnerable…

- Deja – le digo apartando su mano – no soy un crío… sabes que la deseo hace mucho tiempo pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con tu llegada a tiempo.

- Aurelius llamó a mi casa… no podía comunicar con vuestro teléfono… creo que se había descolgado… - no entiendo igual se descolgó cuando la arrastré hasta el salón… tengo la memoria en blanco –

- ¿Por qué Aurelius quería localizarnos?

- para avisarte… se siente muy culpable por no prevenirte de … - le miro confundido esperando que acabe – las pastillas tendría que haberte dicho que si las tomabas usases las diarias… tu por lo visto querías algo más fuerte… pero siendo hormonas podían tener efectos secundarios

- dios, por eso no noté como llegaba el ataque – como no lo pensé ahora la luz se hace de forma inmediata.

- el efecto del veneno se potenció… vi las luces por eso llegué corriendo… no fue culpa tuya, él intentó explicarme creo que al verla con las cicatrices – en ese momento le odio un poco estábamos casi desnudos y tontamente siento celos por que Haym haya podido ver a Katniss - todo se juntó en uno por eso el ataque fue tan salvaje… y al menos no cogiste las más potentes… podrías incluso haber entrado en coma. Cuando subiste a la habitación miramos en tu bolsillo y comprobamos la que habías tomado… al menos no optaste por las más potentes…

- Que vergüenza… yo solo tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella que no pude esperar a llegar a casa para mirar todo con más calma.

- No puedo creer que primera vez en tu vida hayas sido imprudente, pero bien mirado ya pasó y ahora sabes más acerca de los ataques – eso es cierto pero no me exime de culpa - el efecto es pasajero esta mañana te sentirás algo más débil de lo normal, has dormido mucho – es cierto nunca había aguantado tantas horas en la cama, sin embargo me siento mucho mejor - porque lo que pasó fue como forzar un ataque sin supervisión médica… parecido a lo que hacías con el profesor en terapia pero descontrolado.

- Siempre apareces en mis momentos más vergonzosos –

- Para eso están los mentores, ya sabes… pero tranquilo no miraba…- sonríe y estoy seguro de que sabe de mi enfado, se que se refiere a Katniss.

- Haym ¿solo eres mi mentor o eres mi amigo? – decido lanzarme.

El duda un momento la respuesta – Creo que lo sabes, para mí ambos siempre habéis sido especiales pero algunas veces he actuado de forma egoísta… sobre todo contigo…

- No importa que la eligieras a ella… - digo, porque se lo que está pensando –

- No… fui injusto realmente hubo momentos en los que no te valoré lo suficiente… creo que ninguno lo hicimos y…- se pone serio de repente – resulta irónico que Coin fuese la única que realmente tenía clara tu valía – odio el nombre de esa mujer – al fin y al cabo sabía cómo manejar la opinión pública, pero para mí fue un verdadero fracaso no haber podido sacarte de la arena… - creo que es lo que le pedí no debería sentirse culpable - sería para mí un honor que me considerases tu amigo, no se si lo merezco pero…

- Lo eres, hiciste lo que te había pedido, aunque… no debieron separarnos entiendo porque nos ocultaron sus planes… éramos demasiado obvios… ya está… ha pasado – levanta los ojos y me mira silencioso – eres mi amigo… y por eso tengo que ser sincero contigo.

- No te entiendo…

- ¿Qué pasa con Johanna, Haymitch?

Se da la vuelta y se levanta de la cama – Eso no es asunto tuyo… no es algo que quiera debatir - su voz es dura pero no me rendiré con él.

- Si lo es… acabas de decir que eres mi amigo… yo necesito entenderte Haym, no puedo soportar ver como sigues malgastando tu vida y sé que hay algo entre vosotros… quizás no lo entienda completamente, pero quiero que seas justo conmigo…

- Eso es chantaje emocional Mellark… no tienes derecho.

- No lo tengo… pero te lo pido… y no es chantaje… puedes negarte y no te lo reprocharé pero me gustaría… ayudarte como tú nos has ayudado, y para eso necesito comprenderte… porque tú nunca nos has contado en realidad te escondes bajo ese muro de ironía y sarcasmo que parece un vestido que ya se ha quedado viejo… está raído Haym… tíralo porque no necesitas ocultarte.

- Maldita sea Peeta, no lo entiendes…

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?, ¿el sufrimiento? ¿el perder a los tuyos?, dime Haym ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no podría entender.

- Es demasiado complicado

- Mi vida siempre ha sido fácil – respondo con sarcasmo.

- No quise decir eso… y lo sabes, no te hagas el listo conmigo –

- Soy un tonto… en realidad todos me engañasteis en un momento o en otro… pero… en realidad ahora ya no importa… solo importa la vida que queda delante y quiero ayudarte a vivirla pero eso no puedo hacerlo si no quieres vivir ¿Por qué no quieres vivir Haymitch?

Está paralizado mirando a la pared hasta que se vuelve a mirarme con ojos vacío e infinitamente tristes – Porque no merezco vivir, pero tampoco merezco quitarme la vida…

- Por eso te quedas en el limbo de tu casa bebiendo día tras día dejando que todos piensen que eres un bueno para nada y un ser sombrío… un borracho sin remisión posible ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿acaso tu vida ha sido más dura que la mía?

- Peeta… - ¿está al borde de las lágrimas? - ¿Por qué me obligas?

- Tómatelo como penitencia, y cuéntame esa profunda culpa… libera tu alma… yo te escucharé sin reproche porque eres mi amigo.

Sonríe sin humor antes de acercar el sillón y sentarse en apariencia tranquilo…

- Cuando gané los juegos el capitolio y Snow en concreto me odiaron… en realidad yo nunca tuve mucho encanto… - sonríe un poco levantando las comisuras de los labios – era muy similar a Katniss… muy del distrito doce… serio y taciturno desde la infancia… había ganado dominando sus métodos… y eso no lo soportaron… pero al menos mi familia no pasaría hambre… - pone los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sigue con su historia – además de mis padres estaba ella.

- Tu novia –

- Mi amada… - otra vez la mirada al vacío como si fuese capaz de ver los fantasmas – Emily era una chica muy dulce su padre tenía una tienda de telas eran comerciantes bien acomodados, aun no entiendo cómo pudo fijarse en mi desastrado aspecto… ni cómo consiguió que su padre me contratase como aprendiz – los rasgos de Haym se dulcifican al hablar de ella – pero ahí me tenías un chico de la veta trabajando en una tienda… no ganaba mucho como recadero pero poco a poco terminé cayendo bien a su padre que comenzó a enseñarme cosas sobre el negocio todo era como un sueño era un crio … como vosotros pero andaba en una nube podía aprender un oficio y ayudar en casa y además podía ver a la chica que amaba sin restricciones.

- Hasta la cosecha.

Asiente – Había sido un año maravilloso ¿Cómo no suponer que la suerte estaría de mi lado? – dice con sarcasmo - ese año los tributos eran el doble y fui el segundo tributo masculino, mi nombre salió el ultimo… - recuerdo como me sentí yo cuando oí a Katniss presentarse voluntaria y después oí a Effie nombrarme… un hueco ocupó completamente mi estómago y me resultó muy difícil caminar a través del suelo de tierra que se iba abriendo a mis pies…

- Nadie esperaba que alguien de nuestro distrito ganase pero ese año cualquiera de los dos pudo ganar… Masylee aprovechó muy bien sus opciones con la cerbatana y nuestra alianza funcionó hasta la última fase y yo… estaba dividido con mis sentimientos no quería tener que matarla… ella tampoco a mí, buscamos el límite de la arena y llegamos a un barranco no había salida en ese momento nos separamos y todo pasó como ya sabes ¿no?…., claro que quería volver a mi vida anterior… ahora se que fui un iluso…. En ningún momento me habrían dejado volver a ella… de haberlo sabido habría preferido morir que la chica del hacha me matara y también que hubiera muerto ella porque nuestro destino…

- Tranquilo Haym te entiendo pero tú no podías saberlo –

- Pero lo intuía… intuí muchas cosas ya en la gira de la victoria… primero llegaron las pesadilla los chicos muertos la chica que perdió el ojo… la desesperación de su mirada… quería vivir…

- Como todos…

- Pero después fue peor antes de terminar nuestro recorrido ya pude observar miradas lujuriosas a mi alrededor, pensé que era algo normal entre las personas que se divertían con ese tipo juegos y solo intenté ignorarlas, pero no supuse jamás lo que vendría después…

- ¿Tu también?

- La primera vez me negué y… entonces me mandaron un aviso –

- ¿un aviso?

- si el primero y último aviso que recibí… - se calla y veo como sus ojos comienzan a cristalizar en lágrimas que no van a ser derramadas y que continúan en sus párpados a fuerza de voluntad...

- Tu familia –

- Oh sí, pero ellos al menos no sufrieron fue algo rápido, pero Emily aquello fue distinto aquello si destilo la verdadera maldad de Snow… su venganza y odio plenos…

- Haym… - no sé que decir, su mirada se queda perdida en la pared recorriendo las ligeras grietas que comienzan a surcar la pintura – no sigas si no quieres, no tienes porque hacerlo.

Sigue pensativo un momento – quizás si Peeta, quizás tú seas la persona adecuada para oírme, la única que en realidad puede ayudarme a abrir mi herida y sacar la pus que nunca saque y que me infecta todas y cada una de las fibras de mi ser…

Nunca le había visto en ese estado, solo puedo pensar en las terribles consecuencias de ser vencedor, la gran ironía que encerraba la victoria de ser un héroe de juguete expuesto a los deseos y avidez pervertida de los adinerados e insensibles habitantes del capitolio. – Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tengas que contarme, lo sabes…

- Ella era muy joven, igual que yo… aun no había cumplido los diecisiete pero yo quería volver para casarme con ella, iba hacerlo hasta que gané… ahí cambié de idea… era un hombre envejecido y amargado que dormía a la defensiva con un cuchillo y en cualquier momento podría saltar y matarla – justo mi mismo miedo – así que deje el trabajo y la rechacé…

- Entiendo… - es lo mismo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Katniss.

- Pero ella… no se dio por vencida… ella era como tu Peeta… un amor incondicional y por encima de todos los temores… una noche llegó a mi casa y me sorprendió… -

- ¿ella fue a verte? –

- Si y casi le corto el cuello… pero al final esa noche fue la más feliz y la más triste de mi vida… - creo comprender lo que está diciendo – Fue mía por primera vez y me entregue por fin a alguien sin reservas… el siguiente día su casa se incendió… y también la mía… dos incendios casuales a la misma hora, el mismo día y en distintos puntos del pueblo…

- Eso es …

- Eso fue una crueldad… Peeta me enteré por un vigilante que me odiaba, el me lo contó para hacerme daño… atoraron las puertas y ¡Les quemaron vivos!, a ella y a su familia a los míos les mataron antes. Mientras el alcalde me había mandado llamar… Snow quería entrevistarse conmigo… nadie acudió pero pude ver hasta la última voluta de humo… hasta que el fuego se extinguió sin que nadie tuviera las agallas de intentar siquiera pararlo… grité tanto que perdí la voz… perdí todo en un mismo día aciago, incluso mi valor, ese día nadie fue capaz de salir de su casa vi que estaba en un infierno de cobardes… que aguantarían todo nadie salía de su papel… todos cumplían lo asignado… todos arrastrándose por sus miserables vidas pensando que así tenían merecía la pena seguir y todos se engañaban.

- Por eso comenzaste a beber –

- Intenté suicidarme pero… ni eso me permitieron, amenazaron con matar a todos los niños, incluso los recién nacidos del Distrito -´lo que estoy oyendo es la más terrible de las pesadillas todo el mundo riéndose de este hombre tratándole de patán desastrado, la vergüenza de los vencedores y el hazmerreir del capitolio, ¿Cómo una persona de su inteligencia se derrumbó así? , aquí tengo la respuesta –

- No había nada que hacer ¿cierto? Nos protegiste…. Ya entonces – soy consciente de que nosotros estaríamos muertos de cumplir Snow su amenaza.

- Bueno… - su rostro muestra verdadera desolación – nadie sabe de esto pero, aunque odié el servilismo y la resignación de la gente, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en las nuevas generaciones… dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta que llegase alguien o que algunos de los jóvenes encontrase en su interior la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse, una nueva casta cada vez más consciente de lo que pasaba, más resistente y aunque suene cruel que estuviesen dispuestos a dar la vida a cambio de sacudirse la tiranía – me mira con ojos cansados como perdiendo disculpas… fuimos su generación deseada para enfrentarnos a Snow por todos los demás del distrito nacimos para morir de cualquier modo...

- Incluso tú… - afirmo triste de pronto, ya fuera a manos del capitolio o de los rebeldes nuestro destino estuvo siempre muy claro - tuviste tus marionetas.

- Es cierto, Y yo había pasado mi vida evitando ser vendido al capitolio portándome como un zafio… borracho y maleducado perdí todo mi atractivo… y Snow se olvido de mi, el hecho de que el distrito nunca tuviese otro ganador durante tantos años, creo que es en parte culpa mía pero en realidad nuestros chicos nunca tuvieron muchas oportunidades hasta..

- Nosotros…

- Vosotros… ya casi había perdido la esperanza no podía creer que al fin tenía frente a mí el percutor del arma que acabaría con el capitolio, y los dos podíais serlo, cada uno a vuestra manera erais valiosos y en realidad… solo pensé que uno de vosotros saliera de la arena… pero tal como se desarrolló después fue increíble – sonríe triste - pero tú estabas allí… ya sabes que paso…

- Si, ahora entiendo… todo cambia en un segundo, las vidas de todos, las elecciones que hacemos y el azar…. yo entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes con todo y tú lo sabes – asiente - ¿sabes? A pesar de todo… creo que la suerte si estuvo de mi lado, ahora todos tenemos un pasado que cargar sobre nuestras espaldas no olvides que al final todo el distrito fue destruido… pero nosotros no les matamos así que es hora de seguir adelante, Haym y Johanna puede…

- Johanna ha sufrido mucho… no puedo pedirle nada, juntos solo reabriríamos nuestras heridas

- Tú has dicho antes que hay que abrirlas para sanar… quizás…. ¿Haym? ¿y si ella viniera por propia voluntad? ¿la rechazarías?

Me mira como si yo fuese un bicho raro – Eso no va a pasar ella… necesita curarse

- Nunca se sabe… tal vez si hablases con ella….

- Entre Johanna y yo todo está hablado… lo que pasó entre nosotros…

- Pero tú la protegiste… cuando Seneca faltó, os sentíais bien juntos..

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de Seneca?

- Ella me lo dijo… ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Seneca? Era tu amigo…

- En realidad no… pero le respeté… el siempre estuvo enamorado de Johanna… y tuvo la suficiente paciencia y buena fe para no limitarse a comprarla y tenerla… él… la protegió… con el tiempo se dio cuenta como mucha otra gente del capitolio de que Snow mantenía una locura sangrienta y se unió a nosotros… así que cuando surgió la posibilidad de hacer algo diferente de que dos tributos del mismo distrito salieran juntos de la arena, amándose y desafiando al capitolio… tuvo que protegeros… creo que calculó mal las reacciones de Snow… y acabó envenenado por el viejo…

- Creo que eres un tonto, y realmente si te pareces a la antigua Katniss, pero ella ha evolucionado, y tú te niegas a ti mismo ¿Qué sentiste con ella? Dormir con alguien abrazarla en la oscuridad aun sin otro tipo de contacto crea lazos importantes – me mira sin una gota de su habitual sarcasmo – porque arriesgaste tanto, vomitar a los clientes, mostrarte grosero meter en ello a Chaff para que ella no volviese a ser violada, no puedo creer que en toda esa osadía no había algo más.

- No quiero pensarlo en aquel momento tampoco lo pensé solo… lo hice. Todo estaba en marcha… la baraja repartida… solo cabía jugar las cartas – me siento usado nuevamente pero aparto el pensamiento porque ya nada importa – Jo me recordaba a Emily… ella era fuerte y tenía tesón, una chica callada que no dejaba de luchar por lo que quería… y tan joven… ella es mucho más joven que yo… Peeta.

- Haym, creo que todos hemos crecido muy rápido… no… y tampoco te pido que vayas a buscarla y la traigas a la fuerza… solo – dudo un momento – no te cierres en banda… no solo a ella… a la gente… a la vida…. Cuida de ti o nunca podrás cuidar de nadie… - esa va con doble sentido y le hace sonreír aunque la sonrisa no sube a sus ojos – creo que es un buen consejo.

- Creo… que tu alma ha sufrido mucho –

- Solo lo que el destino me tenía preparado a cambio de la dicha que me debe… y me está devolviendo – mi sonrisa se amplía sin darme cuenta

- Ay… como han crecido mis polluelos – parece que vuelve el Haym de antes –

- No me llames polluelo – digo con falso enfado

- ¿y cómo quieres que te llame? A partir de ahora tengo que cuidar aves… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -

- ¿mover un zángano? – él no sabe nada de mi chiste con Johanna.

- No te metas conmigo, habéis sacado a un venerable anciano de su tranquilo retiro y ese universo del que tanto hablas va a castigarte…

- El universo me ha dado a Katniss, y por cierto tú no eres un anciano pero mucho menos venerable… así que gánatelo, hay que luchar por ser uno mismo, nosotros ahora luchamos por estar juntos, contra los ataques, contra los recuerdos.

- Y yo me alegro por vosotros pero… ya puedes curarte porque si ella sigue haciendo pan… terminaremos todos envenenados – no quiere seguir hablando del tema y recurre a su peculiar humor

- ¿tú has probado su pan? -

- Claro sabe a tierra y moho… puag

- jajaja, no lo has probado… ella solo lo haría para mi… - digo sonriente

- te lo tienes muy creído ¿Sabes?

- Lo justo – contesto levantando las cejas con aire de suficiencia –

- Vaya, vaya, Peeta se nos ha hecho mayor, ¿lo harás esta noche?

- Eso no te importa

- Claro que me importa, tengo que explicarte…

- ¿lo de las abejitas y las flores? , eso ya me lo explicó alguien y de sexo ya me he estado enterando yo por mi cuenta… no te preocupes se perfectamente que hacer con mi cuerpo y con el de Katniss… - su boca se abre en una enorme y perfecta "O" hasta cerrarse de golpe con los ojos como platos y yo… no puedo creerme que por fin he cerrado su gran bocaza –

- Eso…, eso… - titubea – eso si que no me lo esperaba – con una sonrisa de da la vuelta – bien me marcho el Sinsajo está a punto de regresar y… te toca demostrar que no eres un charlatán… - mierda, otra vez el calor a mis mejillas, Haym suelta una gran carcajada y sale de la habitación bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Y CIERRA ESA MALDITA PUERTA! - le grito cabreado, ya casi lo tenía en mis manos

Pasa un rato y oigo ruidos abajo estará recogiendo los materiales del libro, después la puerta se cerró – hummff, la próxima vez no caeré en sus bromas… tengo que aprender… a mantenerme impasible a este paso va a pensar que soy tan puro como Katniss… - me arrellano en la cama entre las tenues luces de la habitación y la suavidad de las sabana.

- ¿tan pura como yo? – la voz de Katniss me sobresalta…

* * *

Y vamos hacia adelante en la historia... y yo se que esperais... lo mismo que yo... pero una vez abierta una vía... no puedo dejarla olvidada a su suerte... vosotras me entendeís no... me emocionan vuestros comentarios muchisimo sobre todo cuando me decis que mantengo la esencia del libro y de Katniss y Peeta... es lo que quería intentar, he estado concentrada en este capítulo siento no haberos dado muchas pistas de lo que pasaría pero... no se... pienso que el gran error de la autora fue no aprovechar las posibilidades en cuanto a los sentimientos de los personajes... y el escudarse en que queria hacer un libro que criticase la actual sociedad NO VALE... Su primer error es el uso de la primera persona, porque limita mucho el saber que pasa alrededor... y es dificil... y mas si usas un personaje tan "autista emocionalmente" como Katniss, (entre nosotras creo que Haymitch es susan jajaj ) ella misma dice que se dio cuenta del potencial de Peeta al final del primer libro... creo que habria sido completamente distinto...

Ahora voy a incluir algo que pensaba dejar para el final pero... he tenido una semana dura... y no pude aguantarme más... _**PERDONAD SI SOY ALGO BORDE NECESITO DESAHOGARME Y LIBERAR MI ESPIRITU ( si he leído mucho manga también XD) **_- como dice mi amigo Rorri yo** a SUSAN LA AMODIO** o algo así... la amo por crear a Peeta y la odio por no entrar más en ellos... en fin cosas mías ... XD

Otro debe para la autora por mi parte es esa coladera de los realitis y el mito del minotauro y la entrega de doce jóvenes por parte de Atenas para mantener la paz... ¿sabeis que? JA JA JA ... la primera vez que lei el resumen de LJDH pensé ... BATTLE ROYALE... de Koushun Takami. el libro no lo he leido pero si vi la película y PARA MUESTRA UN BOTON (esto si es una crítica de la sociedad)

**FUENTE : WIKIPEDIA**

_**"El título del libro se inspira en el nombre otorgado a los combates de lucha libre que reúnen a más de dos luchadores, muchas veces en decenas, a combatir. Tienen el derecho de combatir solos o equipados (con un equipo premeditado o improvisado) en un mismo escenario o en el mismo ring. Simultáneamente se van eliminando los competidores hasta sólo quedar uno.**_

_**Battle Royale muestra un Japón donde el Estado ha derivado a formas autoritarias desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial; la sociabilidad y las relaciones de cooperación carecen de importancia, en favor de una competitividad individual desatada. El juego en sí representaría esta instrumentalización de la humanidad y los estudiantes los distintos comportamientos individuales a esta situación general. Koushun Takami describe a los personajes de su novela como "cortados de un mismo patrón", intentando que tengan aspectos comunes y que luego se difieran en manera de actuar y comportamiento siendo personajes estáticos.**_

_**Battle Royale ocurre en una línea de tiempo alterna, según el prólogo del libro, Japón se ha convertido en un estado policial conocido como la Gran República del Asia Oriental La novela relata la historia de una clase elegida para participar en el "juego" Battle Royale**_

_**Bajo la excusa de "un viaje cultural". Los estudiantes del instituto de Shiroiwa, un instituto público que está situado en la ciudad ficticia de Shiroiwa, en la prefectura de Kagawa, son adormecidos mediante gases en el autobús en el que viajaban y son secuestrados y llevados a un instituto en una isla que ha sido evacuada, la isla de Okishima (situada al suroeste de Shodoshima, también en la prefectura de Kagawa), y se les coloca unos collares en el cuello para tenerlos controlados. Después de un breve resumen sobre en que consiste Battle Royale se les da a los alumnos un kit donde tienen: comida, una linterna, un bolígrafo, un mapa, una brújula, y arma aleatoria. Después de darles los accesorios se les saca de la clase uno por uno a la isla. Las armas son distintas en cada alumno. Mientras que algunos les tocan armas de verdad como pistolas, navajas, subfusiles, a otros les toca utensilios inútiles como un bumerán, unos guantes de boxeo o una percha. En algunos casos, en vez de un arma, el estudiante recibe una herramienta como el caso de Hiroki Sugimura, que recibe un dispositivo GPS que detecta a otros estudiantes; Toshinori Oda, que recibe un chaleco antibalas, o Yuko Sakaki, que recibe cianuro para envenenar.**_

_**Posterior a su salida a la isla comienza el juego, cuya finalidad es que sólo un estudiante sobreviva y que traerá terribles consecuencias para todos aquellos que participen del él."**_

* * *

_**Y ahora ¿que me decís? ¿a quien creer? yo personalmente lo tengo muy claro** XD_

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros favoritos y alertas os quiero

kadyan,JaviValenchu,Ileli Nie, Angiiee7,Alanis Dawson Salvatore, Karrma ,juliper22, MarEverdeen, labluegirl Muchos besos y gracias por regalarme vuesttro tiempo y hacerme sonreír con vuestros comentarios... me ayudaron mucho esta semana...


	31. Tan tuyo, Tan mía

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Está siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers._**

* * *

_** Tan tuyo… Tan mía.**_

- ¿tan pura como yo? –

Mierda ¿porque últimamente no puedo mantener cerrada mi boca?, siempre le molestó eso, le recuerda la "escenita del ascensor" la hizo sentirse vulnerable, no le gusta sentirse así, pero es parte de lo que quiero enseñarle, conmigo puede serlo, puede mostrarse tal cual ¿Cuándo lo entenderá?

- oh... sólo… hablaba…

- Si, contigo mismo… - me corta algo seca - ¿descansaste?

- Si…. Katniss… perdona…

- Déjalo Peeta… lo sé – sin decir una palabra se acerca al armario y saca una camiseta y un pantalón gris claro de algodón, después con la misma celeridad consigue un bóxer del cajón de mi ropa interior…. – Puedes… ¿ducharte sólo? o tendré que olvidar mi "pureza"… - casi mastica la palabra, está molesta…

- No, solo tengo hambre… - no sé qué decir para romper el malestar – por favor ¿puedes ayudarme? me ducharé después… - pongo mi mejor sonrisa triste como arma, cargada con una mirada azul y "bang", quiero que olvide lo que acabo de decirle y me vuelva a mimar como un niño, tengo que ofrecerle de nuevo mi lado más débil ese que me recuerda el cariño que no recibí de mi madre cuando era pequeño, tengo que descubrirle el camino para que ella se muestre a mí.

Me levanto para quedar sentado sobre la cama, con ella dudando si acercarse a mí… y finjo tener menos fuerza de la que tengo buscando alentarla a venir a mi lado y solo puedo pensar ¡por favor, ven!.

- Aun estás débil, Haymitch no te dejó dormir – pasa el bóxer por mis pies subiéndolo despacio hasta llegar a medio muslo donde se para sin saber si seguir, ¡sigue Kat! pide mi cuerpo, y ella como si oyera mi súplica con la cara enrojecida pasa mi brazo por su hombro y me incorpora para terminar de colocar la ropa interior, sin hablar hace lo mismo con los pantalones y retira la camiseta que llevo puesta para vestirme con la limpia, ninguno habla pero nuestras respiraciones tensan el aire, la mirada de Katniss en ningún momento se aparta de mi cuerpo, su vista sube y baja acompañando los movimientos de sus manos hasta que todo está en su sitio… menos mi corazón que se empeña en subir a mi cuello y cerrar mi garganta de tanto como la deseo.

- Gracias – susurro pegado a ella descansando mi cabeza sobre su hombro… ahora… - bajemos Kat – este no es el momento de ir más adelante primero… tenemos que hablar y necesito recuperar mis fuerzas.

Katniss no se separa de mí mientras me ayuda a bajar las escaleras, lo hacemos en silencio apoyándonos el uno en el otro, sintiendo esa cercanía de nuevo, pero acostumbrándonos a una nueva actitud. Volver a compartir espacios y aire… dejar que me cuide hasta que me "ame…" cumpliendo con lo que dijimos y ¡como deseo que llegue ese momento!.

La mesa está preparada para comer hay varios platillos sencillos donde puedo percibir aromas especiados, orégano, albahaca, incluso algo de eneldo…

- Hemos fabricado pasta – me dice de pronto presentándome un plato – se vende muy bien – una tímida sonrisa va floreciendo en su cara – pero esta la he preparado para ti –

Hay un plato de ravioli que huele a queso y a hierbas - ¿esto lo has hecho tu? – no puedo esperar y llevo uno a mi boca - ¡Está bueno! –

- Lo dices como si te sorprendiera… - comenta ella y se ríe ante mi atónita expresión –

- oh, oh, perdona, si que me sorprende pero… no en el mal sentido solo porque nunca habíamos cocinado algo así…, solo.

- Déjalo Peeta… te estás poniendo colorado… y parece que tu "pureza " va aflorar – ¡vaya! Pienso, esto es una provocación y sonrío en mi fuero interno.

- me has pillado – contesto con sonrisa retadora – deja que te pille a ti – jugaré… solo un poquito, antes de darle tiempo la tengo entre mis brazos y susurro en su oído – hoy… no hay más plazo… ahora vamos a comer.

Después de eso la suelto para sentarme en la silla y cambiar mi actitud en lo que dura un chasquido eso provoca su contrariedad porque vuelvo a dejar suelto el niño de mi interior, el que va a comerse todo el plato relamiéndose por con apetito...

Saboreo la comida con embeleso porque ella lo ha preparado para mí, hay cosas que se que mejoraran porque siempre que pone su esfuerzo ella consigue su propósito y hay otras realmente deliciosas, pero lo mejor es la cara de Kat… esos ojos sonríen y me miran con ternura… apreciando cada detalle de mi diversión y mi disfrute y disfrutando ella de verme así.

Todo es como un gran círculo, mi alegría alimenta la suya y viceversa, la situación se relaja y disfrutamos realmente de lo que está sobre la mesa, ahora mismo este momento… es especial. Katniss me habla de los progresos del libro, de los tributos que Haym ha añadido y me recuerda que tengo que ponerme a dibujar ya hay muchas páginas que están completas a falta de mi aportación.

- Tengo una foto para añadir al libro – Kat levanta los ojos y me mira – la foto del hijo de Finnick.

- ¿Cómo es?

- Como su padre sin duda pero es muy pequeño aún.

- Annie está bien – afirma más que preguntar.

- Muy bien para ella es como tenerle de nuevo… y tu madre será de gran ayuda para ella.

Se queda pensativa removiendo las verduras del plato – me alegra que al fin sea de ayuda a alguien – hay amargura en su voz.

- Kat … -

- Tranquilo, lo sé… es mi familia y algún día quizás pueda perdonarla aunque nunca estuvimos muy unidas…. – ella agita la mano en gesto de despreocupación como si asumiese que en algún momento conseguiré que se encuentren y me alegro… porque lo tome así pero ahora, no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero hablar de nada mi único objetivo es que todo vuelva a ser como antes de marcharme como antes del maldito ataque, quiero la intimidad de nuestro abrazo lo quiero todo.

- ¿desde cuándo tu… me lees tan bien?

Ríe bajito antes de contestar – ¡oh! No hay que ser un portento, tu eres el más razonable de los dos, y me basta eso para saber que buscas reconciliarme con todo.

- ¿soy razonable? – sonrío malicioso porque lo que ahora pasa por mi cabeza no tiene que ver con la razón.

- ¿soy pura? – rebate con una mirada retadora mientras se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí levantando las cejas.

- Lo eres – me mira fijamente y sin esperarlo se da la vuelta saliendo a hacia el salón, dejándome perplejo, enseguida venzo la sensación y me levanto también siguiéndola por la casa y mi sorpresa se hace mayor cuando veo que se dirige a la puerta de la calle ¿va a marcharse?

- Te demostraré…. – su mirada se llena con un brillo extraño - ….cuan pura soy – con varios giros de llave cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí tomándome de la mano y guiándome arriba.

Algo caliente se instala en mi estómago, una sensación de vértigo ante la incertidumbre de lo que vaya a hacer… sonrío y no digo nada la Katniss más decidida ha tomado el mando de la situación y en mi fuero interno reconozco que me intriga, otra vez la chica de las bayas, esa fuerza desafiante me provoca y me excita solo el pensamiento de volver a estar con ella, si no hubiera sido por el ataque….

Entramos en la habitación y suelta mi mano para abrir un cajón y tomar algo, después cierra las ventanas oscureciendo la poca luz que ahora solo se filtra por el quicio de la puerta del baño se acerca y se planta frente a mí.

- Quiero ducharme contigo…

- Katniss…

- Pero tú, no puedes verme… ya se lo de las pastillas pero… hay una solución - la forma en que está allí hace que mi corazón lata fuertemente a la expectativa – no hay ningún problema si yo te veo a ti…. cierra los ojos Peet.

Miro largamente el iris gris ahora de color casi indistinguible dada la oscuridad y obedezco, los cierro ofreciendo toda mi confianza… poniéndome en sus manos para que haga lo que quiera conmigo. La suavidad de la seda me acaricia las pestañas y mi corazón golpea más fuerte mientras Katniss ata la tela alrededor de mi cabeza.

- ¿Me añoraste? – pregunta.

- Como quien se ahoga añora el aire – respondo yo

- Te añoré, te recordé…. Encontré tus libros – lo sabía

- ¿y? –

- no los leí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Prefiero que me enseñes tu… como hasta ahora… - se ha dado cuenta por fin… todo lo que se quiero compartirlo con ella, a su ritmo y si un rayo hubiese caído a mis pies en ese momento lo habría considerado normal… porque esto supera toda mi imaginación ella sabe… – pero antes… vamos.

Tira de mí, me siento guiado hacia el baño y la oigo abrir la ducha después, sus manos leves pero nada torpes me despojan de la ropa con suavidad como deleitándose en el descubrimiento de algo que ya conoce… y después percibo como se desnuda.

El agua cae sobre mi cuerpo… una esponja rasguea mi espalda una y otra vez noto el calor de Katniss detrás mío mientras frota cada uno de mis músculos como si así pudiera llevarse al muto en el que me convertí, la esponja baja cada vez más alcanzando mis glúteos, los muslos y la pantorrilla – si quieres puedo seguir yo – le ofrezco.

- No – parece como si le costase reunir el aire para exclamar esa simple palabra – quiero hacerlo – me da la vuelta y pasa la esponja de nuevo por la piel la clavícula... los brazos el pecho… el abdomen y mi sexo siguen después… me excito ante ese tacto al que se suma la caricia de su respiración… tan cerca ahora… como si me estuviera…

- ¿Me estás explorando? – todo es diferente al masaje, diferente a cuando me dio placer es... un viaje, busca algo

- SI… - clara y concisa… ella continua sin decir nada hacia las rodillas y mi pie – tengo curiosidad por algo…

- podría ayudarte ¿sabes? – me encantaría tocarla pero no sé porque necesito pedirle permiso.

- solo quédate quieto… por favor – es como si su propia respiración la ahogase… cuando vuelve a ponerse de pie el agua salpica en diminutas chispas sobre nosotros discurriendo en finos hilos sobre piel, esto es raro… demasiado incluso para nosotros.

De pronto un dedo pulsa sobre mi brazo presionando y bajando hasta la muñeca y mi mano. De nuevo sube hasta el codo y vuelve al antebrazo, cada uno de sus desplazamientos es más notorio probablemente porque mi vista no puede anticiparlo. La caricia cede… un dedo en mi clavícula roza el hueso, avanza hasta mi cuello y desciende hasta el centro de mi pecho, la palma de su mano se instala un segundo allí…. Y de nuevo sólo con el dedo baja a los músculos de mi abdomen, este juego me tiene paralizado pero no así a mi sangre que pulsa en mi entrepierna haciéndome endurecer por ese contacto lento, preciso, ¿Qué hace?, de nuevo la cadera es abrasada por ese tacto, medio círculo… mis cicatrices… ¿Cómo he tardado tanto? Ella las está recorriendo una a una ¿Por qué?, sigo sin poder moverme aunque mi cuerpo abrase, aunque las puntas de mis dedos lloren de necesidad, aunque mis brazos duelan por el cuerpo no abrazado aun más estando tan cerca.

Su pie sobre el mío, se que el otro está igual es agradable cuando se empina un poco sobre ellos… se acerca… su aliento en mi cuello sus labios rozando la forma de mi cara mientras su dedos sujetan mi cabeza. El calor de su pecho contra mi pecho, su piel enfrentada a la mía, el suave vello de su sexo enredando mi hombría – Katniss… Katniss… - la llamo y echo la cabeza atrás porque ya no puedo soportarlo – para, para ahora mismo… - ella no parece escucharme, como única respuesta se pega más a mi cuerpo…

- Tócame Peet… como siempre, veta a veta, solo sigue con tus dedos las partes más suaves… y dime… dime que sientes –

- Ahhh – el gemido en mi garganta evoca todo el angustioso placer que ahora contengo - ¿Por qué? … estas caricias, este recorrido de tus dedos…

Ella susurra en mi oído y por detrás toca la ducha para apagarla… - porque lo necesito, porque dejaré atrás contigo la pureza que me hacer avergonzarme de decir lo que siento cuando me sostienes o me miras, esa que me impide pedirte lo que deseo…

- ¿No te doy todo lo que deseas?

- Por supuesto, pero… deseo más

- ¿Cuánto?

- Todo… todo lo que puedas darme…

- ¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? ¿Por qué ahora? ya habíamos decidido hacerlo, ¿Por qué así?

- Porque aunque quería y tú me enseñabas aun tenía dudas

- ¿Ya no las tienes?

- No, quería saber cómo se sentía tu piel bajo el agua porque… - ¿Por qué? – sentí la mía, tuve curiosidad por lo que podrías notar con las yemas de los dedos y me acaricié…

Me estoy perdiendo su maravilloso rubor estoy seguro de eso, saber cómo sentía ¿yo? , no digo nada mis manos están ahora liberadas por su petición casi conozco de memoria donde están sus cicatrices… sobre sus hombros comienzo el camino… con los pulgares acaricio en punto donde se unen los huesos mientras el índice acaricia la base donde crece el pelo.

Con un dedo noto la sutura de su brazo un pequeño montículo de carne que sobresale en la lisura del resto cuando nos separaron y Johanna le quitó el dispositivo – se siente suave, algo abultado – digo – en algunas zonas el brazo rasguea un poco – algo áspero – sigo por su brazo hasta sus dedos arriba y abajo un riachuelo, ahora una vereda algo más suave algo mas rugoso, el mapa de la piel de Katniss – como la tierra… ríos suaves, caminos de arena … eres el mundo para mí y tu piel el atlas que siempre querré descubrir. ¿Eso querías saber? .

- ¿Eso es lo que tus dedos sienten?.

- No, eso es lo que mis dedos ven… y esto lo ven mis labios – beso su cara sin detenerme en un punto concreto, en realidad arrastro mis labios sobre ella recogiendo todo para mi… , bajo a su oreja y muerdo el lóbulo tirando un poco hacia abajo, y el primer gemido escapa de ella… - es suave… ya que no puedo verte… te aprenderé, cada curva o cada pliegue entraran en mi memoria a fuerza de mis demás sentidos ¿lo quieres? -

- Te dije… lo quiero todo de ti –

- Guíame – sabe a qué me refiero entrelazados los dedos su mano aprieta la mía, el agua comienza a secarse pero el calor de nuestros cuerpos alejará el frío.

Salimos del baño y cierra la puerta apartándose un momento, cuando desliza la venda y libera mis ojos vuelvo a estar en la oscuridad donde solo una leve línea de luz se filtra por la ventana tan delgada que solo permite percibir las siluetas y apenas puedo distinguir mis manos, pero se que ella me mira, elevando los brazos para rodearme el cuello – No permitiré que nada nos interrumpa esta vez… no permitiré que tu mente se vea expuesta de nuevo.

Como una niña se deja levantar en mis brazos pegada a mi – Voy a darte mi todo y voy a tomar todo de ti… - se pega más al abrazo por respuesta, la tiendo en la cama colocándome a horcajadas sobre ella pero sin rozarla aun, ahora que se lo que buscamos ambos no es momento de pensar, solo quiero dejarme ir.

Pongo las manos a los lados de su cara y acerco mis labios en un beso tibio y corto al que siguen más dos, tres, diez… muerdo suave y más fuerte mi lengua invade y encuentra aceptación ahora es un beso profundo en su boca húmeda y litigante, con las lenguas buscando la del otro como tantas veces nos hemos besado antes con tantos besos aprendidos y devueltos en un instante. Me separo de ella y acudo a su cuello susurrando palabras dulces – te quiero… sigue mi voz… no temas Katniss solo relájate y no pienses en ello ¿de acuerdo? –

- si – un único asentimiento turbio de placer.

- Dime como te tocaste ¿Qué necesitabas saber? – me seduce sobremanera esa confesión suya, ha debido requerirle esfuerzo…

Su respuesta calienta mi cuello con su aliento – saber cómo sentían tus dedos mi piel y … como se sentían en mí … dentro de mí … que es lo que tu… - se masturbó pensando en nuestras noches – quise repetir tus movimientos –

- ¿lo conseguiste? – pregunto lamiendo su cuello y cortando su respiración.

- Apenas… fue distinto pero… conseguí necesitarte más – algún día… -

- ¿entonces lo que buscabas? –

- Oh, si… - gime bajo mis caricias – lo encontré pero… tan leve…

- Tendré que dártelo yo… - pienso hacerlo llevarla al cielo aplicar todo lo que se… egoístamente quiero que me eche de menos… que me necesite tanto como yo.

Con las manos en sus hombros marco su silueta a lo largo de los brazos hasta las manos y en las caderas memorizando todo otra vez. Mi índice en el centro de su cuello sigue las vetas de distinta piel intentando borrarlas para que no me afecten, suponiendo el camino de sus dedos - ¿un camino como este? – pregunto mientras con el dedo bajo hasta sus senos primero uno y lo rodeo después el otro… los abarco con las manos llenándome con los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos… sus jadeos, mi respiración, aprieto suavemente y abro los dedos lo suficiente para pellizcar sus pezones endurecidos por el deseo arrancando un gemido mayor, con besos cortos y viajeros recorro su persona las manos aprenden su torso una y otra vez y su abdomen se inquieta, su espalda se arquea elevando sus caderas hacia mí, haciéndome patente su anhelo rozando mi intimidad llevándome a otro nivel.

Un nivel en el que el aroma de su cuerpo me llama con fuerza y me incita a probarla desciendo despacio lamiendo y besando mordiendo y marcando su abdomen, el hueso de su cadera, la parte interna de sus muslos, la habitación se llena de sonidos embriagados, su deseo me toca profundo cuando pruebo su esencia.

- Oh… Peet… eso… - le cuesta respirar, me cuesta contenerme y sigo explorando con mi boca esa parte de su ser con los dedos acaricio los labios de su sexo presionando suavemente y lamiendo su humedad, besando de nuevo la parte interior de sus muslos dibujando con la punta de la lengua y llenándome encendiéndome más aún, gruño cerca de su intimidad muerdo donde se arruga la pierna, exhalo mi aliento cerca de su entrada y se estremece otra vez anticipando las caricias venideras.

- SI… - no sé si puede oírme pero igual – olvídalo todo… por un momento… siente… abandónate.

Un murmullo nace en su pecho se ahoga entre sus labios pero para mí… retumba como un trueno en el aire, con la nariz en el vello de su sexo rozo con los labios su centro, sin presionar se excita más y más destilándose en cada vuelco de sus caderas hasta mis labios…. me pregunto si….

- más… oh… más – lo pide y tengo que dárselo quiero llevarla fuera de sí para mitigar el dolor del encuentro, justo en ese momento con su cuerpo alzado la beso en la parte superior de su hendidura suave y luego más fuerte retirando los dedos que acompañan a las manos para sujetar su pelvis. Un arrebato… más gemidos más fuertes, saboreo con mis labios su néctar, separando con la lengua su carne expuesta, bajando las palmas para abrir más sus piernas, jamás pensé que su voz se oyera más hermosa que cantando… sus jadeos son pura sensualidad y sé que es a mí a quien están urgiendo y sé que soy yo el único que se lo puede dar…

Suavemente le hago el amor con mi boca, cuando se confía a mi deslizo mi lengua dentro, su centro de placer endurecido y revelado por la excitación de ella recibe mis atenciones también sintiendo la diminuta perla pulsando pequeños toques. Se esparcen sus gemidos más sublimes, sus piernas tiemblan entre mis manos, entonces cierro la boca en ese punto succionando sutilmente, no puedo ver su rostro pero sus manos bajan a mi cabeza entrelazando los dedos en mi pelo intentando tenerme más, la acompaño con una atracción más fuerte manteniendo mi boca caliente sobre su centro de placer.

- No pares… no pares ahora – nunca…, me voy a beber tu esencia, voy a comer tu pureza, voy a destruir la mía, solo para hacerte sentir lo que siempre desee, que para mí eres única nunca antes… nunca después… nadie más… quiero oírte como ahora cada vez que esté contigo quiero que tu piel se erice como ahora quiero que jamás olvides la primera vez que me hiciste hombre… la primera vez que te hice mujer… MIA, conmigo…

Su carne trémula se conmueve mientras humedezco mis dedos en ella acariciando todo a su alrededor, los deslizo dentro, de nuevo haciéndole el amor. Su respiración se agita aun más si era posible canta mi nombre, gruñe en alto cuando eleva sus caderas anticipando el orgasmo, mi boca se pega a ella más aún, toda ella y todo yo, ahora con los sentidos a flor de piel hasta que estalla en un grito y vibra para mí derramándose en ese momento, sofocándose y temblando de placer, contrayendo su interior alrededor de mis dedos... disfruto cada contracción, cada sollozo contenido, su olor…. Subo a su lado dejándola irse, dejando que calme el tumulto de su pecho que es parecido al mío sin abandonarla aun sujetando su climax con los dedos... siendo testigo de su dulce quejido, de su erótica lamentación, y su sensual estremecimiento.

Quiero que aplaque un poco antes de seguir, antes de volver a reclamarla… la cabeza se hunde en la almohada y su cuello se ofrece a mis labios como tierra fértil deseosa de siembra que no quedará baldía, mientras la beso percibo sus cambios su lento sosiego, el sonido gutural cuando retiro mis dedos de su interior para colocarme de nuevo entre sus piernas antes de que pase su excitación – Te amo –

- Te amo – responde sintiendo mi endurecida masculinidad sobre su húmedo monte de Venus – ámame más…

- Esa es mi intención - todo… todo…

Acaricio con mi sexo su entrada mi corazón acelerado impone el ritmo con precisión, excito nuevamente a Katniss con el roce de esa parte de mi que anhela tanto su centro, esa suavidad de terciopelo que ha envuelto mi lengua y mis dedos, esa carne que palpita cuando la llevo fuera del mundo… ahora iremos juntos será nuestro lugar…

- Seré suave… - lo seré, mimo sus pechos con ternura con besos y caricias pausadas mientras poco a poco me introduzco en ella, sin llegar a profundizar, un latigazo me recorre en ese momento y comienzo a perder la fe en si podré aguantar, otra vez sus manos me abrazan y me llevan cerca de ella… si… - besos pequeños y breves, mordiendo de nuevo, lamiendo su ser jugando de nuevo el juego de seducción que me llevará a poseerla.

Mi corazón vuela ahora desbocado, mi cabeza arde, todo yo estoy encendido por el deseo… por la hermosa angustia de avanzar en ella, presiono hasta el límite con mi cuerpo separando sus rodillas… elevándolas un poco sobre mis caderas y la tomo hasta el final… - AAAH – un respingo un grito corto de ambos y me quedo quieto.

- Shhh, tranquila – digo besando sus mejilla y hablándole despacio – dolió… - es un momento colgado en el tiempo como un impas de espera en mi alocado desazón, espero por ella…

- Es ardiente, solo… me sorprendió… no dolió mucho… - la besos en la cara, en los labios…. me muevo un poco y gruñe – molesta…

- Acostúmbrate a mi cuerpo – en mi voz un ruego - a tenerme… todo se calmará – mientras yo ¿Cómo me siento? estoy tomando todo de ella como en una vaina perfecta mi miembro se siente invasor deseado, dentro de la humedad de sus paredes, encajando en su delicado interior… otra vez me muevo suavemente y Katniss aprieta mi hombro con sus dedos – sigue doliendo...

- un poco pero… sigue, te amo…

Durante… dice como prometió – te amo – contesto antes de comenzar a deslizarme en silenciosa retirada –

- No, no salgas de mi… -

- moriría antes de eso – otra vez el movimiento inverso, despacio al principio hasta que Kat vuelve a gemir…. El calor me envuelve provocado por su excitación que embarga sus músculos internos y la oscilación de mis caderas se hace mayor… con cada golpe, con cada pulsación la música de sus exquisitos lamentos llega a mis oídos y su recuerdo… impreso en mis manos me hace verla en mi imaginación… con la luz apagada la fricción de los cuerpos se reproduce quintuplicada, las palpitaciones de mi corazón es como si fuesen tambores en mis oídos. Y seguimos nuestra danza, quiero besarla mientras la poseo quiero todo a la vez, dentro….

Aprovechando el arco de su espalda paso los brazos por detrás para abrazarla, y llevo sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas acercándola a mí, quiero posar mi frente en la suya mientras mis acometidas se hacen más intensas quiero ese aliento sobre mí. – Ow… Kat…. más cerca – aprieto mis manos en su espalda, su pecho sube y baja rozándose contra el mío y ahora sí percibo el latido de su corazón

- Dios… esto… esto… no puedo… contenerlo -

- No lo hagas… Grita… llámame… Katniss… por favor… - necesito oírla, la necesito mientras me activo dentro de ella.

- Peeta… - se acelera – aw – jadea – Peeta…

Sonidos húmedos y sensuales entrelazan sus notas a nuestro alrededor mientras siento contraerse a Katniss tirando de mí llamándome a vaciarme…. De un tirón la tumbo de nuevo sobre su espalda y me muevo en acometidas salvajes a juego con sus gritos de deleite con mis gruñidos de dicha, nuestros suspiros de gozo, y el gusto se enreda en mi vientre y crece y la ambición de mi miembro aumenta, y todo se borra en un instante cuando la vida que me envuelve llega a su plenitud… haciéndome alcanzar el punto álgido en este torbellino… la abundancia de sentido y sentimiento unidos en uno escapan de mi a un tiempo… llenado a la mujer que amo vaciándome por completo, sellándola como mía… declarándome como suyo…. Identificándonos tal como somos…. siempre…

Caigo sobre ella agotado con la impotencia del que pierde sus fuerzas, con la alegría del que se sabe vencedor hasta la extenuación, me hago un poco a un lado para permitir que respire y un ronroneo ahogado llama mi atención y se transforma en una risa suave… -

- ¿Kat…?

- Te… amo…-

Sonrío también, la promesa está cumplida – te amo – susurro junto a su cara también, sin dejar de abrazarla, sin abandonar su contacto ni por un segundo soy consciente en cada poro, en cada respiración, en cada gota de sudor que llega a mis labios desde su cuerpo… en cada recuerdo de su sabor de que puedo tenerla guardada en mi mente como si mis ojos la vieran, todos mis sentidos ayudan a generar su presencia…

- Esto… ¿fue como esperabas? – pregunta ya más calmada, con voz insegura.

- Ni por asomo…- respondo ladino – fue... absolutamente mejor…

Otra vez ese sonido, otra vez su risa tierna – es un interesante recuerdo, para evitar las pesadillas – comenta ella demasiado inocente aun…

- supongo… -

- ¿eh?

- uff… - mi sonrisa debería iluminar el cuarto hasta cegarnos – es el mejor recuerdo del mundo… - un beso corto – el más armonioso – otro más – el que atesoraré de por vida – se ríe junto a mis labios divertida y cariñosa – pero… aunque ahuyente las pesadillas… es un recuerdo que… créeme… no me dejará dormir.

Cuando asimila mis palabras estalla en carcajadas – Mellark eres un pervertido, un asquerosamente perfecto seductor… ¿Cuándo lo has hecho? – la risa me sale espontánea también.

- ¿hacer que?

- Convertirte en lo que eres… mi amigo, mi confesor… mi amante… mi vida…

- Cuando me lo has permitido… amor.

Ambos reímos satisfechos por nuestro logro… por sentirnos ahora completos por saber que nuestra casa está en el cuerpo del otro… y juntos podemos con todo… porque nos pertenecemos yo soy suyo y ella es mía y eso es Real.

- Kat – pregunto abrazado a ella – Tu me amas ¿REAL?.

- REAL.

* * *

1º comentad mucho este que estoy "atacá" y a punto de combustionar, si alguien tiene lagrimas de fenix.. por favor... a España... .. XD,

Y bueno la historia aun no se acaba… eh?¿?¿ aunque me pareció bien el final del libro después de su primera vez… ¿no?.

La verdad es que me quedé un poco así como con sensación de cierre de ciclo enorme... y en realidad lo es... como siempre os digo me lleva... y ahora esto tiene que entrar en otra fase... que tengo asi como en borrador... bien ¿quereis saber ahora donde leyo Peeta sobre besos? o lo dejamos para el final? XD... En este capitulo el la besa por todo el cuerpo y eso es un beso viajero... XD

No se cuanto voy a tardar en actualizar... imagino que una semana o asi, perro me tengo que reorganizar. XD

Graicas a todos por vuestro tiempo ... en especial por vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho... os quiero...

** JaviValenchu** vale ¿a ver si ahora te atreves a llamarme maldita? , jejej, en serio ojala la espera haya merecido la pena,  
**Alanis Dawson Salvatore**, bien la mitad de tu deseo se ha cumplido... vermos que pasa ahora XD bsitos . Guest, no te mueras... eh? XD no se tu nombre esperro que te haya gustado,  
**juliper22** hooola, como nos hemos contestado en los rev pues ya nos acalramos ¿no? XD es que soy algo porculerilla a ratos no me hagas demasiado caso ardo en deseos de saber que piensas, gracias por ayudarme a tomar perspectiva... hice los cambios y revisé espero no haberme dejado nada bss...  
**MarEverdeen**jiji se enfada un poquito.. y eso dije yo ¿que trabajo le costaba meter un poquito de amor... por eso me metía leer y escribir fics jajajaj... tuvimos la misma idea... bsitos XD,  
** Ileli Nie **no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu comentario... si consegui mantener un poco la línea soy feliz... ahora si me pasé de la raya jajaj lo siento... (mentira) no lo siento nada de nada XD besitos  
**labluegirl** espero que te haya gsutado, y no es que piense que es un plagio de hecho BR esta mas cerca quizas de la realidad (viendo las noticias sobre cores y eso) ... y trata más la violencia del estado hacia el individuo como medio de persuasion y adoctrinamiento siendo injusto al elegir que armas dar a cada uno y obligandoles a luchar... lo de Peeta y Katniss no habria sido posible... es mucho más cruel... pero asi como son los japos...solo que pienso que a ella ahora le da miedo decir que si lo conocía ... me ha gustado conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto... venas que me dan... XD y tu conoces más historias que yo XD... Sobre haym y demás.. creo que todos los vencedores tenían ese sentimiento de castración y maltrato... pero Finnick estaba peor y Annie.. y al final... quien sabe donde está la salvacion de cada uno... besitos...  
**Katri Wishart **pues muchas gracias por venir como tu dices mas vale tarde me alegra mucho saber tu opinion y más si es buena, tus buenas vibras llegaron... y si conoces a alguien que te conecte con la autora le mandamos el enlace... jajaja... Espero que te haya gustado este porque es cierto que comenzaba a parecer una comedia de situacion al mas puro estilo holliwood, y respecto a la duración acabará cuando acabe porque cuando la empecé iban a ser 20 ... estoy en el 30... y me puse un tope de 35 o alguno más pero sinceramente ni idea, porque incluso paso por mi cabeza el terminarla aqui y hacer una segunda parte despues o algo así... pero no puedo dejkar todo colgando ¿no? ... besitos XD.  
**amarilis24 **graicas por tu opinion... espero que todo se vaya desarrollando de forma mas o menos natural.. XD...  
** Karrma **luego vendrá como una moto leyendo de dos en dos jajaja besitos a todas

bueno me voy a por un sedante o algo ...


	32. Despertar

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers_**

* * *

_**Despertar**_

He dormido unas tres horas pero no puedo seguir, esta vez no son las pesadillas las que me desvelan sino como muy bien imagine los nuevos recuerdos… sabía que no me permitirían dormir, solo quiero repetirlo, hasta quedar exhausto o inconsciente lo que primero sea… , sonrío levemente en la oscuridad ante los lascivos pensamientos que acabo de tener, en vez de calmarme el haberme hecho hombre con ella, el haberla hecho mujer… me presiona el estómago y me hace bullir la cabeza… es algo parecido a lo que sentí al probar el vino espumoso del capitolio…

Aun está oscuro la cabeza de Kat reposa en mi brazo… y su respiración es tranquila solo se oye el silencio cierro los ojos y escucho.

Tum … tum… tum… tum… Eso parece mi corazón.

….. Es mi corazón

Tum …. Tum…. Tum… Tum…. Su corazón a través de su piel late cerca de la mano que rodea su pecho… Tum… que tranquilo suena ahora, beso su pelo…

….

Tum-Tum…. Tum-Tum…. Tum-Tum… nuestros corazones juntos …. Pulsando unidos como ayer… Mi recuerdo….

…

Removerme soñoliento en el calor de la cama es algo sin lo que ya no podría vivir, definitivamente nunca más podré estar solo – Tendrás que quedarte para siempre – susurro a la dormida Kat.

La noche pasada se repite en mi cabeza como un sueño, marcas de fuego y hielo han quedado impresas en mi cerebro mis más básicos sentidos las recuerdan, ya ahora somos uno quiero disfrutar de esto… Katniss y yo entre las sábanas… esta intimidad… este rescoldo de las brasas que ayer me quemaron que ayer ardieron dentro de mi chica en llamas dentro de mi propio cuerpo.

- Huuuuummm – Katniss se estira a mi lado moviendo su persona con la suavidad de un gato ondeando sus líneas contra mí - ¿estás despierto? – pregunta en un murmullo.

Con la pierna entre las suyas aprieto más mi abrazo – ahora más que nunca - ¿Qué ha sido eso? , esa voz no es la mía habitual claro que la situación es no por repetida menos nueva… y además – Me has despertado… entero – le digo con intención presionando mi pelvis contra su cadera y se que eso tampoco es algo que diría yo… al menos hasta ¿ahora?.

- ow … eres… estás… - parece que no se decide a poner nombre a lo que nota endurecerse pegado a ella – Peeta… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su voz es distinta también suena como si un puño sujetase sus pulmones como si algo la impulsase a tomar aire más profundo y soltar un ahogado suspiro.

Muerdo su hombro marcándolo con los dientes y obtengo un jadeo – Respondo… a tu cuerpo – es lo único que puedo decir porque es cierto, todo yo responde ahora a su sollozo, a su movimiento, al aroma de su piel, a su tacto y al sabor de su cuello.

Su melena me acaricia el pecho mientras intento besarla en los labios desde atrás – no lo tendrás fácil – sonríe esta chica a mi lado.

- Mujer cruel ¿Cómo he podido amar a esta persona? - digo en alto con la cabeza vuelta al techo.

- Tú sabrás... - deja caer Katniss mientras se tumba sobre mi aprovechando mi posición y cada vena y capilar de mi sistema sanguíneo se acelera más aun… removiendo mi sangre.

- Katniss, ¿estás bien? – quizás esta pregunta debí hacerla antes, parece que está bien pero… - ¿Cómo te sientes después de… anoche?

- Eres tonto Mellark ¿sabes? – su respuesta me sorprende – .. no podría estar mejor… - se eleva hacia mi cara haciéndome sentir cada movimiento, cada roce suyo y lleva su mano sobre mi pecho – así… contigo… oyendo latir tu corazón recordando cómo se aceleró por mi y conmigo.

Ups no se qué decir… me gusta oírlo en su boca noto calor en las mejillas - ¿quieres repetir? – ¿eso realmente salió de mi boca?, Katniss está muy quieta noto su aliento en mi cuello, beso su frente y suspira… - perdona… igual … aun estás, ya sabes … molesta.

Se ríe bajito, antes de levantar la cabeza para besar mis labios – puedes comprobar por ti mismo… ¿no?. – sorprendente es la palabra, ¿puedo hacerlo?

- Es … lo que más deseo – lentamente mis manos se deslizan por su vientre – me gustaría ducharte lavar tu cuerpo por completo – de repente - ¡vamos! Cerraré los ojos de nuevo para poder hacerlo, si esa es la forma en que poder hacer lo que quiero tendré que acostumbrarme a vencer la tentación – Katniss gime levemente cuando alcanzo su sexo y la acaricio con ternura, noto de nuevo como se humedece antes de pegarme a ella otra vez dejándole sentir mi erección.

- Lo siento… - es lo último que esperaba oir – que no puedas… ser tu mismo.

- Katniss, soy yo mismo

- Pero... incompleto .

- tu me completas – respondo sin pensarlo – tu me guías en la luz… yo – sigo acariciándola y arranco un nuevo gruñido en su garganta – yo te guiaré en la oscuridad… somos un equipo ¿no?, el poder verte ¿habría mejorado lo que pasó ayer?

Katniss suspira con mis caricias – Peeta fue perfecto… aunque nunca pensé mucho en como tendría que ser, no entraba en mis planes sentir esto.

- El amar no es algo que pueda planearse.

- Lo sé desde el primer día que vi tus ojos, tan azules, tan preocupados y sinceros… creo que no tuve opción, ayer deseaba entregarte todo mi yo pero si no puedes mirarme siento como si … como si todo fuese por mi culpa.

- Siempre hablamos de eso Kat… y no voy a volver a hacerlo… Por cierto ¿sabes algo? Hay quien cubre sus ojos cuando está con la pareja en quien confía….

- En serio?

- En serio – afirmo inclinándome sobre ella para acercar mis labios - creo que… potencia los demás sentidos… - me quedo a unos milímetros de su boca – déjame sentirte de nuevo…

Mi beso es urgente ahora, desesperado y duro, quiero arrancar hasta su ultima duda mientras la penetro con mis dedos… quiero llevarla de nuevo al momento en que pierde la vergüenza, al momento en que no somos los amantes trágicos del distrito esa en el que solo un hombre y una mujer se sienten, se aman y son únicos en el universo.

Nuevamente nuestros cuerpos se enlazan en uno, otra vez sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo, como ayer sus labios elevan una plegaria de placer y deseo pronunciando mi nombre y siendo respondidos por los míos – Katniss…. Kat.. – la llamo en el auge del éxtasis, mi miembro dentro de su cuerpo, los sentidos de nuevo expectantes, el vaivén de la danza descubierta ese nudo de nervios concentrado en el vientre… arqueándonos para encontrarnos… alejándonos para añorarnos antes de la nueva pulsación..

El aire es denso, recién cargado del aroma de nuestros cuerpos que huyen al encuentro del otro sin pena manifiesta… plenos de consentimiento, mordiscos y besos, pellizcos y caricias, succión de pieles, marcas de placentera vergüenza en el cuello, en el pecho, la cadera, los muslos … - Soy tuya…

- Eres mía…

Acelero mi empuje usándolo todo, mis fuerzas y mi concentración, mis manos y mi lengua, no es necesaria luz para verte porque para mí tu eres mi sol… y ardo en ti como ahora bullendo con todo llenándote con mi esencia… sujeto sus caderas con mis manos acercándola hasta que no hay espacio excitándola hasta que palpita… hasta que mi virilidad se siente abrazada dentro de ella y ambos nos dejamos ir al unísono en una nota acorde con la música más perfecta.

Derrotados de nuevo, vencedores de nuevo… ahora del juego amable del contacto de nuestros cuerpos… dejamos que nuestros corazones se calmen Katniss reposa su cabeza en mi hombro, pasados unos minutos se cruza de brazos sobre mi pecho apoyando la cabeza en sus manos para mirarme… la claridad se abre paso de forma tan tenue que solo su silueta se marca… - ¿Ahora te guío? – pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

- Hasta el infierno… - respondo sonriente ayudándola a levantarse y cerrando mis ojos mientras me dejo llevar a la ducha de la mano.

Lavarnos el uno al otro es tan íntimo y placentero… la espuma derramando tersura sobre nosotros manos de seda siguiendo el protocolo de pasear por cada rincón… por cada poro de nuestra dermis… para acabar envueltos en unas blandas toallas.

Amanecerá pronto… tengo que salir al trabajo, ya he faltado demasiados días, y hoy…

- ¿Sabes? , hoy es tu cumpleaños – digo besándole la frente - felicidades – inconscientemente y en un extraño ademán de posesión pongo las manos en su trasero … lo que sigue después ya es premeditado… aunque también sería normal que la naturaleza me hubiese programado para atraerla a mi constantemente.

- Pues parece que es el tuyo… por cómo has abierto el regalo… - me dice sonriente

Su cuerpo se nota contra el mío mientras hundo los dedos en su melena… y primero pruebo sus labios y después profundizo un beso, seguimos la danza suavemente disfrutando de todo sin prisa ya sea de bebernos uno al otro como de comernos las pieles con los dedos y las bocas.

- Tu siempre serás como un regalo para mí… pero eso de abrir el regalo… me suena –

- Tus chicos – comenta con sorna –

- Tom y Liam?

- Oh si… - me guía a la habitación y comienza a vestirse casi a oscuras, esto me intriga, busco mis vaqueros y una camiseta y atrapo con la mano el bóxer que Katniss me lanza mis ojos se están acostumbrando a esta falta de luz… - El primer día cuando entré por la puerta de la panadería….

Antes de terminar la frase unos fuertes golpes suenan en la puerta

- Peeta…. Sinsajo….

- Mierda Haym está abajo –

- Por eso di dos vueltas a la llave de la puerta – el tono de Katniss un poco perverso me hace volver la cabeza, está a mi lado con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa en los labios me mira fijamente – Te dije que no permitiría que nada perturbase tu mente… - la risa comienza a brotar en mis boca – mucho menos iba a dejar que ese entrometido se colara en el dormitorio ¿no? - ahora si me río con ganas.

- Esta es mi chica – pongo un beso rápido en sus labios y camino hacia la escalera – pero hay que abrirle ahora.

- CHICOS – le oímos gritar de nuevo – CHICOS, DEJAD DE HACER GUARRADAS Y ABRID LA PUERTA – sip, definitivamente hay que abrir…

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos… para casi no haber dormido estoy lleno de energía… y me enfrento a nuestra peor pesadilla, nuestro mentor se planta dentro en cuanto abro ocupando la sala como un huracán desbocado

- Mierda, ¿pero esta puerta antes no estaba abierta?

- Pues vete acostumbrando, tendrás que llamar como corresponde a partir de ahora -

Me mira atentamente – Lo habéis hecho… - dice señalándome con el dedo, en ese momento Katniss baja la escalera y se acerca a ella casi de un salto – lo has hecho…

- Haym por favor – digo intentando parecer serio, pero en realidad lo que siento se me escapa por los ojos y hay algo más Katniss… ella está radiante, más aún que con el vestido en llamas porque ahora ese brillo de fuego calienta su mirada - no hemos hecho nada…- intento mentir.

- Ya… y yo no bebo… AGUA…

- ¿y quá? – es Katniss quien contesta - ¿y que pasa si lo hemos hecho? – parece de nuevo la guerrera que se enfrentó al gobierno con unas bayas en la mano…

Haymitch da un paso atrás para dejarla pasar en dirección a la cocina boquiabierto.

- ¿Quieres desayunar o no? - pregunta sin mirarlo – decídete tenemos que trabajar.

Oh Dios… es ella Katniss en estado puro pero sin miedo, hay algo de rubor en sus mejillas pero lo contiene con una tranquilidad que me pasma y me encandila al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos Haym cierra la boquita… la flor te invita a comer… - digo con doble sentido – y en serio lo necesitas.

Avanzo en dirección a la cocina cuando me para… - Eres … tu… lo has hecho… vuelve a tener esa fuerza… y su mirada… - sonríe lascivo – te hiciste un hombre… ¿eh? .

- Francamente Haymitch… no tengo ni idea de que me hablas – contesto mientras paso por la puerta dejándole detrás de mí.

- Si… esto es lo correcto…. – oigo que murmura a mis espaldas – lo hiciste bien chico.

Preparamos un desayuno para tres... con jamón, salchichas y queso acompañando al pan y la mantequilla, Katniss y yo comenzamos a comer con hambre lo que nos hace acreedores a nuevas bromas de "ese tipo de la casa de al lado" así voy a llamarle como siga… le retiraré la palabra y el saludo por intentar avergonzarnos.

- ¿hambre no? - pregunta con sorna – normal después del ajetreo… yo en mis tiempos...

- Haym… - le corta Katniss – come y calla… luego si quieres me cuentas lo de tus tiempos…

- Eh… la chica no es tan… pura… - eso le gana una mirada salvaje de Katniss - ¿en serio quieres que te cuente?.

Katniss sonríe de forma casi diabólica mientras contesta – por supuesto… - se incorpora un poco poniendo la nariz muy cerca de nuestro vecino… - tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ello… y Peeta… - yo no puedo con mi vida… en ese momento me debato entre la curiosidad y la risa – hará los dibujos… lo venderemos como…. ¿material didáctico? … -

- jajaja, en realidad podríamos hacerlo… - digo siguiendo la broma medio amenaza de ella – en realidad es un… buen consejero – termino guiñándole un ojo y soltando una carcajada que se une a la de Katniss.

- Sois lo peor – lloriquea Haym - ¿es que vais a quitarme hasta esto?.

- ¿Esto?

- Ya no podré meterme con vosotros… ¿ya no os escandalizareis con lo que digo?.

Katniss se encoge de hombros y me mira – oh si podrás solo…

- Tendrás que esforzarte más… - termino.

- Por favor… ¡esto es insoportable! ¿tan pronto y ya se terminan las frases? - se queja.

- Acéptalo – contesto sujetando la mano de Katniss y poniendo un beso en su nariz – Katniss y yo… hemos… ardido juntos…

- En los juegos… - completa ella - ¿no recuerdas las llamas Haym? Eso de que te "enciendan" junto a alguien… al final.

- Une… - sonrío – une muchísimo.

Haymitch se quedó sin argumentos no puedo creer que le hayamos aguantado la batalla, es cierto que somos un equipo yendo en la misma dirección… estamos en el buen camino…

- Estáis en el buen camino… - dice levantándose y saliendo de la cocina – me marcho a cuidar de mis gransos, ellos no me replican.

Cuando abandona la casa… Katniss suelta el aire con un fuerte soplido y me mira poniéndose colorada.

- Aguantaste… -

- Aguanté… - reímos al unísono.

- Ahora… vamos a la panadería – digo – por cierto ¿qué me contabas antes de los chicos? ¿Qué dijeron cuando entraste? – pregunto rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo

- Oh…- enrojece un poco más – el día que te fuiste fue cuando… me… ya sabes.

- No, no se... – quiero que lo diga ahora, quiero ver su cara con la luz del amanecer…

- Cuando me acaricié… pensando en ti… y … después fui al trabajo – oh dios como me hubiera gustado estar aquí para ver su cara después de que se masturbase – ellos dijeron que… mantuviera esa cara … que…

- ¿Qué? , - pregunto levantándome para rodearla con mis brazos

- Que sería un precioso regalo para que su jefe lo abriera al llegar a casa... - mira hacia el suelo

- Son unos sinvergüenzas ¿es cierto que dijeron eso? – les mataré.

- Bueno… en realidad solo me dieron los buenos días pero… lo susurraron cuando pensaron que no les oía… - levanto su cara para mirarla y con los labios muy cerca susurro.

- Cierto un precioso regalo… - y la beso.

En el pasado queda el ataque… en la memoria nuevos recuerdos. No olvidaremos las dificultades que implican lo que arrastramos, ni el peligro de que vuelvan a producirse pero hemos avanzado… un paso más… en nuestra vida.

- Por cierto ¿Qué pasó en el capitolio como está Johanna? - la pregunta del año, tomándola de la mano salimos a la calle y antes de dirigirnos a la panadería señalo la casa de nuestro mentor.

- Si la suerte está de nuestro lado… puede salvar a Haymitch… - Katniss me mira sorprendida y avanza de mi mano por las calles.

- Me contarás después ¿cierto? - pregunta intrigada.

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? – pregunto prudente.

Paramos frente a la panadería cuando ella me mira concentrada – prefiero… que ella me lo cuente.

- No creo que tarde mucho – afirmo sonriente antes de abrir la puerta sintiendo el calor del horno en la cara – Buenos días chicos – saludo a mis ayudantes - ¿Qué tal todo?

- Todo en marcha, jefe – responde Liam saludando con la mano en la frente – buenos días Katniss – dice Tom entrando en la trastienda, la normalidad nos envuelve como una cómoda manta estoy en casa.

- Hoy tienes que marcharte antes… - susurro a Kat – quiero prepararte algo.

- Pero hay mucho trabajo –

- Y tu tienes que preparar la cena, ya sabes es tu cumpleaños… el primero juntos y sin cámaras.

- Oh… - se da por vencida – de acuerdo – acepta sonriente.

Es una mañana, "no como cualquier otra", es resplandeciente Katniss está por primera vez completamente feliz a veces mira los pasteles con nostalgia y un punto de tristeza pero… ella lo está intentando de veras. Y estoy aquí… con ella.

El día transcurre tranquilo con las ventas habituales, con los saludos de la gente que llega a la panadería… cuando me toca llevar el pan hasta el nuevo quemador aprovecho para pedir a Sae que nos prepare una cena especial, quiero que sea una sorpresa, pensaba hacer un pastel pero no quiero que recuerde todo de nuevo… aun así compro algunas cosas para nuestra cena especial… sin decir nada quedo con ella para comer solo un guiño con el ojo de nuestra especialista en comida me confirma que todo estará en orden cuando lleguemos.

Los chicos se marchan a casa al final de la jornada, aun no es tarde y Katniss y yo nos quedamos recogiendo todo.

- Peeta… - comienza a decir – mañana iré a cazar.

- Eso es perfecto –

- Si.. y después llamaré a Aurelius – aun mejor – pero quiero que tu comiences a preparar tus pinturas de nuevo… juntos podemos organizar la habitación de invitados, últimamente no estás siguiendo tus rutinas – se ha dado cuenta.

Sonrío asintiendo – Es cierto… aunque… quien sabe quizás podamos establecer nuevas rutinas… tu…. Y yo – un poco de harina va a parar a su nariz mientras mira muy seria como me planto frente a su cara.

- Peeta… - se sonroja hasta el nacimiento del cabello – eres un provocador…

- ¿No quieres que… hagamos el amor todos los días? – pregunto

La muy ladina aprisiona mi labio entre sus dientes mientras tira de él con fuerza, nuestras bocas se unen bruscamente, en una caricia pasional que lleva acumuladas todas las que quisimos darnos a lo largo del día, es un beso electrizante, apasionado, y evocador del deseo que hemos compartido – Quiero hacerlo… pero no quiero que sea una rutina –

Como he sido tan tonto – Por supuesto… - digo casi sin aliento – no estaba pensando cuando lo dije… - un beso corto – sólo mi cerebro no funciona con claridad cuando te tengo tan cerca.

- Mentiroso… - sonríe y me devuelve la caricia con harina.

- Salgamos de aquí antes de que te convierta en pastel y te coma sobre la mesa… - lo digo en serio –

- Quizás… no estaría tan mal… - contesta ella.

- Quizás… algún día… - le limpio la nariz con un beso y salimos abrazados por la puerta – pero hoy no pequeña pervertida…

Un leve puchero asoma a sus labios - ¿Pervertida? ….

- Totalmente – sonrío contra su boca.

Me besa - ¿de quien es la culpa? – pregunta

- Por supuesto…. MIA -

Algo tan sencillo como caminar juntos de la mano hasta casa, pasar mi brazo por sus hombros y notar como ella se deja llevar a mi lado, cosas sencillas cosas tan nuevas sin escondernos sin fingir sin dar cuentas de lo que estamos haciendo, por fin.

Alguien en alguna parte dijo las tristezas son menos duras cuando hay alguien a tu lado, las alegrías, se multiplican por dos cuando las compartes con el ser amado….

* * *

Hola a todos y perdonad el retraso pero con el verano y mi sentimiento de finalizacion me ha costado bastante volver a escribir... espero no teneros esperando tanto para el próximo pero si necesitaba pensarlo, y aun así creo que me quedó raro... debe ser la inlfuencia del manga... ultimamente me estoy convirtiendo en una experta otaku... XD.

** misaki uzumaki **gracias por leer y comentar XD bsitos, oh Katniss parece sumisa pero en realidad no lo es, solo es curiosa pero su caracter la hace estar a la expectativa en vez de ir con adelanto... cuando ella se da cuenta de que Peeta la ha estado enseñando.. ella quiere aprender, lo ve todo de otra manera ¿quien no ? si Peeta le enseñara XD

**Katri Wishart,** jajajaj me hizo mucha gracia tu comentario.. yo pense lo mismito... por eso me dio por escribirlo jajaja ¿que trabajo le habría costado XD me alegra que te gustara, yo necestite lagrima de fenix... combustion espontánea y eso XD bsitos  
,** kadyan** gracias wapa... ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para leer... pero en algun momento conseguiré ponerme al día... muchos besos... me encantan tus historias, la del profesor es que me va más si la hubieras hecho con personajes propios... pero escribes genial... XD  
**MarEverdeen **SEEEEEEEEEEE pero no olvides que tratandose de Peeta no es pecado ser pervertida... es una obligacion XD , atacá estaba porque me daba miedo escribir ese capitulo... porque estabais todas yo incluida tan emocionadas que no sabia si iba a estar a la altura... XD bsitos... siento mucho tenerte abandonada, pero casi no me puedo conectar... en fin espero ponerme al dia un "dia de estos" ... el verano es un asco... me paso el día fuera... en serio si a mi me gsuta estar en casita pero no me dejan... XD.

**Ileli Nie **muchas gracias por tu comentario me puse muy contenta con todos... expandirlo 100 capítulos XD como las novelas de Perez Galdós "los episodios nacionales" o la enciclopedia británica jajajaja... no se si mi imaginacion de para tanto, la inspiración me tuvo jugando al pilla pilla porque sentí el final... a ver si el siguiente no tardo tanto...

**JaviValenchu **bieeeeeeeeeeennnn ya no soy maldita "bailando por la habitacion" jaajajaj gracias por tu perdon señorita... me alegra que te gustara... XD **  
juliper22**Me hizo muchisima gracia lo de los corazones... saliendo de ti jajaj me recordaste a los dibujitos manga cuando lloran salen ríos y cuando se enamoran corazoncitos son tan tiernos... estaba deseando leer tu opinion, muchisimas gracias por guardarla para los comentarios y muchas gracias por tu ayuda, seguí tu consejo XD fue muy bueno si habia algo que chirriaba... besos te quiero y te adoro... eres tan maravillosa trasmitiendo lo que sientes que haces sentir bien al que escribe... y ademas escribes genial... XD. que mas decir...  
**miraura21 **gracias por leer, y darme tu opinion, me alegra conseguir que saliese romántico... besistos XD.

**Akatniss91** gracias gracias Xd bss

**Alanis Dawson Salvatore **al fin sip... Haym no los escucho pero espero que con este capítulo te haga reír.. .bsitos XD

**charlotte8800** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sii jajajaj... espero que esa noche tuvieras felices sueños.. .lo del trabajo es lo que tiene te da dinero (a veces menos q mas ) y sueño.-.. besitos XD

** labluegirl** Pues no tienes idea de cuanto me alegro que las "modificaciones" en Katniss sean las adecuadas... las que el se merece por supuesto tanto amor no puede ser desperdiciado ni tomado a la ligera por esa taciturna chica... ¿casarles? probablemente... ya veremos.. bsitos XD.  
**Angiiee7 **noooooooooooop si tiene un ataque me matáis y no quiero morir aun jajajaj, tengo que terminar la hsitoria aunque reconozco que la tentación de ponerr fin con ese capítulo fue muy fuerte... en fin espero que os guste lo que queda... bsitos XD


	33. Cumpleaños

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers_**

* * *

_**Cumpleaños**_

- Peeta…- Katniss de pronto se ha parado en mitad de la calle tocándose la frente con la palma de la mano - acabo de darme cuenta, no hay nada preparado…

- ¿preparado? … - está preocupada por la cena y miento un poquito – oh…, no caí en la cuenta… perdona se que te dije que saldrías antes pero… al final, supongo que estoy demasiado bien a tu lado…

-Bien… - ella sonríe – pero no te quejes si cenas ensalada…, a mi no me importa pero tú... parecías tan ilusionado por celebrar mi cumpleaños que … casi me siento mal por dejarte sin la cena apropiada.

- Bueno, haremos algo juntos y… aceptaré un postre… especial… - aun tenemos las manos juntas y la atraigo a mi pecho… - dame un adelanto.

Mis labios se unen a los suyos y los acaricio con un beso corto – Oye … que es mi cumpleaños… - me pilla desprevenido cuando me agarra de la camiseta y planta de nuevo su boca sobre la mía haciéndome trastabillar y caer en el borde de la calle sobre la hierba y sin dejar de besarnos, pobre… menos mal que no plantaron cactus… estoy devolviendo otro beso en la calle a Katniss en nuestro distrito… y es ella quien me ha besado, todos los días cuando la seguía hasta su casa después de la escuela escondiéndome tras las esquinas para que no me viera, cada minuto de esos paseos de guardaespaldas esperé que ella se volviera y me atrapara, me lo imaginaba claramente… ella con su larga melena daría la vuelta y sus ojos pondrían cara a los pasos que sonaban en la calle… al principio me miraría con extrañeza y después se acercaría a mi… por supuesto me atraparía en un segundo porque yo estaría paralizado por el miedo… oh... no porque ella fuese a pegarme aunque también sería uno de mis temores, sino porque me rechazase porque en ese momento en mi imaginación se dibujaba de forma meridiana su cercanía … me preguntaría mi nombre y yo contestaría y…

- ¿Qué piensas Peeta? – Katniss me mira fijamente tirada sobre mi curiosa por ver mi mirada perdida los ojos cerrados… - ¿te asusté? ¿es un ataque?, me moveré despacio…

- Estoy bien – digo abriendo los ojos - solo... recordaba y soñaba…

- ¿puedo saberlo? – pregunta apoyándose en mi pecho sin importar donde estamos ni el tiempo que pase.

- Te seguí durante muchos años – su mirada es de sorpresa – no pienses mal… solo caminaba detrás tuyo mientras volvías de las escuela, para asegurarme de que llegabas bien a casa…

- ¿Me vigilabas? - su boca se curva hacia arriba en una mueca sospechosa.

- Algo así… - le sonrío directamente – un día me quedé embobado en una esquina y soñaba que te dabas la vuelta y me descubrías…

- Te habría pegado si te pillo observándome – ahora el mohín es de falso enfado.

- Quizás no…, pensaba besarte – aseguro poniendo cara de suficiencia.

- Ohhhhh, seguro te habría pegado – asiente con la cabeza.

- Hum… es probable pero, desee que me descubrieras, que me vieras de esta forma para dar entidad a mi existencia… y me imaginaba nuestra conversación – me siento sobre la hierba e invito a Katniss a sentarse sobre mí, se está bien en esta noche de primavera las estrellas brillan casi con desesperación para nosotros, o bien es mi imaginación que de nuevo vuelve a ese día – me preguntarías mi nombre y yo te lo diría… algo avergonzada dirías ¿Por qué me sigues? , para saber que estás bien contestaría… me gustas y entonces tu sonreirías y me ofrecerías tu mano y dirías…

- No me sigas… - termina Katniss – camina a mi lado…

La miro fijamente sin comprender muy bien como me ha leído - ¿lo sabes?

- No… no lo sabía – contesta ella – pero es lo que siento ahora mismo, siento que siempre has estado siguiendo mis pasos cuidándome enseñándome como ser yo misma y aunque debí decirlo antes… Peeta… me alegra conocerte… gracias por el pan esa noche, por cuidarme… camina a mi lado…

Sentada en mi regazo se inclina sobre mi aferrada a mi cuello sin despegar sus ojos de los míos unimos los labios y lo que sentimos escapa de nuestras bocas para entregarlo al otro, la conexión del sentimiento a través de la carne… a través del cuerpo, del silencio alrededor acallado por los sonidos cada vez más pesados de nuestras respiraciones, un beso profundo que ninguno quiere cortar cargado de risa y llanto por estar juntos…., por el recuerdo de quienes amamos pero latiendo con fuego, con alma… acariciando los sentidos disfrutando del presente y de encontrar otro recuerdo que nunca fue manipulado… otro recuerdo puro por ser imaginado por ser desconocido para los demás… y probablemente el único casi nuestro.

Nos separamos y alguna lágrima ha resbalado en nuestras caras pero reímos como niños – Ese día alguien me vio –

- ¿seguirme? –

- Más o menos, en realidad acababas de entrar en tu casa y me di la vuelta para ir a la mía cuando me percaté de que alguien me observaba –

- ¿Quién fue?

- Un hombre con ojos grises como los tuyos… tu padre me miraba desde el camino, agache la cabeza y esperé la reprimenda que me merecía… -

Katniss me mira con sorpresa - ¿y?

- Se cruzó de brazos… y me miró de arriba abajo, se acercó a mi con esa forma de andar tan calmada que tenía y … puso una mano sobre mi cabeza palmeándola … ¡Peeta!... el hijo del panadero ¿no?… ; asentí con la cabeza y él se dio la vuelta… ¡Gracias!, levanté la vista y me miró con una gran sonrisa… por velar su camino… - Katniss me mira pasmada – me quedé boquiabierto mientras él agitó la mano y entró en tu casa…

- ¿conociste a mi padre?, el siempre nos cuidaba – no está triste solo recuerda

- Oh bueno en realidad eso no puede llamarse conocer a alguien pero algo así – Katniss se acurruca entre mis brazos y tiembla un poco.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- No se… quizás… ahora fuese el momento ¿no? … si alguien lo hubiese sabido quizás lo habrían borrado y ahora no podría contártelo, las cosas a veces ocurren porque tienen que ocurrir… - esto va a dolerle pero – fue el día antes del accidente en la mina…

- OH…, el accidente – se aprieta más contra mí – velaste mi camino…-

- Hice lo que pude… no siempre fue suficiente…-

- ¡Vamos! - dice tirando de mi mano – tenemos una cena que preparar ¿no?

- Uff y seguramente tu recibirás muchas llamadas… -

- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie… - comenta algo desanimada, enseguida sonríe... - pero no queda más remedio ¿verdad?

- Tu lo has dicho – contesto mientras alcanzamos la puerta y justo al abrir el teléfono está sonando – Ahí tienes la primera…

Katniss entra y descuelga - ¿hola? – alguien habla al otro lado mientras me marcho a la cocina sonriente porque al fin habla con más gente.

- Si mamá, gracias – oigo antes de entrar.

La comida de Sae está preparada encima de los quemadores de la cocina, hay granso con hierbas las especias están bien combinadas, mientras se calienta todo preparo un plato para Haymitch, siempre me enfado con él por su descaro pero no pienso dejarle sin comer… aunque de paso intentaré alejarle de la casa quiero una velada romántica y eso de tres es multitud es muy cierto en estos casos.

Voy preparando la mesa mientras Kat sigue al teléfono ahora con Annie… - estoy feliz por ti… me alegra que el bebe esté bien pronto puedes intentar venir a verme ya sabes yo estoy… recluida en el doce… - no hay pizca de resquemor en su voz si acaso algo de ensoñación por conocer al niño pero está bien está sonriendo la charla con su madre no ha sido tan mala…, Aurelius también ha participado, al final no tengo idea de que hablaban pero Katniss asentía como memorizando instrucciones, supongo que el ataque salió a relucir de nuevo porque ella estaba seria y… efectos secundarios… al menos quedan días aun en la semana.

Coloco los platos y vasos mientras ella cuelga y me mira sorprendida - ¿Cuándo se preparó la comida? – pregunta con emoción frotándose las manos como una chiquilla – tiene una muy buena pinta y … tengo hambre – y yo pienso que hay más de un doble sentido en sus palabras pero solo me río antes de responder su pregunta.

- ¡oh! , es un secreto… shhhhh , tengo poderes mágicos

- Creo que debes leer menos – dice muy seria y su observación me hace reír – menos cosas… fantásticas quiero decir.

- Ow, menos fantasía y más cosas… prácticas – el rojo llega a sus mejillas ante lo que insinúo – puedo con las dos – digo rodeándola con mis brazos y besando su nariz – anda ve a ducharte llevaré la cena a Haymitch, si terminas pronto sirve los platos la cena está en la cocina…

- Sae ¿eh? – pregunta pícara

- Oye ¿desde cuándo un mago desvela sus trucos? – pregunto haciéndole cosquillas en dirección a la cocina – solo es que soy muuuuy hábil.

Con una carcajada sube las escaleras no puedo creerme que seamos como una pareja normal salvando las distancias, este humor de ella me tranquiliza, preparo la ración y salgo de casa en busca de Haym, las casas están muy cerca por lo que enseguida estoy en su puerta que para mi sorpresa está abierta

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres – está hablando por teléfono – no, nada del otro mundo ya sabes soy el borracho de siempre…- ¿con quién habla?, hay un silencio bastante largo – no es algo sobre lo que tú puedas hacer nada… no tienes que preocuparte por mi - silencio – te digo que no solo vive tienes una oportunidad ahora…, yo…, yo no hice nada… - es Johanna – no estás en deuda conmigo lo hice porque quise ¿no lo entiendes? … solo… yo lo habría hecho por cualquiera en tu misma situación… - eso es mentira y son palabras duras, otra vez negándose toda oportunidad, no quiero dejarle seguir y en ese momento entro en la sala.

- Haym? ¿puedo pasar? – él tapa el teléfono con la mano y me mira con ojos enfadados

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar – miento - ¿con quién hablas?

Quita la mano del auricular para que quien sea pueda oírle y me contesta – con nadie… no es nadie otro buen samaritano como tú que piensa que puede salvarme….

- Haym… - esto es tan molesto, tan injusto.

Con un gesto de la mano me indica que me calle mientras dejo el plato en la mesa más cercana.

- Tengo visitas – murmura apenas – Lo siento… - ¿estoy viendo a Haym aguantarse las lágrimas?, con un gesto seco cuelga el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era?

- Ya sabes quién era… niñato estúpido ¿Por qué siempre andas metiéndote en la vida de otros? – me coge de la camiseta cerrando fuerte los puños y me empuja contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué me importas? - contesto tranquilo.

- ¿y quién soy yo para importarte? , os separé… no fui capaz de cuidarte… yo… yo… soy un inútil, nunca puedo proteger a nadie.

Le empujo con ambas manos – deja ya de auto compadecerte… ¡ya está bien! No me gusta verte así… tu eres más inteligente que esto, todo cometimos errores. Ya acabó.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que hablar con Johanna? Ella tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz – dice apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro – no soy quien para entrometerme en eso, no debía acordarse de lo nuestro, no puedo obligarla por compasión ni por agradecimiento, no lo quiero.

- ¿Compasión?, ¿agradecimiento? No os entiendo… es como si yo hubiese nacido y crecido en otro distrito… Katniss y tu tenéis un concepto curioso de los favores… - Me mira con ojos casi vacíos pero noto una chispa de esperanza y me aferro a ella para seguir – es cierto que no os entiendo, siempre devolviendo, siempre con deudas de vida… es absurdo ¿Por qué no queréis ver las cosas como un acto de generosidad? … un acto de amor por el otro – le sujeto por los hombros – al menos un poco de fe, creo que Katniss empieza a entenderlo… ¿y tú? ¿piensas seguir siendo un mártir del capitolio mientras respires? Porque esto que tú tienes no es vida…

Se sienta en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos y sin mirarme – piénsalo ¿tanta lucha para esto? ¡Qué victoria tan triste si no puedes compartir la paz! – sus ojos grises claros me ven seriamente mientras me giro hacia la puerta – por cierto hoy celebraré con Katniss su cumpleaños, quiero que disfrutes la comida y quiero intimidad porque ¿sabes? Al final ayer SI lo hicimos – sonrío mientras me mira con un leve asomo de sonrisa esta vez –

Cuando salgo por la puerta le oigo susurrar - ¡Lo sabía! – y después – Feliz cumpleaños a preciosa, disfrutad de los regalos – después se ríe.

Camino contento sabiendo que algo ha cambiado, aunque sea costa de que no olvide del todo lo que Johanna y el pasaron, aun a costa de confesarle nuestro secreto… él se lo merece después de todo. Abro la puerta y encuentro toda la mesa preparada y a Katniss esperando con una sonrisa en los labios viste normal un pantalón y camiseta blanca con el pelo arreglado en una trenza, sus mejillas mas rellenas que cuando la reencontré con algo de brillo en los labios más guapa que nunca.

- ¿Vamos a cenar también?, siéntate conmigo –

Cenamos algo embelesados el uno en el otro, y Katniss me cuenta sobre su madre, Annie y al final…

- Peeta… Johanna ¿siente algo por Haymitch? – al final…

- ¿Te llamó?

- Si… me preguntó por él y me pidió un hueco en nuestra casa.

- ¿Va a venir?

- ¿no sabias nada?

- Bueno, si te soy sincero me lo imaginé pero no estaba seguro…, ellos se protegieron en capitolio –

Katniss no pregunta y asiente – entiendo… - hace una pausa que sigo atentamente – Es raro pero, cosas más difíciles he visto en mis pocos años.

- ¿Cómo que dos mocosos retasen al gobierno central? – sonrío

- Por ejemplo –

- Por cierto sabes que si llega Johanna tendremos doble ataque ¿no?, tranquila la dejaré vivir en mi casa, además así no nos molestaremos unos a otros y quizás… le demos intimidad.

- Bueno… cuando le cojamos el tranquillo podremos con ellos, quizás sea buena idea que venga – me quedo callado mirando al plato – Peeta… ¿podremos con ellos verdad?

- Este… pues… verás – no sé como decirlo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – se está sonrojando.

- Le tuve que contar… lo siento – de golpe su sonrojo aumenta.

- ¿QUE? … ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una tontería semejante? -

- El… lo necesitaba… en serio – tomo la mano de una chica muy enfadada hasta que se calma lo suficiente para escuchar lo que tengo que contarle… sin entrar en detalles desgrano la parte de la historia de Jo y Haym que conozco, algunas cosas pienso que deben contárselas ellos si es que algún día lo consideran necesario pero debo darle luces sobre lo que pasa.

- Es… increíble ¿Seneca? ¿Haym… hizo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no me lo contó en el trece? Entrenábamos juntas… compartimos todo, la medicación los entrenamientos… todo.

- Ella… imagino que después de la tortura solo pensó que moriría o que no se podía aferrar a nada es una luchadora… quería luchar… quería volver a sentirse segura… al menos es lo que imagino.

- Es posible…. Lo comprendo… todos quisimos enterrar nuestros sentimientos.

La atmosfera se ha vuelto algo pesada – Bien no hablemos más de esto ¿quieres ver tu regalo? –

- ¿un regalo? ¿para mí? –

- No… Para Buttercup – digo con sarcasmo – Pues claro que para ti… espera. – En una carrera subo la escalera y saco la cajita del cajón, al hacerlo un pequeño trozo de tela cae al suelo, cuando lo abro veo que es el paracaídas de los juegos.. y dentro la perla… lo guardo todo en su sitio antes de bajar.. tengo planes para la perla.

- Toma, espero que te guste – toma la cajita entre las manos y la abre lentamente – vamos – la apremio mientras aparta el papel y coge la cadena entre los dedos.

- Es precioso parece un sinsajo pero no lo es ¿verdad? .

- Son golondrinas…

- golondrinas… - repite

- Deja que te lo ponga – desde atrás rodeo su cuello con el colgante y lo cierro al segundo intento – uff esto es algo complicado ¿Sabes?

- ¿estás nervioso?

A que mentir – Un poco, ¿sabes que significa este pájaro? –

- Es algo de los marineros ¿cierto? – me pilla por sorpresa que lo sepa –

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- Finnick tenía algo similar en la parte interior de su muñeca, era muy pequeño pero mientras hacíamos nudos un día lo vi y pregunté, me contó que se lo había tatuado después de ganar sus juegos significa sano y salvo.

- Exactamente eso, pero el día de su boda Annie lucía dos golondrinas y el otras dos – recuerdo.

- Completaron el tatuaje imagino – ahora el ambiente se ha cargado de melancolía.

- Por un tiempo ellos estuvieron sanos y salvos… - la abrazo por detrás un momento ambos callados con nuestros recuerdos – vamos hay que cenar después me ducharé mientras tu preparas el té ¿de acuerdo? .

Asiente con la cabeza – gracias Peeta… me gusta mucho – dice tocando los pájaros con la punta de los dedos.

- Humm... esto está muy bueno - digo comenzando a probar la cena.

Katniss se ríe como si me pillara en un chiste – que modesto, después tendré que felicitar al cocinero –

- Oh no… eso es imposible – me río – tienes que felicitar al mago que consiguió todo esto

Poco a poco la atmosfera se va distendiendo y disfrutamos de nuestra cena al terminar, como dijimos me ducho rápidamente y bajo con un atuendo similar al de ella que en realidad espero que no me dure mucho puesto… pero… ays me olvidé la luz… el verla… - BAH – ya veré como resolverlo…

- Espera falta algo… - le digo mientras me espera en el salón y corro a la cocina - .. el postre.

-¿Qué es?

- Fresas con chocolate fundido – contesto girándome – cierra la puerta con llave – termino con esa voz ronca que me sale cuando la deseo.

El teléfono suena nuevamente mientras preparo el plato con la fruta y comienzo a fundir el chocolate, probablemente Paylor no se haya olvidado de ella, así que me concentro en lo que estoy haciendo. Un ruido extraño me saca de mis impuros pensamientos y me asomo en la puerta.

- Katniss… ¿Quién ha llamado? – inquiero sonriente

Su cara es casi la misma que vi el día de mi vuelta, no es tan desesperada pero su mirada está vacía de nuevo – Nadie, se han equivocado –

- Kat… ¿estas bien? ¿seguro que no era nadie? – tengo un presentimiento.

- Seguro… - la veo intentar un esbozo de sonrisa pero sus ojos… ¿Dónde está el brillo? -

EL teléfono suena de nuevo y ella se remueve algo nerviosa, sin darle opción voy hacia él y descuelgo - ¿Catnip? No cuelgues… por favor… no cuelgues…

Ahora lo entiendo.

* * *

Lo siento... me quedó algo cursi... no se que decir... estoy en camino de intentar solucionar cosas pero me salen entuertos... espero que os guste perdon por tardar pero me cuesta ponerme a escribir... este calor es un asquito . Besos os quiero.

**_ girlonfire91 _**pues que decir... muchas gracias por tu tiempo XD bss;**_ Katri Wishart _**aysss no me digas que es empalagoso que están al principio de la relación y es cuando más caramelosos tiene que estar XD no? ¿este fue cursi? bsitos XD**_; miraura21_** y yo ... quien no quisiera ser Katniss con peeta bss XD**_; Karrma _**_y ha vuelto... leyendo tres de una tirada XD te eche de menos wapa... __me encantan tus comentarios por que pensamos parecido sobre el "autismo" de Katniss y lo injusta que fue Susan con el hombre perfecto Peeta x supuesto no te vuelvas a poner. mala ¿eh? como tienes tres comentarios seguidos no se que responder... bueno el otro día leí el manga Batttel Royal y casi me da un patatus en un capítulo la protagonista ADIVINA tiene una herida en la pierna y se infecta y le sube la fiebre y para salvarla de la infeccion tiene que ir a buscar la medicina a un hoapital abandonado de otra zona mas expuesta que donde están ellos... y claro... van.. y el hackerr que intenta bajar el codigo de los collares dice "vaya parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado" y yo o_O ... Es como si a dos arquitectos les dan unas linesa maestras y uno las rellena con hormigon y el otro con ladrillos, las casas con distintas pero por Dios los planos dan miedo XD en fin... sin darles mas vueltas a mi me encnatan las dos historias... La de Susan es más futurista y la japonesa es casi más cercana porque el gobierno intenta controlar la violencia en las aulas y frenar la influencia imperialista del USA en las mentes de sus estudiantes... pero en serio... ¿no lo ha leído? ahi no la creo... cosa suya XD. _ **De otro lado me alegra mucho que te gusten los capítulos Hot... le doy muchas vueltas para escribirlos y siempre pienso que me paso de almibar... XD .. Haym por supuesto tenía que intervenir pero no quería que interrumpiera por eso se me ocurrió que fuese a cotillear a la mañana siguiente y que ellos se hicieran "fuertes" pero como habrás visto en este Peeta... pues como que le da vidilla otra vez... ya veremos como acaba esto XD ... besos Ileli Nie **si si eso pensé ponerselo más duro a Haym pero a cambio igual pronto tiene una aliada... pero... quien sabe si no recibirán cuando den ¿?¿?¿ o no¿?¿ ya veremos . Me alegra que te guste... besitos XD;  
_**kadyan **_no tengo perdon por no comentar tus historias en serio pero odio comentar con la tablet que me hace cosas raras y me corta las palabras... los siento pormeto que cuando tenga más tiempo serás la primera que reciba mi "caustica crítica" -... no ... en serio . me gusta más tu Peeta en plan violento... que cuando se pone en plan cazardor o salvando conejos, oh ese capítulo de la cena con Gale muerto de envidia es antológico... excitante y el del lago añalsdjfgáskfjgáks aun babeo cuando lo recuerdo... por Dios que bueno... En cuanto al mío le va algo más dulce... jajaj no se aun tengo tiempo de enharinarlos cual calamares ... pensé hacerlo pero es que lelgaban tarde a cenar ¿sabes ? y creo que aun es pronto para "uno rapidito" XD jaja pero quien sabe, besitos wapa **perdoname** ¿vale? XD. _**Juliakyra XD **_muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo me alegra que te guste bss XD _**Juliper**_ wapa seguro que estás muy liada espero que te guste bsitos XD


	34. Después de la tormenta

_**Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Diálogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro está). Esta siendo publicada por mí en P.F. con este mismo Nick. En ningún otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algún momento y Spoilers**_

* * *

_** Después de la tormenta**_

Ahora entiendo

- Hola Gale – contesto al fin.

- ¿Peeta? , ¿Qué haces ahí? –

- ¿y? ¿Dónde se supone que debo estar? – pregunto sin asomo de humor ni reproche – por cierto hola a ti también.

- Lo, lo siento – hace una pausa – solo, me sorprendió que contestaras al teléfono – nuevo silencio – quiero hablar con Catnip.

- Por supuesto – miro a Katniss desde donde estoy y ella me devuelve la mirada negando con la cabeza, tapo el auricular con la mano para hablar – Kat… cógelo – ella sigue negando – tienes que hablar con él antes o después –

- No quiero, no quiero hablar con él –

- ¿antes le colgaste, no? – ella asiente.

- Está esperando – quito la mano – Gale, espera un momento enseguida se pone – dejo el teléfono apoyado en la mesa y me acerco a ella susurrando en su oído – Ve – tomándola por el brazo la llevo hasta allí y lo pongo en su mano.

Katniss está completamente rígida – hola – susurra casi de manera automática – si… Peeta vive conmigo - ¿eso es lo primero que se le ocurre a Gale? - no es asunto tuyo – comprendo que aun está celoso – ¡vale!, Peeta me obligó a coger el teléfono no estoy aquí para escuchar tus opiniones, que por otro lado no me importan, sólo… di lo que tengas que decir y cuelga – estoy a su lado pero no me mira su cabeza está baja – gracias… y… Gale no vuelvas a llamar – se queda escuchando – no hace falta Peeta cuida de mí, sigue con tu nueva vida… adios – termina colgando.

- Kat, has sido muy dura – no esperaba el reproche en su voz, ¿realmente esperó que el volviera al distrito? O quiso que intentase verla para poder rechazarlo, esta Katniss que siempre paga sus deudas…

- Calla – el enfado trasciende su cuerpo aprieta los puños fuertemente.

- Kat – tengo que hablar con ella

- Que te calles –

- No puedes… -

- Puedo – ahora me encara directamente – puedo y lo he hecho – ahora me señala con el dedo – y tú… tu... no tenías derecho a obligarme a hablar con él. No quiero hablar con él. No eres nadie para hacerlo – su voz es más grave de lo normal y lo que dice me duele.

- ¿nadie? , ¿no soy nadie? – esa frase – lo hice por ti… tienes que ir aceptando lo que pasó, en cierta forma él también fue manipulado.

- ¿por mi?, ¿lo hiciste por mi? sabes perfectamente como me siento, el mató a Prim y solo quieres… ¿Qué quieres Peeta? Oh si, ya lo se, el siempre honesto Peeta. Pues esta vez, te equivocaste… - su mirada fija en mi cara no me arredra – Maldita sea.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir eso?, vivimos juntos ahora, queremos compartir nuestra vida Katniss, solo quiero que pases página que aceptes las cosas en su conjunto ¿o solo estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con él? – yo sé que me quiere nunca lo he dudado pero quizás me he sobrevalorado quizás ella tenga esa duda aun en su interior – no puedo ser condescendiente contigo Katniss no puedo permitir que hagas siempre tu voluntad…, tampoco quiero imponerte la mía, pero ignorar el pasado no va a borrarlo, solo quiero que lo entiendas.

- No puedo entenderte ahora Peeta – está al borde del llanto – creí que me aceptabas así.

- y te acepto Kat, siempre lo he hecho, con todo, con tus pesadillas, con tus rechazos y ahora con tus entregas con tu contacto, con tu pasión, pero no puedo aceptar tus dudas.

- No tengo dudas –

-¿Estás segura? Antes perecía que le reprochabas no haber vuelto antes contigo – ella agita la cabeza en negación.

- Peeta, en la playa cesaron mis dudas, cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado antes desapareció solo verte allí tendido después de chocar con el campo de fuerza… - hay un silencio – creí que se pararía mi corazón.

La abrazo con fuerza mientras la acerco a mi pecho – Ahora late, ¿lo oyes? He vuelto por ti… y para eso he tenido que enfrentarme al pasado, y perdonar ¿sabes?.

- Lo se, y yo no reprocho nada a Gale salvo… ya sabes; Prim -

- Yo te entiendo pero… no puedo pedir menos de ti, que enfrentes tu pasado, lo siento pero es lo único que voy a reclamarte, piénsalo, quiero que te aceptes completa igual que lo hice yo, y eso implica que encares los fantasmas que aun te quedan.

Hay un tenso silencio que comienza a pesarme, me doy la vuelta – voy a ducharme – subo la escalera despacio sin volver la vista. Cuando llego al baño abro el grifo y me desnudo poniéndome bajo el agua para aclarar mi mente todo se ha ido al garete pero ella tenía que contestar ese teléfono, tiene que aclararse.

Comienzo a enjabonarme cuando oigo ruido fuera y la cortina se mueve. – Peeta – sigue moviéndose hasta estar dentro y se coloca detrás de mí abrazándome con los finos brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, moviendo las manos en un amago torpe de caricia.

- ¿Qué haces Kat? –

- Solo… - sigue recorriéndome con sus manos mientras besa mi espalda – quiero estar contigo, quiero olvidar lo de antes, Peeta hagamos el amor –

Bajo la cabeza apoyándola en la pared y digo algo que me cuesta – Sal de la ducha –

- Pero… -

- No hay pero, sal de la ducha Katniss, solo quiero lavarme –

- Quiero estar contigo ahora, Peet –

- Pero yo… no quiero, ahora no, necesito aclarar mi cabeza y tu también –

- ¿no quieres? -

- No, no quiero hacer el amor contigo para tapar algo como lo que pasó abajo –

- Lo siento, déjame pedirte perdón –

- Katniss, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no te confundas, yo… , te quiero, te deseo pero no soporto que tú te escondas detrás de mí, te apoyaré y sostendré siempre pero no te ocultes en mi sombra.

- No tengo ninguna duda, no me estoy escondiendo.

- Y te creo, pero te escondes y también pienso que no debo ayudarte a apagar tu conciencia, tu rencor – el agua cae sin tregua sobre mis hombros pero no alivia la presión que siento, la cabeza de Kat reposa en mi espalda mientras aprieto los puños – sal ahora – me doy la vuelta cerrando los ojos pero mostrando una sonrisa en la cara para tranquilizarla – no estoy enfadado contigo es la situación, solo sal y después hablaremos – después de un pequeño beso le doy de nuevo la espalda mientras ella abandona la ducha, es curioso que hace menos de una hora solo pensaba en llevarla a la cama y jugar juntos pero ahora no puedo hacerlo.

Cuando termino de ducharme me envuelvo en la toalla y me seco despacio reflexionando sobre lo que tengo que decirle, intentando pensar cada palabra para que no se sienta atacada, para que entienda el tipo de apoyo que quiero darle, que estoy con ella pero que no soy un sustitutivo de nada, ni de Gale, ni de su propia memoria, no me parezco a nadie ni mi amistad puede ser igual que la que tuvieron como mi amor es único. No soy la maldita pantalla que no deja pasar nada, que la mantiene en su ausencia de expresión hacia los demás, porque si lo hiciera, si le permitiera seguir siendo como siempre le estaría fallando y ella tiene que entenderlo no es solo su madre o Gale es todo, tiene que enfriar su punto de vista y enfrentarse a sus odios, perdonar para ser libre de una vez.

Katniss me espera en el salón sentada y ya seca en el sofá y tarareando una canción que suena en uno de los aparatos que traje del capitolio es una dulce melodía de piano algo que utilizo para calmarme.

- Buena elección – comento conciliador – me relaja mucho.

- Creo que yo también necesitaba despejarme - Katniss me sonríe vergonzosa –tenías razón perdona por lo de antes.

- No pasa nada pero quiero que entiendas que no lo puedes hacer –

- ¿Hacer que?

- No puedes pretender esconder tu malestar con alguien pidiéndome sexo o avanzar en nuestra relación sin antes atender lo que queda atrás, no eres la única que lo ha pasado mal, a veces lo olvidas Kat - creo que he sido bastante claro ahora – verás, yo no esperaba que Gale te llamase y tampoco tenía intención de obligarte a coger el teléfono pero, él… solo imagino el trabajo que debe haberle costado llamarte de nuevo.

- Ya sabes cómo me siento –

- Pues en realidad no lo sé – reflexiono un momento – es decir, puedo entenderte y en estos días te noto cercana y te entiendo nuestra conexión es real, se que me amas y se que yo te amo a ti y no debería ser necesario nada más pero…

- ¿Pero qué?, no entiendo lo que te pasa ahora, solo sé que sin esa llamada ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos arriba sin problemas ni discusiones –

- Pero no puedes negar la llamada, lo único que me preocupa es como el pasado que quieres olvidar puede afectar a nuestro futuro, quizás no de inmediato pero puede que en algún momento recuerdes que te estás negando a ti misma el comprender a alguien que fue muy importante en tu vida.

- Tu lo has dicho… lo fue, eso es pasado –

- Pero hay que mirar más allá Katniss no mañana, ni en una semana, ni dentro de un año, pero algún día tienes que hablar con él y para alguien que es como tú siempre ha ocultado sus sentimientos ha debido resultar duro llamar y encontrarse con tu silencio.

- La muerte de Prim fue más dura aún.

- Katniss, hay algo que tienes que empezar a asumir… le estás quitando valor a tu hermana –

- Eso no es cierto –

- Lo es, la protegiste cuanto pudiste mientras era una niña, pero jamás diste un paso atrás para verla crecer.

- No te entiendo –

- Se que no entiendes por eso quiero que me escuches con atención – Katniss me mira fijamente mientras tomo sus manos entre las mías – tu hermana se hizo mayor, a Prim le gustaba ayudar a la gente, le gustaba curar y era buena con ello, cuando ella murió estaba haciendo lo que más llenaba su vida. Su muerte fue injusta pero ¿acaso no lo fue la muerte de Magde, o la de mis hermanos? ¿acaso no fue injusta la muerte de los niños que estaban con ella? ¿y que me dices de Los Juegos? Rue y tantos ¿sus vidas valían menos que la de tu hermana

Baja la cabeza – No puedo pensar en nadie más, para mí nadie era tan importante

- Lo se y comprendo pero no puedes culpar a Gale por su muerte, él habría dado su vida por salvarla si hubiera podido, sus trampas ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Ni él, ni Beete ni nadie – Las lágrimas comienzan a salir en ese momento – Míranos solamente a nosotros. ¿Qué hicieron de nosotros?, todos éramos inocentes metidos en un juego de poder que nos superó, todos pagamos un precio elevado y ahora quieres que Gale siga pagando tu propia culpabilidad.

- ¿yo..?

- Tú te sientes culpable por no haberla salvado pero en el fondo no quieres sentirte así por eso culpas la estrategia de Gale, pero no olvides que fue otro quien la aplicó. Y en las guerras siempre hay que lamentar muertes.

- Es posible… - me mira de nuevo a los ojos – pero yo, aun no puedo perdonarlo.

- Primero tienes que perdonarte a ti misma –

- Y mientras, ¿te mantendrás apartado?, ¿es lo que pretendes decirme? ¿Qué no avanzarás más por nosotros hasta que yo me haya aceptado?

- ¿apartarme? ¿solo porque te he dicho que no arriba piensas eso?-

- Si, creo que sientes una especie de lealtad hacia Gale, como cuando hablasteis en el sótano –

- ¿y crees que esperaré para volver a estar contigo a que tu le aceptes y elijas? – sonrío un poco agitando la cabeza mientras ella asiente y me mira con duda en los ojos - No soy tan generoso, además tu ya has elegido.

- Te elegí a ti – afirma ella.

- Yo estoy seguro de eso y tu ¿Cuándo me elegiste? –

- Cuando te vi en mi puerta plantando las flores fue la segunda vez que te elegí, cuando te invite a cenar y aceptaste –

- ¿y la primera? – pregunto de nuevo – ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que decidiste elegirme?.

- Cuando me arrojé en tus brazos en el trece y casi me estrangulas – contesta sonriente aunque se me pone aun la carne de gallina al recordarlo.

- Pero entonces yo, casi te mato –

- En ese momento me habría dado igual, y después estaba dispuesta a morir para matar a Snow, para hacerle pagar por todo lo que te había hecho.

- Siempre echándote la culpa de lo que le pasó a todo el mundo, en ese momento te odié el capitolio sacó buen provecho de las emociones que pensaste que escondías, siempre vieron ese sentimiento de culpa en ti, allí en el distrito trece, entonces Gale era mi competencia –

- Eres tonto, siempre te lo he dicho – espero con mirada incrédula que ella se explique – desde la cueva en ese momento le puse palabras tu nunca tuviste competencia, en el trece me apoyé en él solo quería que te rescatasen cuando volviste y no recordabas a la verdadera yo. No pensé en ir con él –

- Pero le elegiste a él cuando volvimos de los primeros juegos –

- y siempre tendré que avergonzarme por eso –

- ¿Por qué?

- Por confundir tanto mis sentimientos, estaba aterrorizada todo pasaba tan deprisa que escapaba a mi control todo lo relacionado con Snow te tocaba, quise protegeros a todos y no vi más allá de mis narices.

- Tranquila ya es pasado

- No lo entiendes, yo… solo quería volver a los tiempos sencillos, aquellos en los que no pensaba compartir mi vida con nadie más allá de una amistad, sobrevivir cazando eludir los juegos y Gale representaba eso. El era mi amigo y tú me dabas miedo.

- Oh si , soy muy temible – río torcido mientras el aparto el pelo

- Para mí lo eras, lo que me hacías sentir, el hambre de más que me producían tus besos era nuevo, era extraño y era un nuevo punto débil para atacarme, por eso…

- Por eso me negaste –

- Cuanto pude pero siempre volvías a desarmarme, siempre me desconcertabas de nuevo –

- ¿y ahora? –

- Ahora comprendo todo lo que sentía, y sé que nunca habría para mi otra elección que no fueras tu.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes ver a Gale?, recuperarle como tu amigo –

- No sé si seré capaz, yo temo que veas lo peor de mi misma, temo que toda la furia y el resquemor salgan a la luz y temo que tú lo veas… que no pueda resistir el odio que me provocan todos los recuerdos y que eso te aleje de mi.

- Eso no puede pasar ya nunca -

- Peeta, abrázame – se cuela entre mis brazos con tanta fuerza que caigo sobre el respaldo del sofá – fuerte, no me dejes, no me odies más de lo que me odio yo.

- No voy a dejarte, pero me prometerás pensar en ello, escribe sobre ello en nuestro libro, tómate unos días sola… caza, y escribe, yo estaré aquí para abrazarte cada noche.

- No sé por qué me quieres, no sé porque me quisiste alguna vez.

- A eso no puedo responderte, él porque ya no tiene importancia solo es así, siempre fue así desde el primer día que mis ojos te vieron, nunca conocí a otra persona que fuera capaz de sacarte de mi corazón… así que no tienes más remedio que devolverme tanta devoción – digo en tono de broma.

- Oh, eres un tonto – Katniss sonríe un poco mientras con el puño golpea mi pecho – y me haces sufrir.

- Si, soy un tonto pero me quieres – levanto una ceja con suficiencia.

- Solo un poquito –

- No seas mentirosa –

La risa vuelve a brotar de su boca – lo admito, mucho, por eso que intentaré hacerte caso, no prometo nada ¿de acuerdo? –

- Eso me vale – asiento – vamos a dormir, estamos cansados.

- Pero ¿no has dicho que tengo que reflexionar sola? –

- Pero eso lo haces con la luz del sol, por la noche eres mía –

- ¿esta noche? –

- Esta noche ya no sería igual, mejor descansemos, quiero abrazarte solo eso por hoy ¿lo permitirás? –

- Lo permitiré, pero quedémonos un rato más así, como estamos ahora –

- Bien – pongo un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza y nos recostamos en el sofá, se que ella está dando vueltas a todo lo que le he dicho y tenemos muchas noche para compartir.

Con las piernas entrelazadas y tumbados en el sofá dejo que el sopor me alcance, tantas cosas a partir de una llamada, hurgando en los miedos de Katniss nunca pensé que su temor podría ser que yo la odiase, esta chica me vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos, toda su persona pegada a mí tan complicada y tan sencilla siento como se estremece mientras empieza a dormirse y la aprieto más a mi lado, tonta ¿Cómo podría pensar que esperaría a Gale para darle una oportunidad con ella? Siempre temí que si el volvía antes que yo al distrito lo escogería para no estar sola pero ahora se que él no regresó porque no podía sanarla, porque aunque siempre lo niegue, aunque siempre piense que aproveché la situación eso no es cierto, el tuvo miedo a fracasar y por eso ni siquiera lo intentó no tuvo confianza en si mismo ni en ellos dos como algo más que amigos, aun ahora no sé que es lo que pasa por su cabeza, quizás se ha dado cuenta o quizás siempre lo supo y solo quiere recuperar a su amiga.

- Da igual – susurro, él si perdió la única oportunidad que tenía, no quiero parecer presuntuoso pero siento que es así, Katniss solo esperaba a una persona para vivir o para morir definitivamente y esa persona – soy yo – y todo lo demás no importa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Me despierto bruscamente, acabo de dar con el cuerpo en el suelo y Katniss grita, con los ojos cerrados y sin tregua, de rodillas junto al sofá intento calmarla, intento que despierte pero se agita violentamente pateando el aire empujándome y tengo que luchar con ella, usando toda la fuerza de que soy capaz.

- Katniss, Katniss, despierta sólo es una pesadilla – sin decir nada se incorpora con los ojos cerrados y se pone de rodillas.

- No alcanzo… No puedo alcanzarla. Peeta ayúdame ¡QUEMA! – otra vez el fuego.

- Estas en casa estás conmigo – ella me mira sin ver y comienza a palmear mis hombros –

- Peeta apágalo, apágalo… te quemas… Prim aquí ayúdame – parece agarrar algo – ven, ven conmigo, tu puedes curarle –

- ¿curarme? – sigue intentando apagar un fuego inexistente en mis hombros hasta que de repente se queda quieta –

- Prim, Prim - llora – gracias.

- Vamos, estoy bien por favor despierta – agito fuerte sus hombros y poco a poco sale del estupor, me mira fijamente y vuelve a perder la consciencia – oh¡ vamos Kat .

Con su cuerpo entre los brazos la subo a la habitación y la tiendo en la cama, le he forzado mucho, demasiados recuerdos, demasiada presión. Tarda un poco en recuperarse, con un paño de agua fría curo su frente con cuidado, mirándola así parece desvalida, justo como ella me ha visto tantas veces, con pequeños toques refresco su cara y los brazos mientras ella emite un gruñido susurrado y va entrando de nuevo en el mundo.

- Kat ¿estás despierta? – entreabre los ojos intentando enfocar.

- Si…, creo, mis párpados pesan una tonelada

– te desmayaste – me mira confundida – pesadilla – añado.

- ¡uh! Pero no recuerdo nada –

- No importa creo que son los nervios del día nuestra discusión.. nunca habíamos discutido –

- desde tu vuelta no – recuerda con un gesto

- vuelve a dormirte – me agarra la muñeca con fuerza.

- No me dejes sola –

- ¿Cuándo creíste que lo haría? ¿eh? – la beso en la frente - bueno mi yo sano quiero decir.

Sonríe triste – nunca cuando te lo pedí – y me mira – al menos, tu yo sano.

- Entonces duerme – apago las luces y le quito el pantalón para que esté cómoda, después me desvisto yo, Katniss se aprieta contra mí pero tiembla.-

- Tengo frío, abrázame – lo hago sin decir nada

- ¿mejor?

- Mejor cuando siento tu piel, es cálida – termino de desnudarnos y vuelvo a abrazarla.

- Toda mi calidez es tuya –

- ¿en serio?

- ¿de quien más?

- supongo que tendremos que volver a ser solo amigos mientras… olvidamos lo de hoy.

- ¿y que te hace suponer eso?

- No se .. después de cómo me comporté, buscándote en la ducha, en realidad me avergüenzo.

Beso su cuello despacio – ahora ya pasó ya no estamos enfadados tú no estás enfadada ¿no? –

- No –

- Pues no tienes que avergonzarte de nada, en realidad no quise confundir las cosas no quise tener sexo contigo para zanjar una discusión que no se refería a nosotros mismos y a lo nuestro.

- ¿eso quiere decir?

- Que si quemas el pan en el horno o discutimos por nosotros puedes buscarme donde quiera que esté - me quedo callado un momento mientras su respiración se agita – pero, yo haré lo mismo contigo, y te buscaré y te besaré y te morderé hasta convencerte para hacer el amor una y otra vez.

Su risa es embriagadora – esa amenaza suena interesante –

- ¿verdad que si? – me río con ella jugueteando en su ombligo – ya hemos hablado ¿quieres buscarme tu?

- ¿puedo? – se revuelve entre mis brazos dándose la vuelta para encararme - ¿Cómo?

- Exactamente igual que me sigues cada noche pero ahora la iniciativa tienes que tomarla tú – lo que le estoy diciendo ya me excita – Haz que te siga Kat.

Su boca se pega a la mía con avidez invadiendo con la lengua y respondo de igual forma, podría besarla así hasta el dolor. Pequeños besos cubren de nuevo mis labios – Creo que hay algo en lo que te has equivocado… Creo que has pensado que podría renunciar a ti

- Por qué no querías confundirte.

- No lo voy a permitir llevo una vida luchando por lo que tengo ahora, y quiero acabar con esa duda para siempre, tómame y te tomaré suave o fuerte como quieras… porque estoy en tus manos Kat.

- Entonces suave – dice ella besándome de nuevo esta vez con roces delicados que me enervan, mordiendo desde la barbilla rozando la mandíbula hasta acariciar el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mis manos se acompasan a sus caricias y se mueven lentas y precisas ahora que conocen su cuerpo, su pie sube y baja por mi pantorrilla y la pierna se cuela entre las mías mientras sus muslos se abren pegándose a la otra pierna. Mi miembro despierta más aun con sus toques aunque solo me ha rozado expectante y ansioso por ella.

Katniss se toma su tiempo recostándome en la cama besando cada parte de mi, deslizando de nuevo las yemas de los dedos por los hombros y es estómago bajando con la lengua caliente por toda mi piel, deteniéndose en el ombligo y soltando una leve vibración de risa cuando me oye suspirar y el jadeo que sale de mi garganta cuando alcanza la zona de unión entre mis piernas.

Muerde y besa todo a su paso, sin dejar que la toque más allá de los senos tan perfectos para mis manos, solo me queda pellizcar para oir su gemido antes de que siga con su tortura.

Es agónico sentir que me recibe en su boca sin esperarlo tan cálida y suave, en movimientos lentos y dolorosos que me hacen arquearme para recibir más de este castigo.

- Kat – su nombre sale ahogado – Kat – suena impaciente como cada átomo que me forma, impaciente por sentirme dentro de ella de nuevo.

Se levanta sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se deja caer llevándome de regreso al mundo que conocí hace tan poco, y que quiero conquistar una y otra vez, con movimientos deliberados, lentos, asciende y baja sobre mi presionando hasta el máximo, exclamando en cada embestida en cada entrega. Mis manos acompañan sus caderas marcando un cadencioso ritmo que nos acerca y aleja cada vez. La quiero frente a mi, presionando su espalda con los dedos para pegarla contra mi pecho para sentir su latido me siento en la cama sin dejarla ir y ella enrolla sus piernas en torno a mi cintura como una planta moviéndose sin perder el compás, entregando la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo sus pechos a mi boca ofreciendo para recibir, dando más en cada segundo.

Su respiración agitada se mezcla con la mía mientras me llama y me pide más, mientras nos fundimos en el fuego del deseo, olvidando al mundo que nos olvidó, succiono su carne sin calmar la sed que siento, su cuerpo me responde por fuera y por dentro contrayendo su interior, exigiendo mi respuesta y yo se la doy. Se mueve en círculos presionándome, y cegándome por momentos, todo es negro todo es … perfecto.

Un último beso, un último aliento salvaje antes de dejarnos ir, eso es todo lo que deseo lo que reclamo, sin aire, sin duelo, hasta caer agotados.

Katniss se desliza sobre mí juntos en un mismo cuerpo sobre nuestra cama respirando como podemos pero con la sonrisa tonta de satisfacción, las sábanas a nuestro alrededor en completo alboroto.

- Feliz cumpleaños –

Ella sonríe apoyándose en mi – eres mi mejor regalo, pero quiero probar las fresas con chocolate - esa mirada de falsa inocencia que saca conmigo me mata lentamente de deseo.

- Oh eres terrible, cada día más –

- superaré al maestro – se me escapa la carcajada.

- Practicaré toda la teoría para que te cueste conseguirlo – en un gesto que no espero me besa en la nariz.

- Creo que mañana voy a quemar el pan – noto su sonrisa extenderse en mi piel y me contagio de ella.

- Duerme ahora o no serás capaz de quemar nada –

- Ni siquiera a ti –

- Duerme ya – no puedo evitar reírme de todo esto, ahora mismo Gale, su madre, y todo queda muy lejos de aquí, lo superará.

Quedan aun un par de horas para que comience a salir el sol, antes de que ella se cubra de nuevo, quiero disfrutar este momento de penumbra descansando sin pensar en nadie más ya será tiempo, poco a poco conseguiremos una isla de normalidad, estoy seguro de ello y después de la tormenta llega la calma, hasta que vuelva a llover.

* * *

Lamento haberme retrasado pero salgo bastante de viaje y no he podido subir antes, aparte este capítulo me costó bastante no podía ponerme seguido en el ordenador, y muchas partes las escribía en cuaderno en el bus... espero que os guste. Y sintiendolo mucho seguramente me retrase hasta mediados de agosto ya que vuelvo a salir de casa. Perdón anticipado.

_**Muchas gracias a todas por leer comentar y agregarme a vuestras listas de favoritos ... os quiero.**_

_**girlonfire91**_ para mi es un placer escribir y más si consigo entreteneros, a mi tampoco me gusta Gale pero tranquila está controlado no puedo borrarlo del libro ¿no? no se te nota casi que le odias jajaja. besitos XD

_**Juliakyra **_ya te digo si pero el padre de KAtniss a mi siempre me pareció que sería sensible para apreciar el que Peeta la siguiera, no se me da, XD y tampoco quería un le conocía de verlo todos los días... mejor un cruce fugaz y algo que no sepa el capitolio algo de ellos, no seas bruta como lo va a colgar de las pelotas jajajaja pobre Peeta. gracias x comentar XD bsitos  
_**Karrma**_ ahora la que se ausentó fui yo pero viajo todos los fines de semana y ahora tengo vacaciones así que perdonad mis retrasos ok¿?¿ no creais que voy a dejar la historia sin acabar al menos voluntariamente no. Bueno respecto a Haym Peeta es demasiado bueno le dio algo con que jugar... pobrecito todo desanimado...pero se arrepentirá eso seguro, me llegan tus buenas vibras y tus buenos deseos y tus comentarios que me encantan y todo todo XD sip Gale es un arruina momentos, solo le perdono porque fue a salvar a Peeta que si no... perdón por lo empalagoso, probablemente vaya a más XD intentaré evitarlo pero se me escapa la dulzura de Peeta por la tinta del teclado jajajaja que tonteria he escrito. no? - Besazos wapisima.  
_**Angiiee7**_muajajajaja risa psicópata la tuya eh? me alegra que te guste la historia Gale solo quería desearle feliz cumple o algo más pero con Peeta eso como que no va a ser posible ¿no? XD besitos  
**_charlotte8800_** ¿en shock ? pues cuando hayas leido este capitulo la parte en que el la rechaza te da un pasmo jajaja, tranquila que lo arreglé, mas empalago para vosotras ais espero que no... espero que os guste. besitos wapa XD.  
_**kadyan **_a ti no puedo criticarte nada porque tienes la historia mas hot del momento a mi si que hay que pelarme por no decírtelo pero ando muy escasa por eso me retrase al actualizar no leo apenas y tengo una lista enorme de actualizaciones pendientes en mi cuenta de correo creo que a mediados de agosto dejaré de viajar y tendré mas tiempo. besos wapisima escribes genial XD

_**juliper22**_ Es que nunca se que decirte porque te diria tantas cosas, tus comentarios son minifics jajaja me hacen querer comentarlos, pero todo no cabe aquí, se que también has estado liada y esperé ansiosa el comentario del despertar, como siempre no me defraudó porque me confirma que seguimos en la onda, en cuanto a lo que pensamos de Peeta y de la historia en cuanto a mi frase favorita, la que tu dice es tierna pero mi favorita es del capitulo de la primera vez

_ " me voy a beber tu esencia, voy a comer tu pureza, voy a destruir la mía, solo para hacerte sentir lo que siempre desee, que para mí eres única nunca antes… nunca después… nadie más… quiero oírte como ahora cada vez que esté contigo quiero que tu piel se erice como ahora quiero que jamás olvides la primera vez que me hiciste hombre… la primera vez que te hice mujer… MIA, conmigo…"  
_Y no, no soy malvada, solo que no quería apresurar las cosas, la historia va del avance de la relación de ellos la historia de Haym y Jo surgió después este fic se ha ido agrandando con el paso de los capítulos y ya no son solo ellos porque desde que comenzaron a interactuar con otros personajes dejaron de serlo, pero eso sí siempre Peeta es el hilo conductor y el que cuenta su vivencia.

Cuando escribí la escena del padre de Peeta me acordé mucho de ti, y acerté (corazones saliendo por todas partes, flores de dorama jajaja) en cuanto a Haymitch es otro de los personajes que pienso puede ser un narrador estupendo, con una personalidad compleja e interesante y muy bueno en ocultar sentimientos mucho mejor que Katniss mucho mas inteligente que solo al nivel de Peeta porque si en la comunicación se entiende de forma muda con KAtniss en la elaboración de estrategias Peeta es su complemento perfecto. Por lo unico que no lo hace participar en el plan de fuga es porque Katniss es su debilidad el que no le hace pensar con claridad. Pero por lo demás Haym es un amor... Besazos wapilinda hermosa. XD... Voy a retrasarme, los siento. XD

_**inuykag4ever**_ "Gale, es él omg! amm amm" bien expresado si señor... jajaja, bienvenida, espero no hacerte huir y que te guste mi historia bsitos XD


	35. Abriendo la Oscuridad

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers_**

* * *

_**Abriendo la oscuridad**_

Pasan los días y parece que lo anterior va quedando en el olvido pero no es cierto, todo se encuentra en la trastienda aunque ahora parece organizado en estantes y poco a poco vamos encontrando sitio a las piezas, mi relación con Katniss es casi perfecta, aunque los ataques leves me ciegan a veces y sus pesadillas remueven nuestras sábanas algunas noches, tanto como las visitas de nuestro mentor que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para dejar atrás la angustia que le envolvió la noche del cumpleaños donde tantos sentimientos afloraron.

Ahora ella es quien se encarga de controlar los resultados de nuestros encuentros cada vez más apasionados, los días se hacen semanas, pronto habrá pasado más de un mes desde su cumpleaños, entramos en el verano y sé que en algún momento la balsa de aceite que parece nuestra vida tendrá un nuevo giro, es algo inevitable no podemos luchar contra ello y no lo hacemos, solo esperamos fortaleciendo nuestra relación con pequeños gestos.

Sigo pintado ahora casi todos los días no solo en el cuaderno de Katniss sino los cuadros que mi mente crea, ahora hay muchos que sacarían un sonrojo de ella pero se niega a verlos, tal como dijo en su día le parecen muy buenos pero no puede soportar ver mis pesadillas, aunque solo quedan los de los primeros juegos ya que los que la reflejan como un muto son destruidos casi de inmediato como parte de mi terapia.

Las mañanas de cacería de Kat son de lo más productivo y el libro avanza a grandes pasos, igual que las lecciones de cocina que a veces recibimos juntos de Sae, como la de ahora mismo.

- Bien dos minutos más y esto estará listo – anuncio orgulloso por el resultado de mi receta.

- Creo que tienes razón Peeta, ¿Cómo va lo tuyo Katniss? –

- ¡Pche! No sé qué decir, para un campamento el asado estaría en su punto pero no para una presentación como parece que hacéis vosotros, es que os queda bien hasta el mandil – Un ligero puchero se pinta en su cara mientras con la mano barre el aire señalando los platos que llenan la mesa, yo también pienso que a ella le queda genial el mandil, algún día tendré que demostrárselo, el pensamiento me saca una sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida a Katniss que enseguida cambia de color a uno ligeramente rosado en sus mejillas, cada vez lee mejor en mis gestos. Normalmente repartimos la comida que cocinamos no podríamos comerla toda pero Haymitch lo agradece más que nadie está recuperando algo del peso normal y el apetito que estaba tan estropeado por el alcohol. Yo se que habla regularmente con Aurelius pero no pregunto nada.

- Vamos Kat tu asado cada vez sale más jugoso, dentro de poco serás una experta –

- No me adules Peeta sabes que te queda mejor el puesto de cocinero que a mí – Kat también habla constantemente con Aurelius y por lo que me cuenta su terapia va cada vez mejor intentando día a día superar su complejo de culpa y eso se nota, antes funcionaba a base de pastillas y desde que vivimos juntos apenas la he visto con una aspirina en la mano, eso me alegra, pero sobre todo la confianza de contarme sus avances.

- Hum – Sae prueba – tu lo que quieres es esquivar el trabajo de la cocina chiquilla, esto está delicioso, prueba – nos ofrece un poco de carne a cada uno con el tenedor y lo llevamos a la boca a la vez, y ¡es cierto! Está estupendo.

- Ay, Ay, Katniss… eres una mentirosilla, el asado está buenísimo – los halagos hacen que se sonroje un poco – y no todo puede salirnos perfecto así podremos ocuparnos cada uno de nuestra especialidad, somos un gran equipo.

- Bueno pero que no sea mientras yo estoy delante - la voz de Haymitch se oye en la puerta de la cocina y Sae sonríe mientras el sonrojo baja de golpe de la cara de Kat que adquiere una palidez relacionada con el cabreo por lo que viene después – que por lo que oigo cada noche desde mi casa estoy empezando a tener muy claro cuál es esa especialidad – la mirada de Katniss me atraviesa y es que desde que le confesé que lo habíamos hecho para que olvidara un poco su depresión parece que su munición es infinita no entiendo como no se cansa si en realidad casi ni contestamos a sus puyas, pero ella me culpa a mí, en este caso no tengo más remedio que darle toda la razón.

- Haym… deje a los chicos tranquilos – dice Sae señalando con dedo acusador – a este paso le van a prohibir entrar en casa.

- ¿Y qué más da? Si desde afuera ya puedo oir perfectamente la "receta" de todos sus "guisos" – por favor es odioso a veces, ¿insinúa que somos muy escandalosos o algo así?

Katniss y yo nos miramos a hurtadillas y oculto los ojos bajo mi flequillo – no inventes cosas Haymitch, nosotros te damos a probar todo lo que cocinamos – intento defenderme, pero poniéndolo peor, reconozco que a veces peco de inocente con él.

- oh, no eso no es cierto el otro día comisteis solos todo el postre, y yo también quería fresas – su sonrisa en realmente maliciosa, maldición ¿Qué es un perro de presa? La noche de las fresas fue especialmente excitante y no quería recordarlo con tanta gente delante pero veo que no soy el único, menos mal que Sae es muy prudente y ha aprovechado la situación para preparar las raciones de los tres y recoger el resto para llevarlo al quemador de paso nos quita de encima a Haym.

- Vamos, coja todo esto y ayúdeme que yo sola no puedo, estos chicos deben estar hambrientos, y los chicos de la panadería también esperan su comida antes de ir a casa, y usted ya ha molestado bastante, vamos – le va cargando con bolsas mientras con la mano de da una palmadita en el trasero.

- woooww , eso es acoso sexual – se queja divertido

- Acoso le voy a dar yo a usted, vamos… - el empuja Sae sacándole por la puerta ante nuestra mirada divertida, debe ser cierto eso de que la edad es un grado, es asombroso como esa mujer menuda maneja a nuestro mentor – lo que tendría que hacer es buscarse una buena chica – se queda pensativa un momento – o una mala, bueno una buena chica que sepa ser mala y darle su merecido de vez en cuando a ver si deja por fin de preocuparse por los problemas de los demás y por fin se mira los suyos propios.

Eso es una gran verdad y estoy a punto de afirmarlo cuando la puerta se cierra en mis narices y oigo la llave girar, entre la madera y mi pecho se ha colado la menuda figura que tan bien conozco, llevando un dedo a los labios me susurra – shhhh, déjales marchar –

Su beso me pilla desprevenido solo por un momento, los dientes blancos de Kat atrapan mi labio superior mientras hago lo propio con que queda a mi alcance – ¿eso será cierto? – pregunto.

- Humm – gime - ¿eso? –su voz es un murmullo ronco y sensual que me llega justo del oído a la entrepierna.

- Ya sabes, los gritos – susurro grave cerca de su oreja, mientras ella se arquea contra mi dejándome sentir sus pezones duros a través de las finas camisas que portamos - ¿Katniss? Donde fue a parar tu ropa interior? - Esta vez hablo pegado a su boca mientras coloco las manos en su espalda y la presiono contra la puerta.

Ella enreda una pierna en la mía arqueando la cintura y mi cuerpo responde como siempre a su provocación - ¿Qué importa? – una especie de ronroneo sale de su garganta – y la respuesta vale para las dos - su desparpajo a la hora de tocarme ha ido en aumento y como prometió me pone a prueba una y otra vez para sorprenderme.

- Estás de nuevo jugando con fuego señorita llameante – su risa gutural acaricia mi cara poniéndome todo el vello de punta , con un dedo acaricio su cuello desde la base de la oreja hasta el valle de sus senos donde un botón puritano me impide el acceso, por poco tiempo - señor, usted está despedido ahora mismo fuera de aquí - con un tirón me deshago de los botones de la camisa y cierro los ojos para disfrutar del sabor de su piel, con la boca sensible encierro la cima de su pecho y con la mano cubro el otro – soy muy goloso – hablo con los labios ocupados mientras alterno el objeto de mis atenciones – tengo una sorpresa para ti – no puedo separarme de su piel aun cuando deseo llevarla a la cama, y mientras mis manos siguen acariciando y pellizcando bajo la cabeza hasta su ombligo y tiro con los dientes del cierre de su pantalón.

Poco a poco hago el camino de vuelta con la boca hasta el cuello y las manos ansiosas hasta su monte de Venus agitando el pecho de Katniss y sacando de su garganta gemidos de placer, las manos apartan ansiosas el pantalón e invaden la carne debajo de su ropa interior enredando los dedos en el vello que lo cubre, beso su boca profundamente casi sin poder aguantar el impulso de romper y rasgar todo lo que lleva puesto, así de salvaje, así de apasionado es lo nuestro en este momento.

En el punto límite de no poder controlarlo con los dedos en su interior y los deseos de ambos subyugados por el descontrol incomparable de lo que nos arrastra gruño cerca de su oreja.

- Sube, ¡ya! – necesito tenerla, necesita tenerme todo su cuerpo me lo está pidiendo y el mío protesta ante la espera – te quiero ya, sube y espérame un minuto.

Un quejido tembloroso como forma de protesta y Katniss recoloca su ropa como puede subiendo las escaleras con premura.

Controlo las pulsaciones a duras penas y haciendo acopio de lo que necesito me lanzo tras ella hasta nuestra habitación.

- Date la vuelta – mi voz es casi una orden, ella obedece tumbándose sobre la cama dándome la espalda.

Dejo la habitación en semi penumbra pero no en la total oscuridad como siempre, puedo distinguir perfectamente el cuerpo de Kat – confía en mi quiero probarme.

- Pero, el verme te afecta… te daña.

- No siempre, solo he pensado mucho que quiero avanzar, necesito tu ayuda.

Algo de duda planea durante un momento en la habitación hasta que la veo asentir, he estado en la habitación de los cuadros antes de que todos llegasen, he descargado la ira acumulada que no percibía de forma consciente y es hora de dar un nuevo paso en lo que siento y en lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza cuando estamos juntos.

La tijera en la mano… me acerco despacio y me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella, con dedos trémulos y conscientes del riesgo levanto el borde de su camisa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – la voz de Katniss suena expectante.

- Probarme, he pintado mucho con la memoria y solo te pido que me dejes hacer – quiero rasgar la camisa para que parezca un lienzo, una imagen como las que corto en mi terapia y que su cuerpo surja de la tela mientras la rasgo como si algo nuevo se llevase la parte rota de mi memoria, de mi mente infectada con el veneno, eso quiero.

Con cuidado acerco el filo a la tela y comienzo a corta por el centro de la espalda. Ella tiembla un poco al sentir el frio metal en la piel pero no dice nada, con un tirón pausado la tela suena mientras se rompe y dejo su espalda descubierta mis ojos, puedo ver claramente las marcas más claras del fuego, no hay reacción como pensaba si no la miro a la cara, elevando mi cuerpo dejo de lado la tijera y comienzo a trazar con los dedos las líneas laterales de sus curvas, es como acariciar el marco de un cuadro cuando los dedos conocen los límites y ahora los ojos miran el paisaje interior, despacio voy pasando las manos por delante para tocar sus pechos abarcándolos en el hueco de las palmas y oyendo su gemido, cuando se endurecen. De rodillas sobre ella dejo caer el contenido del vaso que subí conmigo.

La crema de chocolate se extiende como un río a lo largo de su columna bajando desde el comienzo del trasero hasta media espalda – serás mi plato de postre ¿verdad? – sin esperar respuesta con la lengua recojo el corto y dulce caudal que acabo de extender lamiendo el surco que se ofrece ante mí en un solo gesto continuado haciéndola arquearse y elevar las caderas hasta chocar con las mías, después sigo hasta no dejar rastro del chocolate en su espalda.

Coloco una gran almohada bajo su vientre dejando su trasero en esa posición para seguir mi deleite, a toda prisa me deshago de la ropa, y me dejo caer suavemente, pecho contra espalda, subo sus brazos hasta la cabeza, y los dedos desandan el camino de vuelta hasta sus caderas, pasándolas por delante bajo la cremallera y tiro del pantalón y de su ropa interior exponiéndola a mi antojo a la vista y a mis caricias.

- ¿Estás bien con esto? – pregunta, ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo así cuando el perverso soy yo y ella la que puede estar en riesgo?.

- ¿Estás bien tu, amor? – muerdo con deleite sus nalgas mientras mis dedos la acarician por delante y mi virilidad se enciende mas por ella.

- Excitada.

Lo sé, noto su humedad con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, las ligeras gotas de sudor que emanan de los poros de su piel comienzan a extenderse y a provocar mi aguante – te estoy mirando ahora – ella ahoga un gemido

- Es… sofocante, vergonzoso.

- ¿Por qué? Ya nos conocemos perfectamente – pregunto fastidioso, para ella esta postura debe ser lo más parecido a la sumisión a la impotencia y a la debilidad que se me puede ocurrir y aun así no se mueve.

- Porque tu… puedes verme y no se… como me estás mirando, que piensas, has subido la luz… es sonrojante.

- SI, es cierto tu piel está algo sonrosada, sobre todo aquí – mi dedo alcanza su entrada provocando su estremecimiento, la caricia abarca su intimidad arriba y abajo hasta entrar en ella deslizándose despacio y sin oposición – y húmeda – hablo en su oído, mordiendo alrededor, pegado a ella de nuevo , un dedo más, un nuevo temblor, acariciando su interior mientras froto la pequeña protuberancia que la excitación deja al descubierto – y suave – se que estoy torturándola, como me torturo yo, obligándome a aguantar mis ganas, siendo deliberadamente lento en lo que hago – y caliente – abro los dedos en su interior y arranco un gritito de sorpresa – déjalo ir, para mí – susurro antes de separarme de ella, con la boca que aun contiene el sabor del chocolate en el paladar alcanzo su entrada sin dejar de acariciarla, el olor de su excitación levemente almizclado se combina con el de su nuevo gel de fresa e inunda mi nariz antes de saborearla mezclando el toque de cacao en un juego donde todos los sentidos se ponen en alerta, los sonidos escapan de mi boca acompañando a mi lengua sin poder evitarlo, y Katniss grita cuando llega su primer orgasmo.

Te siento suave entre mis manos,

mientras con mi cuerpo

me deslizo piel abajo

con ansias de morir de nuevo...

La dulce muerte de los amantes

Lamiendo todo tu fuego

Chocolate dulce fresa acida

Mezclados con tu deseo ...

Delicias entre mis dientes

Postre de dioses e infierno

Que me ofreces con deleite

Cada vez que te poseo.

Que importa si nos oyen o no, importa que puedo estar aquí ahora y destrozar su camisa sin oposición, penetrarla con los dedos con ella indefensa importa su confianza, importa mi confianza porque cada vez que comparto la intimidad con Katniss doy un paso más hacia la normalidad, aplastando los restos de veneno que aunque no puedan ser borrados algún día podré dominar. Eso es todo.

- Voy a tenerte profundo Kat – entro en ella notando de inmediato los últimos latidos de su interior y mi miembro se une a ese latido, desde esta posición alcanzo a tocar todo su cuerpo, puedo inclinarme sobre ella y morderla en el hombro, soplar en su cuello erizando cada vello de la nuca, sujetar su vientre para acercarla a mi en cada embate, gemir sobre su espalda, oir su respiración entrecortarse, ver como esa espalda veteada se arquea ante cada impulso de mi hombría, de mi deseo. Empujo más adentro y soy capaz de percibir sus demandas.

- Peeta… sigue –

- ¿te gusta? –

- todo –

- ¿todo?

- Tu – sigo pulsando su interior con fuerza arrebatada, sintiéndola estremecerse sin parar, tirando de mí chocando sus nalgas contra mi pelvis buscando la completa satisfacción una y otra vez – dame más – un nuevo grito demandante. Con la mano levanto su barbilla y acaricio sus labios con un dedo que es capturado de inmediato entre sus dientes con un gruñido, me muerde pero no lo retiro su boca se cierra en torno manteniéndolo dentro al igual que su interior presiona mi miembro.

Los movimientos se aceleran y soy yo quien la llama confundido por los sonidos que llenan la habitación – Katniss – metido en mi propio deseo la nombro una vez y otra mientras la penetro impetuoso y siento llegar su climax, su carne se aprieta en torno a la mía y masajea suavemente la piel incitándome a alcanzarlo con ella – espera - ruego – espera – sus músculos se contraen en torno a mí en un desasosegado vaivén, puedo irme con ella sus latidos internos se hacen más fuertes sus estremecimientos más y más maravillosamente ansiosos impidiéndome seguir resistiendo y llevándome al cielo de nuevo subiéndonos a ambos al tobogán del orgasmo compartido, haciendo que nos apretemos cuando ya no hay espacio para estar tan unidos, soltando el aire que nos queda para conseguir respirar de nuevo, unos momentos de explosión de todos los deseos contenidos.

La beso en los hombros dejando caer mi peso sobre ella, pero me niego a abandonar su interior, a quedarme huérfano de su calor, un suspiro me saca de mi ensoñación y me aparto un poco a un lado arrastrándola conmigo quedando ambos tumbados y unidos.

- Peeta, esto de hoy fue raro –

- Lo sé –

- ¿cortaste mi camisa?

- Aja.

- ¿Con una tijera?

- aja – no puedo contener la sonrisa.

- ¿comiste chocolate en mi espalda?

- Hummm, déjame pensar … SI

- ¿sentiste algo?

- Por supuesto, unas inmensas ganas de seguir comiendo chocolate… sobre ti.

- Tonto, ¿sabes a que me refiero? Viste mi espalda desnuda, ¿fuiste más… brusco por eso? – ella noto que fui más duro.

- ¿Te hice daño, Kat? - La abrazo mas fuerte contra mi cuerpo – no quise hacerlo solo te deseaba tanto me excité demasiado al verte así, pero si lo preguntas por los ataques no tienes nada que temer sólo dudé un poco al principio por eso no quise mirar tu cara… aun.

- ¿mi cara?

- Creo que puedo ir poco a poco, al final conseguiré controlar el veneno, pero verte así indefensa, me hizo olvidar el temor y el odio que me provocas a veces – un suspiro me alerta – Kat, creo que acabo de ser aun más rudo al hablar, no te temo ni te odio solo…

- Entiendo, es que me apena y me enfada al tiempo todo lo que tenemos que pasar aun – tira de la sabana para cubrirnos antes de separarse de mi y dar la vuelta para quedar recogida en mis brazo –

- Bueno no me molestan del todo este tipo de pruebas ¿y a ti?

Ahoga una risita contra el colchón – bueno, en realidad… a mi tampoco ¿siempre va a ser así?

- No se, imagino que no siempre también tendremos nuestros días "menos buenos" pero, ¿Por qué vamos a preocuparnos ahora por eso? – no tengo con que comparar y sinceramente no voy a exponer nuestros encuentros para hacerlo pero creo que no podemos quejarnos en absoluto de cómo lo hacemos, la teoría que tengo en mi cabeza incluso se ve superada por la práctica con ella y no quiero darle más vueltas.

El sueño nos vence después de besarnos su pierna entre las mías, sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, los míos abarcando la suya.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Un ruido en la puerta me despierta – toc toc toc – llaman, han pasado unas horas desde que subimos pero aun no ha caído la noche completa

- ¿Quién puede ser? – Katniss también se ha despertado –

- Hummm, probablemente Haymitch para compartir la cena - me estiro y ella se mueve elástica sobre mi.

- Deberíamos levantarnos – sugiere pero sin muchas ganas de moverse al igual que yo.

- Estoy bien así, puede pasar una noche sin meterse con nosotros ¿no? – me mira sonriente

- Eso creo – el sopor no nos abandona pero tontamente mis manos se deslizan por sus flancos.

- un poquito más así contigo, por favor – estoy realmente bien en este momento no quiero romper el abrazo, nos dejamos envolver por la desidia y el relajo de tal forma que no oímos abrirse la puerta.

- ¡Vaya!, que bonita estampa de pareja hacen - Katniss bota en la cama tirando de las sábanas para cubrirse – Pero… pero.. ¿Qué pasa? - ¿Quién está en nuestra habitación? Esto es demasiado increíble incluso para nuestro mentor, el empujón por el sobresalto de Kat me lleva al suelo y mi desnudez se hace evidente para la figura que se recorta en la puerta – Wow, esta imagen es indudablemente mas turbadora que la anterior.

Cuando consigo enfocar mi vista Katniss me está tapando con una almohada, lo justo para no seguir sirviendo de espectáculo a nuestra "visita" – Por Dios Johanna – la oigo decir en alto - ¿Cómo demonios has entrado? .

-¿Johanna?

- Hola Katniss, … Hola… Peeta ¿mal momento? – esta chica está de coña ¿no? – Ups, perdón – pero una sonrisa traviesa se dibuja en su boca mientras su mirada sigue escrutándonos sin piedad y con genuina diversión.

- Deja de mirar ya y sal de la habitación… PERVERTIDA – esa es Katniss tirándole la otra almohada a la cabeza que la morena esquiva con facilidad.

- Pero si no te estoy mirando – Esta situación si es más embarazosa que cualquiera en la que nos haya puesto Haym –

- A Peeta es al que no le quitas ojo, leñadora… - le espeta haciendo referencia a su distrito, me levanto como puedo con Kat tirando de mi con sus manos bajo mis axilas intentando levantar mi peso, sentado en la cama se arroja sobre mí para cubrirme con la misma sabana.

- Ay Dios los niños como crecen, Peeta al fin lo has probado ¿no? - Katniss puede fulminarla con la mirada de un momento a otro y ella tan tranquila – Y tu ya no eres tan descerebrada, al fin te diste cuenta de lo que tenías delante, me parece bien que lo aproveches como debe ser.

- Oh, ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan mortificante? – pregunto a Jo algo confundido por la escena - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Pues… subí por las escaleras… estoy cansada buscaba una cama para dormir un rato, claro que si llego un poco antes igual habría sido más interesante – es que no puedo creerme a esta deslenguada.

- Y no pudiste ir a otro sitio en lugar de forzar la entrada de una casa donde se suponía que no contestaban a tu llamada – pienso devolvérsela – por ejemplo tengo un vecino que igual te da la cama y el "interés" que tanto te apetece – abre la boca un poco sorprendida – mira solo vuelve a salir y unos veinte pasos más arriba… ahí mismo a mano derecha, es un poco desastroso pero últimamente lo hemos cuidado y creo que esta mañana le recomendaron buscar una buena chica…

Suelta una espontánea carcajada – Pero yo soy muuuuy mala –

- Pues mejor – dice Katniss – yo nunca pensé que una buena chica le domara, puede ser un reto para alguien tan osado como tu – Jo la mira pasmada – Venga… estás tardando… ¡Que salgas de una vez! Que quiero vestirme… esto de que estés plantada mirándonos a mi novio y a mi empieza ponerme nerviosa.

- ¿empieza? – yo también miro a Katniss de reojo.

- Si, empieza o crees por un momento que me vas a poner celosa como el día del ascensor – estoy sorprendido por la reacción posesiva de Katniss pero imagino que es otra de las facetas que faltaba por aparecer – Es mi novio ¿queda claro? – y en todo su esplendor sonrío complacido y beso ligeramente su mentón.

- Ay Ay Katita, guarda las uñas que por mi no tienes nada que temer – se da la vuelta en ademán de salir – tu "maridito" está a salvo conmigo – ahora es el turno de Katniss verse sorprendida – tranquila os espero abajo y hablamos y si, se que todos piensan que estáis casados así que si a ti te gusta que sea de esa manera yo no pienso decir lo contrario – y antes de cerrar la puerta – por cierto, haces muy bien en cuidarlo.

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y reboto de la cama quedando frente a Katniss – yo solo le conté que vivíamos juntos – Kat me mira interrogante –

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿no estás enfadada? –

- ¿Por qué le contaste cosas cuando os visteis en el viaje? - asiento – claro que no Peeta tu siempre tienes cuidado en las cosas que cuentas y además tu sabes que es cierto.

- ¿cierto?

- Si, que me gusta que piensen que estamos casados – se me queda mirando con apreciación y no se que decir – no es por lo que tú piensas, simplemente es que me siento así.

- Voy a ducharme – genial ahora comienza a dejarme sin palabras, me lee la mente y ella avanza y yo retrocedo, lo próximo ¿Qué será? – me daré prisa o es capaz de subir de nuevo.

- De acuerdo – hace una pausa y sigue con una sonrisa que no veo pero se nota en el tono de voz que emplea como bromeando – "cariño" yo vigilo que no entre ninguna otra fan tuya del capitolio.

¿fan? ¿capitolio? Estos momentos de humor son – lo que realmente odio – mascullo pero sin dejar de aplacar la risa porque el que Katniss juegue conmigo de esta forma me alegra sobremanera, lo dicho todo es normal y contradictorio ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres al fin y al cabo?.

Diez minutos como mucho son los que tardo en estar completamente preparado para la batalla pero tengo decidido que como se pase mucho sacaré el armamento pesado y llamaré a Haym, se que corro un gran riesgo si lo hago porque si unen fuerzas va a ser realmente agotador pero confío en la baza de la sorpresa. Katniss se queda en la ducha y mientras bajo a atender a nuestra amiga que siempre tuvo la delicadeza de un elefante en una cristalería.

- Bien ¿quieres comer algo? – pregunto con cortesía.

- Pues no se … Hummm, algo como lo que coméis vosotros así de "energético" y eso – se ríe descarada.

- Sigues siendo un bicho, pero tienes suerte aun… - ayss casi se me escapa.

- Aun no habéis comido ¿cierto? – desde luego estoy siendo muy descuidado.

- Toma, no quería decir eso, solo que hoy aprendimos nuevas recetas con Sae y tenemos comida de sobra.

- ¿La descerebrada cocinando?, debe estar muy loca – la miro de lado con una mueca – por ti tonto, ya al fin estáis usando lo que le dio mala fama al profesor en tu viaje – abro los ojos sorprendido – si… la madre de Katniss me contó.

Mientras voy a la cocina exclamo - ¿es que todo el mundo está pendiente de nuestra vida?

- imagino, al menos todos los que os conocen, sois la comidilla – está de guasa – a ver rubito, su madre estaba preocupada, porque ella confía en ti pero al fin y al cabo eres el chico que vive con su hija, ninguna madre se quedaría del todo confiada y menos aun con tus "antecedentes", me preguntó por nuestra relación cuando estuvimos en las celdas.

Ahora estoy extrañado, ¿es que piensa que entre Jo y yo hubo algo? - No entiendo

- Pues creo que ella está siguiendo un poco el rastro de lo que te hicieron allí creo que quiere intentar ayudarte también y hablamos – me mira con ojos sinceros ahora sin pizca de ironía ni sarcasmo – en serio todo está bien.

En ese momento Katniss entra en la cocina y terminó de poner los platos en la encimera y pongo la olla al fuego para calentar la comida - ¿Qué es lo que está bien? – pregunta.

- Tu, descerebrada – exclama Jo con buen humor abrazando a Kat con fuerza – y Peeta y lo vuestro, todo está bien.

Katniss está colorada – Tu ¿también estás bien? – pregunta algo tímida.

Johanna lo piensa un poco antes de responder – Pues, al principio estuve como paralizada, pero creo que avancé gracias a Aurelius y a la gente que quedó a mi alrededor, Peeta y tu; aunque solo sea hablar contigo por teléfono, Annie y tu madre, definitivamente estoy cada vez más cerca de ser yo misma –

- Espera, ¿teléfono? – miro a Katniss especulativo - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?.

- Pues, en realidad pensé que sería bueno que cada uno hablase con una de las partes implicadas.

- ¿EH? - Johanna y yo hablamos a la vez - ¿Qué es?

- Pues, pensé que aunque Johanna te había confesado algo en tu viaje aquí es Haym quien siempre se sincera contigo y tú con él por lo que quise hacer lo mismo con ella pero sin mezclar esa confianza ni caer en el tópico de él dice, ella dice que es más propio de críos de escuela, sólo era una sorpresa – se encoge de hombros como quien hizo una travesura sin importancia.

Ahora si estoy boquiabierto de nuevo – Katniss de verdad que estás aprendiendo – es algo que hubiese podido pensar yo si hubiese estado enterado pero el que lo decida por si misma demuestra cuanto hemos avanzado.

- A ver, no quiero saber nada de eso del aprendizaje pero… - Jo mira a Katniss con los brazos en jarras - ¿Qué es eso de parte implicada que nos abarca a Mi y a vuestro mentor?

- Pues verás… -

- Espera, que yo también quiero saberlo – ups la voz de Haym en la cocina hace que los tres nos volvamos a la vez.

- Pero ¿De dónde sale todo el mundo esta noche? - probablemente Johanna forzó la puerta antes habrá que arreglarla -

- Haym – Johanna se queda mirando fijamente a nuestro vecino y sin un aviso le lanza los brazos alrededor del cuello.

- A esto precisamente me estaba refiriendo – comenta Katniss con aire triunfal mientras nuestro mentor la mira con ojos asesinos por encima del hombro de la morena,

El se aparta de un empujón haciendo tambalearse a Jo – creo que esta vez debiste dejarlo en manos de Peeta el sabe lo que yo siento al respecto – lo se aunque no estoy de acuerdo y siempre he esperado convencerlo de lo contrario - Katniss te has pasado, tú no sabes manejar esta situación ni debiste intentarlo – Ambas hacen amago de seguirle y yo las paro –

- Cenemos, ahora no es el momento para hablar con él, dejémosle respirar un poco –

- Pero…-

- Creedme, no es el momento quizás dentro de un rato – les señalo las sillas y comienzo a llenar los platos – además hay cosas que requieren que estemos en forma ¿no? – intento una sonrisa pero las chicas dudan de mis palabras – venga, es lo mejor.

Los tres compartimos cena, todo lo preparado ahora sabe algo insípido, como terroso todos pensamos en la persona que acaba de salir de la casa. Quiero que hablemos antes de enfrentarnos a la tozudez de nuestro mentor y definitivamente saber qué es lo que quiere Johanna porque no sé si él está preparado para tener una relación con ella o intentarlo, pero menos aun sé si estará preparado para un rechazo que implique el "podemos ser amigos", definitivamente ella tiene que tener las cosas muy claras antes de poder dar algún paso.

Comemos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que rompo el silencio con una pregunta ahora bastante obvia – Katniss, ¿tu sabías que Johanna iba a venir no? –

- Pues, lo cierto es que lo esperaba, pero no tenía ni idea de que llegaría así casi en la noche e invadiendo nuestro dormitorio después de forzar la puerta – una sonrisa se dibuja en la comisura de sus labios – pero ella…

- Déjalo Kat, solo calculé mal los horarios de llegada – se sincera conmigo, Jo levanta la cabeza del plato para tomar la palabra – yo llamé a Katniss para ver como os iba, sentía verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo tú estabas consiguiendo hacer que ella volviera a la vida, y… con cada llamada, cada conversación noté el cambio, al final estaba realmente ansiosa por veros.

- Oh – no sé qué decir – pero tú ya sabias yo te conté que vivía con ella.

- Si, y me arrancaste mi secreto, abriste mi memoria de nuevo cuando lo que más quería era olvidar, afloró todo lo que pasó entre Seneca y yo, la relación de Haymitch, su protección pero, si he de serte sincera creí que las secuelas eran demasiado grandes.

- Todos arrastramos esas secuelas—dice Kat.

- Lo sé, las vuestras son incluso mayores, que las mías – hace una pausa – sigo teniendo miedo al agua pero al menos no quiero acabar con la persona que amo.

- Eso se está corrigiendo – añade Katniss.

- También puedo verlo – su sonrisa se abre mostrando los dientes – ahora solo corres el riesgo de ser devorada, nada terrorífico supongo – después de la alusión vuelve a ponerse seria – es por eso que la esperanza ha ido creciendo en mi, y he pensado mucho sobre lo que nos pasó a nosotros.

- Vosotros os amasteis – digo dudando –

- En realidad, nunca tuvimos tiempo de asegurarlo, nos protegimos, nos cuidamos y nos curamos las heridas el uno al otro, las soledades y las ausencias – la entiendo y creo que Kat también sabe a que se refiere – pero cuando acabaron los juegos y llegó la guerra dimos por hecho que todo fue algo necesario.

- ¿necesario?, lo nuestro también es necesario, para nosotros, necesitamos estar juntos porque eso nos da la vida – intento aclarar lo que quiere decirnos.

- SI pero nosotros lo vimos como si lo que tuvimos fuese una cura, una vacuna o una medicina que te sirve para ese momento, como si el momento hubiese sido una enfermedad grave y después solo el tiempo serviría para reponernos.

- Eso no es cierto, porque el amor es eso en esencia, curar al otro y protegerle, hacerle desear vivir, ¿a ti Haym te hace desear vivir? – esta es la pregunta más directa que hace Katniss.

- En cierta forma ya que por él ha venido hasta aquí –

- Quieres averiguarlo ¿es eso? – pregunto yo – tienes que saber que quieres vivir por él y el quiere vivir por ti.

Sus ojos oscuros me taladran – Eso mismo tal como vosotros ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? ¿Por qué no junto al hombre que me dio esperanza?, que me prestó su fuerza y su protección cuando mas lo necesitaba...

- Vamos – me levanto de la mesa decidido a solucionar esto – no podemos esperar a mañana, lo quiera o no al menos tiene que escuchar lo que has venido a decirle.

Cruzamos la puerta con la determinación de los que tienen la razón de su lado pero en temo que nuestro mentor no esté dispuesto a escucharnos, deseo tanto que deje de maltratarse a si mismo que sería capaz de hacerle entrar en su juicio a golpes, pero también entiendo que no es algo a lo que podamos obligarlo, como Katniss necesita darse cuenta por si mismo de lo que los demás le ofrecen, de lo que siente, hay que mostrarle el camino entre los árboles.

La casa está oscura probablemente esté tragando uno tras otro vasos de alcohol, conmigo a la cabeza alcanzamos el porche y toco en la puerta, nadie contesta y giro el pomo con cuidado

- ¡LARGAOS DE MI CASA, MOCOSOS ENTROMETIDOS! – no suena ebrio pero si nervioso.

- Vamos a entrar –

- PUES EL PRIMERO SERA UNA FUNDA EXCELENTE PARA MI CUCHILLO –

Johanna toma la delantera y me aparta con decisión – entonces todas las veces que me salvaste de ser maltratada serán en balde ¿no? - pasan unos minutos y no hay respuesta – Voy a entrar Haymitch quieras o no, y si me matas te perseguiré en tus pesadillas.

La puerta cede ante el empuje de Johanna que entra despacio en el salón, sinceramente no estaba seguro de si él iba a cumplir su amenaza, tocando el interruptor encendemos la luz. Sentado en el sofá frente a la puerta se encuentra apenas hecho una madeja humana la figura del egocéntrico mentor del distrito doce, el hombre famoso por sus desplantes y sarcasmos, el pelo cae sobre su cara y abraza una botella de licor mientras en una de sus manos sostiene un vaso y en la otra el cuchillo.

- Vete – su voz es rasposa como si le doliera cada palabra que ha pronunciado a lo largo de su vida – marchaos los tres, no tenéis derecho a perturbar mi vida.

- ¿a esto llamas vida? – lo que siempre ha oído de mi voz ahora tiene que escucharlo de la chica que protegió en los juegos, Katniss le planta cara.

- ¿Tu?, ¿Tu vienes a reprocharme?, ¿Tu que casi te dejas morir?, ¿Tú?, ¿Sabes cuánto me costó mantenerte viva? Y no hablo de los juegos ese era mi deber, hablo del tiempo que te consumiste en tu miseria, del tiempo en que lamentaste estar viva… - la voz de Haym destila todo su veneno sobre ella, no estoy seguro de si ha sido un acierto venir hasta aquí - ¿recuerdas cuando planeamos tu suicidio? – eso, Dios cuanto le odié por eso.

- SI, lo recuerdo todo, por eso tengo que ser precisamente yo quien te diga esto quine intente abrirte los ojos – ella se mantiene firme, la mirada cabizbaja de Haym se eleva para posarse en los ojos castaños – en todos esos momentos siempre alguien luchó por mí, por mi salvación, por eso tengo derecho, porque conozco lo que está en tu cabeza y en tu corazón.

- Pero lo que has hecho ha traspasado el límite, ya no eres el Sinsajo, ya no eres el icono que salva Panem – su dura voz resuena en el salón – no tenias derecho a traerla – señala a Johanna mientras sus ojos se enrojecen por la emoción, demostrándome que tiene miedo.

- Tienes razón no soy el Sinsajo, en realidad nunca desee serlo, todo me empujó hacia ese título, pero… soy tu amiga y soy la que se enfada contigo, la que soporta tus insolencias, la que se siente dolida cada vez que te ve en mal estado, hasta el punto de que te maltrato.

Las constantes peleas entre ellos y el resquemor de Katniss esa poca paciencia que siempre le muestra es su forma de llevar el enfado por verse reflejada a sí misma, eso me hace pensar y si ella sufre cuando ve su espejo ¿Por qué el no puede sentir como ella en otros aspectos? - Tienes miedo Haym – le digo directamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas – miedo a la muerte de tu duda.

- No sabes lo que dices chico, esta es mi única duda – levanta la botella y llena el vaso que bebe de un trago , elevando después ambas manos en mi dirección y dejando caer el cuchillo en su regazo – beber de la botella o ser educado y usar el vaso como ahora.

- No te tenía por cobarde – miro a Jo – él tiene miedo a perderte definitivamente – Haym deja caer su cabeza sin decir nada y ella me mira con sorpresa y curiosidad – hasta ahora él se alimenta de los recuerdos de lo que tuvisteis pero si tu le confirmas que solo fue un parche para el momento, si tu le dices que nada de lo que tuvisteis contuvo al menos una chispa de realidad ya no tendrá nada a que aferrarse, por eso prefiere no verte más y renunciar a ti a arriesgarse a descubrir que ha vivido en una mentira.

- Tan parecido a mi - masculla Katniss.

- Idiota – Johanna en dos pasos está sobre él quitándole el cuchillo – dame esto, no vas a usarlo, pero yo… te cortaré el cuello si te niegas a hablar conmigo así tendrás lo que buscas, que otro te mate, pero esta vez no será el alcohol, seré yo.

Sus miradas se cruzan retadoras – Por favor salid – nos pide Johanna sin apartar la mirada. Kat no parece dispuesta a marcharse en este momento.

- Katniss, dejemos que hablen ¿si? Jo, esperaremos fuera – Ella me mira dudando pero al final asiente, en la calle nos detenemos a unos pasos de la verja del descuidado jardín, abrazo a Kat y la miro a la luz de la luna – tan parecido a ti… sufrís tanto por el pasado o por el futuro que no os da tiempo a disfrutar el presente.

- Bueno eso conmigo está cambiando ¿no? – sonrío cerca de su cara, porque su voz tiene una inquietud que busca alivio –

- Espero que sí, yo lo disfruto porque estás a mi lado cuando no estás sencillamente, dejo de sentir.

- Mi pasado, tu presente -

- Nuestro futuro, conjugamos bien – ambos sonreímos con la frente apoyada en la del otro, en la casa todo parece tranquilo hasta que…

- TU NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, NO PUEDES TU SOLO – es Jo, la respuesta llega tan apagada que no podemos entender pero ambos nos acercamos sin darnos cuenta a la casa.

- NO, NO, NO, no lo permitiré –

- No puedes hacer nada –

- Veras si puedo – hay ruidos forcejeo y golpes como de muebles cayendo, corremos hacia la puerta pero me detengo porque está abierta aun y podemos oir su charla creo que el culpable de tanto alboroto fue su temperamento.

- Johanna… Jo… por favor no hagas esto más difícil.

- ¿difícil? , eso es para mi levantarme todos los días, podrías al menos darme una oportunidad, darnos una oportunidad.

- No es posible, busca alguien de tu edad yo, soy demasiado viejo para esto, no puedo tener nuevas oportunidades, no puedo permitirme el fracaso.

- Yo quiero dártela, soy dueña de mi persona ahora y puedo elegir a quien querer ¿Quién dice que vamos a fracasar? – están en mi línea de visión cuando la chica morena y menuda tira del pelo del duro Haymitch y le besa en la boca con dureza aprovechando la sorpresa del otro que a poco sin poder evitarlo está devolviendo el beso, comiéndole la boca con labios desesperados como el sediento que encuentra por fin el agua en un oasis, quizás se arranquen la ropa o quizás la aparte de su lado de nuevo pero no puedo seguir mirando, me siento invasor de su intimidad y cierro la puerta en silencio.

- Vamos – digo a Kat – lo que sea que tengan que hablar pueden hacerlo como adultos, no necesitan niñera, pueden manejarlo y en todo caso nos enteraremos mañana ¿no?.

- Voy a estar preocupada –

- No tienes por qué creo que pasarán la noche "recordando"- enlazo su cintura mientras caminamos y meto la mano bajo su camiseta tirando del cierre del sujetador que se abre de inmediato – tu solo te tienes que preocupar por lo que voy a hacerte antes de dormir.

Una risa clara suena en la noche y me uno a ella mientras los ruidos aumentan en la casa que dejamos atrás – esta noche creo que nadie notará si hacemos o no mucho ruido – dice Kat mordiendo mi oreja y echando a correr como una cría.

Superada la sorpresa la persigo de inmediato pero es muy rápida. Cuando consigo alcanzar la puerta solo tomo el tiempo de cerrarla de nuevo Johanna respetó bastante el cierre al menos, y como en un juego de niños le grito mientras subo las escaleras.

- uno, dos, tres, estés lista o no… allá voy.

La oigo reír y pienso en cuanto hemos avanzado, esa risa era para ella un sonido extraño al que me uno antes de entrar en la habitación y quedarme embobado mirando sus ojos que se alzan para atraparme como cada noche, disfrutando de ese gris acerado ante de cómo cada noche apagar la luz para entrar en el mundo de los demás sentidos.

* * *

Espero sinceramente vuestras criticas y opiniones ya que el capitulo realmente me chirria y no se donde… por más que lo leo no se muy bien que es lo que no termina de encajarme, quizás sea por la complejidad de explicar tantas emociones de otros personajes a través de Peeta lo que me confunda pero realmente me gustaría saber que pensáis.

El poema es una mezcla de uno que leí por ahí y lo cambié la verdad es que solo mantiene la estructura y alguna línea.

He contestado todos los comentarios PM XD ando escasilla de conexion - os quiero -.

Karrma,Angiiee7, amarilis24 , juliper22 , misaki uzumaki , charlotte8800, Nie I ,girlonfire91 , Katri Wishart,  
CarlaMellark,Pam'CulLenMelLark-14, MarEverdeen, inuykag4ever, LuzylaLyngle, Juliakyra


	36. Vida tranquila ¿al fin?

**_Los personajes y la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, solo que ... no me gustó el final, me quede con ganas de algo diferente, por eso lo inventé. Dialogos y situaciones los inventé (algunos, claro esta). Esta siendo publicada por mi en P.F. con este mismo nick. En ningun otro portal. Espero que os guste. - Lemon en algun momento y Spoliers_**

* * *

_** Vida tranquila ¿al fin?**_

Es temprano cuando despierto, Katniss se remueve algo inquieta a mi lado pero no despierta, la noche ha sido movida en todos los sentidos, no esperaba nada de lo que pasó anoche, quien me iba a decir que ellas dos estaban hablando y yo no me había enterado, creí que todas sus conversaciones eran con el profesor, pero el que Johanna se presentase de improviso me preocupa un poco, aunque en este momento no quiero pensar en ello tengo que hablar con los dos, con Haym y con ella, solo deseo que tanta agitación traiga un final feliz para ambos creo que también lo merecen siempre que puedan poner en orden sus sentimientos, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que pasó anoche.

Aun recuerdo una de las charlas con Haym, y su "curioso" regalo de cumpleaños, presentándose un día de repente en la casa pidiendo el desayuno.

_- Buenos días, rubio necesito un desayuno en condiciones _

_- Oh!, y en tu casa no hay nada comestible imagino_

_- Imaginas bien, pero no me tires de la lengua que te he regalado semanas de intimidad _

_- ¿regalado? _

_- Mi regalo de cumpleaños para "preciosa", ya sabes para que practiquéis un poco la "vida de mayores" _

_- Anda entra en la cocina y deja esas tonterías fuera de una vez._

_- ¿tonterías? ¿Es el amor una tontería? –_

Me hizo quedarme pensativo – _No, pero tal como tú lo cuentas me recuerda mucho al sarcasmo – _entramos los dos en la cocina y busque los ingredientes para preparar tortitas con sirope –

_- ¿tortitas? , ¿Ya no horneas en casa para Katniss? … hombre infiel en cuanto ella se entrega… YA, te olvidas de sus gustos._

_- Haym, yo no me olvido de nada y a Katniss le encanta todo lo que cocino – _en ese mismo instante me arrepentí porque él es un genio del mal, dicho con todo el cariño claro.

_- Por supuesto, e imagino que bien calentito todo sabe mejor – _le dio igual la mirada asesina que recibió de mi parte, a veces pienso que es inmune a casi tod_o –vale, vale, en realidad quería saber si toda la teoría que aprendiste dio resultado._

_- ¿a ti que te parece? _

_- Pues por los gemidos que escucho cada noche funciona bien, muy bien. _

_- ¿Qué oyes qué? –_

_- Sois muy ruidosos chicos y yo soy un vecino con el sueño ligero, aun borracho -_

_- En mentira –_

_- Oh, Peet, te necesito… más, sí, más, el Oh Dios mío de la otra noche fue bastante revelador – _me puso ojos de falsa inocencia que cara más dura tiene_ –_

_- Calla, está feo escuchar a la gente _

_- Pues pon algo de tu parte y cierra las ventanas debe oíros todo el distrito_

_- ¿tan alto? _

_- bueno en realidad no tanto como cuando tú la llamas a ella, eso sí suena contundente – _seguro que me sonrojé porque se rió de mi a conciencia.

_- Eres muy molesto – _

_- Solo soy un amigo preocupado, tanto jadeo ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas un chequeo? o medicina o algo._

_- Yo no sé lo que necesito pero tu si necesitas un bozal. _

Sin hacerme caso terminó el plato de tortitas_ – muy ricas, ¿puedo beber algo de leche? – _

_- Estas raro… pero si en la nevera – _tarde… en un segundo ya estaba abierta –

_- Humm fresas –_

_- no las toques, son… son… - _no sé cómo me quedo sin palabras frente a él en el momento menos oportuno pero esa vez me volvió a pasar_ – para la cena._

_- Oye esta noche vengo a cenar – _

_- No _– cerré la puerta de la nevera de golpe

_- Venga me encanta tu pastel de fresa – _

_- No haré pastel –_

_- Oh – supe que me iba a arrepentir – ya veo._

_- No, no ves nada, ni hables tampoco-_

_- Pero – _

_- Haym –_

_- Vale, ¿es una sorpresa? –_

_- Hummm – _intenté ignorarle pero_ – toma una y lárgate, a la de ya, Katniss está a punto de llegar y estará cansada para aguantarte, esta tarde te acercaré la cena a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? –_

_- Está bien, seré bueno, pero solo por esta vez – _y yo me lo creí.

_- Solo por esta vez – _mentiroso…

Nuestra relación siempre fue extraña, mezcla de padre amigo y maestro cuántas de estas recordaré a lo largo de mi vida.

La ducha me despeja y me marcho a la panadería donde mis ayudantes como cada mañana han encendido los hornos y puedo relajarme haciendo el pan, siempre me tranquilizó concentrarme en el trabajo con las manos, amasando con cuidado mezclando la harina y el agua, moldeo los panes que luego alimentan a la gente, no sé cuando he comenzado a pensar que las personas pueden ser parecidas al pan, solo somos un puñado de ingredientes que si se mezclan bien pueden dar como resultado un manjar, ya sea sencillo o complicado, como Katniss los ingredientes están en ella y mis manos la están moldeando no pretendo cambiar para nada su esencia, su fondo, lo único que pretendo es realzar esas cualidades y sacarlas al exterior, eso es lo que siento cuando estoy trabajando la masa. No puedo evitar pensar en ella en cada momento, incluso después de tan poco tiempo de estar juntos se ha atrevido a bromear con los chicos en cada ocasión, como aquella vez que comimos todos en el quemador y reímos como los jóvenes que somos a costa de Tom y de sus problemas para entender a las chicas, ella que nunca pensó considerarse a sí misma totalmente como una llegó a la conclusión de que los raros son los chicos, defendiendo su opinión con tal vehemencia que me sorprendió porque el más raro de todos según ella era yo. El problema en ese momento era que la hacía pensar mucho, se me escapa una sonrisa al recordarlo, pensar… si eso es lo que hago con Katniss, la vida está hecha de elecciones y ella las está tomando, y no se arrepiente por ello, cada decisión tiene una consecuencia eso nos hace crecer, y cada día me doy cuenta de cuánto he crecido con ella y por ella y ahora es su turno.

En este tiempo he terminado prácticamente la mudanza, mis cuadros ya están dispuestos en la habitación de invitados y he vuelto a usar los pinceles con asiduidad, ahora mi tema principal es Katniss, son cuadros sencillos con ella realizando tareas normales pero hay una luminosidad en las telas, un aura que emana de esa nueva sonrisa que por momentos parece que va a ser eterna, aunque a veces se oculta con ligeros nubarrones en sus ojos grises que yo siempre evito, el cuadro de Prim está colgado en la habitación pero ella aun no lo ha visto, algún día se lo mostraré cuando esté preparada para perdonarse sé que ella encontrará la forma de volver a ver mis pinturas.

Hay un nuevo cuadro que me gusta especialmente y que tampoco sabe que existe porque lo he pintado siguiendo mi memoria, todo lo que saben mis manos sobre su cuerpo está en él.

Tumbada boca abajo mira sonriente el colgante de las gaviotas que cuelga entre sus finos dedos, a un lago el pequeño paracaídas que envuelve el broche del sinsajo y la perla son sus objetos más valiosos, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y el perfil de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas iluminado por el descarado sol que entra por la ventana, justo lo que yo debo evitar puedo verlo así, una pierna estirada y la otra doblada hacia arriba en completo abandono, no hay marcas, ni cicatrices es ella el día después de su cumpleaños. Por detrás asoma una cabeza de pelo rubio apoyada sobre la espalda sin mostrar la cara, solo en actitud de regalar besos, el amplio pecho inclinado sobre ella y las manos en la cadera acariciándola. Esa escena sucedió en la oscuridad de la noche brilla para mí ahora sin miedo a sufrir ataques, alguna vez me molesta la cabeza pero es controlable y Katniss no tiene pesadillas que la dejen inconsciente.

No sé porque pienso en todo esto ahora quizás porque después de anoche para alguien más comience a abrirse el camino igual que para nosotros se abrió.

Cuando he terminado la primera hornada salgo para desayunar y ver cómo está Kat mientras comienza a venderse todo lo que hemos preparado, las ocho de la mañana y el pueblo ya despierta poco a poco.

Mientras estoy preparando las tostadas y la leche Katniss entra por la puerta bostezando.

- AHhhhh, buenos días Peet – su sonrisa es somnolienta aunque el pelo mojado me dice que se acaba de duchar.

- Buenos días, dormilona, ayer estabas muy cansada – sus brazos se alzan hasta mi cuello y se apoya en mi pecho - ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Humm,por tu culpa - me besa suave en los labios - estoy algo confundida, he soñado que Johanna venía a casa y que Haymitch y ella se colaban en nuestra habitación – suavemente la sujeto por los hombros y la aparto para mirarla.

- Eso no era un sueño, todo eso pasó – me mira parpadeando varias veces – ¿no te acuerdas?

- Oh – se queda pensando – oh, OOOOHHH - -se lleva la mano a la boca para cubrir la sorpresa – es cierto, ¡vamos! – Me toma de la mano y tira de mi en dirección a la calle - ¡Vamos! – vuelve a apremiarme.

- Pero, ¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto resistiéndome un poco, tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa por su cabeza.

- Si lo que pasó ayer no fue un sueño… - dice parándose y mirándome a los ojos – quiero comprobar que todo está bien y no se ha convertido en una pesadilla.

- ¿pesadilla?, tengo curiosidad pero no veo porque, ayer les dejamos bastante, entretenidos, no creo que Johanna le dejase beber y dudo mucho de que Haym sobrio sea capaz de hacerle daño.

- Peeta – su expresión es extremadamente seria – quiero verlo con mis propios ojos ¿por favor?

No puedo hacer nada ante esa pregunta y en realidad yo también estoy deseando saber que ha pasado.

Juntos nos dirigimos a casa de nuestro mentor, no se oye ningún ruido cuando nos acercamos a la puerta – Todo está bien, deben estar dormidos – aun me resisto a invadir su casa como ellos han hecho tantas veces, no es mi estilo de venganza.

- Vamos, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí – Katniss está decidida a entrar así que lo único que puedo hacer es tocar la madera con los nudillos.

- No contestan –

- Pues abre –

- Kat, sabes cómo nos fastidia a nosotros y si están… -

- Pues que se aguanten, entra – abro la puerta con cuidado y ante nosotros se extiende un espectáculo digno de recordar… todo está tirado por el suelo, las sillas, algún plato, la botella está rota al lado de la chimenea, parece una batalla campal.

- Esto es un enorme desastre, Peeta ¿seguro que todo estará bien?

- Pues – la duda se empieza a abrir camino en mi mente, ¿y si al final? … - Haym… Jo… - llamo en voz alta pero no hay respuesta.

- Rápido, arriba – Katniss une el acto a la palabra y sube por las escaleras como una exhalación –

- Kat espérame, sabes que no puedo ir tan rápido como tu – ella me espera en la parte de arriba de las escaleras donde el desbarajuste de muebles movidos continúa, puede ser que el reencuentro haya sido más efusivo de lo que había pensado, casi sin darme tiempo a pararla, Katniss está dentro del dormitorio donde un mar de ropa se extiende por el suelo.

- Hay sangre, Peeta, mira… aquí – una de las camisas está completamente rota y hay unas pocas gotas de sangre en el suelo junto a la mesilla.

En el mismo momento un grito suena en el baño. – NO, NO, NO, déjame tranquila DEJAME - nos miramos rápidamente y salgo disparado hasta la siguiente puerta –

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Me paro en seco, la escena no puede ser más turbadora, Katniss choca contra mi espalda y me lanza en dirección a la ducha donde Haym sujeta a Johanna, el agua cae sobre la espalda de él mientras Johanna se resiste pataleando.

- Suelta bruto, suéltame – se agarra a mi brazo y ante la atónita mirada de Katniss no puedo frenar el acto reflejo y tiro de su brazo, terminando todos revueltos y mojados en el suelo de la ducha en un lío de brazos y piernas que no atinamos a aclarar.

- ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Añorabas ver de nuevo mi cuerpo desnudo? -

- Haym, suéltame y deja de decir estupideces, he resbalado, ya tuve suficiente de tu cuerpo cuando vomitaste en aquel tren – no entiendo cómo está tan tranquilo, Katniss no sabe a dónde mirar, y Jo casi hiperventila porque el agua no deja de caer sobre su cabeza.

- zoquete, idiota – Mi chica le mira cabreada y roja como un tomate intentando apartar una de las piernas del mentor que está sobre su regazo y con el cuerpo intenta ponerse delante de Jo para cubrirla sin conseguir para nada el objetivo – apaga la ducha, ¿Qué intentas que le dé un ataque o algo? –

Alargo un brazo con mucho trabajo alcanzando una de las toallas que han caído al suelo y se las doy cabreado – tomad poneos algo y tu… apaga de una vez esto –

Al fin Haym parece entrar en modo útil y el agua deja de caer sobre nuestras cabezas – Jo se suelta de Katniss y golpea a Haym – Te dije que no podía hacerlo, te lo dije –

- Perdona, solo pensé que si lo hacíamos juntos sería más fácil, pero… - Haym parece verdaderamente contrariado – no sé qué decir soy un inútil, ya os lo dije ella… - con un gesto sorprendentemente ágil se incorpora y sale de la ducha con la toalla medianamente enrollada.

- Espera – Jo tiende la mano hacia él – por favor… no eres un inútil, solo pretendías ayudarme pero, es demasiado pronto – la mano tendida hacia él se habría quedado en el aire pero la mirada de la morena le hace cambiar la cara que pasa a tener una expresión de ternura que muy pocas veces le había visto. Con un leve tirón la ayuda a levantarse y la toalla de la chica cae al suelo de nuevo.

Y una cosa lleva a otra y Haym toma a Johanna entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente entrando en el dormitorio.

- Esperad un momento – me levanto como puedo mientras Katniss les llama de pie dando un salto sobre mi cabeza de forma casi acrobática con toda la agilidad que siempre le conocí y alcanzando la puerta - ¿Qué pensáis exactamente que estáis haciendo?

- Cierto, ¿pensabais dejarnos aquí mientras… mientras…?- no puedo terminar la frase.

- Eso, ¿pensabais…? - Katniss comienza a azorarse por momentos, pienso que está comenzando a recapacitar sobre toda la situación, dos amantes pillados en la ducha haciendo una rara terapia de choque para superar los traumas, por los vecinos… ¡Dios! incluso parecemos nosotros los acosadores, después de aguantar todas sus pullas los que terminamos cayendo sobre ellos fuimos nosotros -

- Pues sí, preciosa pensábamos y estábamos en curso de dejar de pensar y pasar a la acción ¿algo que alegar?, señorita gritona – mientras se encara con nosotros coloca a Johanna detrás de su cuerpo para cubrir su desnudez, claro que él se muestra sin pudor solo cubierto con una toalla, cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de lo realmente vergonzante de la situación - ¿o solo quieres ser tú la que "cocine" en las llamas – le guiña un ojo y me mira con un sarcástica sonrisa en los labios.

- Oye, para un poquito que solo estábamos preocupados por vosotros – miro un poco detrás de su hombro para señalar a la morena que se oculta a su espalda – sobre todo por ella.

- Si, sobre todo por ella que de repente se volvió más vergonzosa que cuando estaba en el ascensor – termina Katniss con humor raro.

- Oye…. – hace amago de salir tal como vino al mundo pero un fuerte brazo de nuestro mentor la frena.

- Antes era antes, y ahora estoy yo – la cabeza de Jo que comenzaba a asomar tras él nos muestra una cara sorprendida y sus ojos se elevan para mirar a Haym – es mi chica ahora y voy a cuidarla – poco a poco empuja hacia atrás llevándola cerca de la cama donde sin apartar la mirada de nosotros toma una sábana y se gira para ponerla alrededor de Johanna, que ahora si le mira con cara de arrobo y…

- Estás ruborizada Jo – sonrío al darme cuenta de cómo la chica dura y descarada también tiene un lado dulce que nadie conoce, un lado que quizás Haymitch supo ver y le llevó a intentar protegerla desde la muerte de Seneca.

- Y vosotros pareceis dos gransos remojados – se ríe ella señalando con el dedo.

Me miro y a Kat, mientras ella repite mi movimiento, en el suelo bajo nuestros pies un gran charco de agua se ha formado el pelo cuelga lacio sobre mis ojos y su cara aun gotea desde el pelo hasta la barbilla, sin poder evitarlo rompo a reír a carcajadas y Katniss se queda anonadada cuando los otros dos se me unen.

- Pues no veo que tiene tanta gracia – exclama ella mirándonos de forma alternativa haciendo una mueca de enfado.

- Estás adorable, cariño – le tomo la barbilla y pongo un beso en sus labios – mojada… pero adorable - le digo frente a su cara, su gesto cambia inmediatamente y una ligera sonrisa se pinta en los labios.

- Tú también – se queda pensativa – aunque… huuuummm tienes que cortarte un poco el pelo ¿no? – con la mano me aparta el flequillo de los ojos.

- ¡OH no! – exclama Haym – De verdad ni haciendo el ridículo podéis dejar de chorrear almíbar en mi piso. ¿En serio tengo que aguantar esto? – separándose de Jo nos agarra a cada uno de un brazo y nos lleva hasta la puerta – LARGO, a secarse a casa, no quiero cuidar de vosotros porque pilléis un resfriado, quiero estar con mi chica – lanza una mirada en su dirección – llevo mucho tiempo de retraso… - sin más cierra la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

- Oye…- Katniss se gira y la puerta se abre quedando su nariz casi pegada a la de Haym - ¿la sangre? – ya casi no lo recordaba.

- ¿sangre? –

- Si vimos sangre en la mesilla – dice Kat.

Haym mira en esa dirección y se lleva la mano a la cabeza – Hum, bueno supongo que hay ciertas cosas que es peligroso hacer en la cama – no puedo ni imaginarme a que se refiere.

- No os preocupéis – se oye a Jo por detrás – solo fue un pequeño accidente –

- Si – sonríe Haym – creo que nuestro reencuentro fue algo…

- Pasional – termina Jo – largo chicos, largo…

Otra vez la puerta en las narices y ahora sí parece algo definitivo, con caras de sorpresa y cabezas gachas, mojados hasta las zapatillas bajamos la escalera y salimos al exterior, en la puerta paso mi brazo por los hombros de Katniss – supongo que Haym ha encontrado alguien que termine sus frases – miro a Katniss sonriente que me devuelve el gesto asintiendo – vamos aun tenemos cosas que hacer y creo que estos dos nos buscarán cuando quieran hacerlo.

- Al menos ahora podremos estar más tranquilos –

Los sonidos que salen de la casa van aumentando – durante un tiempo – afirmo quien sabe si esto no es una caja de bombas a la que le hemos dado mecha para que nos explote en la cara un día de estos, con la otra mano cierro la puerta y juntos avanzamos hasta nuestra casa mientras a nuestra espalda se oyen algunos gemidos que hacen que Kat se tape la cara y acelere el paso.

- Kat, Katniss, frena –

- Corre vamos a casa –

- Espera ¿Qué pasa? -

Me mira fijamente y con el rabillo del ojo no deja de lanzar miraditas por encima de su hombro – así es como suena cuando tu… y yo…. Y, y, y,-

- Oh, ¿solo es eso? – Me hace gracia que ahora se sienta avergonzada por lo que Haym le dijo – Tranquila no tienes que preocuparte.

- Uff, pensé que… -

- Tu gritas mas fuerte – pongo cara de inocente mientras le beso la frente y me preparo para salir corriendo porque su expresión va cambiando de alivio a TE MATARE en cuestión de segundos.

Cobro un poco de ventaja y subo corriendo la escalera para meterme en el baño, cuando ella comienza a aporrear la puerta – abre, rubio maldito –

- Oh Dios, como puedes decirme eso, has herido mi corazón – me río sin poder evitarlo, me encanta que aun sienta esa vergüenza –

- Abre y verás quien grita más –

- Ays ¿quieres pegarme? -

- SI, SI, SI, SI – otro golpe va a impactar cuando de golpe abro la puerta y la inercia la lleva a caer en mis brazos.

- Hum, creo que llegaré un poco tarde al trabajo – la beso apasionadamente sin dejarla golpear mi cara, sujetando sus manos tras la espalda con una mano y colocando la otra en su nuca para acercarla más mientras con la lengua exploro hasta la última parte de su boca, la deseo tanto en este momento, ese genio, esa vida, mostrándome su enfado, su pasión, derritiéndose para mi hasta convertirse en algo dulce y embriagador – Vamos cierra las ventanas, te dejaré que me hagas gritar, Haym dice que resulto... contundente –

La empujo suavemente en dirección al dormitorio y comienzo a desvestirme sin apartar mis ojos de Kat, en un instinto casi animal deseo palmear su trasero pero ella se aparta con agilidad y media sonrisa mientras cierra las cortinas – Ni se te ocurra, si no quieres que te corte la mano, para tocarme ahí te lo tienes que ganar.

Me río bajito, y entrecierro los ojos para asustarla – bueno, entonces ven a jugar entonces conmigo, solo un ratito antes de marcharme.

Me mira apreciativamente – Al fin y al cabo – susurra acercándose – la ropa esta mojada ¿no? –

- Me gusta como piensas Kat –

La cara que luciré el resto de la jornada en la panadería me temo que arrancará sonrisas en mis ayudantes, pero ¡qué demonios! habrá merecido la pena, la camiseta de Katniss está pegado a sus curvas, esas formas que voy a repasar hasta llevarla al éxtasis, hasta que yo grite con ella sin importar quién nos oiga.

* * *

Y como muy bien imaginais el título contiene sarcasmo a lo Haym. _**EL inicio del capitulo es la respuesta a ¿como se enteró él de lo de las fresas? pues Peetta que se pone muy inocente cuando está con él.**_ besitos y perdón por el retraso, ya volvi a trabajar pero a cambio he vuelto a casa y a mi adorada conexion XD estoy contenta pero andaba algo vaga... o floja como decis muchas de vosotras...

**MarEverdeen** tranqui que se que estás ahí aunque solo digas hola, wapa me encanta que no os haya resultado muy raro, y esperro que no os defraude el casi final de la historia de Haym y Jo porque esto ya camina hacia su inexorable final. Lo echaré mucho de menos pero es así. bsitos  
**charlotte8800** gracias wapa este es más tranquilito ¿no? 3. Bsitos  
**Karrma** hola preciosa, pues si hot lo del chocolate jajaja, y como iba a tener problemas para actualizar me puse en serio para hacerlo largo e ir cerrando las puertas, me alegra que te guste la historia, me gusta escribir conversaciones tontas entre ellos y haym es perfecto, en este me salió una situación bastante "curiosa" diria yo pero claro ¿como si no se iba a enterar Peeta de lo que pasaba? pues así pillandolos jajaja al final mira quienes son cotillas también... bsitos.  
**Juliakyra** si si Jo, espero no haberla modificado mucho con respecto a su caracter en el libro, ¿que piensas? os ha hecho gracia este capítulo? bsitos.

**Katri Wishart** gracias por hablar tan bien del capitulo, Kat y Peeta tan diferentes y ¿que tal lo de Jo sacando su corazoncito y lo de Haym sacando su "paladín interior" jajaja,. no se espero que os guste, en serio y que al menos consiga arrancaros una sonrisa. bsitos.  
**girlonfire91** de nada... gracias a ti por leer y comentar en serio agradezco mucho vuestro tiempo bsitos.  
**Angiiee7** hola y perdon por la tardanza, este si esta lleno de comentarios de Haym, espero no haberme "columpiado" un rato con esta capitulo. bsitos  
**Pam'CulLenMelLark-14** Hola, siempre intento poner cuidado con los lemon, me cuesta escribirlos y les doy muchas vueltas así que me alegra mucho que os gusten, y queden sexys, bsitos.  
**juliper22** aprecio muchisimo tu comentario ya sabes que en todo pero especialmente porque siendo tu profesional, me dices que he captado el trasfondo emocional de la prueba que el se pone a si mismo, y saber que tiene sentido la terapia... Y hablando de capítulo raro y de giros inesperados en este si me salí del tiesto ¿si? ¿no? , si me he pasado con ellos espero que me lo digais y que no haya sido para mal, cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo no sabia muy bien como hacer que Peeta contara que habian tenido sexo y eso, y no le iba a esconder en un armario para que les escuchara, (que no te creas, que esa era mi primera idea), en este capítulo tenia que ser deterrminada la relacion de Haym y Jo, pero como siempre me encontré con el handicap de la primera persona... así que cuando me puse a escribir es lo que se me ocurrió, una especie de explicación de como es la relación entre Haym y sus chicos y a ellos haciendo de eso DE CHICOS, casi adolescentets, que aunque son muy maduros en sus relaciones a veces también tienen sus momentos, a veces pienso en ellos como viejos que necesitan volver a ser jóvenes y eso lo obtienen a través de otros personajes porque cuando Peeta y Katniss están juntos el mundo se vuelve ellos dos. no hay nadie más y su conexión es tan fuerte que siempre están creciendo, aunque también tienen que aprender a disfrutar de lo que no pudieron cuando tenían dieciseis.  
Espero haber conseguido un poco transmitir esa sensación, besitos.


End file.
